The Defeated
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Ichigo failed. Rukia has been executed. His friends are either dead or worse. But sadly for him, the Soul Society isn't done with him yet. Some gender-flipping! IchigoXmulti!
1. Mission Failure

The Defeated  
Chapter 1: Mission Failed

 **A.N.: Originally this was a request by a writer named remediosmark. However, that person is no longer on Fanfiction so I debated whether or not to do this. After several people inquired about it, I decided to give it a go. A warning though: This is going to be one of my dark fics where I indulge the sadist in me. Or, as Teloch eloquently put it "Evilbiscuit's back…** _ **with a vengeance!"**_ **Also, several of the characters in this are genderbended as it was part of the original request.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Character death! Lemon! Non-Con! Don't like, don't read!**

 **Squad Two: Detention Center Cell**

Ichigo opened his eyes, his body feeling terrible. Every fiber of his body hurt with pain. He tried to move but he found himself hardly able to lift a finger. Looking around with tired eyes, he tried to open his mouth to call out only to find that a mask had been fixed to his jaw, keeping him from speaking much. When he felt the cold metal around his wrists, he realized he was tied to a chair and kept immobile, unable to move or do anything, his arms chained behind his back. ' _Where am I? What happened?'_ He looked down at himself only for his eyes to widen in horror.

His body was completely covered in bandages, most of which had been bled through, Red blood dripped down his arms and sides as some of his wounds had yet to properly heal yet. All Ichigo could manage through the mask was a small groan as the pain started to hit him in waves. He struggled against his restraints but found it was useless. He had no strength anymore and even if he did, the Seki-Seki cuffs were restricting his powers.

The cell was dark and there was no way to tell how much time had passed but Ichigo lowered his head in disgrace. He had blown it. It was over.

 _ **Previously….**_

 __Ichigo's Zangetsu clashed against Byakuya Kuchiki's zanpakuto, the black-haired woman glaring at the boy with venom in her eyes. The woman took it as an affront that Ichigo had deflected her Senka and now he was acting smug in front of her as a result. Behind him were Ganju, Hanataro and Rukia, freed from her cell. Behind Byakuya was his fellow captain, Ukitake, the white-haired woman not sure of what to do.

Jumping back, Byakuya scowled at the boy, the cause for so much turmoil happening in the Soul Society at the moment. "You seem pleased," she said as she lowered her sword.

Keeping his stance up, Ichigo glared at the woman, not sure where this hatred was coming from. "You keep acting like you can kill me anytime you like it. I think I just showed you that I'm not the same as before, Byakuya!"

The captain shook her head, tired of the boy's hubris. "You defeated Zaraki and now it has overinflated your ego. Yes. You are different than the last time we met," she admitted. The three behind Ichigo shivered from the cold stare she was giving Ichigo. "But trash will always be trash and I will put you back into the gutter where you belong, boy."

Ukitake's eyes widened as her contemporary held her sword up, the tip pointing downwards. "Byakuya, no! That's going too far!"

"This boy defeated Zaraki. And it's likely he murdered Captain Aizen. But more than that," her dark eyes gleamed with murder as she continued to stare at the Substitute, "This boy has flaunted our way of life and spat in the faces of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I will kill him for that." Addressing Ichigo this time, Byakuya called out to the boy, "You think you're my equal? You are mistaken. You are nothing but a raindrop. Allow me to show you what an ocean is in comparison."

Ichigo was confused as Byakuya let go of her blade. ' _What is she-"_

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed behind him, sensing what was about to happen. "RUN AWAY! QUICKLY!"

Ichigo's hesitance sealed his fate. Byakuya's sword sank into the ground, only for massive blades to rise up out of the ground underneath the bridge, terrifying Ichigo. "What…what is this?" he called out to Byakuya.

The woman continued to glare at Ichigo. "This is the true power of a Soul Reaper Captain: Bankai.

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The towering swords exploded into pink lights and once again Ichigo was confused. ' _Her power is a flower storm?'_

That was the last rational thought Ichigo had the pink flurry engulfed him.

Rukia, Ganju and Hanataro all screamed as Ichigo suddenly exploded with blood, his body sliced by the millions of blades. The zanpakuto in Ichigo's hands, Zangestu, the sword Ichigo had taken pride in, shattered into tens of pieces from the awesome power of the woman's Bankai. The captain scoffed as Ichigo hit the ground with a thud, blood pooling around him.

Hanataro dashed forward, tears running down his face. "Ichigo!" he screamed, running to him. Reaching him, he put his hands on his back and was shocked to see just how bad of shape Ichigo was in. "Hang on! I'll heal-"

"Hadô #4: Byakurai."

The last thing Hanataro felt in this life was the bolt of white lightning as it shot out of Byakuya's finger, piercing his heart. The medic fell next to Ichigo, dead before he hit the ground.

Ganju was shocked and appalled by the woman's vicious rampage. He understood Zaraki was an animal but this woman was far more brutal. "DAMN YOU!" Against all rational thought he charged at the captain.

Ichigo lay there on the ground in immense pain, trying hard not to lose consciousness. ' _What was that? Everything hurts….'_ He couldn't hear well from his fading senses but he heard Rukia scream one last time and heard something bounce onto the bridge.

The last thing Ichigo saw before he lost consciousness was Ganju's decapitated head as it rolled in front of him. Then the darkness took him….

 _ **Back to the present….**_

 __Ichigo sat in his prison, his body aching in agonizing pain. His wounds had been treated but it seemed sloppy, as if whoever was helping Ichigo didn't care if he lived or died. Time seemed to drag on as Ichigo sat there. The room seemed to be underground so he had no idea if it was day or night or how long he'd been down here. ' _I hope the others are alright. Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Yoruichi…please be safe….'_

Just when Ichigo thought that he was going to go mad from the silence of the cell, he heard footsteps coming down his way. Lifting his head, his blurry vision cleared up and he saw a small but fearsome- looking woman standing in front of his cell, her grey eyes looking at the boy with contempt. "Who…are you?" he asked with what voice he had left.

"I am Captain Soi-Fon of Squad Two, Ryoka." She crossed her arms and scowled at the prisoner that Byakuya had handed over to her. "And you must be Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo saw that she had eyes similar to Byakuya: eyes filled with contempt and malice.

"Where am I? How long have I been down here?"

"Two weeks," the captain replied.

Ichigo's eyes widened in sheer horror. "Two weeks! Then-"

"Yes. Rukia Kuchiki has been executed," Soi-Fon answered, watching as the boy slumped in his chair in defeat. "It's over, Ryoka."

The memories of Rukia poured through Ichigo's mind as he wept for his dead friend. "No…" he whimpered sadly, the chains behind him clinking as he slumped forward. He realized that if two weeks had passed and if he was the only one down here, things must have taken a turn for the worst for his friends. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked, resigned to his fate. He knew the risks, though he didn't imagine that he would actually fail in his quest. "Are you going to kill me too?"

Crossing her arms, Soi-Fon called over a medic from Squad Four to her. She pulled out the keys to Ichigo's cell, she opened the door and gestured for the medic, a young tall woman with silver hair, to enter. "Heal him. At least to the point where he won't break," he said. The woman entered Ichigo's cell and gently leaned him back against the chair, putting her hands on his chest and beginning to heal his wrecked body. "A lot has happened since Byakuya Kuchiki turned you in."

"Turned me in? Why didn't she kill me?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

"You have Captain Ukitake to thank. She stayed Byakuya's hand that day and was the one who kept you alive after Byakuya killed your co-conspirators."

Once again, Ichigo slumped in his chair, remembering how Hanataro and Ganju fell. His eyes watered again at the memory of Ganju, wondering how he could ever face Kukaku again after she'd helped them so much. He felt even worse for Hanataro, whom he should have never involved in this. Looking up he saw Soi-Fon continuing to look at him with contempt and disgust in her eyes, as if he was an affront just to be in front of her half-dead.

The woman continued to heal Ichigo quickly, her skill being far above Hanataro's. Soon the agonizing pain from his wounds faded and she stood up. "It is done, Captain Soi-Fon. I've stopped the bleeding of his injuries and have mended the damage to his-"

Soi-Fon waved her away. "Very well. You're dismissed, Lieutenant Kotetsu. Return to your Squad."

The woman looked back at Ichigo with a look of pity on her face, wishing she could help the poor boy a little more. But she knew that Soi-Fon was one of the worst people to cross and knew her place. "Yes, ma'am," she said before quickly leaving.

Soi-Fon stepped inside the cell and pulled out more keys. "I'm going to undo the restraints keeping you in the chair and the muzzle, Ryoka." She put her hands around his throat and tightened her grip, making Ichigo begin to choke. "A word of warning: if you try to escape or attack me I will finish what Byakuya started. And believe me, I can do things that would frighten even her," she threatened. She undid the chains binding Ichigo as well as removed the mask around Ichigo's face. "Get up," she ordered.

Ichigo rose to his feet, only to wobble as his sense of balance wavered. "Guh!" he groaned as his vision swam, pain shooting up from his injured feet and legs.

Soi-Fon kept him upright by grabbing him by the arm, rolling her eyes at Ichigo's shaky state. Ichigo was dragged out of his cell and taken down the corridor. For the poor boy every step was a nightmare. The lieutenant who'd healed him had healed most of his wounds around his chest, neck and arms but his feet ached madly. "Where…where are you taking me?" he asked, his jaw sore from the mask being on for too long.

Soi-Fon turned her head and glared at the boy. "You will shut your mouth, boy. Otherwise you go back into the cell!" she threatened, tired of the Ryoka's weakness. Dragging him up a flight of stairs, she opened a door and shoved Ichigo inside.

Ichigo found himself standing in a large, lavishly furnished room. He noticed how there were a plethora of black-cat knickknacks lining shelves all around the room, a large bed with comfy purple linens in the middle of it. He turned his head and stared at the woman. Deciding to risk it, he asked the question that had been hanging over him. "My friends. What happened to my friends?"

Soi-Fon walked away from him and headed over to a desk, looking over several papers. Keeping her back turned to him, she finally answered.

"Dead."

All of the blood that was still in Ichigo left his face, his lips trembling with shock. "W-what?" he whispered.

Turning her head slightly, Soi-Fon elaborated. "Your friend, the tall one with dark skin? Captain Kyoraku defeated him in combat and his lieutenant finished the job. The Quincy you came here with was killed by Captain Kurotsuchi. It seems he succumbed to the captains' poisonous Bankai. As for the girl, she was captured by his lieutenant and taken to the Department of Research and Development for experimentations. Considering it's Kurotsuchi, you might as well count her among the dead." She paused for a moment for continuing. "Lad-I mean, Yoruichi, was killed by the Head-Captain when she attempted to intervene during Rukia Kuchiki's execution. She tried to free Rukia from the scaffold but the Head-Captain incinerated her. And, of course, I already told you of Rukia Kuchiki's fate. Oh, and just so you know, Renji Abarai was also killed when he attempted to intervene at the execution. Byakuya Kuchiki punished his treason with death. She even made sure to take his head to make sure he was dead. Apparently she learned her lesson when she left you alive in the World of the Living."

Ichigo wished he could die and get it over with, tears running down his face as he stared at the ground. ' _Uryu…Chad…Orihime…Yoruichi…Rukia…and now, even Renji…'_ He remembered how the redhead pleaded to him so desperately to save Rukia, only to fail miserably. "So are you going to kill me next?" he asked, his voice laced with despair.

"The Head-Captain ordered your execution, as well as the girl Mayuri captured. Your public executions were planned to be the day after Rukia Kuchiki's execution. Only…" she turned around and Ichigo saw weariness in her eyes, tired from the two weeks of panic, "Things have changed and now we aren't sure what to do with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"One of our captains, Souske Aizen, was found dead shortly after you defeated Abarai. At the time, we thought the culprit was you, Ichigo Kurosaki. However, just after Rukia was executed by the Sokyoku, Aizen appeared along with several other captains and retrieved something that had been hidden inside Rukia Kuchiki's body; Aizen called it the Hogyoku, which was claimed to have the power to break down the barrier between Soul Reaper and Hollows.

Aizen escaped with Captains Ichimaru and Tosen with the help of Menos Grande. However, we found out that they had orchestrated everything. The massacred the Central 46 and sped up the date of Rukia's execution and were the ones who ordered her execution by the Sokyoku to begin with."

Ichigo felt numb at her words unable to believe. "So…this was all part of one captain's scheme?"

"That would certainly be the case. We've no idea what Aizen has planned but we do know that the traitor is allied with the Menos Grande and they're planning on destroying the Soul Society. Which leaves us with the question…" her eyes narrowed as she stared at the defeated Ichigo, "Of what to do witth you. Aizen's words told us that your attempted rescue was expected and we gathered that the traitors used your arrival to distract everyone from their true goal. Which means that in all likelihood Aizen was using you the whole time. At the time we were going to execute you for Aizen's murder and for disrupting the peace but now your fate is up in the air."

"Why won't you just let me go home?" Ichigo asked, his eyes still on the floor. "Haven't I suffered enough?"

"In my opinion, you haven't suffered nearly enough, you little brat," Soi-Fon said with scorn dripping in her voice. "But that has yet to be decided. In the meantime, however, we did find a use for you…."

Ichigo gulped from the look in her eyes as she removed her _Haori._ "What…what do you mean?" he asked, shaking with fear.

"You see, Ichigo Kurosaki, with the upcoming battle against Aizen looming over us, there are some who feel angry and stressed due to everything that's happened. So the Head-Captain decided what better way for us to let go of some stress than to use you for our relief."

Ichigo backed away from Soi-Fon as she walked over to him, her eyes filled with devious intent. "Wait a minute! You…you don't really mean-"

Soi-Fon disappeared from sight. Ichigo's confusion only grew when his hands were suddenly tied behind his back. "You don't have a say in this, Ryoka," Soi-Fon said as she grabbed him by his hair and dragged him over to the bed. Turning him around, Soi-Fon grabbed him by the throat and leaned forward. "Because of you, I lost Yoruichi, my mentor and my friend. If I had my way, I would make you suffer in ways you couldn't fathom." She pushed him onto the bed and snapped her fingers. The rope tying Ichigo's wrists loosened and he rolled onto his back. He attempted to get up but Soi-Fon put her bare foot on his chest. "But for the moment, I'm going to use you as my personal fucktoy. You should consider yourself lucky," she undid her _obi_ and shrugged out of her clothes. "There are many who'd kill for this."

Snapping her fingers again, the ropes around Ichigo's wrists suddenly sprang to life. Ichigo yelped as his hands were tied together in front of him before more ropes wrapped around him, keeping him tied to the headboard of the bed, his arms over his head. Wearing nothing but simple white underwear, Soi-Fon got onto the bed and crawled over to Ichigo. Ichigo's face became heated as her naked body became on display. The woman had a fit, slim body as fitted her profession as an assassin. Her breasts were small and petite, with tiny nipples crowing the small mounds. The rings on her braids clinked behind her as she crawled to him like a jaguar stalking its cornered prey. Sweat rolled down Ichigo's body as he became gripped by fear. He didn't want to lose his virginity like this. "Get away from me!" he shouted, trying to kick her in the face.

Soi-Fon scowled for a moment only to smirk at Ichigo's defiance. "Go ahead and struggle, boy. It makes this more fun for me." Catching Ichigo's foot, she pounced onto him and ripped his pants off. Because his top had nothing but bandages covering him, he was left nude before the terrifying captain. Soi-Fon raised an eyebrow when she saw Ichigo's manhood. Even soft, the boy certainly was impressive.

Small hands cupped Ichigo's face, her nails digging into his skin as she leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. Ichigo struggled and tried to kick her again but she swiftly ceased his struggling by socking him the stomach. Tasting blood in his mouth, Ichigo coughed before Soi-Fon kissed him again, sliding into his lap. Little by little, Ichigo's cock started to rise.

Letting out all of the stress she'd suffered since watching Yoruichi, her personal goddess, be turned into a pile of ashes, Soi-Fon slipped her tongue into Ichigo's mouth and moaned, feeling something hard and hot press against her stomach. Knowing that the boy was hating this, she put her hands on his bandaged shoulders and started to grind herself against him, her small, petite breasts rubbing into his chest as she pressed her body into his.

Ichigo's teen hormones played agasitn him as the captain's tongue continued to explore his mouth. When she teased his own pink organ he gave a slight moan before he subconsciously started to greet her tongue with his. The kiss between them became sloppy as Soi-Fon dominated Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo shivered as she raked her nails up his sides.

Feeling Ichigo's hard manhood continually rub against her stomach, Soi-Fon decided that the time for foreplay was over. Getting off of Ichigo momentarily, she leaned back and pulled off her panties, tossing them to the floor. Getting up, she walked over to a drawer and started to rummage through it. "Hmm…where'd I put it…."

Ichigo broke out in cold sweat as he waited for her to finish what she was doing. He had no doubt the woman was a sadist and to say he was in an uncomfortable position was understating things. While her back was turned he struggled in vain against his restraints but he couldn't free himself. When Soi-Fon turned back around and headed for the boy his eyes became glued to the item in her hand. ' _Oh dear…this can't be good.'_

Soi-Fon slipped the collar around Ichigo's neck, a small bell attached to it. "Until the Head-Captain orders me to relinquish you over to one of the other captains, you're to be my pet." Snapping her fingers again, the ropes keeping Ichigo tied to the headboard came undone and she grabbed Ichigo's ankle, yanking him forward and pushing him onto his back. Straddling his lap, Soi-Fon put her hands on the boy's bandaged stomach and rubbed her cunt against Ichigo's shaft.

Ever since he entered puberty, Ichigo had always imagined his first time being something special. He wasn't a romantic by any stretch but he imagined it would be something that involved candles, slow music and soft confessions of love. Those dreams had now become all but shattered by the Soul Reapers who'd taken everything from him. They'd taken Rukia. They'd taken his friends. They refused to let him go home. They'd stripped him of his pride and dignity. And now this woman was going to use him like a cheap whore.

Sliding down Ichigo's cock, Soi-Fon couldn't help the moan as her pussy was speared by Ichigo. It'd been a long time since she had a male partner; usually whenever she needed a stress reliever she enlisted the aid of one of her female squad members to assist her. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't use a man for pleasure but the idea of using the defeated Ryoka as punishment for the death of Yoruichi was too good to pass up. Her eyes squeezed shut as her small pussy was stretched by Ichigo's manhood, the tip nestling deep inside her once she reached the base. Seeing Ichgio's pained expression made her grin evilly. "So tell me, boy," she taunted as she leaned forward, leering down at the boy. "How does it feel being with a real woman?" she taunted, knowing that Ichigo was hating this.

"Get off of me!" Ichigo shouted. He hated being used like this. But more so than that, he hated the fact that Soi-Fon's pussy…was so…god…damn…' _Tight! She's so tight around me!'_

Soi-Fon shut him up by clamping a hand to his mouth. "You shouldn't push your luck, brat. Another outburst and I'll break your jaw," she threatened. Taking her hand off Ichigo's mouth once she was sure to have gotten the message, she put her hands back on Ichigo's stomach and lifted her hips up, letting out a sigh as her cunt was emptied of Ichigo's cock. "Oooooh…" she moaned as she started to bounce her hips up and down.

Ichigo groaned as Soi-Fon's wet walls surrounded his cock. He had no idea how a woman's cunt could feel so good. The bell on his collar jingled when he threw his head back and moaned as her pussy tightened around him, his cock becoming slick with her dripping juices. The bed beneath Ichigo shook as Soi-Fon bounced faster on his cock, her braids continuing to clink repeatedly as she arched her back. Her hands cupped her small tits as she felt pleasure wash over her. She rolled her hips and smirked as Ichigo moaned out loud, sensing that the boy was giving in to her advances. When she heard that Zaraki had been defeated she'd first thought that the boy was something but now he was less than nothing now; which was fine by her.

Ichigo's hands balled into fists as he struggled to control himself. His baser instincts were to thrust up to meet her bouncing and feel himself go deeper into the evil woman. But Ichigo suppressed that thought, not wanting Soi-Fon to win and think he'd broken completely before her advances. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine someone else riding him, first Rukia and then Orihime. But then the memory of his friends' deaths hit him and he opened his eyes again, knowing at last that there was no running from this.

Soi-Fon could sense something change in Ichigo and she knew he was close to caving in. She reached down and rubbed her clit with her small fingers, closing her eyes as waves of pleasure coursed through her. "Oh fuck," she groaned as her toes curled, her bouncing becoming irratic. Her small ass rippled as it smacked against Ichigo's hips, her back arching as she felt the knot in her stomach come undone. "Fuck!" ' _It's been so long since I've been with a man; especially one who's as big as he is. I can't…hold…on!'_

Being the virgin he is, Ichigo coulnd't fight back the tidal wave rising within him as Soi-Fon climaxed around his cock, her juices covering his balls. "I can't…" he grunted as his sac tightened, Soi-Fon's tightening walls more than he could bear. He threw his head back against the pillow and cried out as he emptied his balls inside of Soi-Fon, who merely moaned at the hot cum splashing inside her pussy.

Soi-Fon rubbed her stomach as her pussy was filled. As a member of the Stealth Force she took conrtraceptives in order to prevent pregnancy so she had no worries of carrying a Ryoka's child. Looking down, she saw Ichigo's expression and smiled mercilessly. "You look like that hurt more than it felt good," she teased, knowing how much Ichigo was hating this. "Well too bad, Ichigo," she said before getting off of the boy, heading back over to her special drawer. "Until I'm told otherwise, you're mine to do with as I please. And I've so much to make you pay for…" she said ominously.

Ichigo paled when she pulled out a black whip.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

To be continued


	2. Experimentations

The Defeated  
Chapter 2: Experimentation  
IchigoXNemu

 **A.N.: Some people have mentioned this in other stories the fact that I always portray Ichigo as a wuss in these kinds of stories so I wanted to address it now before someone possibly brings it up: yes, I often depict Ichigo as broken and pathetic but it's because he's always quick to give into despair and is easily broken. Don't believe me? Go and actually read the manga. That and it's more fun for me to write him being broken.  
A.A.N.: I need to amend my statement from the previous chapter. I believed that the person who requested this story, remediosmark, was no longer on Fanfiction. I was mistaken, as that person simply changed their name to Mart-kos99k. So in the interest of keeping it straight: This is a request by Mart-kos99k.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! Don't like, Don't read!**

 _ **Days later….  
**_ **Squad 12**

If Ichigo had been feeling terrible before when he first woke up, right now he was wishing that Byakuya had finished the job. The past few days had been a complete and utter nightmare for him as he was in the clutches of Captain Soi-Fon. The woman put him through every demeaning sexual act she could think of; Ichigo would fall asleep, exhausted and degraded, begging to never wake up.

As of now, Soi-Fon was dragging him to the Department of Research and Development. She didn't tell Ichigo why, but she seemed particularly angry after returning from a captains meeting and ordered Ichigo to follow her, dragging him by the arm as if he had no other choice.

Ichigo didn't look at anyone's faces as they passed by other Soul Reapers. His shame grew with every jeer or taunt that a passerby would throw at him, his anger at the Soul Society bubbling inside him. After being subjected to reverse-rape multiple times at the hands of Soi-Fon for the past several days he was beginning to foster a hatred for the Soul Society. They'd wrongfully executed Rukia, killed his friends and weren't even sad about the fact that they were in the wrong. Now they were just using him for all he was worth until they decided to put him out of his misery.

As they entered the doors to the R&D department, Ichigo finally put words to his mouth. "Why are we here?"

Without turning around, Soi-Fon answered while continuing to drag him deeper into the creepy place, "Captain Kurotsuchi wanted to examine you. He says he's never examined a Substitute Soul Reaper before and wanted samples." They reached a door with a sign on the door that said ENTER AND DIE. Turning around, she gave Ichigo the scornful glare that he'd been on the receiving end of ever since he woke up. "It looks like this is where we part ways. You're Captain Kurotsuchi's problem now. If you're lucky, he'll make your vivisection quick and painless," she ominously threatened, hoping that Ichigo died in an excruciating painful way; she still blamed him for Yoruichi's death.

She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Slowly, the door opened up, revealing a woman standing in the doorway. Ichigo looked at her with fearful eyes. She was about his height and had dark hair tied in a braid behind her back with a large red bead. She wore a tight-fitting _shihakusho_ and a miniskirt in place of a _hakama._ What put Ichigo off was the way she stared at him with monotone, cold eyes. "Is this Ichigo Kurosaki?" she asked.

"Yes. Do with him what you will. What becomes of him now is no concern of mine," Soi-Fon replied before turning around and walking away. "Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki. Pray we never meet again…."

It occurred to Ichigo that he could run since Soi-Fon was no longer his tormentor but the thought was a shortly lived one. The woman took Ichigo by the hand and pulled him into the laboratory. Her grip was much stronger than her thin body let on so Ichigo was unable to pull away from her as she led him across the dark chamber. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw a figure sitting in front of a computer, bone-white hands typing on it like a madman.

"Master Mayuri," the woman addressed. "I've brought Ichigo Kurosaki as you requested."

The man, Mayuri, stopped typing and turned around in his chair. Ichigo was taken aback by his appearance. He certainly put the Mad in Mad Scientist. His face was painted black and white and he wore a bizarre hat sideway, weird appendages covering his earss. "Well now, so you're the Ryoka I've heard so much about…" he said with leering yellow eyes. When Ichigo backed away from him out of fear the captain rolled his eyes. "Oh come now, boy. You should know by now that anything that happens now is of your own doing." He pointed a finger at Ichigo, "You're the one who came barging in woefully unprepared and it ended up costing you. Now, you're a prisoner of war and you've no rights here." He gestured to the examination table on the far side of the room. "Now then, if you'll please sit him on the table, Nemu."

The lieutenant grabbed Ichigo by the arm again and dragged him across the room, Ichigo struggling against her in vain. "Stop! Wait!"

With strength that bellied her small, limber frame Nemu pushed Ichigo onto the table, strapping his arms and legs to the table. Ichigo saw next to the table a tray filled with a wide array of sinister tools and began to sweat. He thought that Soi-Fon was bad but this was worse; this was much, much worse.

Walking over to him, Mayuri picked up a syringe. "You can relax, Ichigo Kurosaki. The Head-Captain forbids me from doing anything serious to you. As much as I'd like to try some nice, new drugs and operations on you, I'll settle with some samples." Seeing the continued fear in Ichigo's eyes, Mayuri looked down at him with a grin. "Tell you what, how about I make you a deal? Comply with my exams and I'll let you see your friend afterwards. Deal?"

Ichigo blinked. "Orihime?"

"Yes," Mayuri nodded, "She's been a marvelous research specimen ever since I captured her," he grinned with evil glee. "Yes, I've been able to conduct a lot of tests on her."

Ichigo became enraged by the scientist's words. "What have you done to her, you sick bastard?!" he demanded.

"Now, now," Mayuri chastised, opening up Ichigo's top to reveal his chest. He held up the syringe and smiled. "No need to get all upset. She's perfectly alive. I merely did what any scientist would do when presented with such a fascinating research subject. But enough about that…" he jammed the needle into Ichigo's side, drawing blood from the boy. "I've never had the chance to examine a Substitute Soul Reaper. It's the perfect opportunity to see how different you are from real Soul Reapers."

"Nemu, bring me the scalpel. We only have him for today. I must gather as many samples and examinations done as I can."

 _ **Later that day….**_

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Ichigo screamed as Mayuri gave him an electro-shock, the scientist curious as to how someone as strong as Ichigo would react to different forms of pain. As he didn't have any captains to volunteer he decided that Ichigo would make a perfect guinea pig for his tests.

"Hmmm…it seems that he's at the end of his rope. Nemu, shut it off." When his daughter turned off the machine shocking Ichigo he walked over to the boy and removed the electrodes from his head. "Such a shame our time is almost up. I've so many things I'd like to test on you. Still, one last test and I'll be satisfied for the day."

It took every ounce of willpower Ichigo had not to cry at this point, having endured needles continuously probing him, scalpels carving bits of flesh from his arms and sides. At one point Mayuri knocked Ichigo out and retrieved a sample of his kidney to test. Afterwards he had started subjecting Ichigo to multiple forms of stimuli in order to see what made Ichigo hurt.

"Hmm…where'd I put it?" Mayuri mumbled as he searched his tools. "Ah! There it is," he declared, holding a syringe filled; the liquid inside a dangerous yellow color. He walked back over to Ichigo and stabbed the needle into his neck. "This drug has become quite a curiosity. It has had multiple effects on the various members of my squad that I tested on. I wonder what it'll do to you."

Ichigo cried out in pain and once more struggled against his restraints as he felt the drug enter his body, feeling sick. "Ughhh!" he groaned after Mayuri pulled the needle away. "I…I can't…" he muttered after several minutes had passed.

"Hmm? What's that, boy?" Mayuri asked. "Let me know what you're feeling. Tests are useless unless I get useful feedback." He put a hand on the boy's forehead and noticed how hot he was becoming. "Hmm…his temperature and heartrate have elevated. Pupils have contracted and it seems his body's sensitivity has been altered. Oh?" He looked down and saw that Ichigo had pitched a tent. "I see now. The drug has acted like an aphrodisiac to the boy. Interesting," Mayuri turned around and tapped his chin while Ichigo lay on the table writhing from need. "When I injected the drug into unseated squad members they all had different results. This is certainly a first; the first batch of test subjects exploded. I wonder what's-hmm?" he turned around when he heard snapping.

Breaking free of the leather straps keeping him tied, Ichigo sat up and looked around with hungry eyes. His entire rational mind had become pushed away by the agonizing need to fuck something. He looked around, ignoring Mayuri, until his eyes came into contact with the only female in the room: Nemu.

"Ah!" Nemu gasped when Ichigo suddenly appeared before her, wrapping his arms around her and pushing her against the wall. "Master Mayuri! The Ryoka is-mmmmph!" Ichigo kissed Nemu, silencing her. His hands pulled Nemu's sash off and he started to cop a feel of her, slipping a hand up her skirt to touch her womanhood.

"Well now, it seems he has a sudden desire to mate with you." Mayuri sat on a stool and started to scribble in his notes. "It's curious that the drug had this kind of reaction considering he was repeatedly violated by Captain Soi-Fon. Now stop squirming and let him do as he pleases, Nemu. For science," he ordered.

Because her father's words were absolute, Nemu decided to let Ichigo have his way with her. If Mayuri wanted her to have intercourse with Ichigo, then she'd do it faithfully. She shrugged out of her _shihakusho,_ leaving her nude since she didn't wear underwear. She got down on her knees in front of Ichigo and yanked down Ichigo's _hakama_ , his cock bouncing in front of her once it was freed.

Ichigo quickly grabbed Nemu by the back of her head and shoved his cock down her throat. It no longer mattered how this happened or why. All he wanted was to use Nemu for all she was worth. Suppressing her gag reflex, Nemu let Ichigo's cock slide deep down her throat. Her gagging and Ichigo moaning filled the lab as Ichigo skullfucked her senseless.

"Hmm…" Mayuri noted when he saw his daughter reach below and play with herself. "Nemu never pleasures herself when she's having intercourse with a subject. The boy must be emitting a pheromone through his skin which is making her aroused; that or she's just a lewd slut," he mused, watching his daughter be treated like a cheap prostitute by the boy.

Nemu rubbed her pussy while slurping Ichigo's cock as it went back and forth down her throat. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo's balls slapped against her chin. His grip on her head tightened as he felt that familiar hot rush roar threw him. The orange-haired boy threw his head back as his balls tightened up, letting out a loud cry as he came inside Nemu's mouth. Nemu hummed contently as she felt hot cum pour into her mouth, swallowing it like it was her favorite treat.

Ichigo didn't miss a beat as he pulled out of Nemu's mouth, his cock slick from her saliva but still hard as a rock. Grabbing Nemu, he lifted her up and carried her back over to the table. Ichigo ignored Mayuri completely, only focusing on Nemu. Laying her on the table, he threw her legs onto his shoulder and pistoned into her pussy with his cock. "Oh!" Nemu gasped as her pussy was filled by Ichigo's cock. Her hands gripped the table's edges as Ichigo fucked her with all the vigor of a wild beast. "Ah! Yes!" she moaned with every thrust into her, her round breasts bouncing madly as Ichigo fucked her with abandon. The table creaked and groaned from the abuse of Ichigo's thrusting. All the while, Mayuri watched, scribbling notes on a clipboard as he observed their reactions.

Nemu groaned and arched her back as Ichigo hit her cervix, her vision flaring white despite the lab's dark lighting. Her hands let go of the table and went to her clit, rubbing her sensitive jewel to make the pleasure inside her grow like wildfire. Ichigo in turn reached for Nemu's bouncing tits. Compared to Soi-Fon, who had almost no tits whatsoever, Nemu's breasts were amazingly soft and firm in his hands. Nemu bit down on her lip when she felt Ichigo's thumbs circle her nipples, the boy a complete slave to his own desires. When her legs slipped off Ichigo's sweaty shoulders, the strong lieutenant wrapped them around Ichigo's waist, pulling them close. Running his hands up Nemu's arched back, Ichigo kissed Nemu deeply before pinning her with his weight, his cock starting to swell inside her as his release became imminent.

Because she wasn't used to being taken so hard like she was now, or being so aroused, Nemu clung to Ichigo as she orgasmed around his cock, squeezing him with her tight walls as the head of Ichigo's manhood pressed against the entrance of her womb. Her hands wrapped around Ichigo's head as he unloaded his cum into her, her pussy creampied by the Substitute. The two moaned into each other's mouths while they climaxed together, Ichigo not missing a second of coping a feel of Nemu's body.

Mayuri simply sat and watched as Ichigo began to pump his cock back into Nemu, churning the cum inside her. "Oh? He's still in a lust-maddened state? It seems that he still wants to have intercourse with you, Nemu." He looked at the clock and shrugged. "Well we still have some time left before I have to hand him over. Best let the drug run its course."

 _ **An Hour later….**_

 __Ichigo's vision came back into focus as the storm of lust that'd afflicted his mind died down finally. When he snapped out of his daze, he looked down only to gap in shock to see Nemu, naked beneath him. He was currently balls deep inside her, having fucked her to the point where Nemu was barely conscious. He'd cum inside the girl so much that her stomach had become bloated as if she was already carrying Ichigo's child. "I…um…." He suddenly felt very awkward at the moment.

Mayuri turned around, having been occupied for the last hour in examining some strange crustacean. "Finally back to normal? I was starting to become irritated. My lab isn't a love hotel," he said with an annoyed look on his face. "Put your clothes back on. Nemu? Nemu!" he shouted, snapping Nemu out her stupor. "Stop lying there like a whore and get up!" he barked.

"Y-yes, Master Mayuri," Nemu said. "Excuse me for a moment," she told Ichigo, limping off to a nearby room. Returning after a few moments, she appeared fully dressed and surprisingly no longer looked like she had a womb filled with cum. Ichigo would've felt guilty about cumming inside her…were it not for the fact that he'd been drugged by the crazy captain. After Ichigo put his clothes back on she gestured to the door on the far exit. "This way, Ichigo. I'll take you to see Orihime."

Ichigo quickly followed Nemu out of the lab, praying he'd never return there while also hoping that Orihime was okay.

To be continued

 **Spoilers: She's not okay….**


	3. Unohana's Scorn

Chapter 3: Unohana's Scorn  
IchigoXUnohana

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Non-Con!**

 _ **Back to where we left off….  
**_ **Squad 12 Hallway**

Ichigo followed Nemu down the hallway and began to worry what Orihime's fate was. He was glad that she was still alive but the thought of her being experimented on by that sadistic scientist was almost more than he could bear.

The more of the Soul Society Ichigo saw, the more he was starting to wonder if Rukia ever really knew her own world. From what she'd told him when they'd first met, the Soul Reapers were supposed to be good and just.

So far her words had not lived up to reality.

Reaching a door marked EXPERIMENT O, Nemu turned to Ichigo with the same blank look she normally had. "In here, Ichigo. Master Mayuri instructed me to give you five minutes with your friend. Then I'm to hand you over to Squad Four."

"Squad Four?" Ichigo blinked. "Hanataro's squad?"

"Correct. Captain Unohana asked that you be handed over to her until the Head-Captain decides what's to be ultimately done with you."

Deciding it wouldn't do him any good to dwell on it, Ichigo nodded and opened the door. "Orihime?" he called out. The room was brightly lit and he saw his friend lying on a single table in the middle of the room. His eyes widened in sheer horror when he saw the state his friend was in. "Ori…hime?"

The girl turned her head and managed to smile. "Ichigo! Thank goodness you're okay! I wish I could hug you but…" she wiggled the stumps she had for arms and legs, Mayuri apparently having amputated her limbs off.

Ichigo hurried over to his friend, who was wearing a white dress, her stumps for arms and legs sticking out. He lifted her up gently and hugged her, unable to fight the tears. What he'd endured was cruel but this…this was inhumane. "What has he done to you?"

Orihime pushed her head into Ichigo's chest, taking comfort in his warmth. The room was so cold but she could do nothing but lay on the table with no way to move. "I…he…" she started to cry, the memories of the past few weeks haunting her. "I'm so glad you're okay," she sobbed. "Uryu…Chad…Rukia…Yoruichi…" Ichigo held her tighter as she cried into his chest. "They're all dead!"

Running a hand through her hair, Ichigo did his best to try to soothe his friend's grief. As he looked at her, he could see her neck and arms, the parts that didn't have bandages covering up the stumps, had scars all over. His anger at Mayuri burned as he held his friend, realizing that Orihime must've been suffering in agonizing pain. "Orihime…I don't know when and I don't know how, but I will get you out of here. I promise." He squeezed his eyes shut as he held his mutilated friend tightly. "I couldn't save Rukia. I couldn't save anybody. But I will save you from these horrible people if it's the last thing I do."

Continuing to sob, Orihime merely nodded and enjoyed her friend's embrace, thankful for human contact that didn't involve a scalpel. "Ichigo…."

The door opened up and Nemu walked in along with the silver-haired lieutenant who'd first healed Ichigo. "Your five minutes are up. Lieutenant Kotetsu will take you to Squad Four now."

It killed Ichigo to let go of Orihime but he knew that it was a useless fight to refuse. He had no zanpakuto and he remembered quite well that Nemu was stronger than she looked. He kissed Orihime's forehead and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It'll be alright, Orihime. I promise we'll leave this horrible place together."

"I know," Orihime nodded. Ichigo gently laid her down on her back and turned to look at him. "Please stay safe, Ichigo…."

Giving Nemu a hate-filled glare, Ichigo followed the other lieutenant out of the room, wishing that he could take Orihime with him. Anywhere seemed better than this place. He followed the girl out of Squad Twelve, night having already fallen on the Soul Society. He kept quiet as he was led towards Squad Four. Likewise the lieutenant didn't speak to Ichigo, although she kept quiet since she had no idea what to say to Ichigo since by now he'd become subjected to the wraths of Captains Soi-Fon and Kuchiki.

They made their way to Squad Four's barracks. The place was abuzz with nurses and squad members but for the most part they paid Ichigo and their lieutenant no mind. After several turns, the lieutenant led Ichigo to the back of the barracks where the captain's quarters lay. Reaching the door, the girl knocked. "Ma'am? Captain Unohana?"

A soft voice answered from the other side of the door. "Is that you, Isane?"

"Yes ma'am. I've brought Ichigo Kurosaki like you've requested."

"Very well. Send him in."

Turning around, Isane gestured for Ichigo to enter. "You may enter, Ichigo. Good night," she said, giving him a sympathetic look before walking away.

Ichigo gave the girl one last look before entering the captain's quarters, closing the door behind him. The room was lit only by a few candles but it had a feeling that reminded Ichigo of home. He saw on the other side of the room a woman with black hair writing in a journal, her back to Ichigo as she sat on a cushion on the floor. "Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki," she greeted. Her _haori_ was draped over a chair and the woman was wearing just a regular _shihakusho._ The woman stood up and turned around. Ichigo saw a mature-looking woman with blue eyes stare at him. "I'm Retsu Unohana, captain of Squad Four."

Ichigo looked around and suddenly felt uncomfortable by her staring. "Hi," he said quietly.

Standing up, Unohana walked over to the boy and put her hands on his chest. Ichigo almost asked her what she was doing when her hands glowed green, her eyes narrowed as she examined the boy. "Your body has yet to mend. And it seems that Captain Kurotsuchi's examinations have exasperated some of your injuries to an extent." She gestured to the futon in the middle of the room. "Please disrobe and sit down so I can properly treat you."

The sudden niceness of the captain startled Ichigo. Apart from Hanataro, no other Soul Reaper had shown an ounce of sincerity or goodness until now. Nodding in thanks, Ichigo removed his _shihakusho_ and sat down on the futon. Unohana reached into a cabinet and pulled out a jar of black ink. Walking back over to Ichigo, Unohana sat down behind him and began to remove Ichigo's old bandages. The boy cringed as his wounds were exposed, feeling the sting of open air exposed to them. Unohana frowned when she saw the state the boy was in. She knew that when Ichigo had been apprehended by Byakuya and Ukitake he'd been giving just enough medical treatment to keep him alive and Isane had briefly given him additional treatment when it was decided Ichigo was not to be executed. That being said, she found it to be deplorable that he'd been brutally savaged like this. She dipped her hands into the ink and rubbed it into Ichigo's back, making a large circle in the middle of his back.

Ichigo cringed as the ink touched his skin. "What are you doing?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Your body hasn't recovered from surviving Captain Kuchiki's Bankai. And Captain Kurotsuchi and Soi-Fon didn't do you any favors. This ink will help accelerate your healing while I mend your body with Kidô," Unohana explained as she went to work in healing Ichigo. ' _Though that's not all it does….'_

Silence filled the candlelit room as Unohana healed Ichigo. The boy sighed in relief as the various aches and pains faded away, the ink on his back feeling bizarre. "Why are you doing this?" he asked out of curiosity.

"You're injured. I'm a medic. The Head-Captain placed you in my care for the next few days while the others prepare for the battle against Aizen."

"What's he plan to do with me and Orihime?" he asked, turning his head. "Why won't you let us leave?"

Unohana looked at the boy, her face impassive. "Orihime Inoue is to be kept in Mayuri's custody for the time being. He is interested in her unique powers and wanted to see if he can understand and replicate it. As for you, since the revelations regarding Souske Aizen and Rukia Kuchiki's execution have been revealed you are no longer considered an enemy but we feel it to be too dangerous to let you return to the World of the Living. If Aizen used you as a distraction, it is a safe bet that the rogue has other plans with you." She removed her hands from Ichigo's back and added more symbols with her ink. "That will do for tonight. I will continue your treatment tomorrow." Wiping her hands clean with a rag, Unohana sat on her haunches and stared at the boy. "Turn around and face me, Ichigo."

The boy turned around and saw that the woman was looking at him a bit coldly. He shivered as her eyes stared accusingly at him.

"Ichigo, I believe you when you said that you had no idea of Aizen's plot. Your actions had been purely rescue, not mayhem. Most of Squad Five thinks you're in league with Aizen but I do understand that you're simply a victim of circumstance." Her eyes gave Ichigo a look of sympathy before hardening. "However, because of your actions, my Seventh-Seat, Hanataro Yamada, was killed."

Ichigo's eyes lowered as a pang of guilt hilt him. The deaths of his friends were terrible but Hanataro, who was only trying to help, was particularly painful. "I'm sorry..." he said with his head bowed.

"I always looked after Hanataro and tried to shield him from the abuse the other squads leveled at him. In many ways, he was like a son to me." She put a finger to Ichigo's chin and lifted his head up. "I understand that he acted on his own choice and that Byakuya Kuchiki is also to blame for excessively using lethal force but the fact of the matter is this: my friend would still be alive if not for you."

Ichigo fought to suppress a shiver as she glared at him with the same eyes as Soi-Fon and Byakuya. He scowled at her look, angry at being blamed for the deaths of his friends. "What are you going to do? Violate me? Mutilate me like Mayuri did Orihime?" he asked in a bitter voice. "Compared to him and your other buddies, what can you do?"

Narrowing her eyes, Unohana merely held up a finger. When it began to glow green, Ichigo suddenly cried out in agony as the symbols on his back burned him with blinding pain. He rolled around on his back, cringing in pain. "The paint on your back is mixed with your blood and my Kidô. It doesn't hurt you physically but it is ingrained into your nervous system, letting me make you feel pain on a whim. Until I remove the paint, your body is mine to do with as I please. I understand your feelings, Ichigo. I truly do. But I don't appreciate it when someone mouths off to me. I am healing you of my own volition where many of the others would rather tear you apart; you are not one of us, Ichigo. You never will be. Do not forget that," she scolded like an angry mother.

The pain in Ichigo's back subsided and he sat up, wishing that all of this insanity would stop. Looking up, he saw Unohana continuing to glare at him and decided it was in his best interest to not piss her off. ' _I can't do anything rash,'_ he reminded himself. ' _I have to survive no matter what. I have to, for Orihime's sake.'_ "I'm…I'm sorry," he said. "For everything. Hanataro," he looked away as he continued, "Hanataro chose to come with us even after we no longer held him hostage. He wanted to save Rukia as much as any of us did."

Nodding, Unohana stood up. "I know. Despite his meek disposition, Hanataro could never leave someone he cared for alone. But I do thank you for your kind words, Ichigo. I can see that you're guilty for what happened; though that still doesn't excuse you from your punishment." She stood in front of him and reached for her braid. "I've thought long and hard how to punish you for leading Hanataro to his death. As a medic, it goes against my code to inflict bodily harm on you; the ink on your back is meant to accelerate your healing, after all. After some personal reflection I believe that Captain Soi-Fon's approach is the most appropriate. I'll have you as my companion for as long as I keep you since I can tell how much you hate being used by us as a sex object."

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo's scowl returned as he glared up at Unohana, not sure of what to do. "Are you going to tie me up and ride me like Soi-Fon did?"

Untying her braid, Unohana stared at Ichigo with malicious lust in her eyes, as if her braid was a lock to her darker psyche. "As appealing as that might be, Ichigo, I think I'll make you worship my body like I'm the last woman on earth. I can tell you're against the notion," she noted when she saw the defiance in Ichigo's eyes. "Luckily for me, the ink on your back can be used for more than healing or causing you pain."

Ichigo gasped as the ink on his back spread across his body, covering him in a grid-like pattern of black lines. He found that he was unable to move a muscle. "What have you done to me?!" he demanded.

"As I said before, Ichigo, the ink has mixed with your blood and has connected with your nervous system. I can control your body at will, as well as increase your sensitivity. Your body is now in sync with my will." She held out her foot and gestured. "You may start with my feet."

Against his will, Ichigo's body moved on its own. Crawling over to Unohana, Ichigo grasped Unohana's foot and pulled off her sock. Ichigo grimaced in disgust as he stuck out his tongue and started to lick her foot, hoping he'd have the chance later to wash his mouth out. He dragged his tongue up her foot and nibbled tenderly on her ankle before getting up on his knees. He undid the _Obi_ and tossed it to the floor, letting Unohana's _hakama_ and _shihakusho_ slide to the ground. A normal teenager would've enjoyed the beautiful sight before him but Ichigo wanted to turn his head and look at anything else as Unohana's naked body came on display; sick of being used for someone else's pleasure. His hands moved on their own accord and pulled down Unohana's underwear.

Stepping out of her pool of clothes, Unohana kicked them to the side and spread her legs, enjoying the feel of Ichigo's hands as they slid up her thighs. She ran her hand through Ichigo's hair soothingly, making him shudder at the gesture. "Does that feel good?" she asked. When Ichigo refused to answer she ran a finger across his jaw, taking pleasure in hearing a groan come from him. "That's right. I've altered your nervous system to increase your pleasure sensitivity tenfold," she said softly before gently pushing his head closer to her womanhood. "Taste me, Ichigo."

Unohana's sighs and moans filled the room when Ichigo buried his face in Unohana's pussy, licking her pink folds with his tongue. Despite being taken advantage of and having his entire body ripped from his control Ichigo couldn't help but get into it as he licked her snatch. Thanks to Soi-Fon's torment he'd become used to eating a woman out and now his body was putting that experience to good use. Unohana continued to run her hands through his hair, her nails gently massaging his scalp. Because of his increased sensitivity Ichigo moaned into her snatch while slipping his tongue inside her.

"Ohhhhh…." Unohana's head rolled back and she began to grind Ichigo's face into her muff. His hands reached behind her to cup her soft cheeks. "You're quite a good pussy licker, Ichigo. I'm going to enjoy our time together."

Commanding Ichigo's body to stop, she gestured for Ichigo to stand up. Getting down on her knees, she was unsurprised to see that Ichigo was already erect, his pitched tent apparent in front of her face. Pulling down Ichigo's pants, she smirked when she saw how big the boy was. Ichigo couldn't help but blush at the look on her face when his pants came down. "Unohana…" he muttered out of embarrassment, not sure what to say. There was certainly nothing he can do at this point to stop what was happening.

"You should enjoy the moment, Ichigo. I doubt any of my contemporaries will be as gentle as I am being," Unohana said before running her finger against the underside of Ichigo's cock. Deciding to punish the boy further, she ran her finger around Ichigo's length three times.

Ichigo's predicament went from bad to worse when he felt the ink lines around his crotch shift. Looking down, he was mystified to see three lines circling his cock. On at the base, another at in the middle and a third right underneath the head. "What have you done now?"

"Just a little restraint. Like I said, Ichigo, this is your punishment. The ink on your genitals is acting like cock-rings. You'll only be given release when I have been satisfied. Not a minute before," she warned before standing back up. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Unohana leaned forward and kissed the boy, tasting her juices on his tongue as they lewdly made out. Ichigo's hands gripped her waist and pulled her forward. His skin feeling like it was on fire from feeling Unohana's hard nipples rub against him, Ichigo moaned into Unohana's mouth, fighting a losing battle against his hijacked body.

When she pulled away she was amused to see how dazed Ichigo was. She knew that while it was pleasant for her, it was ten times that much for Ichigo. Even something as simple as a kiss was now mindblowing for him.

Laying down on the futon, Unohana gestured for Ichigo to join her. Ichigo lay next to her and spooned the woman, the boy sighing as he felt her naked body rub against his. Turning her head, she kissed his cheek before lifting her leg up.

At this point, it was hard for Ichigo to decide if his body was moving of his own will or not. The intimate contact with Unohana was sublime. He gripped Unohana's leg before sliding into her wet snatch. Had it not been for the ink restricting Ichigo's cock, he would've exploded the instant his thick shaft speared her womanhood. "Ahh!" he moaned in frustration, the pleasure assailing his mind. He buried his face in Unohana's hair as he pushed his cock in to the base, bottoming out the captain's pussy. His hands grabbed Unohana's breasts and he began to slide in and out of the woman, his mind fogging up from the pleasure. Unohana's pussy was so wet and soft around his cock; part of him never wanted to take his dick out of her.

Unohana clawed at the futon as Ichigo pumped in and out of her. "Oh my goodness!" she moaned, feeling her body begin to sweat against Ichigo's hot body. "So big! So deep!" She understood that this was Ichigo's punishment but at the moment all she could think about was having more of Ichigo's cock in her. She reached down and rubbed her clit as Ichigo sped up his pace.

Minutes ticked by as the two fucked; Ichigo's cock right at home inside Unohana's snatch. By now Ichigo felt like his head was going to explode. His increased sensibility had caused every touch of Unohana's body from the hair in his face to the sweaty grind of her back against his chest and the grip of her velvet-soft pussy was driving him crazy. Every thrust into her made him feel like he was going to cum. But the restraints she'd put around him kept him from reaching blessed release. "Ah! Captain Unohana! Please!" he pleaded, the strain of his swollen balls becoming more than he could bear. "Please let me cum!"

"No."

Ichigo had a terrifying feeling it would be a long night….

 _ **Hours later….**_

Most of the candles in Unohana's room had burned out by now as Ichigo pumped in and out of Captain Unohana doggy-style. Tears of frustration and pain fell down Ichigo's face. His balls felt like they were on the verge of exploding. And to make matters worse, his hijacked body was now moving faster than before, spurred on by Unohana's growing lust. His hips felt numb as they smacked against Unohana's soft ass as he gripped her waist and fucked her like a rabid animal. "Ah! Ahhh!" he moaned, his body feeling like it was on the point of breaking.

Unohana rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she felt the familiar bubble inside her about to pop. She'd lost count of how many times Ichigo had made her cum. It was almost a shame that Ichigo was their prisoner and not their ally; she'd loved to have made him her lover. Sweat poured down her body as her breasts bounced wildly, her pussy now familiar with the size and shape of Ichigo's cock as it speared her over and over again. "Yes! Yes! More! MORE!" she ordered. But because of their prolonged sex her control over Ichigo's body had waned since she was becoming exhausted.

It was because of this loosening control that Ichigo felt the rings around his cock come undone. "Ahhhhhh!" he screamed, throwing his head back as his long-awaited release burst through. Unohana stuck out her tongue and came lewdly as Ichigo poured his cum into her; the hot rush feeling like molten lava was being poured into her pussy. The lines on Ichigo's body receded as her mind blanked completely, Ichigo collapsing on top of her. Soon the ink retreated back into the circular symbols on Ichigo's back, giving him control over his own body again; what little there was to have.

Groaning from her overstuffed cunt being filled, Unohana turned to Ichigo and saw that the boy had blacked out. "Such a shame. I could've gone at least another hour. Ah well…" She gently nudged the boy off of her and sat up. Walking into the bathroom she took a quick shower to clean herself up as well as get the massive amount of cum out of her. After finishing, she put a white robe on and went back to her bed. She cleaned Ichigo up and tucked him in, feeling satisfied in punishing him. "Apology accepted, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm sure Hanataro would not have wanted me to hold a grudge," she said softly before getting in bed next to him.

"That still doesn't excuse you from me having some more fun until your fate is decided."

To be continued


	4. Hateful Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 4: Hateful Cherry Blossoms  
IchigoXFemByakuya

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Genderbender! Non-Con! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **Days later….  
**_ **Squad 4**

Ichigo sat in Unohana's room, trying to stave off boredom and anxiety by using the calligraphy set Unohana had given him to occupy his time with her when she wasn't sexually torturing him. She had stopped using the ink to ensnare Ichigo's body after two days but she was relentless. She's told him she'd forgiven him for Hanataro's death but she needed to vent her pent-up frustrations out on him, something that made Ichigo roll his eyes when she turned her back to him.

Still, it burned Ichigo to think that while he was sitting here Orihime was enduring things worse than death at the hands of Kurotsuchi. Unohana had assured him that the man was not allowed to kill her but that was little comfort after the state he saw her in. Even worse, they still refused to let Ichigo go despite the long wait. Unohana had stopped coming up with reasons and it seemed that the reason he was still here anymore was to be everyone's punching bag.

The door opened behind him and he heard footsteps. Ichigo knew by the sound of them that it was his current keeper, Unohana. "Come with me, Ichigo," she instructed.

Setting down his pen, Ichigo stood up. "Where are we going?"

"Captain Kuchiki wants a word with you."

That made Ichigo seethe in anger. "I've nothing to say to that woman!" he angrily retorted.

"Be that as it may, she requests your presence and you are in no position to refuse," Unohana reminded. "Now come with me. Or do I need to fetch my ink again?"

Knowing it was a losing battle, Ichigo followed her out of the room and away from Squad Four. He kept quiet the entire way, not interested in conversation. He'd thought by her gentle demeanor that Unohana was someone who understood his plight and could be trusted. Instead, he'd been exposed to the vile demon beneath that gentle smile and it made him afraid of her.

' _Byakuya…Soi-Fon…Kurotsuchi…Unohana…exactly how did Rukia think these were good people?'_ he had to wonder as he followed her. When they reached Squad Six Ichigo prepared himself. No doubt Byakuya was the next person to show her wrath at Ichigo. Seeing Squad Twelve in the distance, Ichigo prayed that Orihime was okay. ' _Please be safe, Orihime. I don't know if I can ever face Tatsuki again if I don't come back with you….'_

When they reached Byakuya's room in the barracks, Unohana turned to address the boy. "In here. When she has concluded her business with you, I'm to take you to Squad Thirteen. "

"What for?" Ichigo asked, exasperated.

"She wishes you to recover in a quiet environment. For the moment, however, you will speak to Byakuya Kuchiki."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I can tell this isn't going to be good."

"You guess correctly," Unohana said unfortunately. Moving past her, Ichigo entered Byakuya's room, wondering what the woman had in store for him.

The room was dark and smelled of incense as Ichigo walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Hello?" he called out. When his eyes adjusted he saw a figure sitting with her back toward him, kneeling in front of a small shrine. A stick of incense was burning in front of her.

Without speaking, the woman stood up and turned around. Byakuya Kuchiki stared at Ichigo with eyes that didn't bother to mask her displeasure. "Ichigo Kurosaki," she addressed. "Sit," she gestured to the cushion in front of her.

Crossing his arms, Ichigo glared at the woman. "I'd rather stand."

"Petulant as always," she noted with a scowl. Her eyes narrowed as she pointed to the cushion. "That was not a request. It was an order. Sit."

Seeing the sword at Byakuya's hips made Ichigo relent. Walking over he sat down on a cushion in front of Byakuya. "Why am I here?" he asked. "Have you not done enough?" he angrily said.

"Do not press your luck, boy," Byakuya threatened, the woman gesturing to her zanpakuto. "I spared you the first time at Rukia's insistence. The second time, I spared you because Captain Ukitake bade me to. I promise you this: there will not be a third time."

Balling his fists, Ichigo continued to scowl at the woman. "What, are you gonna cut my head off like you did to Ganju? To Renji?"

"Ganju Shiba was a pathetic wretch from a disgraced house. His death fitted trash like him. And Renji defied the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and paid for his insubordination with his life. I am not repentant of what I have done."

Ichigo could not believe what he was hearing. Gritting his teeth, he felt his anger bubble inside him like a cauldron about to boil over. "You're telling me that after all of this, you're not sorry about anything?! Rukia's execution was caused by that crazy captain and-"

The woman held up a hand to silence Ichigo, her scowl just as fierce as his was. "What Souske Aizen did was monstrous. That is true. Because of the recent events the Soul Society is in chaos and now we have an enemy whose powers have become nearly unmatched now that the Menos Grande have become involved. Aizen did manipulate us and enacted Rukia's execution. But even if none of what has happened had come to pass, Rukia's fate would have been all the same." She pointed a finger accusingly at Ichigo. "You stole her powers. That is a fact. The transferal of Soul Reaper powers is forbidden; there are no exceptions."

"She had no choice!" Ichigo angrily shouted. "She was wounded! My family was in danger!"

"That is no excuse. The law is absolute. Her decision to save you signed her death warrant the moment she transferred her powers to you." Her eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at Ichigo with hate-filled eyes. "If I'm sorry about anything, then I'm sorry that Rukia ever met you. You're a blight upon us all."

Sitting on his cushion, Ichigo had to fight with every ounce of willpower not to punch the woman in the face. "How dare you!" he growled. "She was your sister! Are you going to tell me you valued the law over the life of your own damn sister?!"

"Sympathy towards a relative is pointless. I am a Kuchiki. I am looked upon by the Soul Society to uphold the law. Even if I had felt that Rukia's execution was unjust I would not have made any objection regardless."

Closing his eyes, Ichigo shook his head. "You're a piece of work, you know that?" he insulted. "You have no right to call Rukia your younger sister."

"She is my sister no more," Byakuya said, crossing her arms. "As head of the Kuchiki Clan I had no choice but to have Rukia stricken from our records. Her crime had shamed our family. She will not be remembered as a member of our clan. She was only brought into it as a request from my ex-wife."

Ichigo's anger abated for a moment. "Wait, you were married?"

"Yes. I had a wife, Hisana. Same-sex marriage isn't something that's considered taboo like it is in the World of the Living. But my private life is none of your business," Byakuya replied.

Ichigo simply stared at the floor. He'd thought that Byakuya had been remorseful over the death of her sister since her execution had been planned by Aizen. But here she was telling him that Rukia had it coming! Shaking his head again, Ichigo moved to get up. "We're done here. I'm done talking with you."

"We're not finished," Byakuya replied, her spiritual pressure bearing down on Ichigo. "I have not dismissed you yet."

Grimacing from feeling her powerful spiritual pressure hit him, Ichigo sat back down on the cushion. "Why? So you can insult me more? Or Rukia?"

"I've two other things I wish to inform you," she said. "Head-Captain Yamamoto has an offer to extend to you."

"What offer?"

"You've strength is comparable to a captain's. He feels that with proper guidance you could be an asset against our impending battle against Aizen."

"…You have _**GOT**_ to be kidding me!" Ichigo seethed. "After everything you've done to me and my friends, you have the nerve to actually ask me to join you people?!"

"I figured what your answer would be but I was still compelled by the Head-Captain to ask you. Quite frankly, I have no wish to see you join us."

"Likewise," Ichigo bitterly said. "So what else did you want to speak to me about?" he asked. As he spoke though, he noticed something odd. The woman in front of him…was becoming blurry?

"As you're aware, Head-Captain has allowed us to vent our frustration and anger from recent events by using you as however we see fit. Captain Soi-Fon and Unohana have already told me how best to make you pay for your actions. Despite everything that I had to do, I truly loved Rukia as a sister. I lost her thanks to you. Now I'm going to make you pay."

Ichigo leapt to his feet in alarm only to stumble and hit the floor. "What?" he looked up but the image of Byakuya blurred more. "What's going on?"

"It's amazing what some of your blood can produce," Byakuya said with a smirk. Gesturing to the incense, she explained Ichigo dilemma, "Captain Kurotsuchi created this using some of your blood samples. It affects your brain and causes your body to become sluggish as well as affect your senses, creating a sense of disorientation. Because your blood was used in its makeup, it doesn't work on anyone except you."

Ichigo tried to crawl away to from Byakuya, scared what the woman had planned for him. The black-haired woman put her foot on Ichigo's back and stopped him from escaping her vindictive grudge. "Get…away from…me…."

"This is fitting for you. It seems that every time we meet, you end up on the ground at my feet," Byakuya mused. She grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt and dragged him over to her bed. Lifting him up, she shoved Ichigo onto the soft mattress before reaching for her clothes. Stepping out of them, naked as the day she was born, the woman walked over to a drawer and pulled out several objects.

Ichigo lay on the bed in a daze. The smoke from the incense seemed to glow as it came into contact with his body. He tried to move, to get off the bed and crawl away from the woman but his body felt like it was made out of lead. Even worse, his head felt like someone had shoved cotton into his brain, finding it hard to think. His vision spun and he found it hard to tell which was up now.

It was only when he felt a hand on his bare chest that he realized that the woman had stripped him of his clothes. Sitting down next to Ichigo, she took a blindfold and wrapped it around Ichigo's eyes. "That is for the disorientation. Captain Kurotsuchi informed me that it affects your optic nerves and too much exposure will cause nausea," she explained, not wanting Ichigo to throw up on her sheets. She pulled out a large feather and ran it across Ichigo's chest. "How does that feel?" she asked while running the feather's tip down the center of Ichigo's chest.

"Stop…" Ichigo groaned in frustration. Because of his sight being deprived from him his sense of touch had magnified. Feeling lips kiss him, he tried desperately to move his body to stop her but found that his body had gone limp. ' _What's going on? I can't move but my body can still feel? What kind of paralytic is this?'_

As if reading Ichigo's mind, the Kuchiki woman took her lips off Ichigo's to explain. "Captain Kurotsuchi mixed part of the venom from his zanpakuto, Ashisogi Jizo, into the incense. The poison deprives its victims the ability to move while letting them keep their ability to feel intact." Lifting up Ichigo and holding him in her arms, Byakuya leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "How does it feel to be held by the woman who cut you down twice?" she taunted.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo had dark thoughts go through his mind. "Go to hell!" he shouted into her face.

"You first." She kissed him again while laying his incapacitated body back onto the bed. Feeling something touch her leg, Byakuya looked down to see Ichigo's manhood starting to rise. "It would seem that your body is enjoying this." Her hand gripped Ichigo's cock and worked him to hardness, gently stroking him while capturing his lips in an evil kiss all the while.

Once Ichigo was fully erect Byakuya moved down Ichigo's front, kissing his chest as she made her way down. After her wife had passed away Byakuya had abstained from the pleasures of the flesh but she was going to make an exception this one time and have her fill of the boy.

Ichigo lay helpless on the bed and gasped when he felt something swallow his cock. A hot and wet suction enveloped his manhood followed by slurping sounds. ' _Oh god…'_ Ichigo groaned as he tried to fight the feeling of the woman sucking him off. "Why…are you doing this?" he asked, unable to move and see.

"Because I can. And it's because I know how much you hate being taken advantage of," Byakuya vindictively replied before going back to sucking him off, her head bobbing up and down as she took him into her mouth. Her hand reached down and squeezed Ichigo's balls, bringing the boy more unwanted pleasure as she continued to suck him off. Her tongue licked the underside of Ichigo's shaft and she moaned at the taste of him.

"No…" Ichigo groaned, what little movement the paralyzing incense left him let him grab the sheets as the pleasure began to pool inside him. "Stop it."

"No." Byakuya squeezed Ichigo's balls with her slender hand. Wanting to torment the boy further, Byakuya went the extra mile and pushed a finger into Ichigo's backdoor. The action had the intended effect and pushed the boy over the edge.

"Gahhh!" Ichigo shouted before cumming into the woman's mouth. The captain swallowed Ichigo's cum, moaning from the hot taste as it sank into her belly. As he finished releasing Byakuya pulled away. When Ichigo felt the bed shift he knew what was about to happen next. He bit down on his lip as a hot, wet sensation rubbed against the tip of his still-hard cock.

A loud sigh filled the room as Byakuya sank down on Ichigo's cock, her pussy stretched by his thick girth. "Mmmmh, how nice," she moaned. Leaning down, she pressed her bosom into Ichigo's chest while running her hands through his hair. "How does it feel, Ichigo?" she asked while moving her hips up and down.

"I hate you."

"I know." Byakuya silenced Ichigo with a deep kiss, her tongue slithering into his mouth while she rode him like a stallion. Her bouncing became wild and erratic as she pleasured herself using Ichigo. Leaning back, Byakuya arched her back as she reached down and played with her clit. Ichigo hissed as the woman's walls tightened around him with a fierce grip. Every time she speared herself onto his cock her walls seemed to get tighter with each bounce. Her breasts bounced madly as she rode Ichigo. "Oh yes! So good! For a brat you really are something!"

"Ohhh…" Ichigo moaned, hating himself for feeling pleasure from his enemy. His arm still felt like lead as he lay beneath her, the bed shaking from her rampant fucking. The darkness that blinded him made what was happening even worse. Bad enough he was being taken advantage of but he couldn't even see it happening. Despite becoming accustomed to a woman's body by now, Ichigo couldn't help but feel the rushing tide of ecstasy to build inside him, stronger than ever.

Byakuya, considering herself more graceful than most women, merely bit down on her lower lip and moaned as she climaxed onto Ichigo's lap, her juices soaking his balls. Sensing Ichigo's impending climax, she quickly hopped off Ichigo and lay next to him, stroking the boy quickly. She swallowed Ichigo's moan with her lips, running her hand gently through his hair while he sprayed his load all over his hand.

The woman looked at the clock The Head-Captain only let her have her time with Ichigo for a set amount of time which was almost up. Getting up, she threw a robe on and opened up the window before snuffing out the paralytic incense.

Movement began to come back to Ichigo as fresh air filled the room. Reaching up with a weary arm, he pulled off the blindfold and sat up. His vision blurred and he fought hard not to vomit. "You…people…are all horrible…."

"You brought this on yourself," Byakuya chastised, throwing Ichigo's clothes at him. "Get dressed and then get out of my sight. Your continued presence is irritating now that I have had my fill."

Getting up on shaky legs, Ichigo put his clothes back on and walked past Byakuya, giving the woman an ugly look as he went to the door. Before leaving he turned back around and looked at her one last time. "You're going to pay for everything you've done. That's a promise."

"Is that so?" Byakuya crossed her arms. "Then allow me to make one of my own. If you ever interfere with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads again, I will make you wish you'd never been born," she threatened.

Ichigo walked out of her room and slammed the door. Outside waiting for him patiently was Captain Unohana. "Let's go," he said, walking over to her. "I want to be as far away from this place as possible."

Nodding, the captain silently led Ichigo to his new captor, Captain Ukitake.

To be continued


	5. Tea with Ukitake

Chapter 5: Tea with Ukitake  
IchigoXFemUkitake

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! FemUkitake!**

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Captain Ukitake's home**

Ichigo tossed and turned in the bed given to him by the friendly captain, Jushiro Ukitake. For once, Ichigo had met a captain who actually seemed sincere without an evil side lurking beneath like Unohana. Sore from his day with Byakuya, Ichigo asked to just lie down and rest after meeting the woman, who gratefully showed Ichigo to his new room. Closing the door, Ichigo walked over to the cozy bed and collapsed onto it, crying into the pillow as wished for the millionth time that he never met the Soul Reapers. He could smell the evil woman, Byakuya, on him and it plagued him to be used like some cheap whore.

"They kill my friends. They torture and experiment on me and Orihime. They killed Hanataro and Renji for doing the right thing. And they're not even sorry about it when they find out it was all a setup!" he cried, burying his face in a pillow before falling into a restless sleep.

However, a tortured mind is a far wicked torturer than anything the captains could accomplish. Every night Ichigo would be subjected to nightmares of his failure. Tonight was no exception….

 _Ichigo cringed as Byakuya dragged him up the slopes of the Sokyoku, a leash around his neck like he was a disobedient dog. The woman was harsh with her pulls. Every time she tugged Ichigo choked a little._

 _Reaching the top, Ichigo stared in horror when he saw the sight that awaited him. It was a guillotine, the blade covered in blood. Beside the terrifying executioner was a pile of bodies. They were all decapitated._

 _"STOP!" Ichigo screamed, trying to yank the chain around his neck from Byakuya's grip. "NO! LET ME GO!"_

 _Hands grabbed his arms and yanked his hands away from the chain. Looking to his sides, Ichigo saw the evil faces of Unohana and Kurotsuchi, looking at him with scorn. "You brought this on yourself," Mayuri reminded him._

 _The three captains dragged him to the guillotine, locking him into the scaffold. Byakuya stuck a basket beneath Ichigo and leered down at the boy with her venomous glare. "You are a blight on our home, Ichigo Kurosaki. You've caused the death and suffering of everyone. It's time to finish what I started." She walked around and grabbed the lever._

 _Ichigo looked down into the basket and his eyes widened in complete horror when he saw that it wasn't empty…._

 _The cold dead stares of Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi, Ganju, Hanataro, Orihime and Rukia met Ichigo's face. Tears fell from his face as he realized he had led his friends to their death. "Everyone…I'm so sorry…."_

 _Byakuya pulled the lever and the guillotine came down on Ichigo's neck._

Ichigo woke up screaming, covered in cold sweat. The darkness of the room told him that night had fallen since he got to the small home. Taking deep breaths, Ichigo gripped the blanket and pulled his knees up, burying his face in them. "Everyone…I'm so sorry…."

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Turning his head, he saw the woman who'd saved him the last time he fought Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain Ukitake, sitting on the bed next to him. "Ichigo, are you alright? You look terrible."

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo brushed her hand off and scooted away from her. He looked at her fearfully and backed away until he was up against a wall. "Don't you dare lay another hand on me!"

Ukitake looked at the boy with a sad look, knowing what was hurting him. "I'm sorry," she said, putting her hands on her lap. Silence filled the room as she waited for Ichigo to calm down. When his breathing returned to normal, she sat up. "Come with me, Ichigo and I'll make some tea. You'll feel better once you've had something to calm your nerves."

Against his better judgement, Ichigo got up out of bed and followed the white-haired woman into the living room. A kettle was already heating up as he took a seat opposite her, looking at her with weary eyes. He'd learned his lesson from Unohana not to trust a person who's too nice. As she poured him a cup of green herbal tea he looked at her with condemning eyes.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Ukitake bowed her head in penitence. "I'm sorry. From the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry." Lifting her head, she took a sip of tea and sighed. "I was vehemently against Rukia's execution. When Byakuya refused to listen to reason Shunsui and I attempted to stop her execution myself. But…" she looked down at her tea with shame, "I arrived too late to stop her death."

"Shunsui?"

"He's captain of Squad Eight. Shunsui Kyoraku."

Ichigo's hands balled into fists. "He's the one who killed Chad!"

Ukitake once more looked at Ichigo with mournful eyes. "He meant to take him alive. He tried to stop Lieutenant Ise from killing him but was too late. Your friend," she took hold of Ichigo's hand gently. "Shunsui told me he fought to the bitter end for your sake."

Ichigo yanked his hand away from her. "Don't you touch me!" he looked at her with eyes filled with anguish. "After what you people have done to me and Orihime, don't you DARE touch me!" The thought of Orihime made his eyes mist. "Orihime…god knows what that sick, demented bastard is doing to her…."

Trying once again to let Ichigo know she wasn't trying to hurt him, Ukitake put a hand on his shoulder, speaking in a soft voice. "I know. Me, Shunsui, Retsu and Kenpachi have all been trying to convince the Head-Captain to return you both to your home. Please know, Ichigo that not all of us act the way some of the others do. They…" she sighed as she realized that it was hard to make excuses for her comrades. "They aren't the norm in the Soul Society."

Ichigo turned his head. "So far, nothing I've seen of the Soul Society has been good. If this is the afterlife, you can keep it…" he said out of bitterness. He disregarded her hand and sipped his tea, finding it to be actually relaxing.

A bit too relaxing….

Blinking, Ichigo felt sleepy. "What? You…you bitch!" he tried to shout, only for it to be a murmur.

"I'm so sorry," Ukitake apologized as she took the cup out of his hands. "I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to calm down after that nightmare so I gave you a tea that relaxes the body and calms the mind. It's not harmful and it'll wear off in a little while. It's just something to help you fall back to sleep and give you some peace."

Ichigo nodded. "Wait…so you…you aren't going to…to…" the word felt like acid in his mouth but he said it nonetheless. "To rape me?"

"No!" Ukitake got up and sat down next to Ichigo. "I would never try to take advantage of you. I simply wanted you to keep calm." She pulled Ichigo close to her and ran a hand through his hair soothingly. "Just calm down and relax."

The moon continued its crawl across the night sky as Ichigo relaxed. He felt a little tired and sleepy again but as he was held in the woman's arms he laid his head on her shoulder and breathed a sigh. "I just…"

"Shhhh…" Ukitake softly said like a mother to her crying child. "I know. I'm so sorry. For everything."

Ichigo looked up at the woman and saw for the first time a look of genuine sincerity towards him. Reaching up, Ichigo took hold of her hand and squeezed in thanks. "Thank you. It…it's a relief to know that not every Soul Reaper is a monster."

"I'm glad that I was able to spare at least one of-" Ukitake was taken by surprise when Ichigo suddenly kissed her. "Mmph?"

Breaking the quick kiss, Ichigo laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't know if it's because of the tea, the drugs Mayuri put in me, whether or not I've become accustomed to being used by another woman or if I've going crazy but I felt compelled to do that. Sorry…."

Giggling the woman returned the kiss with one of her own. "It's alright. After being victimized so many times, a part of you wants to be in control." She poured another cup of tea and handed it to Ichigo, who promptly drank it. "I can't promise you much, Ichigo. But I can promise you that you have nothing to fear from me." She leaned the boy back and put a hand on his chest. "If you'll let me, I would gladly help relieve some of the pain from you."

This was a genuine first for Ichigo: a choice. Up till now everybody he'd met ever since he was captured had done their best to torment him as best they could; Soi-Fon, Mayuri, Unohana and Byakuya had all tortured him and blamed him for their current predicament. Perhaps it was the calming sensation from the tea or the genuine kindness the woman he was inches away from was showing him. All he knew was that for the first time he'd met a captain whom he didn't want to strangle with his own bare hands and that was all the reason he needed. For tonight, all he wanted was to let go of everything. "Okay…" he said.

Smiling, Ukitake kissed his forehead, her lips forming a small smile. "I understand. Just for tonight." She lifted Ichigo back up and stood up. Taking her hand, Ichigo was led back to his room. When they reached it, Ukitake lit a candle to give them some light and disrobed, revealing her slender, naked body. Following her lead, Ichigo also took off his clothes. Ukitake removed her underwear and sat on the bed, gesturing for Ichigo to join her. The calm atmosphere made everything weird for Ichigo as he climbed into bed with her but he figured that it was because of the fact that never before had he been in control.

Ukitake snuggled with Ichigo as she pulled the covers over him. Because of the tea Ichigo had drunk his body moved sluggishly, the boy running a hand up her side to cup her breast. The two kissed sweetly while Ukitake moved her hand downwards, touching his soft manhood. She sat up and moved down until she was situated between Ichigo's legs. Leaning down, Ukitake licked Ichigo's shaft until he had become rock-hard from the feel of her tongue. "I heard a lot about you, Ichigo, from Captain Unohana. You certainly don't disappoint," she mused before taking him into her mouth.

"Ohhh…" Ichigo sighed, putting his hands on Ukitake's head while she gave him head. He couldn't believe how gentle she was being. He ran his hands through her white hair as she took him deep down her throat. He pushed her head down so she'd take him deeper, finding the sound of her gagging to be pleasant. "Can't hold it in…" he groaned, his earlier bout with Byakuya having whittled down his resistance. "Cumming!"

A stream of cum flooded Ukitake's mouth as Ichigo released his load. She quietly slurped the white spunk down, humming at the strong taste. Taking her mouth way from him, she gave his cock a few strokes and smiled. "That was tasty, Ichigo." She rubbed her dripping pussy, bare of any hair and smiled. "Ichigo, I know that you've every right to hate us and I wouldn't begrudge you if you took your hatred and took it out on me. But could you please…be gentle?" she asked with a look that made Ichigo almost came again. With her brown eyes pleading with forgiveness and yearning and her hair glowing in the moonlight, she looked radiant; or she would have if Ichigo had any sense of romance still in him. "I'm a bit fragile."

Still, Ichigo was moved by her and sat up, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Okay…" he said quietly before laying her down in front of him. Spreading her legs, Ichigo gripped his cock and pushed the head into her wet snatch.

Ukitake closed her eyes as Ichigo stretched her walls."Mmmmhhh…" she moaned, biting down on her lower lips while Ichigo bottomed out her pussy. His hands went to her breasts and squeezed them. She had breasts the same size as Orihime, large and firm. Her hands joined his in playing with her breasts as he gently pushed in and out of her pussy. Her back arched as Ichigo hit her G-Spot. "That's nice." She reached for Ichigo's shoulders and pulled him against her. "How do I feel?" she asked, caressing his cheek. Her legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist, digging her heels into the small of his back as he continued to slide in and out of her tight snatch.

"Good…" Ichigo moaned before kissing her. Ukitake ran her hands across his back as he began to quicken his pace, his cock pumping in and out of her. Her nails dug into his back, tenderizing his already sensitive skin. Her intimate clinging spurred Ichigo onward, the bed shaking as his thrusts became stronger.

"Ah! Oh!" Ukitake grunted, trembling in Ichigo's arms as he embraced her. "Ichigo! Slow down!" she grunted, the pleasure fading as Ichigo started to fuck her harder.

Remembering what Ukitake asked him, Ichigo slowed down. "Sorry…" he said.

"It's alright." She patted his cheek. "You're young. It's easy to lose yourself when you're in the moment. And after all your previous experiences it's natural for you to try to be the one to dominate."

Nodding, Ichigo began to slide into her again, much slowly. To make up for her fragile inability to take a brutal fucking, Ukitake squeezed Ichigo tightly with her muscles, clamping down on him to entice him. Every long, slow slide into her was bliss to her, bringing her quickly towards her climax. Ichigo held onto her and gasped each time he slid in, her walls not letting him go. "Captain Ukitake! You're gonna make me cum if you keep it up!"

"That's what I want," Ukitake whispered into his ear as she bucked into him, driving his cock deeper into her womanhood. "My body is sensitive so I tend to orgasm quickly. I want you to climax together with me. Let out all your anguish inside me," she pleaded. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she kissed him deeply before climaxing, squirting around his cock.

The need to release his pent-up anger and rage along with feeling the kind captain tighten around him made Ichigo's body yield to her. His tongue collided with hers and he moaned itno her mouth while cumming inside of her, his cum splashing into her womb. They stayed like that for minutes, holding on to each other before breaking the kiss for need of air. Pulling out of her, Ichigo lay down next to her and watched as the cum dripped out of her gaping cunt. "Are you sure it was alright to cum inside you?" Normally he wouldn't care but Ukitake had been so kind to him he'd feel terrible if he'd accidentally gotten her pregnant.

Chuckling, Ukitake sat up and smiled. "Thank you for your concern, Ichigo, but I'm not able to bear children. I was struck with an illness early in my childhood which made me infertile."

"Oh…" Ichigo kinda felt sorry for the woman.

"It is alright. Get some rest," Ukitake said, patting the boy on the head like a teacher to her student. When Ichigo lay back down and went back to sleep she got up and put her clothes back on. Putting out the candle, she closed the door to Ichigo's room and sighed. She'd promised him she wouldn't hurt her and she intended to keep her word.

If only she could protect him from the others….

To be continued

 **A.N.: No, this isn't a sudden change in events. I think we can all agree that Ukitake, in canon and in this story, is literally the exception to the rest of the captains.**


	6. Friends in Low Places

Chapter 6: Friends in Low Places

 **A.N.: The next few chapters are not going to contain lemons but I'm going to instead focus on the overall plot.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **The next day….  
**_ **Squad Eleven**

Kenpachi had had enough.

He fought Ichigo and lost. He'd seen the boy's strength and conviction and although there was much about the boy to be desired when it came to being a worthy opponent, he deserved better than this. He was absolutely livid when he'd learned that Byakuya Kuchiki had almost killed him in front of Rukia Kuchiki's cell. His anger grew when he'd learned that he would not be able to fight Ichigo anymore since he was in the clutches of the other captains. He'd waited for the others to have their fill of the boy and let him go so he could gather his strength in order to fight Kenpachi again.

When he learned what was happening at Squad Five from Yumichika, Kenpachi could take no more. He respected Ichigo and couldn't stand to see someone as strong as him go through all this. Getting out of his chair, he pushed past the Fifth-Seat and his recovering Third-Seat Ikkaku. "Yachiru, let's go!"

The pinkette hopped onto his shoulder. "Where are we going, Kenny?"

"I've had all I can stand of this bullshit." He turned to Ikkaku. "Hey, I need you to show me the way to Squad Five. I can't just wing it with Yachiru's instinct."

Ikkaku nodded. Like his captain he felt that the Squads treatment of Ichigo was deplorable and wanted to stop it. "Alright," he said while getting up. "We'd better hurry. Otherwise there won't be much of Ichigo left to save."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad Five Courtyard**

Ukitake cringed with each crack of the whip. She'd been thoroughly against this but the Head-Captain and Captain Soi-Fon had been adamant that this was part of Ichigo's punishment.

Tied to a pole in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by the various members of Squad Five was Ichigo, who was on his knees crying out in pain as the squad's lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, whipped him viciously with a black whip. To Ichigo, this was far worse than when Soi-Fon whipped him. She gave him a few lashes out of sadistic pleasure. Here, Momo was whipping him out of anger at Aizen. "I keep telling you! I don't know anything about Aizen!" he shouted, only to cry out in agony as Momo whipped him again, clinging to the post.

"Liar!" screamed Momo, tears running down her face. Despite the others' attempts to convince her she wholeheartedly believed that Ichigo and his friends were working for Aizen. "I hate you! You're just like Captain Aizen! You're nothing but a liar and a fraud!"

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

Ichigo couldn't take much more. He clung to the post for dear life, feeling his blood run down his back as Momo opened old wounds. 'Stop…please…" he pleaded. He looked up at the members of Squad Five who all unanimously looked at Ichigo with signs of hatred.

Momo lifted the blood-stained whip to flog Ichigo again when it was suddenly ripped out of her hands. She and the others were stunned to see Kenpachi Zaraki standing in front of her. "What are you doing here, Captain Zara-"

 _WHAM!_

Everyone gasped as Kenpachi backhanded Momo in the face, sending her flying. "You're an idiot. Ichigo had nothing to do with Aizen. You're just a brat who won't face facts." He took the whip and snapped the handle in two, tossing it to the side. "Ikkaku! You and Yachiru free Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up with blurred vison to see the shiny head of Ikkaku Madarame in front of him. Beside him was the tiny Yachiru, who was looking at Ichigo with concerned eyes. Ikkaku took the hilt of his zanpakuto and smashed the chains keeping Ichigo tied to the post. The bald man caught Ichigo as he slumped to the ground and hefted him over his shoulder. "Got 'em, Captain!"

"Hang in there, Ichi!" Yachiru said, trying to cheer Ichigo up.

Kenpachi looked over to Captain Ukitake and the stunned members of Squad Five. "Go and tell the others this: If they want to lay another hand on Ichigo, they're going to have to go through me!" he shouted. "Come on, Yachiru, we're leaving!"

Ukitake stood there, not sure if she'd seen what she just saw. ' _Did…Captain Zaraki…actually show compassion? That's a first….'_

The white-haired woman followed the trio with their injured captive in tow.

 _ **Squad Eleven**_

The group had brought Captain Unohana and Isane Kotetsu to one of their squad's unused rooms in the barracks to treat Ichigo. The woman shook her head as she healed Ichigo's flogged backside. "This is barbaric," she said, shaking her head. "Ichigo wasn't in the best of shape before but... now I'm beginning to think he'll never fully recover from his injuries."

Ichigo lifted his head off his pillow and looked up to see Kenpachi standing over him. "Kenpachi…why did you save me?"

Crossing his arms, Kenpachi sat down and stared at the boy with his uncovered eye. "Call it a way to pay you back for failing to save your girlfriend."

"What?"

Unohana elaborated. "Captain Zaraki attempted to halt Rukia Kuchiki's execution after you were captured. However, he was delayed by Captains Komamura and Tosen."

Ichigo looked at Kenpachi incredulously. "You…tried to save Rukia?"

"I knew something about all this didn't smell right. Her execution kept getting moved up again and again as if someone couldn't wait for her to die. But in all honesty," Kenpachi gave Ichigo a curt nod, "I did it since you beat me. Figured you deserved that much."

All Ichigo could do was stare. He'd never imagined the bloodthirsty man had an ounce of honor in him. Rolling the dice, Ichigo decided to speak his heart's desire. "Kenpachi…can I ask something of you?"

"What?"

"Orihime…" Ichigo looked up at Kenpachi with pleading eyes. "Please save Orihime! I have no idea how much she's suffering from that psychopath, Mayuri."

He expected Kenpachi to scoff and refuse or for Unohana to tell him that Orihime was Mayuri's property but to his surprise Kenpachi stood up and headed out the door.

"I'll be back."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **R &D Department; Experiment O's room**

Orihime lay on the table, struggling to breathe. Mayuri had pumped her with tons and tons of drugs which muddled her senses, caused excruciating pain and made her hallucinate her worse nightmares. Worse than that, Mayuri had been surgically removing parts of her continuously for samples. First he'd amputated her arms and legs, as a means to prevent her escape, then he'd taken apart her hairpins in an attempt to find the source of her powers, leaving her powerless. Now he'd started harvesting her organs. Mayuri had removed one of her kidneys, part of her stomach and had taken samples of her lung, leaving her struggling for breath.

The door opened and Orihime began to sweat. There were only two people who ever entered her room. The monotone eyes of Nemu Kurotsuchi stared down at her, giving her an unremorseful look. "Good afternoon, Orihime. Master Mayuri has decided that he would like to conduct a few experiments regarding your optic nerves." She put on gloves and pulled up a tray filled with devious surgical tools. "I'll be surgically removing your left eye."

Squirming on the table with her limbless stumps in terror, Orihime began to cry as the merciless Nemu prepared to put her under the knife. She'd learned that screaming for mercy was no good and days with little food or water had left her throat dry. All she could manage was a whimper.

' _Ichigo! Save me! SAVE ME!'_

Her prayer was answered when the door suddenly slammed open. Both Nemu and Orihime turned their heads in confusion as a mountain of a man stormed into the room, bells jingling from the ends of his pointy hair. "Out of the way," Kenpachi ordered. "I'm taking her out of here."

Nemu barred Kenpachi's way. "I cannot allow this. Master Mayuri-"

"Can get bent for all I care. MOVE!" he roared, drawing his sword and pointing it at Nemu's face. "Move or be moved."

While Nemu was loyal to her father, she did have a bit of self-preservation so she moved to the side out of fear. Kenpachi saw the state that Orihime was in and growled in disgust. Walking over to the cabinets, he opened them up until he found a large blanket. Walking back over to Orihime, he wrapped the crippled girl up into a large bundle. "Who…who are you?" she asked with her weak voice.

"Someone who owes your friend, Ichigo, a favor," Kenpachi replied. Turning around, he turned his attention back to Nemu. "Give me some of those packets Mayuri uses to grow his limbs back," he demanded.

Shaking in fear from the angry look in his eye, Nemu complied. Walking over to the cabinets she pulled out several packets of the flesh-mending drug her father developed. "Here," Nemu said as she handed them over.

Pocketing them, Kenpachi picked up Orihime and carried her out of the room, Nemu looking back, not quite sure what just happened. All she knew was this: her father was not going to be happy at this….

 _ **Meanwhile…**_ **  
Squad Eleven**

Unohana and Isane were hard at work healing Ichigo's beaten and battered body when the door opened and Kenpachi walked in. The group stared at the orange-haired girl in his arms. "Is that…" Unohana started.

Fighting the pain in his back, Ichigo sat up and turned. "Orihime! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Kenpachi walked over to the bed and laid the girl down next to Ichigo. "She's not okay, Ichigo. She's far from it." The whole room filled with gasps when he unwrapped the blanket around her, revealing her defiled body.

Unohana turned white before putting her hands on the girl's chest. ' _Mayuri already took a lot out of her and not just her limbs. She's suffered nerve damage, missing organs and is severely malnourished. It's a miracle she's still alive.'_

Kenpachi took out the flesh-mending drugs he took from Mayuri's lab and tossed them onto the bed. "Here. These should get her limbs back."

"No," Unohana shook her head as she got her situated between Ichigo and Orihime. "The Hojiku-Zai Captain Kurotsuchi developed can regenerate bodily damage inflicted on a person. However, the process of having just one limb regenerate is absolutely excruciating and Orihime is missing four. She'll die from shock if we give it to her as she is now." She turned to Isane. "Isane, continue your treatment for Ichigo. I will do what I can to start on healing the girl."

"Can you help her?" Ichigo asked. He didn't fully trust Unohana but he was desperate for any help Orihime could get.

Putting her hand on Orihime's stomach, Unohana began her work. "It is worse than I feared. Mayuri has already harvested several of your friend's organs. I must use my spirit energy to weave her cells together to restore her missing organs before I can work on her limbs. Now quiet down while I work," she scolded, needing to concentrate. She would've liked to have brought Orihime to Squad Four to give her proper treatment and where she could recuperate peacefully but she knew that Mayuri would steal her away the first chance he got. Better she did it here with Kenpachi protecting them.

The members of Squad Eleven were appalled by Orihime's condition; Yumichika especially since he felt that marring such beauty was a sin against nature. Ichigo put a hand on Orihime's shoulder as Isane went back to healing Ichigo's back. Orihime opened her eyes wearily and saw Ichigo staring down at her. "Ichigo?"

"Don't speak," Unohana advised, beginning the process of restoring her kidney. "You need to rest. Yachiru," she turned to the small child. "Go and bring me a basin of water, a washrag and an icepack." She could tell that Orihime was running a fever from Mayuri's treatment and needed to get it down. As the child hurried off on her tasks she turned to Ichigo. "You need to lie down. Isane needs you to be relaxed in order for her healing Kidô to put your body back together."

Nodding, Ichigo lay down next to her Unohana and Orihime, closing his eyes. Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika decided to let the healers do their jobs, feeling terrible for the tortured teens….

 _ **Hours Later….**_

Ichigo blinked his eyes wearily, realizing he'd fallen asleep. "Orihime?" he murmured as he sat up. His back still ached in pain but he no longer felt that his wounds were in blistering pain. Bandages covered his chest and back.

He looked down next to him to see Orihime. While it killed him to see her look so frail and helpless, her body still limbless, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the color had come back to her face and that her breathing was even and steady. An icepack rested on her head, courtesy of Yachiru. A bowl of water with a washrag was on a stand next to her side of the bed along with a bowl of ice. Seeing that the ice had almost melted, Ichigo changed her icepack and put the newly cold pack on her head.

And then he felt footsteps along with spirit energy; very powerful spirit energy was heading his way.

The door opened up and an old man unlike anyone Ichigo had ever met walked in. He wore a _Haori_ like any other captain but his narrowed eyes and fierce spiritual pressure told him he was looking at the boss of the Soul Reapers. "And you are?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Head-Captain Yamamoto," the man introduced. "I know about you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Why are you here?"

"I have put off the decision of what to do with you for long enough. The upcoming battle with Aizen has been too important to waste time thinking about what to do with two Ryoka. When I heard Zaraki apprehended the Ryoka girl from Kurotsuchi's lab I decided that the time for deliberation was over."

"Deliberation? Of what?"

The old man pointed a finger at the boy. "Of you. You are strong. That is true as your defeat over Zaraki would indicate; you're a force to be reckoned with. But you are also a nuisance in our side. I've discussed it over with the captains and we've reached a decision. This is the Soul Society and you are still Human. Therefore, we have decided that your place in the World of the Living."

Ichigo blinked, almost not believing what he was hearing. "You're…you're letting us go?"

"Correct. As soon as your friend there is able to travel, you will go to through the Senkaimon and leave here. However…" his eyes showed dark fire beneath his ancient eyes, like two coals in a fire that was about to restart, "As I've said, you're a thorn in our side and are too strong to just let you run wild."

Sweat rolled down Ichigo's back. "What…what are you saying?"

"We will let you go home…after we've sealed your powers away."

To be continued


	7. Home is where you can't go back to

Chapter 7: Home is the place you can't go back

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **One week later….**_

Ichigo and Orihime stood in front of the large gate, both of them eager to leave the horrible place that was the Soul Society. Orihime was glad to be able to stand on her own two feet again. After helping her recover her lost organs, Unohana used Mayuri's drug to restore her severed limbs. The pain she experienced made her wish she could die but she endured and was back to normal. Or…she almost was.

Her hairpins were gone. She was powerless.

Ichigo stood in front of the gate, feeling the stares of the captains and lieutenants dig into his back. He didn't want to look at any of them and had no words for any of them. Though he was grateful to Ukitake and Kenpachi for saving them from their tormentors he really couldn't look them in the eye anymore after they stood aside and let the Head-Captain carry out his punishment. Ichigo was no longer wearing the _shihakusho_ of the Soul Reapers. Now he just wore a white robe, the Kidô seal burned into his back. He no longer heard Zangetsu's calming voice anymore.

He barely felt anything. He was powerless once again.

The doors to the great portal opened up and together Ichigo and Orihime walked forward, wanting to leave the place where they'd lost their friends among other things.

As if torturing them and stripping them powerless wasn't bad enough, the Head-Captain decided he had to have the last word. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Orihime Inoue." When the two teens turned face him, he spoke in a strong, condemning voice. "You are being released out of the mercy of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"What mercy?" Ichigo mumbled.

Yamamoto shot him a nasty look before continuing. "You are never to return here. When your lives come to an end in the World of the Living, neither of you will ever be allowed into the Seireitei."

"What?" Orihime blinked in confusion.

"You are not Soul Reapers. You will never be Soul Reapers. When you come to the Soul Society you will be relocated far away from here to the distant areas of the Rukon District," Yamamoto said. "Now leave! And never return here again!"

Ichigo turned around and put a hand on Orihime's newly grown arm. "Come on. Let's leave this horrible place." Ichigo turned to look back at the captains and his eyes locked with Byakuya Kuchiki's. ' _You will pay for what you've done,'_ he silently promised as he and the woman glared at each other.

Taking hold of Orihime's hand, Ichigo led her through the portal, eager to leave the place where they'd suffered endlessly. They found their way back in the Precipice world and hurried along. "You okay?" he asked.

Orihime had been silent all day. However, her muteness ended as she nodded. "Uh huh… My legs feel weird. It still feels odd to stand after lying on a table for so long," she said in a quiet voice. Ichigo understood completely that the girl had been traumatized by her ordeal. She'd barely said a word since Kenpachi had saved her, too exhausted to speak. "Let's just go home…" she said, hurrying along. Nodding, Ichigo squeezed her hand and they made it to the portal at the end.

Gray clouds blocked out the sun as they stood on a grassy hill, Karakura Town in the distance. "We're home…" Ichigo said, fighting back tears. When he'd first awakened in Soi-Fon's dungeon the thought of ever returning home felt like a pipedream.

Orihime stared at the ground, tears running down her face. "Why doesn't it feel like home?"

Ichigo understood her feelings. They'd both lost so much at the hands of the Soul Society. Their friends, powers, Rukia and their dignity and pride had been robbed from them. "C'mon. You can stay the night at my place," he said, knowing that Orihime didn't want to be alone right now.

A voice from behind them made the two teens jump. "Good to see you're both still in one piece." Turning around, Ichigo and Orihime saw Kisuke Urahara walking up the hill to greet them. Once he reached them, he stared at them both intently in the eyes behind sighing, pushing his hat over his eyes out of sadness. "You don't have to explain. I'm already aware of what happened. I'm sor-"

"No," Ichigo interrupted. He reached up and yanked Urahara's hat off and tossed it to the side. The bucket-hat blew away in the wind as Ichigo glared at the shopkeeper. "You don't get to be sorry! After everything that's happened, you just sat on the sidelines and did nothing! You have no right to stand there and be sorry!"

Kisuke narrowed his eyes. "Uryu, Chad and Yoruichi knew the risks," he reminded them. "As did you. You two infiltrated a military organization. You knew that capture could lead to something worse than death."

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo seethed in anger. "Yeah, we did. However, you never told me anything about a captain's Bankai! You knew that I would butt heads with the captains sooner or later! Did it not occur to you to make sure we were prepared? More importantly, why didn't you come with us, Mr. Captain?" When Kisuke looked at Ichigo astonished, Ichigo knew he'd hit it right on the nose. "When I dropped your name to several Soul Reapers they were shocked. And how else could you know everything about the Soul Reapers? You sent us on a suicide mission unprepared!" he accused.

"Ichigo, I couldn't go with you," Kisuke insisted. "I…"

"Save it!" Ichigo said, his hands balling into fists. "You didn't send us to save Rukia! You sent us to save your precious Hogyoku from Aizen!" When Kisuke looked at Ichigo stunned, Ichigo's anger grew. "Yeah, they told me about that! They told me while they were in the middle of torturing me and experimenting on Orihime!"

Gripping his cane, Kisuke looked at the teen angry. "I had my reasons. I thought that sending Yoruichi would be enough support for the four of you. I didn't know what they'd do. I merely thought-"

"You thought wrong!" Ichigo untied his robed and shrugged out of it. Orihime gasped as Ichigo's body was put on display. "LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO US! To me! And to Orihime!"

Ichigo's once smooth and toned body was now a roadmap of scars. Thin lines covered his chest and arms, courtesy of Byakuya Kuchiki, his back even worse thanks to Momo's whipping. Orihime looked away at Ichigo's words. She was wearing a long-sleeved dress supplied by Unohana so a lot of her scars on her upper arms and neck wouldn't show. When Ichigo turned around he showed him the seal on his back repressing his powers.

Kisuke could tell his students had suffered greatly and didn't know what to tell them. "Ichigo…I don't know what to say…."

Ichigo put his robe back on and turned around, taking Orihime's hand. "Stay away from us. Don't ever come near me, Orihime or my friends and family again. You've done enough…."

Kisuke watched them walk away before shaking his head, staring at the ground. He'd learned of the failed mission and felt terrible for Ichigo and his friends. But what hurt him the most was the death of Yoruichi. He'd been certain she'd be able to handle anything they met but now he cursed himself for not going with them. When he'd learned of Yoruichi's death he'd locked himself in his room and banged his hand against the wall until it broke. He looked up and saw his hat sailing away in the distance and decided to leave it.

He was feeling too miserable to fetch it.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo's House**

Ichigo climbed up the side of his house until he reached his window and opened it up. Orihime had briefly left to go see if her apartment was still intact after being away for so long as well as to grab some personal things while she stayed the night with Ichigo. Because of his powerlessness he couldn't just jump up to his room he had no choice to climb up to his room like a thief in the night.

He saw Kon in his human body, who was sleeping on his bed, dreaming his lecherous dreams. "Kon, wake up!" he barked, whacking the Mod Soul on the head.

"Wha?" Kon sat up, feeling sleepy, only to gasp in shock when he saw Ichigo standing in front of him. "Ichigo! You're alive!" He sat up and looked around. "Where's Rukia? You were gone for so long I was getting scared." He looked around again but saw no sign of Rukia. "Hey, where's Rukia? And why're you wearing a white robe?"

All Ichigo could do was look away. He promised Kon he would save Rukia no matter what but that was now among the mountain of failed promises. "I'm sorry…."

Kon stared at Ichigo in sheer horror. "You…you're serious?" When Ichigo didn't answer he started to cry. "You mean…Rukia's…she's…she's really…."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo nodded. He pulled out a soul-removing patch Ukitake had given him when he explained the situation about Kon. "Kon…I'm so sorry but…I need to be alone right now." He pressed the patch to Kon's chest and the Mod Soul popped out of his back. Putting the green pill on a desk, Ichigo got back into his body and sat up. He held up a hand and sighed. He still retained his spiritual awareness but his spiritual powers felt muted.

The door opened and his father walked in. "Ichigo?" Isshin saw the look on his son's face and frowned. "Ichigo, what's the matter? You look like the world's been dropped onto your shoulders."

Trying to fight off the wave of despair, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. I've just…had a rough few weeks, that's all. Um…my friend Orihime is coming over for tonight. Is that alright?" he asked.

Isshin would've thrown one of his happy-fits at the mere mention of Ichigo having a girl over but the look in his son's eyes told him that now was not the time. "Orihime? Why is she coming over?"

"She's…she's had a bit of a rough time and doesn't want to be alone at night," Ichigo explained. It wasn't exactly a lie so long as his father didn't press the issue.

Surprisingly, Isshin nodded. "Alright. I'll let Yuzu and Karin know we're having a visitor." He turned around and quietly closed the door, leaving Ichigo alone. The boy lay back on the bed and rolled over. He was home after enduring so much torment. During his hell that was the captains' torment all he wanted was to return to his family.

Why didn't he feel like he was home?

 _ **A week later….  
**_ **Hill overlooking Karakura Town**

Ichigo and Orihime walked up the hill, holding hands as they walked. The sun had yet to peek out from the gray clouds all week, as if the world itself was depressed from Ichigo's failed quest. Reaching the hill, they reached into the bags they brought and pulled out small offerings for their friends. In front of the couple were their friends' tombstones.

The first thing that Ichigo had done once he'd settled to being just a normal human was to give his friends proper graves. Because they were in the Soul Society their bodies had disintegrated soon after death and Yoruichi had been turned into a pile of ash but both Ichigo and Orihime felt it only right that their friends had some form of burial after risking everything to save Rukia. Ichigo even went so far as to make three extra ones for Renji, Ganju and Hanataro.

The two sat down in front of the graves quietly. Orihime was relieved to see her apartment was intact but couldn't face the idea of spending the night alone. She now spent most of her time with Ichigo. The two spent the first night back in his bed, holding each other as they lamented from their torture from the captains. It was worse for Orihime, who had terrible nightmares from being experimented on by Mayuri.

It killed both of them to not to tell their friends of Uryu and Chad's fate; or inform their families of their demise. Ichigo knew that Uryu had a father but he considered the idea of telling a father Quincy that his son was killed after being led to his death at the hands of a Soul Reaper to be a fatal prospect. All he and Orihime could do was listen to their friends question where their classmates were. As of now their two slain friends were merely listed as missing in the police's eyes.

The wind blew past the two as they prayed for their friends. "I feel terrible," Ichigo said, staring at Chad's grave. "I trained so hard…I thought that everything would turn out all right…" he lamented, tears running down his face. "Now look at us." He punched the ground. "I hate them! Byakuya! Mayuri! Yamamoto! They killed our friends! And they didn't even have the balls to admit they were wrong!" He turned to Orihime and reached for her face. Caressing her cheek, Ichigo hugged her. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. You suffered so much because of me."

Orihime gave her friend a smile and pressed her forehead against his. "I don't blame you, Ichigo. And I know that if the others were still here, they wouldn't blame you either." She cupped his face and continued to smile at her grieving crush. "I would follow you anywhere."

Silence filled the air as Ichigo stared into her eyes, his anguish melting as he lost himself in her hazel eyes. He didn't even realize he'd leaned forward until his lips pressed against hers. Time stood still as they kissed, the flower of love blooming amid the field of despair.

Pulling away, Orihime caressed his cheek. "Thank you, Ichigo," she said. Turning back to the graves, her smile faded. "I…I know I shouldn't hate them…but…I do. I…I would give anything to bring our friends back…" she said, wishing that the universe would answer her.

…Except the universe answered back.

"I can help with that."

The two teens spun around in shock to see a figure quietly walking over to them. Ichigo stared as a woman wearing a white coat over a black _shihakusho_ stood ten feet away. Long brown hair blew in the wind while deep brown eyes stared at the two sitting teens with intrigue. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Souske Aizen. Pleased to meet you."

To be continued

 **A.N.: Flipped my favorite coin to decide whether to genderbend Aizen. Coin landed on heads. The coin has spoken.**


	8. A Chat with Aizen

Chapter 8: A Chat with Aizen

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: FemAizen!**

 _ **Back to where we left off….  
**_ **Hill overlooking Karakura Town**

Ichigo immiedately leapt to his feet in alarm. "You!" Orihime gasped in horror as the woman walked up to them. Ichigo put himself in between Orihime as Aizen stood ten feet away from them. "Why are you here?"

The brown-haired woman held up a hand. "Relax, Ichigo. I'm only here to talk."

"Talk?" Orihime questioned.

Scowling fiercely, Ichigo glared at the woman. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say! Everything that's happened to us happened because of you!"

Aizen gestured to her side. The two orange-heads saw that the woman had no zanpakuto. "I'm not armed. I mean neither of you any harm. I only wish to chat with you two and then I will leave. Deal?" she held out her hand in a welcoming gesture. "You've nothing left to lose at this point," she reminded.

Both Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other wearily. This was the woman who took advantage of them and it was because of her that they faced the Soul Society's hatred. And yet they both knew that if the woman wanted to harm the two depowered teens she could've done so by now. Orihime nodded to Ichigo, who turned back to Aizen and continued to scowl. "Talk."

Smiling, Aizen sat down on the grassy hill and gestured for the two to do the same. When Ichigo and Orihime sat down in front of her she smiled and then began to speak. "I'll start at the beginning. Yes, I did use your infiltration of the Soul Society to enact my plans. You provided an excellent distraction and it was the opportune moment to strike."

Ichigo balled his hands into fists. "Yeah. We know all about that. You planned Rukia's execution then faked your death for us to take the blame!"

Orihime's gaze hardened as she remembered one critical fact. "Rukia's dead because of you! You're the cause of all of our suffering!"

They'd both expected Aizen to try to defend herself or deny the facts but she merely nodded and continued to smile. "Yes. I did orchestrate Rukia's execution to acquire the Hogyoku. You've Kisuke Urahara to thank for that."

Ichigo blinked. "What do you mean?"

"When you took her powers, Rukia Kuchiki was rendered powerless and needed a gigai. The one Kisuke Urahara granted her had the Hogyoku hidden within, keeping it safe inside of her. There are two things you two should be aware of," Aizen held up a finger," First, once Rukia had utilized the gigai with the Hogyoku, the only viable method of removing it is to use volatile heat made of spirit energy; which can only be found in the Sokyoku." She held up two fingers then, "Second, the gigai Kisuke Urahara gave her wasn't meant to help her regain her powers. It was meant to slowly and steadily render her powerless in order to hide the Hogyoku completely by making her Human."

The two teens sat there and grew numb at Aizen's words. Although Ichigo didn't want to believe her, Aizen's words made perfect sense. How else could Rukia spend so much time in that Gigai and not regain her powers? "What is the Hogyoku? Why did you need it so much you had to kill Rukia?" he asked, his eyes giving her a steely gaze.

As cool as the flipside of the pillow, Aizen answered as she reached into her pocket. "This is what I was after," she held up a small glowing orb trapped in a prism. "This is the Hogyoku. It has the powers to break down the barriers between Soul Reapers and Hollows. I intend to use the power to enforce the Hollows into becoming Arrancars, hollows who've removed their masks, in order to bring down the Soul Society."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"You saw for yourself, Ichigo. The inequality. The cruelty." She started to count off her fingers. "Let's do a head count of the heads of the Soul Reapers, shall we? A bloodthirsty monster who loves to kill. A scientist who cruelly experimented on the both of you for his own amusement. A woman who is a master assassin who would have loved to mutilate you further, Ichigo. A kind woman who hides her monstrous, dark personality. Even the gracious Captain Ukitake has her skeletons. Those are the people who blamed you for what I had done and they used you for all you're worth. Is it any wonder why I wish to see the Soul Society fall?" Her eyes scanned both of their faces and knew of their suffering. "But you already have an idea of what I'm speaking of, don't you? I can see it in your eyes that you two have come to hate the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Both Ichigo and Orihime couldn't deny that they hated the captains for what they'd done to them. "What exactly are you asking?" Ichigo asked, not sure where Aizen was taking this conversation.

Smiling, Aizen looked deep into Ichigo's eyes until he felt she was gazing at his depowered soul. "I want you to join me. With my help you can get your revenge against the captains who tortured and violated you."

"Join you?!" Ichigo gaped. "You're the reason we went through all of that hell! Why on earth would we think about joining you?!"

"Because," Aizen calmly explained. "Yes, I did orchestrate Rukia's execution but everything that has happened to you two has been because of the Soul Society's warped sense of justice." She pointed a finger at Orihime. "It was Mayuri Kurotsuchi who tortured and experimented on Orihime. It was Nemu Kurotsuchi who harvested her body parts and scarred her." She pointed her finger at Ichigo next. "Soi-Fon, Retsu Unohana and Byakuya Kuchiki were the ones who raped you. Not I. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the one who treated you like a Guinea pig. Not me. Head-Captain Yamamoto was the one who decided to have the last laugh and seal your powers away to leave you at the mercy of Hollows in the World of the Living. That was not me." She put her hand down. "Yes, I did use you to my advantage. But your suffering came at the hands of the captains."

"And what are you planning? To storm the Seireitei with an army of hollows?"

Chuckling, the brown-haired woman shook her head. "Not quite…"

The next two minutes passed quickly for Ichigo and Orihime as they listened to Aizen's scheme to slay the Soul King and supplant him. Eyes swiveling in horror and a face of bone white, Orihime merely sat there, unsure if this woman actually said all that with a straight face. "How…why…" she murmured, her lips trembling. She couldn't even finish the statement.

"Are you out of your mind?!" shouted Ichigo. "You're planning on destroying Karakura Town. Our home! And you ask us to join you?!" he gaped, unsure of what else to say. "Why would you think we would ever join you?"

Continuing to remain calm, Aizen replied in a clear tone. "Because of what I have to offer. Yes, I plan on wiping out Karakura Town, but I do not require every last soul inside." She gestured to the town behind the pair. "If you join me, then your family, Ichigo, your classmates and your friends will be spared."

The two teens looked at each other before turning back to Aizen. They were both powerless so they were helpless to stop her from destroying their home. So was it evil to save as many people dear to them as they could? "What about the Soul Society?" Orihime asked.

Aizen's smile grew by a hair. "Their plan is to have Mayuri erect four pillars in the middle of the town and swap it out for a replica to do battle in. As for you and the other residents of the town, they're to be put to sleep." Putting her hands in her lap, Aizen's eyes narrowed as she stared at the two, the tone of the conversation becoming darker by the minute. "Now before you think about my offer, I will ask that you contemplate one simple question: Are you really willing to let your lives as well as the lives of your friends be defended by the very people who tormented you so? Yes, they let you leave the Soul Society but they are far from done with you. Your friends Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro all share spiritual awareness thanks to contact with you, Ichigo. In time, they will most likely feel threatened and eliminate them and you on the pretext of nipping a potential threat in the bud."

Neither Ichigo nor Orihime spoke. They could see the Soul Society doing something that evil to them. Ichigo looked down at his scarred arm and frowned. He had no doubt they would do something like that. They killed Uryu and the others and they didn't show the slightest bit of remorse, excluding Ukitake. "How do we know you'll keep your word?" Ichigo asked.

The dark eyes looking at them gleamed, knowing that the two were seriously contemplating their choices. "You can't. But ask yourself this, Ichigo: who do you trust more at this point? Me, who has been upfront and honest with you so far? Or the Soul Society, who've hurt you two in the worst of ways?"

"How do you know all of this?" Orihime asked out of curiosity.

"You'll find, my dear, I know many things…" Aizen hinted cryptically. Seeing that the two were still wary of her, she decided to raise her offer. "I also offer you something else. Join me and when I take the Soul King's place…" she gestured to the graves, "I will resurrect your friends."

That got Ichigo and Orihime's attention. "You can do that?!" Orihime gaped. "But…how?"

"All in good time," Aizen said. The woman sat up and brushed off bits of grass from her pants. "I can tell you two are hesitant so I'll be patient. I will return here twenty-four hours from now and hear you out. I will respect your decision if you decide to roll the dice and leave your safety to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. If, however, you wish to save those you can then meet with me here and I will take you to Hueco Mundo."

Aizen stood up to walk away from them, only to be interrupted by Orihime. "Wait…." Aizen turned around and saw Orihime looking at her with a look of confusion. "How could we possibly help you? I don't have my Shun Shun Rikka anymore and Ichigo's powers are sealed. Even if we wanted to help you, we couldn't."

Smiling, Aizen reached into her pocket and pulled out something that made Orihime gasp in pure shock: her hairpins! "You mean these?" she asked, holding them in the palm of her hand.

Orihime dashed over to Aizen and looked at the woman with pleading eyes. The woman nodded and handed over the hairpins. Orihime held the accessories in her hands, tears running down her face as she looked at them. These were indeed the hairpins Sora had given her, the focus for her Shun Shun Rikka. "But…how?" She looked up at Aizen, "I thought Mayuri destroyed them?"

"He believes he did," Aizen explained. "After you were captured by Nemu, I slipped into Mayuri's laboratory and swapped out with a pair of ordinary hairpins. If Mayuri was able to replicate your powers it would spell no end of havoc for my plans." Aizen then turned her attention to Ichigo and smiled. "As for you, Ichigo, I've something for you. Consider it a token of goodwill."

Ichigo blinked and suddenly Aizen was no longer in front of him. He felt a hand on his back and a sudden sensation of vertigo. Stumbling onto his knees, he looked down only to gasp when he saw his Human body lying on the ground next to him. He looked down at himself and saw the white robes of his Soul form. "What are you doing?"

Putting a hand back on Ichigo's back, Aizen began to chant a long Kidô spell. When she finished, the seal on Ichigo's back glowed. "It took five Kidô specialists to seal your powers. I, however, am capable enough to remove it on my own."

The seal on Ichigo's back melted away, releasing Ichigo's powers. His white robes became a black _shihakusho._ He felt a wave of relief as for the first time since it'd been shattered, Zangetsu appeared on his back. "You…you gave me back my powers?"

Smiling, Aizen turned around. "There. I'll take my leave and leave you alone for now. I'll be waiting here in twenty-four hours…."

Orihime and Ichigo watched as a gaping black maw suddenly appeared in front of Aizen. Stepping through it, the woman turned back around and smiled at the two. "Oh, and that was romantic to watch you two kiss…." When the two teens blushed, knowing that the woman had been watching them the whole time. The portal closed, leaving Ichigo and Orihime standing on the hill alone….

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Neither Ichigo nor Orihime spoke as they sat on the bed. Orihime laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder as she tried to keep herself calm. He took her hand and squeezed it as he heard the sounds of his family downstairs. ' _Yuzu…Karin…Dad…'_ he thought. He remembered the scornful looks of Byakuya Kuchiki and the other captains and his heart grew cold. ' _I don't want to leave their safety in the hands of them. I can't…'_

More than that, he doubted that the captains would leave them alone for long. Sooner or later they would learn that Ichigo had lifted the seal to his powers and would no doubt come to finish what Byakuya had started. Even worse, his sisters showed the same aptitude for seeing spirits so it was within reason that they would kill his whole family just on principle. "I don't know what to do…" he murmured finally. "Is this right? To save our friends while the whole world burns?"

Orihime was silent, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "I…I don't think Rukia and the others would forgive us if we sided with Aizen just for their sakes…."

Ichigo nodded. "Uryu would be happy to see the Soul Society crumble. Chad would understand why we did it. But Rukia…Renji…Yoruichi…Hanataro… I'm not sure if they'd forgive us…."

Time ticked by as the two lay down in bed, Orihime laying her head on his chest. The two quietly pondered the pros and cons of joining Aizen. It was Orihime, surprisingly, who made the chief decision. "Ichigo…I can't do it…" she said, fighting back tears. "I can't let them get away with what they've done. To you. And to me. And…I can't let Tatsuki and the others be hurt by them."

Ichigo nodded. He'd come to the same conclusion. He wouldn't let his family and friends' lives be decided by Byakuya Kuchiki and the others. More importantly, as much as a good person he was, he couldn't forgive them for what they'd done.

Sitting up, Ichigo looked at Orihime. "Are you sure, Orihime? Once it's done, we can't go back."

Orihime nodded. "I know. Whatever you do, Ichigo, I'll follow you."

Smiling, Ichigo kissed Orihime sweetly before the two fell asleep. Their choice had been made.

 _ **The next day….**_

True to her word, Aizen was sitting in the exact same spot where she was the previous day. Her lips formed a smile when she saw the two orange-heads, Ichigo in Soul Reaper form, walking up the hill. "Have you made your decision?" she asked once the two were close.

Both teens nodded. "We have. Were you serious about bringing our friends back? And keeping my family and friends safe?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a woman of my word," Aizen said as she stood up. "I'm pleased to see that you two had the wisdom to understand the situation. Now then…" a black void opened up behind her, "Let's be off. To Hueco Mundo."

Holding hands, Ichigo and Orihime gulped before following the rogue into the dark portal. The Garganta closed, leaving the six lonely tombstones on the hill….

To be continued….


	9. Into the Dark

Chapter 9: Journey into the Dark  
IchigoXOrihime

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-kos99k. The tone for the following chapters will be a bit lighter whenever Ichigo and Orihime are alone, so forewarning for anyone who's against the fluff. I write these one after the other so I write rather spontaneously. Also, as always, Gin is my favorite comic relief.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Genderbender!**

 _ **Hours later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Kisuke was sitting in his shop's living room, sipping a cup of tea quietly. Off to the side next to a wall was a small memorial Kisuke had made for Yoruichi, still grieving for his dead friend. Tessai, Ururu and Jinta could sense Kisuke's depression and gave him space to grieve for his friend and lover. He poured himself another cup and sighed sadly. He could feel a strong spiritual pressure heading his way and didn't need to guess who it was or why it was coming his way. Minutes later, the door to the room opened up. "Hey, Isshin," he greeted. He looked up at his friends with tired eyes colored black with bags beneath them. "What brings you here?"

Crossing his arms, Isshin Kurosaki, back in his Soul Reaper form, glared at the shopkeeper. "Ichigo is gone. And so is Orihime." He walked over to Kisuke and sat down on the opposite end of the table. "I was asked by her to give her friend, Tatsuki, a letter before she disappeared. Kisuke," his eyes hardened in anger. "I'm only going to ask this once: where are Ichigo and Orihime?"

"Why ask questions when you already know the answer?" Kisuke countered, "Aizen met with them and convinced them to join her."

Isshin had already guessed that was the case. He'd seen how depressed and hurt both teens were. He was grateful that at the very least that they had each other to comfort each other's pains. It pained him not to do anything to try to console his son like a father should. He thought about telling Ichigo about his past but knew it would only lead to Ichigo hating him for not telling him and not helping him when he needed his father the most. Still, to have his son in Aizen's clutches…. "How could this have happened?" he asked.

"I imagine it probably didn't take much convincing. After everything they've experienced they must have an intense hatred of the Soul Society."

"That's not what I meant!" Isshin angrily said, slamming his fist onto the table. "You must've sensed Ichigo's powers return to him. Why did you not stop them from leaving?"

Giving the small shrine for Yoruichi a glance, Kisuke merely looked down at his tea with sad, tired eyes, giving the angry father a sigh. "I've done enough…."

Knowing that the smartass shopkeeper was still broken from the death of his friend, he hadn't even bothered to replace the hat Ichigo had thrown into the wind, Isshin sat up. "I have to go. I need to keep Kon, Yuzu and Karin safe from the Soul Society when they come lurking. We'll discuss this later…." Heading to the door, he asked one last question. "You knew that the stakes were high. Why didn't you go with them?" he asked with his back to Kisuke.

Kisuke reached for the teapot only to find it empty. Sighing, he set his cup down. "I had faith in Ichigo's abilities. Obviously, my faith was misplaced…."

Scoffing, Isshin walked out of the room, fighting the urge to run him through with his zanpakuto….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Soul Society: Head-Captain's office**

"And that's the gist of it, sir," Akon addressed as he finished his report to the remaining ten captains. "Our spy drones that have followed Ichigo and Orihime confirmed it: they've defected to Aizen's side."

"I knew it!" Soi-Fon roared. "I knew we should've killed that brat the moment we had the chance!" She threw a nasty glare at Kenpachi and Ukitake, who'd been the chief proponents for letting the teens go. "Now we've two more enemies to deal with!"

Ukitake looked at the floor. "No…" she groaned, shaking her head. "How could this have happened? Why would they side with Aizen? She's the reason that Rukia's dead in the first place."

Kenpachi stated the obvious, "Maybe it's because of the fact that you lot tortured and raped him." When the captains all gave him ugly looks, especially Byakuya, he scowled and continued, "Don't give me that look. You knew damn well what would happen when you decided to rape him, didn't you, Soi-Fon? Or you, Byakuya?" His eye locked with Byakuya's and the tension in the room grew. "You killed his friends and didn't have the stomach to admit you were wrong! And then you raped him on top of that! Can you blame them for jumping onto Aizen's ship the first chance they got?"

Yamamoto stamped his cane into the ground, silencing Zaraki. "Enough! We were generous enough to release Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue back into the World of the Living to live normal lives! Instead they turned back around and spat in our faces! For this they deserve no quarter! Captain Kurotsuchi!" he addressed. "You're to begin preparations to invade Hueco Mundo. We will end these traitors and Ryoka once and for all!"

"As you wish," Mayuri said quietly, eager to get his hands on Orihime again.

"Dismissed!"

The captains all filed out, save for Unohana and Kenpachi, the former staring at the latter. Once the door behind the captains closed and the Head-Captain retired to his chambers, Unohana said what was on her mind. "You knew."

"What?"

"You knew this would happen," Unohana gave Kenpachi a vindictive glare. "That's why you pressured us to release Ichigo so much. You knew that at some point Aizen would contact him and bring him to her side."

Figuring there was no point in denying it, Kenpachi grinned. "All I want is to fight Ichigo again. This seemed the best way to make that happen."

Unohana shook her head in exasperation. "Unbelievable. You're going to let that boy light the Soul Society on fire just to fight him again. Don't you get it? He wants to kill us all now."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have raped him," Kenpachi countered.

"You're horrible," Unohana said with venom.

"Pot. Kettle. Black," Kenpachi retorted before walking out of the room, leaving Unohana alone….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo**

Stepping out of the pit, Ichigo and Orihime looked around. They found that they were standing in a large audience chamber, the floor lined with black tile and the walls white as bone. Turning to her new allies she gestured to the scores of Arrancars that lined the walls. "Welcome, Ichigo, Orihime, to Hueco Mundo. This is our castle, Las Noches." She then turned to her comrades. "Everyone, these are our new comrades, Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue."

Ichigo looked around gulped, continuously wondering if this was a good idea. He'd never seen a hollow that so much as resembled a human but here he and Orihime were, surrounded by Arrancars. If the Soul Reaper captains had been a motley crew, these people were far more extravagant.

Flashstepping to the throne at the top of the wall, Aizen sat down. "Ulquiorra," she addressed, "Please escort Ichigo and Orihime to their room." Both teens gasped as a strange Arrancar with bone-white skin, black hair and a mask fragment appeared in front of them. "Ichigo. Orihime. Tomorrow we'll begin your training. I will give you the power that Kisuke Urahara kept from you in order to get your revenge against the Soul Reapers."

The stoic arrancar led Ichigo and Orihime out of the audience chamber and down a hallway. The Arrancar was quiet, not speaking to the two new comrades. Walking up a winding staircase, he led them to a door at the top of the stairs. "This is where you two will stay," Ulquiorra said, turning around. "Please wait here until Lady Aizen summons you." And with that, the Arrancar left. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra as the white Arrancar passed her by; wondering what was going on in Ulquiorra's head.

Ichigo opened up the door and they stepped inside. The room was rather sparse, with only a black couch and a large bed along with a small desk with several books. Orihime looked around before sitting on the bed. Ichigo noticed her nervous face. "Orihime?" He sat down on the bed next to her. "You okay?"

Orihime was quiet for a few moments before looking up. "I just don't know if we did the right thing. I'm not sure if there is a right thing at all."

"I know how you feel. But we owe it to our friends." He looked at her with understanding eyes. "No matter what, Orihime, I'm here for you."

"I know." Orihime smiled and kissed Ichigo, wanting to feel his lips on hers again.

"Awww!"

The two teens gasped and turned to see Gin standing in the doorway, holding a large bag in his hands. "How cute!" the rogue smiled wickedly when he saw how embarrassed they were. "Aww! Don't stop! It was just starting to get interesting!"

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked, wishing Gin would go away. The last time they'd met it was rather unpleasant.

"Oh, I just wanted to bring you two some new clothes. Since the last time we met ended rather poorly I'd just wanted to clear the air between us since you've joined our team." He handed the bag to Orihime. "They're new outfits for you two."

"How do you know our sizes?" Orihime asked in confusion.

"I'm a good judge." His smile widened as he stared at the two teens. "So then, should I just hide in the corner while you two continue?"

Ichigo pointed to the door. "Out!"

"Aww! You're no fun!" Gin pouted before leaving. "Bye bye!" he waved as he closed the door.

The two looked at each other awkwardly before turning to the bag. Ichigo pulled out their clothes and handed Orihime hers. "I…guess we should try these on?" he suggested. He looked around but there was no changing room or curtain for them to use.

Evidently Orihime was thinking something similar. However, her kissing Ichigo had made her a little bolder so she stood up, holding her dress. "Um…Ichigo, could you turn around while I get changed?"

Nodding, Ichigo respectfully turned around. He could hear the gentle sound of clothing hitting the floor. His heart raced at the idea of Orihime naked. The memory of lying with a woman, albeit unwillingly, was fresh in his mind. Against his better judgement, Ichigo turned around to sneak a peek. What should have been arousing was only shocking.

Orihime used to have beautifully flawless skin. Now her back was littered with thin scars courtesy of Mayuri's scalpel. He saw that she still carried the scars from around her elbows where her arms grew back. His heart breaking from the pain she must have suffered, Ichigo reached out to Orihime and traced one of her scars. Orihime gasped from his subtle touch but didn't stop him. "Orihime…" he murmured. When she stayed at Ichigo's Orihime made it a habit to keep as much skin covered up as possible, especially from Ichigo. Only now did he realize just how much Mayuri had hurt her. ' _And who knows what scars she carries in her heart….'_ "I had no idea…."

Orihime held the dress Gin gave her tightly as she tried to fight back tears. "I…I thought about using Sōten Kisshun to make the scars go away but…I can't…." Keeping the dress covering up her chest, Orihime turned around and sat down next to Ichigo. "Even if I did, I'll still remember the first time I looked at myself in a mirror. I couldn't even recognize who I was when I saw my reflection…." She lowered her head and the tears began to fall. "Sora raised me to be good. He taught me to forgive those who hurt me. But I can't!" she shook her head as she cried. "I can't forgive him! I hate him! He…he…."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, her head pressed into his shoulder. As Orihime sobbed into his shoulder he ran a hand through her hair soothingly. "I understand. I hate him too. I hate him just as much as I hate Byakuya…" He remembered the look Byakuya gave him when he left, as if she was daring him to defy the Squads once more. "I'll make them pay. Whatever else, that is certain." As Orihime's sobbing stopped he lifted her head up and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm so glad you're here with me."

"Me too," Orihime replied. "When I was being held Mayuri, during all of his tortures, I thought of you. You kept me alive in that nightmare…" her fears melting from the kind look in her friend's eyes, she lowered her hands, exposing her naked breasts. "Ichigo, what kept me alive was my love for you."

After everything Ichigo had endured, from his defeat at Byakuya's hands to his subsequent torture at the hands of the captains, Ichigo had never thought he'd feel an emotion that wasn't shame, hate or despair anymore. Hearing those words changed that and it eased his inner pain to know that he still had Orihime when he'd lost so much. "I love you too, Orihime."

The two kissed and held each other, Ichigo running a hand up Orihime's scarred back, his fingers touching her sensitive scars. Orihime melted into the kiss, her mind hazy from the intimate contact. The two made out passionately, Ichigo feeling true passion flow through him, not emotion that was manufactured like what he felt with Unohana and Nemu. As they parted for air, he reached for his top, untying the sash. "Here," he said softly as he shrugged out of his black _shihakusho_ , showing her his scarred body. "You can touch me." He took her hand and pressed it into his chest.

Orihime's breath hitched as she stared at Ichigo's body up close. She remembered when he showed what had happened to Kisuke but being up close really let it sink in that it was nothing more than miracle that Ichigo was still alive. Her hands trailed small scars along his ribcage. When she reached behind her, Ichigo winced as she touched the scars on his back, the result of Momo's relentless whipping. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"It's still sensitive but nothing I can't handle," Ichigo replied. He kissed Orihime again before gently pushing her back on the bed, climbing on top of her. "Orihime, are you sure?" he asked. He wasn't Byakuya or Soi-Fon. He wouldn't take her without her consent. He wasn't heartless like a "Real Soul Reaper."

Orihime nodded before smiling. "It's okay. I want this." She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and pulled him into another kiss. "Mmmmhhhh…" she moaned into his mouth, feeling Ichigo feel her body while they made out. They both met each other with their tongues and began to battle as their scarred bodies rubbed against each other. Breaking the kiss, Ichigo leaned back and reached for Orihime's skirt. Unclasping it, he tossed the garment to the floor before pulling away her panties. His gaze hardened when he saw the scars on her legs and thighs, wondering just how many pounds of flesh Mayuri tried to take from her. Seeing her pink lips, Ichigo saw the frightened look in her eyes.

"Orihime…Mayuri…did…did he…" he didn't know if he had the stomach to finish that sentence.

Orihime shook her head. "No, he didn't but…he was going to. That always scared me, thinking he was going to rape me." She started to shake with fear.

Ichigo reached down and caressed her cheek. "It's alright. I promise I won't hurt you." Orihime smiled and let him continue. Ichigo got off the bed and untied his _obi_ , letting his _hakama_ fall to the floor. Orihime gasped when she saw what was between Ichigo's legs, rubbing herself as her old fantasies came back to her. Ichigo got between her legs and rubbed her sensitive lips with the head of his cock.

Despite the one time where he went to bed with Ukitake, this felt like his true first time. With Ukitake he only took her because he was angry and wanted to dish out what he'd been given. This was so much different as he pushed into Orihime's virgin walls. Orihime cried out as her virginity was claimed by Ichigo. Ichigo gripped Orihime's waist as he bottomed out her cunt, filling her completely. He reached down and cupped her large breasts, fondling her as he pulled out of her. "You feel good, Orihime…" he moaned as he felt her walls trying to suck him back in.

"You're so big…" she sighed, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her. "It's good. Ohhhh…"

Ichigo quickly pulled out of Orihime and laid down next to her. Orihime rolled onto her side and let Ichigo spoon her, raising her leg up to let him slide back into her deflowered hole. The girl turned her head, letting Ichigo kiss her as he fucked her faster. The quiet room became loud with the sound of Orihime's moans, her pussy being reshaped by Ichigo's thick manhood. He reached around her and squeezed her breast, holding his friend tightly against her.

The bed started to shake as Ichigo's thrusting increased. Ichigo was surprised that he didn't hit a barrier but figured Orihime tore it during her Karate training with Tatsuki. "Orihime…." He turned her head to kiss her again before feeling his sac tighten. "I'm…I'm gonna cum!" Despite his unwanted experience, he wasn't used to the hot feel of Orihime's virgin tightness.

"Ah! Ichigo!" Orihime moaned, her walls tightening around the boy. "Me…me too!" A novice to sex, Orihime couldn't help but feel the knot in her stomach begin to unravel. "I…I…Ohhhh!"

Both teens climaxed together, Ichigo holding onto Orihime as he experienced for the first time true bliss. Orihime's eyes widened as a hot rush flooded her pussy, her juices gushing around his cock. She turned her head only for Ichigo to swallow her moans with a long, slow kiss.

The two scarred teens remain glued to each other, riding out their waves of ecstasy. Breaking the kiss, Ichigo pulled out of Orihime and pulled her close. "I will protect you, Orihime. From anyone who ever tries to hurt you. I promise."

Orihime nodded before snuggling into Ichigo's chest. "I know. And I won't let anyone hurt you either, Ichigo…"

The two friends held each other tightly as they fell asleep in each other's arms….

To be continued


	10. Ichigo's Training

Chapter 10: Ichigo's Training  
IchigoXOrihimeXFemAizen

 **A.N.: I should preface this immediately since I forgot to mention it in previous chapters: This story disregards the Thousand Year Blood War Arc as well as all of the developments revealed during the arc. Like most people I don't hold the final arc up with much regard so no: Yhwach will not be riding in on his OP high-horse.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome! Genderbender! Bit Yuri!**

 _ **The Next Day  
**_ **Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo and Orihime followed Ulquiorra down the hallway. The Arrancar had fetched them as soon as the two friends had woken up, letting them get dressed before taking them to the bathhouse the Espadas used to bathe. After cleaning themselves up, Ulquiorra guided the two into the heart of Hueco Mundo.

Reaching a pair of doors, Ulquiorra gestured for the two to step inside. "Through here," the Arrancar said. "These are Lady Aizen's personal training chambers." And with that the Espada left, leaving Ichigo and Orihime. The two friends looked at each other and shrugged before entering the chamber.

The Lady of Las Noches was waiting for them, standing in the middle of the sparring circle. "Good morning, Ichigo, Orihime," she greeted as the two walked over to her. "Did you sleep well?"

The two looked at each other awkwardly before nodding. "Yeah," Ichigo replied.

Aizen gave the two teens a small smile. She knew of their intimate night together after she caught Gin spying on them….

 _Aizen walked into the monitoring room, amused to see Gin leering over the monitor showing Ichigo and Orihime's room. Though the two might have felt perturbed at being spied on, nothing happened in Las Noches that didn't have Aizen's eye on it. "Gin, that's a terrible habit," she teased as she stood next to him, watching as Ichigo and Orihime had sex._

 _"One question?" Gin said as he continuously pushed buttons. "Where the hell is the recording button? I want to make copies of this and sell them to the Espada!"_

 _Aizen merely chuckled before turning away, letting Gin have his fun._

"Before we begin," Aizen started, "Ichigo, remove your _shihakusho._ I know of what has been done to you but I need to see the damage firsthand."

Ichigo was hesitant to disrobe in front of her but knew he was too far down the rabbit hole to turn back now. He removed his top, revealing his scarred torso to the villain. Aizen's eyes narrowed as she examined her new protégé's body. "Why?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity. Orihime stood several feet away, her eyes looking at Aizen with weary.

The woman circled Ichigo and frowned. "It is worse than I feared. Unohana and Isane didn't fully heal you at all. They simply healed your body to the point where it wouldn't fall apart. As you are, you'll never survive the coming battles ahead." Walking back to Ichigo's front, she gestured to Orihime. "Luckily for us both, our dear Orihime's powers far exceed even Captain Unohana's healing abilities."

Orihime blinked. "Really? How?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.

"I've watched your progress several times, Orihime," Aizen explained. "Your power isn't something as simple as healing. Your mantra is "I Reject", correct?" When Orihime nodded, Aizen continued, "That correlates to your powers. You don't heal. You reject any and all damage to it. It is a power that defies all logic and even goes against the laws set by the gods," she gestured back to Ichigo. "And it is that same power that will restore Ichigo back to his previous state."

"Can't I start training now?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen shook her head. "Out of the question. Your body is too damaged. The Soul Reapers healed you just to the point where you can stand on your own two feet without being in agonizing pain. And in order for you to power up to the level the captains are at, you need to be in your peak condition. Orihime," she gestured. "If you'll begin?"

Nodding, Orihime readied her hairpins. When Aizen had first returned her hairpins she quickly summoned her Shun Shun Rikka sprites to make sure they were unharmed.

"Sōten Kisshun," Orihime began, forming a barrier around Ichigo. "Ichigo, I Reject."

Aizen watched quietly as the scars on Ichigo's chest faded one by one. Ichigo could feel strength return to him, strength he'd felt had been robbed by Byakuya Kuchiki. Orihime concentrated with all her might, wanting Ichigo back to normal.

A full hour passed before Orihime stopped her healing. By then Ichigo was as good as new without a scratch on him. He flexed his hand and his spiritual pressure flared, back at full power. "Amazing," Ichigo murmured as he stared down at himself. He'd gotten used to the sight of his maimed, defiled body that it was almost as if Orihime had cleansed him completely, no marks of shame on him whatsoever.

"Isn't it?" Aizen said, walking up behind Orihime and putting her hands on the teen's shoulders. "Orihime's powers are far beyond what Kisuke led you two to believe; much like your own powers, Ichigo."

"Yeah, about that," Ichigo said while putting his top back on. "Back when I fought Byakuya, she used something that I'd never seen before. I think she called it…Bankai?"

Stepping away from Orihime, Aizen nodded. "Correct. It is the second and final release of a zanpakuto. The first state is called Shikai." She gestured to the Zangetsu on Ichigo's back. "Your power is so immense, Ichigo, and so uncontrolled that it stays in its Shikai state. That is why your zanpakuto has not returned to its sealed form since you've learned its name."

Ichigo unwrapped Zangetsu and stared at it. He looked at Aizen with worried eyes. "You have a Bankai, don't you?"

"I do. All of the captains, save for Kenpachi, have Bankai."

Aizen's words confirmed his previous statement to Urahara. "So I was right. Kisuke had a Bankai the whole time and didn't tell me!" He seethed in anger at his former mentor. "Why didn't he tell me the captains could do that?! That woman almost ripped me to shreds!"

Chuckling, Aizen crossed her arms. "I suspect that Kisuke didn't tell you because he didn't want you to become too powerful so he could keep you under control. Also, if he told you, you would have been suspicious of him from the start. He banked on the fact that you needed him and wouldn't question anything as long as you had a goal in front of you. Kisuke is just as crafty as I am and can be at times even more diabolical," she mused, running a hand through her hair. "But we will leave Bankai for now. Right now there is a more pressing matter for us…" she hinted ominously.

"What is it?"

Aizen reached into the folds of her outfit and pulled out something very familiar to Ichigo. "Recognize this?"

In her hands was a hollow mask. To be more precisely it was the hollow mask that had saved Ichigo from Renji's strike. "How-" Ichigo gaped.

"How did I obtain this?" Aizen finished. "When Hanataro Yamada was slain by Byakuya Kuchiki, the Soul Reapers found this on his person. While I was obtaining Orihime's hairpins, I took the liberty of acquiring your mask." She put the mask back in her coat and went back to the matter at hand. "Now then, Ichigo. This mask appeared when you were at your most dire, saving you from a deathblow twice. Why do you think that is?" she asked with intrigued eyes.

Ichigo thought hard about his answer. He suspected that the woman already knew the answer to her own question but was testing how much Ichigo had caught on in the weeks since he was first captured. "I…I have a Hollow deep inside me," he looked down and put a hand on his chest, remembering how a hollow hole opened up during Kisuke's trial. "When I was fighting Kenpachi, I was drawn to my inner world and forced to fight a spirit that looks exactly like me. His eyes and spiritual pressure were just like a Hollow's." He looked up and scowled. "Kisuke created him when my powers returned to me."

"Very good, Ichigo," praised Aizen like a proud schoolteacher to her student. "Yes, Kisuke Urahara's Shattered Shaft trial was the genesis of your inner hollow. In addition to returning your Soul Reaper powers, you also gained the additional power of a Hollow. Something you should know," she pulled out the mask again and handed it to Ichigo, who stared down at the mask, "When your powers and your inner hollow were created, they became entwined, like a Ying-Yang symbol. They both exist on a scale and when that scale is thrown out of equilibrium, your powers run rampant. If you draw upon your Soul Reaper powers too much, your inner hollow would run wild. I have no doubt that even if you had a Bankai, your inner hollow would've erupted and destroyed everything around you, including your soul."

Ichigo stared at the mask in his hands. It was as ominous as you could get and its empty eyes almost seemed to leer at Ichigo. Orihime was certainly disturbed by the mask, taking a step back out of fear as if the mask would jump onto Ichigo's face and possess him. "But then, why did Kisuke…" he mumbled, unable to ascertain the shopkeeper's motives. "Why'd he give me my powers back if my inner hollow was going to destroy me?"

Aizen closed her eyes and smiled. "Well, it's not as if I'm one to talk, but Kisuke Urahara is one of the craftiest and dare I say dangerous minds of the Soul Society. Remember, Ichigo, that he didn't send you to save Rukia for simple altruism; he merely wanted you to retrieve his Hogyoku and return it to him. It is likely that his plan was for you to become consumed by your inner hollow and be destroyed, removing a potential enemy."

Both Ichigo and Orihime paled. At first neither of them wanted to believe that the goofy shopkeeper was capable of such treachery but when they both looked at each other they both knew that Aizen's words, once again, make perfect sense. Handing the mask back to Aizen, Ichigo steeled his nerve. His resolve was clear: everyone who'd made him and his friends suffer would pay. And Kisuke was near the top of that list. "So what are you going to do about my inner hollow?"

"I am not going to do anything," Aizen explained, walking forward. Her face was two feet away from Ichigo as she pointed a finger at his chest. "You are. I will send your mind into your inner world. It is up to you to deal with your inner hollow. While you're inside your inner world, your body will hollowfy and go on the attack." When she saw Ichigo's alarmed look and his quick, frightened glace to Orihime , she merely chuckled. "Have no fear, Ichigo. I will keep your hollow occupied. No harm will come to Orihime. You have my word."

"Ichigo…" Orihime murmured, not sure of what to do.

The teen gave his friend a warm smile. "Don't worry, Orihime. I'll be fine." He turned back to Aizen. "What happens once I defeat my inner hollow?"

"Hollows are the antithesis of Soul Reapers, Ichigo," Aizen reminded, "Whereas Soul Reapers gain their power through synergy and communication, Hollows gain power through dominance. Once you conquer your hollow its power will be yours to command." She put a hand on Ichigo's head and smiled. "Good luck, Ichigo," was the last thing Ichigo heard before falling unconscious.

Orihime stood there next to Aizen, unsure of what she should do. "Um…Lady Aizen? What…what should I do?"

Turning to her new comrade, Aizen continued to smile. "You should step back a bit. I can handle Ichigo while he's hollowfied but it is best that you shield yourself with Santen Kesshun," the woman instructed, chuckling to herself as a hole opened up in Ichigo's chest. "My, that was quick; Ichigo certainly doesn't keep a lady waiting…."

Inside **Ichigo's Inner World**

Ichigo looked around. Part of him felt relieved to see that his inner world was okay, the clouds floating freely and a warm breeze blew around him. "Zangetsu?" he called out, hoping to see his zanpakuto spirit standing on his pole.

" _ **Well now, look what the cat dragged out of the gutter.**_ "

It didn't surprise Ichigo in the slightest when he saw his inner hollow sitting on a nearby building. "You…" he scowled as he reached for Zangetsu.

The Hollow looked at Ichigo with an alarmed look. He'd sensed Ichigo's growing rage and anger and knew that Ichigo was already close to snapping. " _ **So it looks like you've grown a backbone,**_ " he chuckled as he sat up.

"I'm only going to ask this once: where's Zangetsu?"

" _ **I'd have thought you'd have figured it out from what your new bestie told you. I AM Zangetsu!**_ " he shouted before jumping onto Ichigo's building. " _ **You forget already, Ichigo. I am the manifestation of your inner instinct. The more you gave into your anger and hatred, the more strength I got; I was ready to take over the old man by the time you decided to hop onto Aizen's bandwagon.**_ " Zangetsu tried to say something else but Ichigo had enough of it.

Ichigo's spiritual pressure burned like wildfire as he gave into his inner rage. "Grrrrrrr!" His eyes glinted with murder. He charged at Zangetsu with such ferocity that it surprised the inner hollow, who immediately took to the defense. Even though Ichigo hadn't fought since his defeat at Byakuya's hands, his rage gave him an edge. His sword chopped vertically at Zangetsu, making him block with his white blade. Zangetsu gasped as his blade cracked from the force of his blow.

" _ **Grrr!**_ " the hollow groaned, forced down to one knee. " _ **Damn, King, looks like I don't need to goad you into giving into your killer instinct!**_ "

Ichigo smashed his inner hollow's white Zangetsu blade and punched the inner hollow in the face. "You want a killer instinct? I'LL SHOW YOU A KILLER INSTINCT!" he screamed. He remembered what Aizen had told him. If he was going to become stronger, he'd do whatever it took. He was going to make everyone who made him suffer pay. He remembered his torture and rape at the hands of the Soul Reapers. He remembered the faces of his slain friends. He remembered the scarred, mutilated body of Orihime as she lay on Mayuri's lab table. His mind filled with dark thoughts until he let it all out.

Zangetsu was caught off guard as Ichigo started pummeling him. Just when he couldn't take anymore, Ichigo stopped and reached for his zanpakuto. Zangetsu gasped as Ichigo plunged his zanpakuto into his chest.

Silence filled the inner world before Zangetsu started to disintegrate, chuckling. " _ **Wow, I'm impressed. You've got some fire in your eyes there, King.**_ "

"King?" Ichigo panted.

" _ **Another time then,**_ " Zangetsu gave Ichigo a happy smile before completely fading away. " _ **Go give those assholes hell, Ichigo.**_ "

Ichigo stood up, feeling tired yet satisfied. "Thanks, Zangetsu…."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Orihime ducked as Ichigo fired off another Cero, the hollow trying his damnest to blast his opponent to pieces. The teen watched in fascination as Aizen deftly avoided and deflected Ichigo's attacks, the woman remaining as cool as the flipside of the pillow. "Wow, she's incredible."

"Bakudo #99: Kin."

Aizen's spell was much faster than the one Tessai previously used. Ichigo, now hollowfied fully and looking like something out of a nightmare, growled in anger as he was bounded in black ropes, pinned to the ground. " _ **GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH**_!" he shouted before exploding in a bright flash of light.

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed, worried that Aizen's spell might have killed him.

Aizen canceled her Kidô spell and waited as the dust settled. She smiled as Ichigo stood up, a hollow mask on his face. "Very good, Ichigo," she congratulated as she sheathed her sword. "How do you feel?"

Orihime banished her shield and dashed over to Ichigo. "Ichigo! Are you okay?"

Removing the mask from his face, Ichigo smiled at his friend. "Never better." He looked over to Aizen only for his legs to wobble. The brown-haired woman caught Ichigo and kept him steady as he suddenly became disoriented. "Whoa!"

After helping Ichigo steady himself, the Lady of Las Noches smiled at her protégé. "Your body strained itself while fighting me. Your spirit is impressive, Ichigo, but your body has limitations. Never forget that." She saw how dirty and worn-out Ichigo was and her lips formed a smile that masked her deviousness. "You look tired, Ichigo. Perhaps a bath is in order."

"A bath? But I already took one earlier!"

Continuing to smile evilly, Aizen walked over to the door and gestured for both teens to follow her. "You're covered in sweat and dirt, Ichigo. Rest after a battle is essential." She turned her head to glance at Orihime. "You too, Orihime. You're covered in sweat from worrying about Ichigo. I think a good wash and some rest is what you two need before we continue training. I most certainly need one…."

The two followed her down a winding set of corridors until they found themselves inside another room which resembled more of a Japanese-style hot spring. Ichigo and Orihime both blushed immensely as the woman in front of them began to disrobe. Earlier, when they'd bathed after waking up, they'd merely stepped into separate showers. "Um…Lady Aizen?" Orihime meekly replied. "Shouldn't we…you know…use a different bathroom than you?"

Turning around, the naked woman patted the girl's head, smiling at her gently. Aizen looked from her to Ichigo and then back to Orihime. "Come now, my dear, there's no need to be shy. After all," she turned around and waded into the hot spring, "You two became quite comfortable with each other last night…."

Both teens stammered at the villain's words, realizing she knew about their night together. Sighing in defeat, Ichigo reached for his clothes. He had the feeling that Aizen wanted them in the bath together with her and that they weren't in a position to refuse. She had given them back their powers after all. Orihime blushed but also reached for her clothes, though she was more scared because she didn't want her new mentor to see her hideously scarred body.

Aizen's smile widened by a hair as the two naked teens got into the spring with her. True, it may have been uncouth considering everything that they'd gone through and the last thing they needed was for their new ally to take advantage of them but Aizen was intrigued by the two and she was immensely attracted to them.

That and it'd been awhile….

Both Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other awkwardly as Aizen took a sponge and started to scrub herself. "You two seem tense," she said, "Why don't you relax. I don't bite," she teased.

Not understanding her intentions, the two teens started to bathe, deciding that they should relax. Ichigo couldn't help but blush as Aizen moved over to Orihime and started to shampoo her hair, noticing how her deep brown eyes kept glancing over to Ichigo. "So, Ichigo," Orihime asked while she sat in the hot spring. "Do you feel any stronger now that you've control over your inner hollow?"

Ichigo held a hand and flexed it, a tendril of black and red energy flaring briefly. "Yeah, it's a weird feeling. It's gonna take a while to get used to this."

"All in good time," Aizen said, washing Orihime's hair before putting her slim hands on the girl's shoulders. "Now then, as I understand it, you two got quite comfortable with each other last night, correct?"

Ichigo's face went back to Full-Strawberry Mode. "How the hell do you know that?"

"Well, your quarters are near mine. When two spiritually powerful beings become intimate, those nearby can feel their spiritual pressures blending together," she explained. "Also, Gin might have been spying on you."

As Orihime blushed in embarrassment, Ichigo merely shook his head. "Why am I not surprised? Can we please get a lock for our door?"

Smiling, Aizen nodded. "As you wish. But going back to the matter at hand, Ichigo," her smile turned devious as she wrapped an arm around Orihime, "I understand you're used to being taken by force, but you should try to be a bit more delicate when it comes to actually pleasing a girl. You need to be gentle first before rocking her world. Like this…."

Ichigo sat there in the hot tub in shock as the older woman kissed Orihime. Orihime's eyes widened to their very limit as the woman's lips touched hers, her hands dipping beneath the water to cup her breasts. As much as Orihime was shocked and appalled at being fondled, Aizen's warm embrace and her teasing tongue made her relax into her arms. "Mmmmmhhhh…"

Breaking the kiss with Orihime, Aizen looked up and smiled at Ichigo. "See? Now you try."

Blushing, Ichigo moved over to the two women, leaning forward. Orihime closed her eyes as Ichigo kissed her, Aizen continuing to massage her breasts while they made out. Ichigo ran a wet hand through Orihime's soaked hair. His tongue slid into her mouth and teased her own pink organ and it made the hot spring around them feel even hotter. As if being corrupted by Ichigo and Aizen's influence, Orihime reached down beneath the water and gripped Ichigo's dick, gently stroking it.

Aizen could see that the two were getting aroused and smirked. She slowly began to lick and suck on Orihime's soft skin, her tongue grazing the teen's sensitive scars while her hands left her breasts. One hand went to Orihime's womanhood while the other joined Orihime's hand in stroking Ichigo to hardness.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Orihime's shoulders and pulled himself closer to the two women, loving how their soft hands stroked him. Orihime could feel herself get sandwiched between the two Soul Reapers and despite the awkward touching from Aizen she enjoyed it. She broke the kiss between Ichigo for need of air only for Aizen to take her next kiss.

Once she felt Ichigo was fully hard, Aizen decided that it was time to move things along. Breaking the kiss, she looked at Ichigo and smile d. "Ichigo, why don't you sit on the edge of the spring? I think it's time I gave Orihime some instruction for today." When Ichigo stood up out of the water, his cock fully erect and throbbing, she whispered into Orihime's ear, pressing her cleavage into the teen's back. "Orihime, you know as well as I do how much Ichigo has suffered thanks to the women of the Soul Society," she whispered, "He needs a gentle touch from you."

As Ichigo sat down on the edge of the spring Orihime crawled over to him, following Aizen's instruction. "Orihime…" he gasped as his friend wedged his cock between her large breasts. Squeezing her breasts together, Orihime cooed as the thick cock in her tits heated her cleavage.

"Very good, Orihime," Aizen said, licking the girl's neck while reaching below the water the teens' pussy. "Now rub your breasts up and down, nice and slow…."

"Ahhhhhh…" Ichigo moaned as Orihime began to give him a paizuri. Her tits were so soft that his cock felt like it was about to blow at any moment. He'd been given paizuris by Unohana several times during his stint as her prisoner but Orihime was being so soft and gentle that it made all thoughts of his previous experiences fade away into the recesses of his mind. "Don't stop…."

"Wow, Ichigo," Orihime moaned, biting her lip as Aizen's fingers slipped inside her wet hole. She could feel her body becoming more and more aroused thanks to Aizen's ministrations. Without even being told, Orihime leaned down and wrapped her lips around the head of Ichigo's cock and licked the head eagerly as she squeezed her tits tighter, her paizuri quickening as Aizen began to pump her fingers in and out of her snatch. Her tongue ran along the slit at the top of Ichigo's cock, tasting his pre-cum and humming delightfully at the warm flavor sticking to her tongue.

Ichigo put his hands on Orihime's head and leaned back, sighing in ecstasy as his balls tightened from the pleasure. ' _I never thought…I'd ever feel true pleasure again…'_ was the last thing Ichigo thought before he shot his load. "Ahhhh!" he cried out as a hot feeling surged through his cock.

Orihime took her lips off of Ichigo's cock just before he exploded, white ropes of cum covering her face. She threw her head back and wailed in pleasure as Aizen rubbed her clit. The girl shook in Aizen's arms as she orgasmed magnificently, her sex-face on full display for the two Soul Reapers.

Dazed, Orihime leaned back into the woman behind her, who ran a hand through her wet hair tenderly. "Not bad, Orihime." Aizen turned her attention to Ichigo and gave him another devious smile. "Ichigo, it's time you pleasured her, don't you agree?"

Aizen wrapped her arms around Orihime, just beneath her large bosom and hoisted her up out of the spring with her ungodly strength. Orihime yelped in surprise as Aizen carried her out of the spring and laid her down on a set of conveniently placed towels on the ground. Her blush deepened as the woman put herself behind Orihime's head, knees touching the side of Orihime's head as she reached down and spread the girl's legs. Getting into the mood, Orihime reached down and started to rub herself.

Aroused to no end by the two women in front of him and thankful that at least he had some control over the situation, Ichigo got out of the spring and crawled over to the two women. Aizen's smile widened as the boy stroked his still-hard erection and rubbed the entrance to Orihime's tight flower with it. "Ooooohhh…" Orihime cooed softly from the sensual act, her nails scratching the stone beneath her as Ichigo slow pushed into her. "Ah!" she gasped as Ichigo bottomed out her pussy. "So big!" she moaned.

"So, Ichigo," Aizen leaned forward until her face was inches from Ichigo's, her hands palming Orihime's tits, "How does it feel to be in control?" she teased.

"Good," Ichigo nodded before pulling out of Orihime, sighing at the feel of her tight walls sliding around his shaft. Orihime gasped as Ichigo pushed back in, her body shaking as he gently began to pump into her. "She feels good."

Smirking, Aizen leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ichigo's before lifting her hips up. Orihime's vision became clouded by Aizen's womanhood as it hovered over her. The two Soul Reapers moaned as they kissed each other, Ichigo from the feel of Orihime's pussy and Aizen from the feel of Orihime's tongue as she licked her.

Emboldened by Aizen's kiss and Orihime's moaning, Ichigo began to move faster. His newly regained strength worked to his advantage as he fucked Orihime. Aizen let go of Orihime's breasts to fondle her own as the girl beneath her licked her snatch more, her pink tongue flicking against her clit as Ichigo brought her pleasure. Ichigo's thrusts became more and more harsher as he picked up speed. Orihime arched her back as Ichigo banged on the door to her womb. This was so much more intense than last night and yet…she loved every second of it. Her hands grabbed Aizen's smooth thighs and slipped her tongue deep inside the woman's snatch, making the woman moan more into Ichigo's mouth.

Breaking the kiss with Ichigo, the older woman cupped his face as she began to grind her pussy against Orihime's face. "Are you close, Ichigo?" she teased.

Sweat rolled down Ichigo's back as he pumped into Orihime as hard as he could; he couldn't think of anything except for the two naked women before him. "Yeah!" he panted, his balls tightening even as he slammed into her. "Gonna cum again!" he said quickly, his eyes squeezing shut.

Tracing his jaw with a finger, Aizen whispered into his ear while circling Orihime's belly with her other hand. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Cum inside Orihime," she whispered, feeling close herself. Beneath her, Orihime rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she felt the knot inside her begin to come undone again.

Ichigo reached forward and gripped Aizen's shoulders, planting his lips on hers as he exploded inside Orihime. The two women moaned muffled moans as they experienced bliss together with Ichigo, Orihime's pussy gushing around Ichigo's cock and Aizen's gushing all over Orihime's face. Orihime's vision swam as her mouth filled with her mentor's love juices, her body seizing up as she felt a hot rush fill her.

Pulling out of Orihime, Ichigo wiped his brow and sat back, only for Aizen to sit down next to him. "Now, Ichigo," Aizen said, turning his head to face his, smiling sinfully. "I hope you realize this changes nothing. You two are still my students until we battle the Soul Society."

"I know," Ichigo nodded. "As long as you hold up your end of the bargain."

"Oh, I will," she said. Orihime lay in front of them, moaning uncontrollably as she rubbed her filled cunt. Getting up, Aizen helped the girl up, running her hand through her hair tenderly. "You feel better, Orihime?"

"Yes…" she breathed, resting her head on Aizen's bosom as she panted for air.

"Good." She turned to Ichigo. "When she comes out of her daze, you may return to your rooms to rest. For you, Ichigo, I will have my Espada train you to master your new Hollowfication."

"What about you?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

Looking down, Aizen stared at the scarred girl in her arms. Her eyes looked over each and every imperfection on the girl's body. "I will be with our dear Orihime. It's time I instilled in her something vital if she is to have her revenge."

Orihime blinked wearily. "What is it?"

"The will to kill."

To be continued


	11. Orihime's Training

Chapter 11: Orihime's Training  
OrihimeXCirucci

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart. For this chapter, I'm going to focus on Orihime since she's been on the receiving end of the story and I think it'd be only fair if she got some attention. That and when else am I going to be able to justify this pairing?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

 _ **The next morning….  
**_ **Las Noches**

Orihime followed Aizen as she led her into the Den of Tres Cifras. She worried for Ichigo, who was currently being trained on mastering his new Hollowfication, sparring with the crazy Espada Grimmjow while Ulquiorra and Halibel watched over him. As soon as they got up and bathed that morning, Aizen had come to them and retrieved Orihime, telling her it was her time to train with the Lady of Las Noches.

"Um…Lady Aizen?" Orihime asked as she followed the brown-haired woman down the stairs, "What did you mean yesterday when you said you'd give me the will to kill?"

Without turning around, Aizen answered. "It is very simple, my dear. Your powers are unique. Certainly far more unique than any power here or in the Soul Society. That being said, your powers are severely crippled by your disposition." She didn't need to turn around to see the massive question mark over her head and elaborated. "You're far too nice for your own good. Think back to when you and Uryu Ishida were confronted by the Squad Seven Third-Seat."

Orihime didn't need a reminder. It hurt her to remember seeing Tsubaki injured at the hands of the brutish Soul Reaper; a reminder of her lack of strength. "Right…"

"Unlike my powers or Ichigo's, which are fueled by honing our strengths, yours are directly fueled by your emotions and state of mind. Even if you've resolve…without a killer instinct you're swinging a dulled sword." When she turned around, Aizen saw that Orihime was looking at her with apprehension. "What's the matter?"

"I…I don't know if I can do this," Orihime said, taking a step back. "I…I want to help Ichigo but…I want to remain me…."

Continuing to smile her usual smile, Aizen put a hand on Orihime's shoulder gently. "I understand. We're not going to remake you whole, Orihime, but rather, we're going to give this beautiful rose a few sharp thorns." And with that, she turned around and walked back towards the Den of Tres Cifras.

The two reached their destination: a set of double-doors marked with the numbers one-zero-five. "What is this place?" Orihime asked, standing next to Aizen.

"This part of Las Noches is known as the Den of Tres Cifras," Aizen explained as she reached for the door. "Those who reside here are demoted Espadas who're given a three digit number. We call these Arrancars Privaron Espadas. And for your training, I'm enlisting the aid of one such Privaron Espada."

Aizen opened the door and walked inside, Orihime following close behind her. The room was dimly lit by torches on the wall and was sparsely furnished. White furniture lined the circular room and a large metal object lay in the middle of the room. Orihime saw a figure with its back to the two and another question mark popped above her head. ' _Um…she's a fairy?'_ she wondered from the wings sticking out of the back of her outfit.

Walking over to the Privaron Espada, Aizen addressed the Arrancar. "Good morning, Cirruci. This is Orihime Inoue. She'll be receiving your tutelage today. Orihime," she turned to the girl and gestured to the Arrancar, "This is Arrancar number one hundred and five: Privaron Espada Cirruci Sanderwicci."

The Privaron Espada turned around and all Orihime could do was stare in awe. The woman was wearing the most extravagant dress she'd ever seen, with a wide skirt and wings flaring out the back and had accessories matching her purple hair. Purple teardrop marks hung beneath her eyes and she wore purple fingerless gloves and garters. A hairpin mask fragment adorned her hair, capping off her unique appearance.

Cirruci looked over Orihime and raised an eyebrow. "This her?"

Aizen nodded.

Purple lips formed a salacious smile as she walked around Orihime, liking what she was seeing. She could see the scars around her neck and she knew the girl was no stranger to pain. Which was good since Orihime would be introduced to it shortly.

Sitting down on a couch, Aizen looked at Cirruci and nodded. "Go ahead, Cirruci. She's all yours for today."

"Excellent." The Privaron Espada walked over to the wall and pulled something off of it. Orihime shivered when she saw what it was: a whip. Walking back over to Orihime, the fallen Espada gestured to the monitor. "Orihime, it's time you learned to attack with a lust for blood. So here's how this is going to work: we're going to teach you to strike to kill. No more Ms. Nice Girl."

Aizen snapped her fingers and the machine at the center of the room turned on. Orihime gasped in horror as the macabre, leering visage of Mayuri Kurotsuchi appeared in front of her, scalpel in hand. Orihime took a step back out of fear, memories of his nightmarish experiments flooding her mind.

Putting an arm around her, Cirruci smiled. "Relax, Orihime," she said softly with faux compassion. "He's not real. That is just a hologram we've whipped up to give you a target." Her hand slipped beneath Orihime's outfit to touch her scarred back. "I know all about how you suffered at that maniac's hands. This will be practice until you meet the genuine Mayuri. Now attack it," Cirruci leaned close until Orihime could feel the woman's breath on her ear, "Kill him, Orihime."

Stepping forward, Orihime looked at the hologram with caution. It was so lifelike; it looked like Mayuri would jump off the projector and attack Orihime. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Orihime put a hand to her hairpins. "Tsubaki!" Her main offensive spirit appeared, ready and willing to attack. "Koten Zanshun! I Reject!"

Tsubaki charged at the faux Mayuri, barreling straight at the sadistic scientist. Whatever the hologram was made of happened to include a lifelike reaction to being struck. But despite her hatred and anger towards the scientist, Orihime's heart wasn't in the attack. Instead of cleaving the insane scientist in half, Tsubaki merely maimed the man. Mayuri cried out in pain before shattering as if made of glass.

"Tsk, tsk," Aizen chided, watching the scene play out before her. "The will was there, Orihime, but there was no hatred within your strike. Right now you're an eagle with no wings."

"Hmmm, that's not the analogy I'd prefer," Cirruci scowled. She knew this was going to be a long day. Though it might end up being pleasant, all things considered. "She's like a kitten who only knows how to meow and chew on a person's leg." She uncoiled the whip and gave Orihime a wicked smile. "Take off your pants."

"Wh-what?" Orihime trembled in fear.

"Here's how this is going to work, Orihime," Cirruci said, "Every time I see you attack without killing intent, you get a few smacks to the bottom."

Orihime paled. Suddenly she was regretting joining Aizen….

Aizen sensed Orihime's fear and decided to chime in. "Fret not, Orihime. Cirruci knows better than to seriously harm you. But pain will help you dig deep into your psyche and pull out the anger you need. Now remove your pants and bend over," she instructed.

Shaking with fear, Orihime undid her black _obi_ and let her _hakama_ fall to the ground. Stepping out of her pooled pants while still wearing her black panties, Orihime bent over and squeezed her eyes shut.

 _CRACK!_

Orihime flinched as Cirruci's whip whacked her bottom, the stinging pain shooting into her brain.

"Think back, Orihime," Aizen said, her words slithering into Orihime's ears as Cirruci whipped her again.

 _CRACK!_

"Let the pain remind you of the pain Mayuri Kurotsuchi gave you."

 _CRACK!_

The pain wasn't severe but Orihime was already beginning to get sore from the whip. Aizen snapped her fingers again and the hologram projector turned back on. This time the sinister image of Nemu Kurotsuchi appeared. The hologram stared at Orihime with cold, grim eyes.

"Again," Cirruci demanded.

Orihime closed her eyes. The burning pain of her whipped ass surged into her mind, bringing back memories of Mayuri's cruel surgeries, the nightmarish hallucinations caused by his drugs and the neverending jeering the man gave her over Ichigo's fate. Looking up, she stared down at the hologram with angry eyes.

"Koten Zanshun! I Reject!" she shouted.

Aizen watched in satisfaction as the image of Nemu screamed in horror before Tsubaki bifurcated it, her lips forming an evil grin. "Very good. You've taken flight now." Snapping her fingers once more, the image of Byakuya Kuchiki, the woman who'd tormented Ichigo worse than anyone, appeared next.

Cirruci grinned. "Again."

 _ **An hour later….**_

 __Aizen snapped her fingers again, Orihime panting as the revived image of Mayuri Kurotsuchi appeared before her once more. "One last time. Show me the depths of your hatred."

Orihime's ass stung from Cirruci's whipping. While Cirruci was being as gentle as possible with her whipping, taking care not to go too far, whenever Orihime's resolve would falter or she couldn't bring herself to kill one of the images of a captain she barely knew, Cirruci would whip her bottom again, the pain sparking more horrific memories of her torture at the hands of the Soul Society. By now her hatred had become red-hot and she could now kill at will.

Tsubaki hovered above Orihime. It too had gone through a metamorphosis as Orihime gave in to her hatred and rage. It's eyes now glowed red and its wings now appeared draconic, horns shooting out of his head as he was fueled with more of Orihime's hatred.

The girl saw the image in front of her distort for a moment and it changed slightly. Orihime saw red when she saw the addition that Aizen made: before Mayuri was Ichigo, bleeding and violated. "TSUBAKI!" she screamed as her heart filled with venom. "I REJECT! KILL HIM! KILL!"

Tsubaki's strike was so great that even Cirruci stepped back out of fear. The sprite's attack destroyed the image of Mayuri, the faux captain dying a horrible death. The attack was so great it complete vaporized the hologram projector itself, a deep gash carved into the room.

Orihime dropped to her knees and panted for air, exhaustion taking its toll from the girl. Tsubaki reverted back to normal thanks to the loss of Orihime's anger and returned to her hairpin. Cirruci looked at the girl impressed and hung up the whip. Turning towards her master, she smiled wickedly. "I think we've given her a will to kill."

"Indeed," said Aizen, satisfied at Orihime's growth. While she was in no way completely changed, she'd taken her first steps to unlocking her true potential and it fascinated her to see how much Orihime would grow alongside Ichigo.

' _The foolishness of the Soul Society is starting to become a bad comedy,'_ Aizen mused as she stood up. ' _Such potential in these two and they wanted to crush it.'_ She quietly walked over to Orihime and put a hand on her shoulder. "Excellent work, Orihime," she praised.

"Yeah but…" Orihime's hands went to her sore bottom. Red marks covered her ass and her panties were barely hanging on by now. "My butt hurts…."

Cirruci laughed. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Cirruci," Aizen turned to her fallen Espada, "I must go check on Ichigo's progress. Do take care of Orihime while I'm away. I will return for her in due time." She felt that both Cirruci and Orihime deserved a reward for today and she knew that Cirruci was bursting at the seams to sink her claws into Orihime.

Again, Aizen knew that it was a bit lowbrow for her to hand Orihime over to the Privaron Espada but she knew that Orihime was becoming accustomed to the pleasures of the flesh. And it was clear that both she and Ichigo were meant to be together so it would do Orihime good to have some experience.

Orihime and Cirruci waited while Aizen left the room, the door clicking shut as she closed it. Cirruci looked down at her ward and smiled mirthlessly. Helping the pained girl to her feet, she gestured to an adjacent door. "Come on. Let's go to my room so I can treat that sore ass of yours." Orihime gasped as Cirruci lifted her up and carried her over her shoulder into her room, the Privaron Espada not caring if she was a bit rough. She walked into her bedroom, a lavishly decorated room compared to the rest of Las Noches. A four-poster bed lay in the middle, covered by purple drapes. Lining the walls were drawers and desks, all filled with both garments and devious items of a sexual nature….

Laying Orihime down on the bed, Cirruci rolled her onto her front and looked down at the girls' abused bottom. The sight of her whipped ass made Cirruci wet and she could barely contain herself. "Here," she said as she raised one of the curtains to her bed, stepping out of it. "I've ointment that will soothe that ass of yours."

Orihime lay on the bed patiently while her new comrade rummaged through drawers. She thought about her friends, dead and alive, wondering if they would approve of her new attitude. True, she was still the kind Orihime that she always was, but now she could feel the viper of hatred present inside her heart and she knew what she had to do protect those she held dear. Closing her eyes, she thought about the coming battles ahead. ' _I will kill him.'_ She remembered the images of Mayuri and Nemu dying over and over again. ' _I will make them pay for what they've done to us.'_

Orihime heard the curtains shift again and felt the bed dip. "Got the ointment for you. Hold still. It's cold," Cirruci warned before opening the tube of ointment. "Hang on," she said quickly, "Gotta get rid of these." Because she was exhausted and in the presence of another women, Orihime didn't resist as Cirruci removed her torn panties, tossing them to the side before squirting the ointment onto her sore ass. Orihime cringed from the cold feel before cooing in content as Cirruci palmed her cheeks and began to massage her, the ointment causing the red whip-marks on her cheeks to fade, the pain soothed away. Cirruci smirked as Orihime hummed in contentment. "Gotta say, Orihime, you sure gave those holograms nasty deaths. I'm glad you're on our side."

"Thanks," Orihime murmured. She felt so tired and yet Cirruci's massaging felt so dirty. "But was the whipping really necessary?"

"No pain, no gain," Cirruci chastised. "You were far too nice for your own good. Some things are necessary. Like this for example…."

Orihime's fatigue evaporated as Cirruci took two lubed fingers and plunged them into her asshole. "GAH!" she gasped, her sphincter clenching down on the invading digits. "Cirruci! What are you doing?" She turned her head only to stare in shock when she saw the Privaron Espada.

The first thing Orihime saw was that Cirruci was no longer wearing her extravagant white outfit. The woman had stripped down to her underwear. A purple bra showed much of her cleavage, her bust as sizable as Orihime's. Instead of regular underwear, Cirruci opted to wear a thong. With the stockings and garters tied to her body, it made her look sinfully erotic. The second thing that Orihime saw was next to Cirruci was an array of sex-toys. Cirruci saw Orihime's shocked expression and grinned from ear to ear, not even bothering to hide her seductive gleam. "You've worked hard today, Orihime. It's time to unwind with a little fun."

Orihime tried to get up and stop Cirruci but the Privaron Espada merely plunged her fingers deeper into her asshole. "Ohhhh!" Orihime clutched the black bedsheets as Cirruci scissored her fingers, stretching her asshole. "Stop!" she pleaded. "I'm not into that kind of stuff!"

Cirruci didn't stop grinning. "Says the girl who's only had sex twice. I can spot people like you from a mile away, Orihime. Pure, innocent types that hardly know anything about true pleasure. Tell me, have you even pleasured yourself before you went to the Soul Society with Ichigo Kurosaki?" she asked, pumping her fingers in and out of Orihime's ass.

Biting her lip, Orihime squeezed her eyes shut. Despite the bizarre feeling of having something prodding her ass, she couldn't deny how good it felt. "No…" she meekly answered.

"Exactly. You've a lot to learn," Cirruci chastised as she reached for a toy. "Besides, I've wanted to have some fun with this tight ass of yours for hours. And I know you'll enjoy it too…" Cirruci leaned forward until her purple lips neared Orihime's ear. "I could sense it, Orihime. You liked being whipped. Your lessons don't have to end with just a killer intent exercise," she offered, "I can show you things that would blow your mind. And just imagine how turned on your boyfriend will be when you demonstrate some of what I teach you." Even while talking, Cirruci never stopped pumping her fingers into Orihime's ass, the teen's moans becoming music to her ears. She noticed that Orihime had fallen silent and knew she had her. The pure and innocent were always the quickest to succumb to their darkest desires and Orihime was no exception.

Without even waiting for Orihime to reply, Cirruci pulled her fingers out of her asshole. When she heard Orihime groan in disappointment she looked down and saw that her pussy was already wet. "Turned on already? See? You do enjoy this. But don't worry, I've something much better than fingers…."

The Privaron Espada lifted Orihime's hips up, raising her ass until it was high in the air. Orihime wondered what the woman had in mind, only to cry out as something much larger than fingers entered her backdoor. "Guhhhhh!" the girl cried as Cirruci slid an anal plug into her asshole.

"Ahahah…" Cirruci chuckled as she squeezed Orihime's cheeks, her nails digging into her soft cheeks before she sat up on her knees. Gripping Orihime's hips, she flipped the girl over and stared down at her. "The outfit looks good on you, Orihime, but it's got to go." Orihime lay still and let Cirruci strip her of the rest of her outfit, leaving her bare before the Privaron Espada. The woman licked her lips as she took in the sight before her. "My, my," she teased, running a finger up Orihime's belly, feeling the scars beneath her touch. "Such a beautiful body."

Orihime blushed from the look in Cirruci's eyes. After she'd been so cruelly mutilated by Mayuri the word "Beautiful" was one she was no longer familiar with. She tried hard not to move; the anal plug kept shifting inside her with every small movement. She looked over to the array of sex-toys on the bed. "Um…what are those for?"

"Oh you'll see. I like to spice up my bedroom encounters. Oh, I have so much to show you…" the fallen Espada grinned before reaching for several of her toys. "You'll find that pain can bring more pleasure than you'd imagine," the sadistic Arrancar grabbed to small clamps connected by a thin chain. Cirruci snaked up Orihime's front, her nails dragging up the girl's sides. The purple-haired woman's lips wrapped around Orihime's pink nipples, sucking on her with surprising gentleness.

"Ohhhhh…" Orihime moaned, not used to feeling this good at the hands of another woman. Cirruci switched breasts, licking the neglected nipple with her hot tongue until it was nice and hard. The Privaron Espada leaned forward and planted a light kiss on Orihime's lips, getting her to relax before applying the clamps. Orihime yelped as the woman affixed the clamps to her nipples. Straddling the girl's stomach, Cirruci pulled on the chain connecting the clamps, smiling with sadistic glee as Orihime's breasts stretched. "Ah! Cirruci! Oh!"

Cirruci could tell by Orihime's contorting face that she was getting into it. "You like it, don't you?" When Orihime refused to answer she pulled harder. "Well, Orihime?"

Her teeth clenched shut, Orihime arched her back as her boobs were pulled, her nipples stretching to their limit. Maybe it was because of the whipping earlier or the fact that a beautiful, half-naked woman was straddling her naked body but she was enjoying it. "Yes!" she finally shouted, her hands reaching for Cirruci's. "It feels so good!"

Letting go of the chain, Cirruci took hold of Orihime's hands and put them on covered chest. "You like?" she teased as Orihime palmed her breasts. She pulled Orihime up, the girl groaning from the shifting in the anal plug. Getting herself comfortable in Orihime's lap, Cirruci guided her hands behind her before capturing her lips in a hot kiss.

Being kissed by the Privaron Espada made Orihime's head fogged up. What happened in the last two days was intense but this felt way more kinky. Her tongue clashed with Cirruci's as she undid the Arrancar's bra. Unhooking it, Orihime pulled it away from Cirruci and tossed it over to the side, the garment joining her black panties. The two girls pressed their breasts together as they kissed again, Orihime taking the initiative and pulling the Arrancar close against her. She hissed as Cirruci bit down on her lower lip, the woman pulling on the chain to the clamps again, bringing more stinging pleasure to the girl.

Leaving the chain where it was, Cirruci pushed Orihime onto her back again and got off her lap, the girl's stomach damp from Cirruci's juices soaking through her thong. Spreading Orihime's legs wide, the Privaron Espada gripped the anal plug still inside Orihime's asshole. "Mmmh!" Orihime groaned when the woman pulled the plug out of her bottom. Tossing the used toy to the side, Cirruci reached for more toys.

"You know, Orihime, I could tell that you're a girl who likes it in the ass," she teased as she grabbed a double-ended dildo. Lubing it up, she started to push the head of the toy into Orihime's asshole.

"Ahh!" Orihime cried out as the toy filled her backdoor. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagined doing anything that involved her ass. "It hurts!" she groaned, feeling her ass stretch around the toy.

"Don't worry," Cirruci purred as she pushed the toy as deep as it could go. "It'll feel good soon enough…."She twisted the dildo, drinking in the sight of Orihime arch her back and cry out more. Slowly she pulled it out and pushed it back in.

Soon Orihime relaxed her asshole, letting the toy slide deeper into her. "So deep!" she groaned, her hands instinctively went to her dripping pussy and started to rub it, the girl giving in to her inner lust. She threw her head back and curled her toes as the pain in her ass morphed into pleasure. "Ohhh!" Her toes curled as the pleasure started to boil inside her.

' _She's all mine now…'_ Cirruci thought with a grin. She let go of the dildo and sat up. She peeled off her thong and leaned backward. Orihime's eyes widened when she saw that the Privaron Espada had an anal plug inside of her as well. A lewd moan left Cirruci's purple lips as she pulled the toy out, having had the sex-toy inside her the entire time she was training Orihime. Grabbing the other end of the double-ended dildo, she sat up and licked the toy, lubing it up with her saliva. Laying back down she brought it to her puckered hole and pushed the toy inside her. "Ahhhh," she sighed as her asshole was filled by the toy. "That's nice…."

Orihime clutched the sheets as the toy inside her stirred her insides. "Ahhh!" Her fingers plunged into her pussy as she bucked her hips in time with Cirruci's, the two girls fucking their assholes with the toy. "It's so deep!"

Spreading her legs wider, Cirruci reached down and grabbed the toy, twisting it. She laughed as Orihime curled her toes and moaned louder. "Mmmmmmmmh! So good! So good!"

Her eyes squeezing shut, Orihime opened her mouth to let out a loud cry, the bubble inside her popping. "YES! YESSSSS!" she screamed before cumming, squirting all over her fingers. Cirruci pushed the toy as deep as she could before crying out along with Orihime, cumming hard.

Recovering quickly, Cirruci pulled the toy out of her before slowly pulling the other end out of Orihime. A hiss escaped Orihime's lips as the burning pain in her ass hit her once the toy retreated from her ass. Orihime's vision spun as she basked in the afterglow, the girl wondering how good it would feel if Ichigo gave her anal.

Cirruci put a hand on Orihime's stomach, snapping her out of her stupor. "You know, Orihime, we've still time before I must return you to Lady Aizen," she suggested, reaching for a riding crop. "Shall I teach you more about how to take pleasure from pain?"

Without hesitating, Orihime rolled over and got onto her hands and knees, showing her ass to the Privaron Espada. "Teach me."

To be continued

 **A.N.: Next chapter will include another spicy lemon, then it's back to basics.**


	12. Ichigo's Training II

Chapter 12: Ichigo's Training II  
IchigoXHalibel

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Warning: Lem-Oh what the hell were you expecting at this point?! Dub-Con!**

 _ **Ten Days Later….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo Desert**

Ichigo jumped into the air, his zanpakuto pulsing red as he launched a Getsuga Tensho at Halibel. The woman was in her Resurreción, having been sparring Ichigo for most of the day. Sweat rolled down Ichigo's back as he felt the strain from having his hollow mask for so long take hold of him.

The Espada, Aizen's top arrancars, had been supervising Ichigo's training whenever Aizen left to check on Orihime, who was training with the Privaron Espada. Ichigo had become familiar with most of the Espada at this point, whom, in Ichigo's opinion, were just as crazy as the captains. Nnoitora reminded him of Kenpachi. Barragan had an attitude similar to Yamamoto. And Ulquiorra was as stoic and silent as Byakuya.

Still, the Espada treated Ichigo with mixed levels of respect and comradery. While it was obvious that the Espada didn't care much for each other they at least didn't treat Ichigo like complete and utter garbage like the Soul Reapers had. He'd found something of a brother-in-arms in Grimmjow, who'd constantly sparred with him during the first two days of his training. The blue-haired Espada seemed interested in Ichigo's strength and was intrigued by his growing power.

As for the other Espada, Zommari was the most courteous to Ichigo, always bowing and speaking in a polite manner; he'd offered to help polish Ichigo's wildish swordplay. Nnoitora constantly tried to goad Ichigo into a fight, the resemblance to Kenpachi almost uncanny. Stark merely slept on the floor next to the other Espada as they watched over his progress. Barragan merely gave him a few words of advice, acting like a stern teacher to a student. He'd seen very little of Szayelapporo and for that he was glad; the man reminded him too much of Mayuri. Aaroniero would often watch Ichigo's training silently but Ichigo couldn't tell what was going on behind that mask of his. The only Espada he was not very familiar with was Yammy, who was away from Las Noches on a scouting mission of some kind.

Halibel, meanwhile, regarded Ichigo with both respect and dignity. She understood very well that he'd sacrificed much to join them and had lost much. They were currently outside Las Noches so Ichigo could understand the full power of an Espada's Resurreción. The other Espada were doing other tasks inside Las Noches, leaving the two alone out in the desert sands. Ichigo couldn't help but fight back the dark impulsive thoughts he'd developed after deepening his relationship with Orihime. The woman's Resurreción was so skimpy and revealing, much more different than Grimmjow's and Nnoitora's transformations. Not to mention her command over water was so much different than any power Ichigo had come up against.

Ichigo's strength had magnified since he'd achieved his Hollowfication. He was close to completely mastering it, becoming one step closer to getting revenge on the Soul Reapers. Aizen had promised him that she would train him on how to achieve Bankai once his Hollow powers were at their peak.

Above him, Halibel continued to shoot bursts of water at the boy. Ichigo dodged each barrage and jumped up into the air. He slashed at Halibel with his zanpakuto but the woman's white broadsword was far bigger than his; the massive sword easily countered his attacks. The Espada pushed Ichigo backward and the boy landed on the white sands in a heap, a plume of sand erupting from where he landed.

" _ **Arrrrgh!**_ " Ichigo shouted out of frustration as his mask began to crumble. "This is so frustrating!"

Coming down from high up, Halibel landed on the white sands several feet away and stabbed her sword into the ground. She looked at her new friend concerned. Ichigo had become agitated and frustrated with his lack of progress all day. "Ichigo, your mask holds up for twenty-five minutes. Your strength has improved immensely in the past week," she said, trying to soothe Ichigo's frustration.

"I know…I just…." His mind turned to his two defeats at the hands of the vile woman, Byakuya Kuchiki, which boiled his blood. "I want to become strong. I have to kill that woman and make her pay. But I don't know if as I am now will be strong enough." He looked at Halibel and stabbed his sword into the ground. "Aizen said she'd teach me how to use Bankai if I master my Hollowfication. But how do I even know if it's mastered?"

"Hmm…" Halibel thought about it. "I would say your inner hollow has been mastered if you no longer have a time limit on your mask." The blonde-haired Espada thought about how best to spur Ichigo's growth. It'd seemed for the past two hours that Ichigo had reached his limit on how strong his Hollowfication made him but she knew that his strength was being limited. Somewhere deep down, he was afraid of his power. She could sense it as they were fighting. Just a tiny bit of Ichigo's strength was being held back and it showed.

The woman thought how best to get Ichigo to let go and to fully commit his strength. ' _Hmm…Lady Aizen told us Ichigo gave into his rage to conquer his Inner Hollow. She told us that she used rage to strengthen Orihime's powers as well. Perhaps the key to them both is anger.'_

Deciding to goad the boy, Halibel crossed her arms and scowled at him. "Well, at this rate, there's no point in continuing. Shall I tell Lady Aizen you aren't ready to learn Bankai?"

Ichigo whirled around and saw the look in the Espada's eyes. "No! I can still fight!" he insisted.

Turning around, Halibel walked away. "Don't bother. You aren't ready. Why don't I kill that woman for you since you aren't strong enough to do the deed yourself?"

Ichigo stood there in the middle of the desert, his hands clenched into fists. ' _NO! I need to kill Byakuya! I have to be the one who does it! She robbed me of my powers! She killed my friends! She…ra…she…rap….'_ He squeezed his eyes shut as the memories of what the vile Kuchiki woman did to him came flooding back into his mind.

" _I am not repentant for what I have done…."_

 _"The law is absolute. Her decision to save you signed her death warrant the moment she transferred her powers over to you."_

 _"If I'm sorry about anything, I'm sorry Rukia ever met you. You're a blight upon us all."_

Halibel sensed a shift in Ichigo's spiritual pressure and turned around, knowing her words had an effect. She saw Ichigo on his knees, his hands to the sides of his head as his memories plagued him. His blue spirit energy warped and twisted into a corrupted red, the mask on his face reappearing. It was clear to Halibel that Ichigo had tried to repress the memories of Byakuya Kuchiki in order to maintain his sanity and that her words had cracked open the mental barrier he'd thrown up to stave off part of his murderous anger.

" _This is fitting for you. It seems that every time we meet, you end up on the ground at my feet."_

 _"_ _ **How does it feel to be held by the woman who cut you down twice?**_ "

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and Halibel quickly realized she might have overstepped her bounds. " _ **DAMN YOUUUUUUU!**_ " Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs, his hatred growing like wildfire. " _ **I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUUUUU! BYAKUYA KUCHIKIIIIIIII!**_ "

Ichigo disappeared as his body was consumed by white and red energy, his body succumbing to his Inner Hollow once more. Halibel braced herself as Ichigo's spirit energy twisted upward in a massive tornado, wondering what had become of her comrade. Her answer came when Ichigo finally appeared from the swirling vortex. Halibel gaped at his new appearance. He had hollowfied again, but it was nothing like his previous transformation.

No longer a hulking lizard hybrid, Ichigo stood tall, his hair now sprawled down his back. His body was bone-white, black markings around the hollow hole in his chest. His hands were clawed and had red tufts of hair on his wrists. When Ichigo turned around Halibel saw that his mask had changed. Gone were the red markings on the left side of the white mask. Now he had red lines running through the eyes of the mask, which was now domed like a helmet and had horns sprouting from the side.

Halibel reached for her sword slowly, not knowing if Ichigo was in control of himself or not. "Ichigo…" she called out, her hand inches from her sword.

The Espada gulped when Ichigo's hand suddenly gripped her wrist, the hollowfied Soul Reaper kicking her broadsword away. Slowly, the boy turned to the woman and for the first time since Halibel had met Lady Aizen, she knew fear as she stared into the merciless eyes of Ichigo. "Ichigo!" Halibel shouted, trying to snap Ichigo out of his rage. "Calm down! I'm not Byakuya!" she shouted, trying to wrench her wrist away from the boy's iron-like grip.

" _ **Grrrr….**_ "

When Ichigo ripped off his white _shihakusho,_ Halibel understood what was on the boy's mind. He'd been everybody's whipping post for so long, being subjected to horrible rape multiple times and now he was going to do some of the whipping.

Halibel held out her other hand and formed a Cero, hoping to blast Ichigo away from her. Her efforts proved futile when Ichigo reached with his free hand and crushed the yellow orb with his bare hand. "Ichigo!" Halibel struggled against the hollowfied boy's grip more but it was no use. Ichigo grabbed her other wrist and forced her to the ground, growling as he stared down at her. "Get off! You have to get control of yourself!" she insisted.

Ichigo didn't listen, his mind too consumed by burning rage and lust. His claws made quick work of Halibel's bone-skirt, leaving her nude beneath him as he ripped off her shoulder guards and boots, only her mask fragments covering her nipples. Halibel's breath hitched as Ichigo cupped her large F-cup tits, his claws digging into her soft skin. She bit down on her lower lip as the boy smacked her breasts. Only her Fracción knew that she was a masochist but Ichigo sensed that Halibel was taking pleasure from being abused. Her toes curled as his long claws scratched the sides of her breasts, leaving marks Halibel would find later.

Ichigo sat up and ripped off his white _hakama._ Though it didn't surprise Halibel to find the boy erect, she was still amazed by how big he was. ' _He was this big? No wonder the female Soul Reapers didn't want to let him go.'_

Putting the Espada's legs on his shoulders, the hollowfied Ichigo pinned the woman beneath him. Halibel could only hear feral growling from the boy as she shivered beneath him. She may have been the third strongest Arrancar in Aizen's army but Ichigo's spiritual pressure weighed her down far more than his actual weight. ' _Is he really so strong? I doubt even Stark could hold his own against Ichigo as he is now!'_

Her musings ended when Ichigo plunged his thick cock into her. Halibel threw her head back and cried out as Ichigo filled her pussy. "Oh fuck!" she gasped, her hands gripping Ichigo's arms as he pumped in and out of her, the boy completely consumed by his rage and his need for revenge that he didn't even wait for Halibel to adjust to his thick size. Halibel bit down on her lower lip again as Ichigo fucked her into the ground, his powerful thrusts shaking her body. "Ah! Ichigo! Slow down!" she begged. Her words fell on deaf ears as Ichigo merely growled again and continued to fuck the Espada. She tried over and over again to push the boy off of her but he kept her still while pounding her pussy with all his might.

Halibel panted for breath, Ichigo's cock making her see stars in the blank sky above her. Her legs slipped off of Ichigo's shoulders and wrapped around his waist. Her pussy became wetter as Ichigo's cock rubbed against all of her sweet spots at once, making the Espada cling to the hollowfied Substitute, moaning in ecstasy from his rough treatments. Her head rolled backward as Ichigo palmed her large melons and squeezed them. "Ah! No!" Halibel groaned, bucking into Ichigo's thrusts, her toes curling as she was on the verge of orgasm. "Not my breasts!"

Ichigo merely squeezed them harder, the pain shooting into her brain. Her mouth opened up to let out a lewd moan as the tension inside her snap. She clung to Ichigo as she gushed around his cock, her juices soiling the white sands. The hollowfied Ichigo didn't miss a beat. He pulled out of the Espada and watched as she gushed all over the ground before rolling her over and pulling her up onto her hands and knees.

A sharp gasp left Halibel's plump lips as Ichigo slid back into her, his hips smacking her phat ass. Halibel clawed at the desert sand beneath her as Ichigo rocked her world. Few Arrancars had ever dared make to so much as stare lustfully at Halibel, with the exception of Nnoitora who wouldn't stop staring at her tits. "Fuck! Ichigo!" she moaned, having never been taken so forcefully before. Ichigo's clawed hands reached around her and grabbed her swaying breasts, squeezing them roughly again. His hips slammed against her ass, driving his cock deeper and deeper into her.

" _ **Grrrrrrrrr!**_ " Ichigo growled, his body driven by instinctual lust. He threw his head back and roared as he felt his body reach his climax, his cock forcing its way into her womb. " _ **Raaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!**_ " he screamed before he came inside the Espada. Halibel stuck out her tongue and moaned to the high heavens as she climaxed along with Ichigo, her mind blanking out as she felt her womb fill. ' _This is what Orihime feels every time their intimate? I'm so jealous!'_

Ichigo pulled out of Halibel and watched as the woman crumpled to the ground, cum leaking out of her as she lay beneath him. Halibel noticed how quiet Ichigo was and rolled onto her front. "Ichigo?" she murmured as Ichigo sat on his knees in front of her. She noticed his eyes staring at her with concern and came to a sudden realization. "Wait a minute! You were conscious the entire time!" She sat up and glared at the boy.

" _ **…Yeah….**_ " Ichigo pulled the mask up and chuckled. " _ **I regained consciousness right after I transformed,**_ " he said before his body pulsed. The white on his body melted into his hole and closed it up, restoring him to his Soul Reaper form, plus the mask. " _ **Couldn't help but indulge myself after you kept taunting me.**_ " He banished his mask and sat on his haunches, letting his body cool down.

"You know, any other person and I'd actually be pissed. But…" Halibel rubbed her belly, feeling the heat of Ichigo's cum inside of her, "That was the first time I'd ever been taken so hard before. Makes me jealous that Orihime gets to have you all to herself now," she teased before sitting up.

The two laughed before hearing footsteps come up to them. They looked up to see Aizen smiling down at them amusingly from atop a sand dune. "Well now, it looks like you've mastered your Hollowfication…in an interesting way. I must say, you picked the perfect method, Halibel," she said, smiling at the naked Espada. "Good work."

After the two got up and dressed, Aizen walked down the sand dune to meet them. Ichigo turned to face her. "So now what?" he asked.

Aizen's smiled grew by a hair. "You've mastered your Hollowfication. Now as agreed, I'll give you the power you should have had when you invaded the Soul Society. It's time you learned how to wield your Bankai."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Soul Society; Squad 12 R &D Department: Mayuri's Lab**

Ignoring the ENTER AND DIE sign, Byakuya Kuchiki pushed her way past the door and entered the dark lab. She was unsurprised to see Mayuri tinkering in his lab. "You've a lot of nerve, barging into my lab in the dead of night!" Mayuri said, his back turned to the woman. "I'm in the busy of my preparations here!"

"You mean your scheme to infiltrate Hueco Mundo ahead of me and the others in order to acquire Orihime Inoue again?" Byakuya surmised, the woman walking to the other side of the lab table Mayuri was working at so they could both speak face-to-face.

Looking up from his tinkering, Mayuri stared down the woman. "And what makes you think I would go against the Head-Captain's orders to launch the invasion with the others?"

"Call it a hunch," she replied. "You're going to go on ahead to get your prized experiment back." She said it as a statement and not a question. Byakuya knew Mayuri well enough that she had no doubts about his motivations.

"Hmph!" Mayuri put down his tools and crossed his arms. "And let me guess, you're here to give me some speech about duty towards the Head-Captain and not putting my own ambitions ahead of my responsibilities?"

"No."

Mayuri cocked his head. "Come again?"

"You're going to Hueco Mundo ahead of everyone else. And I'm going with you."

The mad scientist raised his eyebrow at the demand. "Why on earth would you suggest such a thing? Byakuya Kuchiki, defying orders! What kind of world do we live in now?"

Byakuya's face showed her resolution. "This was not a request, Mayuri. When you enter Aizen's domain, I will be going with you. There is no debate to this. Once we've arrived, we go our separate ways. What happens to you afterwards is of no concern to me. I can see you're dying to get your hands on Orihime Inoue again."

Rubbing his hands together gleefully, Mayuri's face showed his twisted thoughts. "Oh yes! The things I'm going to do to her...I'm going to enjoy dissecting her! I was hindered by the Head-Captain while I had her but now he's given me carte blanche to do as I please!" he cackled evilly as he imagined getting his hands on the Ryoka girl again. "But enough about me, what will you be doing in the meanwhile?"

Silence filled the lab as Byakuya looked at Mayuri with murder in her eyes. "As you said, we've been given autonomy to do what we will to the Ryoka. It's time I finished what I started.

I'm going to kill Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm going to kill him and bring his head back to the Soul Society."

To be continued


	13. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Three weeks later….  
**_ **Las Noches: Ichigo & Orihime's bedroom**

"C'mon, Orihime…."

"Ichigo! No!"

Ichigo stood on the other side of the curtain, waiting for Orihime to come out from behind it. Orihime had been given new clothing from Halibel and Gin to show off her new tougher and braver personality. However, Orihime was feeling a little self-conscious after putting on the outfit and was embarrassed at her new appearance.

Chuckling, Ichigo sat down on the bed and called out to his girlfriend. "Orihime, you know I think you look good in anything. You don't have to be ashamed. Come out," he said.

A deep sigh came from the curtain, an item Gin had given the two to change behind. It was pulled away and Orihime stepped out from behind it. Ichigo had to suppress a cat-growl as his girlfriend revealed her new outfit to him. Her entire outfit had gone through an overhaul. She wore a top that had puffed-out shoulders that not only exposed much of her cleavage but left her stomach exposed. What caught Ichigo's eye were her pants. She no longer wore the _hakama_ from her previous outfit but instead wore pants that showed off her inner thighs. "Well?" she asked, blushing from Ichigo's stare. "How do I look?"

Ichigo walked over to her and hugged her, glad to see that Orihime had finally come out of her shell. After days to talking to her, Ichigo finally convinced her to heal her body of the damage Mayuri inflicted upon her, ridding her of the horrible scars that had plagued her for so long. The two had spent their days either training or deepening their relationship in their bed, Ichigo openly asking Orihime to be his girlfriend. The girl was ecstatic and used her newfound skills she'd learned from Cirruci to please him.

Orihime hugged him back and buried her face into his shoulder. She sighed as his hand touched her bare back and giggled when he touched a ticklish spot. It was such a romantic moment for the two who'd suffered dearly…

…which came to an end when they felt sudden bursts of spiritual pressure from a distance.

The two friends froze when they felt the pulses. They knew exactly who had come to Hueco Mundo. "Ichigo!" Orihime shivered in his arms. "It…it's-"

"Mayuri…" Ichigo finished, his heart seething with anger when he felt the other major presence. "It's…her!"

The door opened and Ulquiorra walked into the room. "Lady Aizen has ordered a meeting of the Espadas," the stoic Arrancar informed, "Your presence has been requested."

Nodding, Ichigo broke the embrace with Orihime and grabbed Zangetsu. He took hold of Orihime's hand and nodded to her. The two followed Ulquiorra out of the room, knowing that they were now at the point of no return.

 _ **Minutes later….  
**_ **Espadas' meeting room**

Ichigo and Orihime took their seats at the long table, joining Aizen, Gin, Tosen and the other Espada. They sat at the end of the table across from Aizen and waited for the meeting to start. As soon as the last of the Espada, Aaroniero, had seated himself at the table the Lady of Las Noches began.

"Hello, everybody," she said as if she was about to talk about the weather. "It seems we've been invaded. Las Noches has some visitors. Kaname, if you please?"

The blind man turned a large key into the side of the room and the projector in the middle of the table became active. It showed three people walking along a corridor inside Las Noches. "These three are Soul Reapers. They are Nemu Kurotsuchi, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Byakuya Kuchiki."

While the other Espada looked at the intruders with varied expressions, Ichigo and Orihime stared hatefully at the trio that had put them through so much hell.

Halibel gave the two teens a glance before turning to her master. "Only three, Lady Aizen?"

"For now. Obviously they are a vanguard for a larger force coming to invade us. I would wager that these two came here ahead of the rest," her eyes flicked forward to Ichigo and Orihime, "Because of our two new comrades."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo before asking the big question. "So what's the plan?"

Aizen gestured to Ichigo and Orihime. "We do nothing. Ichigo and Orihime will be the ones to deal with our intruders. This is the reason that they've trained so hard with us. Ichigo. Orihime," she addressed, "Are you up to the task?"

Ichigo nodded followed by Orihime. "We're ready."

"Excellent. Remember what we've taught you." Her eyes narrowed and for the first time Ichigo saw the ghost of evil behind her eyes. "Do not show any mercy. Should you succeed in this," her lips formed a seducing smile, like she was the snake offering the forbidden fruit to Adam and Eve, "I will reward you. Now go. Rid us of them," she commanded. "The Espada are at your disposal. While you will be the ones to strike them down, they will assist you however you see fit."

Nodding, both Ichigo and Orihime stood up and prepared themselves. The time had come for them. The time for their revenge was here.

 _ **Minutes later….  
**_ **Las Noches; Hallway**

Ichigo walked alongside Orihime as they headed down the corridor, neither saying a word. They'd been told by Szayelapporo that the two captains had split up and that he would direct the two to them separately. They continued to walk silently until they came to a fork in the hallway, one hallway leading to Byakuya while the other lead to Mayuri.

Orihime turned to her friend and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. "Ichigo, are you ready?"

"I am." Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Orihime, knowing that if fate turned cruel again he wouldn't have the chance to do it again. "Are you sure you want to do this? It'll be two on one for you."

Orihime's eyes showed her resolution. "I'm ready. I need to avenge Uryu and make him pay for the things he's done." She looked down at her feet and swallowed the lump in her throat. Looking back up, she stared into Ichigo's eyes before kissing him again. As her lips parted from his she muttered, "Come back to me, Ichigo. I love you."

"I love you too, Orihime," Ichigo said softly. "I promise I'll come back. Promise me you'll beat him and come back to me."

"I promise."

The two teens, who'd suffered fates worse than death, kissed one last time before pulling away from each other and headed down their respective corridors. They both didn't know it they'd live to see tomorrow. All they knew was this: The white walls of Las Noches would be red before today was done….

 _ **With Ichigo….**_

 __It didn't surprise Ichigo to see Aaroniero up ahead, the Espada staring at his comrade through his mask. "Where is she?" he asked. The hallway ended with a flight of stairs behind the Espada.

Aaroniero turned around and pointed. " _ **She's is coming. The Exequias intercepted her but she dealt with them swiftly.**_ "

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded, reaching for his zanpakuto. "She does that."

The Espada stepped to the side. " _ **Good luck, Ichigo.**_ "

Thanking Aaroniero, Ichigo made his way down the stairs. His heart pounded as he sensed the woman's spiritual pressure nearby. His mind filled with the memories of Rukia, Renji, Hanataro and Ganju which made his heart grow cold and his resolve harden into steel.

When he heard footsteps he stopped and waited. He didn't wait long as a figure emerged from the far side of the hallway. As it came closer, Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu tightened.

Stopping a short distance away, Byakuya Kuchiki put a hand on her sword, her eyes showing the same measure of murder that Ichigo was giving her. "This is third time, Ichigo Kurosaki, that you've crossed my blade." She drew Senbonzakura and pointing it at Ichigo, "As I promised you earlier, there will be no mercy for you this time. There is no one to stop me from killing you now."

His blood boiling with rage, Ichigo put up a stance. "And as I told you: I will make you pay for everything you've done. To me. And to my friends. This ends now, Byakuya Kuchiki!" Ichigo's spiritual pressure flared blue as his heart filled with hatred. "For everything you've done, I will kill you!"

Byakuya was silent but raised her spiritual pressure to the max, her body glowing white. She put both hands on her zanpakuto and stared down Ichigo. For a precious second, time seemed to slow to a crawl.

And then the deathmatch began.

To be continued


	14. Ichigo Vs Byakuya

Chapter 14: Ichigo Vs Byakuya

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Fembyakuya!**

 _ **Back to where we left off….  
**_ **Las Noches Corridor**

The sound of clashing steel filled the narrow corridor as the Substitute and the Captain began their fight to the death. Ichigo's training paid off in full as he matched the woman blow for blow. Byakuya scowled as her attempts to quickly kill the boy proved fruitless. Jumping back, she lowered her sword and scowled at the boy. Ichigo kept his stance up but Byakuya was much faster than he remembered. Disappearing from Ichigo's sight, Byakuya appeared behind him and tried to stab his Soul Chain with her Senka technique.

The tip of Senbonzakura came into contact with the flat of Ichigo's Zangetsu when he blocked her strike. "You really have a one-track mind," Ichigo taunted. He spun around and chopped at the woman. Byakuya blocked his blow but the impact sent her skidding backwards. "Just so you know," Ichigo said as he put up another stance, "The same trick won't work on me twice."

Byakuya glared at the impudent boy. "I wouldn't be so smug, Ichigo. Or have you forgotten our last battle?"

Until now, Byakuya had never seen Ichigo so enraged. His eyes burned as the memory of his perilous mission came back to him. "I will _**never**_ forget that day!" he said, "Nor will I ever forget what you did to Hanataro and Ganju!"

"Hanataro Yamada let his sentimentality get the better of him and he paid the price for his insubordination, same as Renji had. My only regret for killing Ganju Shiba was that he didn't suffer more. His shameful family has been a blight on the Soul Society for years."

Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu tightened. "If I can describe you and your kind in one word…it would be evil."

That statement made Byakuya raise an eyebrow. "Evil? This coming from the boy who decided to assist a woman in her endeavor to commit genocide on an entire town and its population, all for the chance at petty revenge?" she countered.

"Wrong," Ichigo said. The two fighters circled each other as they continued to stare each other down. "Aizen's promised to spare my friends and family from her attack."

"Poisoned honey and nothing more," Byakuya answered calmly. "Your reward will only be a burning purgatory for both you and Orihime Inoue. Souske Aizen is as villainous as they come. Everyone is a pawn to her. She is merely using you. You should have accepted our mercy and lived your life as a normal Human," her eyes narrowed as she remembered the Head-Captain's order to release Ichigo. "The Head-Captain thought you'd been punished enough for your crimes. It would seem that he was wrong."

"SUFFERED?!" Ichigo roared, his anger boiling inside him. "You sick people killed my friends and you didn't even have to balls to admit you were wrong about it! You stared me in the eye and said you weren't remorseful when Rukia died! Your sister was executed and you blamed it on _me!_ Then you drugged me, tortured me and violated me! Just like Mayuri, Soi-Fon, Unohana and Momo did! And you say I haven't suffered enough?!" Once more his spiritual pressure flared angrily. Byakuya could feel the air heating up from his boiling rage, his spiritual pressure creating a figment of a hollow mask above him. "I don't know who to trust! Even if Aizen is lying to me, I can at least avenge everyone who has suffered thanks to you!"

Deciding that the ethics debate was pointless, Byakuya held her sword up straight. "So in the end, you scream and flail like a child being denied his toy. A fitting look for you." She pointed her blade down and her eyes turned cold. "No matter how strong you are, Ichigo, you are not my equal. You will never be. Allow me to remind you that." She let go of her sword…only to gape when it merely stuck into the ground. "What?" She looked around and saw that the corridor had closed around her and Ichigo, becoming much narrower. "What trickery is this?"

Unknown to the woman, Ulquiorra was in the monitor room. The pale Espada was manipulating the corridors so that it constricted their movements. While it did hinder Ichigo a little since his blade was so huge, it had a much more damning effect on Byakuya's blade.

Though Shikai and Bankai are created by spirit energy, almost to the point where it's like magic, logic still applies to a Soul Reaper's abilities. Every power has merits and demerits and Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi was no exception. Because Byakuya's Bankai has such a massive range, it also requires a huge amount of space for it to manifest. Without a large amount of space within Byakuya's line of sight, she was unable to perform Bankai. Even worse, the narrow corridor prevented her from using Shikai effectively as well.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo taunted as he held his arms up, his sword absorbing his vengeful spirit energy. "Can't release your zanpakuto? Well it's a good thing that I still can!" he shouted. Hauling his arms back, Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs. "Here's what my sword can do! GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A massive blast of blue and red energy roared out of Ichigo's Zangetsu. Realizing she was cornered, Byakuya held up her hand. "Bakudo #81: Danku."

A shield protected Byakuya as Ichigo's attack reached her. Ichigo cursed as his attempt to slay the hateful woman failed. He'd learned his zanpakuto's special ability through his training with Aizen and the Espada and had honed it to where he could release enormous bursts of energy through his accumulated rage. When the dust cleared, Ichigo saw that Byakuya was no longer there. A hole in the wall told him everything he needed to know.

Calmly, he walked over to the hole and looked out. The hole opened up to a large room, devoid of any trappings. He guessed this was one of the sparring rooms that the Espadas trained in. Byakuya Kuchiki stood in the middle of the room, having regained her bearings.

"So, your zanpakuto is formidable," she said before pointing her sword down again. "But that was a golden opportunity for you, Ichigo, and you blew it. You won't catch me off guard again. I'll show you that no matter how powerful your zanpakuto is, Shikai can never overcome Bankai." She let go of her sword and this time it entered the ground.

"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Shivers ran down Ichigo's spine as massive blades sprouted from the floor, signaling Byakuya's ultimate technique. "This is over, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya mercilessly said, "By the time I'm through, there won't be a body left to bury!" She held up her hands and the swords broke apart, showering the air with a billion blades. Ichigo's eyes widened as her blades shot towards him, intent on turning him into a bloody stain on the wall.

Byakuya heard a scream and smiled with grim satisfaction when the boy disappeared amidst the fury of her blades. Her blades continued to assault where the boy stood, the woman making good on her promise to rend Ichigo to pieces. Her smile continued to widen…until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe look before you strike first, Byakuya."

It was only by a hair's breadth that Byakuya avoided death. She turned at the very last moment, crying out as Ichigo's Zangetsu slashed her side, the boy spilling first blood. Staggering backward, Byakuya let out a uncharacteristic curse as she put a hand to her bleeding side. "You should be dead!" She didn't understand how the boy could've survived her attack.

"I was never in the place you attacked. When you attacked me I flashstepped behind you while you thought I was in front of you." Byakuya held up a hand but Ichigo took a step forward. "Don't bother. I've already figured out your Bankai's weakness."

"Weakness?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Anything that can hurt me can also hurt you. So you have to keep your Senbonzakura away from you by a certain distance. If I'm so close to you, you can't attack me without shredding yourself." He held up his sword and readied another strike, this time aiming to take the woman's head. "It's over!"

"Don't be so smug!" Byakuya shouted before pointing a finger at him. "Bakudo #61: Rikujo Koro!"

"Gah!" Ichigo gasped as he was suddenly rooted to the floor by six rods of light, keeping him restrained from attacking her. "What is this?!"

"Kidô. It would seem that Aizen didn't teach you everything," the woman mocked as she steadied herself. "Do not think that the rest of the captains take after Zaraki, who only relies on brute force to overcome his enemies." She brought her blade up and readied the next strike. "You don't fall for the same mistake twice? Too bad you won't live to learn from this one!"

Byakuya's strike was faster than lightning. In a flash, her sword swung over her head to cut through Ichigo's skull like a watermelon. "Die, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

What should have been an instant kill ended when Ichigo's hand broke through the kido and grabbed her blade, stopping it from killing him. " _ **Tell me, do you captains learn THIS?!**_ " Ichigo looked up and Byakuya gaped in horror when she saw the Hollow mask on his face, the boy learning to summon his mask without needing a hand gesture. He glared at her from behind his horned mask. " _ **Grrrrr!**_ " he grunted, his spiritual pressure glowing red. Byakuya jumped backward as Ichigo broke through her spell. He swung his blade hard. Byakuya blocked it but the blow was so strong it sent her skidding backwards against the wall.

Panting, Byakuya stared in shock at the transformed Ichigo, realizing that he'd undergone Hollowfication. "You…you are…an _abomination!_ " she spat. "I should've expected as much from a lowly Substitute Soul Reaper like you!"

" _ **Maybe I am an abomination…but you're far worse than me by a mile.**_ " Ichigo countered. " _ **Kidô won't save you this time!**_ " He charged forward with all his speed and strength, his power magnified tenfold thanks to his Hollowfication. " _ **Die, Byakuya!**_ "

The woman tried to move but the boy was too fast. Ichigo felt the satisfying feel of his blade stabbing the woman's chest, the woman going limp from the fatal strike. Blood spilled from her lips…and then she vanished.

Ichigo gasped as the image of a bleeding Byakuya vanished, her _Haori_ the only thing his sword had pierced. " _ **What the hell? What kind of trick is this?!**_ " he said, turning around.

Byakuya was a few feet away, a ball in her hands. "Utsusemi." Her eyes narrowed as she held up her hand. "I told you, didn't I? Captains don't rely on strength alone."

Ichigo lunged for her but Byakuya threw the ball to the ground. The ball exploded, spraying a red mist into the air. Ichigo coughed as the mist swept over him. He caught the scent of the mist and immiedately recognized the scent with horror. " _ **What?!**_ " he gasped as he dropped to his knees, his vision blurring.

Walking through the mist, Byakuya took her sword and pointed it at the boy, the tip inches from his face. "It's amazing what a few drops of your blood can produce," she reminded, "Mayuri created a more potent form of the paralytic I used earlier. And its effects last much longer than the last time I used it on you." She stared at Ichigo's black/yellow eyes with contempt. "You're truly an abomination. First you stole Rukia's powers, then you defile the Seireitei with your presence and now you've succumbed to the lure of Hollowfication. You're an affront to my pride as a Soul Reaper."

"Before I kill you, Ichigo, there's one last thing I'd like to say; something to chew on while you're burning in Hell." When Ichigo refused to respond, Byakuya decided to continue anyway. "It came to my attention that you have sisters…."

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. His look was matched by the cold merciless glare by Byakuya. The woman continued to stare at Ichigo with murder in her eyes as she continued talking. "I loved Rukia. Though I may not have shown it I truly did love her as a sister. You robbed me of her when you stole her powers. And as my grandfather once taught me: justice is balance. An eye for an eye. You took my sister away from me…" her eyes narrowed, "So I will take yours as just compensation. Now…for the last time…DIE!"

The air was split as Byakuya brought her sword down…only to gasp in complete disbelief when Ichigo brought Zangetsu up to block. " _ **Just when…I thought…you couldn't get any worse…**_ " the masked boy growled as he pushed Byakuya away.

Landing feet away, the female captain looked at Ichigo in disbelief. "It can't be! The gas-"

" _ **Won't protect you anymore!**_ " Ichigo stood up and pointed Zangetsu at her. " _ **I told you once before, didn't I? The same trick won't work on me twice. Aizen's scientist, Szayelapporo, created a counter to the drug Mayuri created.**_ " He pointed to the holes in the bottom of the wall. " _ **You didn't notice while you were monologuing.**_ " Byakuya could hear the hiss of the gas as it filled the room. " _ **You thought that corridor was the only place rigged in my favor? Wrong. Aizen's set up this entire place to help me beat you.**_ " He held his sword up as his spiritual pressure charged up again. " _ **You took my powers. Then you killed my friends. Then you stood by and did nothing as Rukia was senselessly killed. Then you violated me, taunted me straight to my face and sealed my powers away.**_ " Behind the mask, Ichigo was seeing red. His rage was long past its boiling point and it was growing even hotter. " _ **And now you threaten to kill my sisters out of some sick sense of justice; the same justice that led you to kill Rukia.**_ "

"Rukia died because of you!" Byakuya shouted, her grip on Senbonzakura tightening. "She was executed by the So-"

" _ **You may as well as killed her with your own two hands!**_ " Ichigo screamed back, " _ **You, your justice and your pride...**_ " He held his arms out and stared at Byakuya with cold eyes. " _ **I will smash all of it to pieces right here! Right now!**_ "

" _ **BANKAI!**_ "

To be continued


	15. Ichigo vs Byakuya pt 2

Chapter 15: Ichigo Vs Byakuya Pt.2

 **A.N: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Discalimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Fembyakuya! Character Death!**

 _ **Back to where we left off….**_

 __Byakuya Kuchiki stood there, confused and appalled, as the masked Ichigo unleashed his Bankai. "Impossible!" she gaped, her hand pressed to her blood-stained side. "He's not even a real Soul Reaper!"

Ichigo's voice cut through the swirl of spirit energy. " _ **It's because I'm not a real Soul Reaper that I was able to achieve Bankai!**_ "

As the swirl faded, Ichigo stood tall with his black Bankai blade, his white _Shihakusho_ turned black. He stared at Byakuya from behind his horned mask. " _ **Tensa Zangetsu. This is MY Bankai.**_ "

The woman scoffed as she stared at the small Bankai. "I should've known your Bankai would be an insult to us. Pitiful," she taunted. Holding up her bloody hand, she concentrated the power of her Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. "Allow me to show you what a real Bankai's power is!"

Ichigo stood there as the woman glowed white before a swirl of swords surrounded them. " _ **What's this?**_ " he asked while keeping his guard up.

"Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya exclaimed as a sword flew into her hand. "You can put your mind at ease. These swords won't attack you all at once. However…" a second sword flew into her free hand, "This is the true form of my Senbonzakura. It maximizes my offensive capabilities. Your Hollowfication won't save you now!"

Ichigo was silent as Byakuya prattled on, his eyes fixed squarely on the woman. Byakuya wondered what the boy was thinking when he was suddenly two feet away from her. "What?!" she gasped before blocking Ichigo's strike with her blades. "Gah!" Her blades cracked as they tried to endure the force of Ichigo's strike. ' _His spiritual pressure! It…it's monstrous! And how did he get in front of me without me even noticing?!'_

It became abundantly clear who was the superior between the two as Ichigo attacked Byakuya with his lightning-fast attacks. It was all the Kuchiki woman could do to keep up with Ichigo's attacks, her Bankai enhancing her strength but not her speed. Ichigo batted her away before putting his arms over his head. " _ **Getsuga…**_ " Black and red spirit energy pulsed from Ichigo's black blade, his murderous intent clear from the look behind his mask. " _ **TENSHO!**_ "

Dispelling her blades, Byakuya put her hands together and quickly muttered an incantation. "Hadô #63: Sôren Sôkatsui!" A massive blue fireball shot out of her hands, meeting Ichigo's black Getsuga Tensho. A massive explosion erupted in the middle of the chamber, almost knocking them both off their feet.

" _ **More Kidô?**_ "

"Not just spells, Ichigo," Byakuya said as she emerged from the smoke. She knew she had to end this quickly as she was running out of strength. With Ichigo fighting so hard to kill her she had to play the last card in her hand. "I'm guessing that you compressed all of the magnified energy of Bankai into that small blade, giving you a massive boost in speed," she surmised. "It's such a shame you aren't a real Soul Reaper," she said with a little admiration. "You would've made a fine captain."

Ichigo pointed his blade at her, the anger still present in his eyes. " _ **Like you said, Byakuya Kuchiki: I'm not a real Soul Reaper. I'll never be. And nothing could make me happier than being different from you real Soul Reapers.**_ "

"Indeed," she nodded before holding up her hands.

" _ **Don't bother! It's over,**_ " Ichigo warned, slowly walking towards her.

"Not quite," Byakuya retorted. "Remember when I said that the swords wouldn't attack you?"

Ichigo's black/yellow eyes widened as two swords suddenly flew from out of nowhere and stabbed his feet, keeping him rooted to the floor.

"I lied." Byakuya held her hand close to her face. "Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Secret Technique: Ikka Senjinka!"

Every single blade that surrounded the two lunged at Ichigo, intending on turning him into a pincushion. Everything that happened next happened so fast it was almost impossible to say which event happened in the right order. Ichigo barely had a moment to react to Byakuya's final attack but he made that moment count. Despite his feet incapacitated by the two swords nailing his feet to the floor, he used every fiber of his high-speed to bat away each and every single blade that came at him, saving him from certain death.

To Byakuya, it was a massive blur that happened in front of her, the woman not knowing what she was seeing. Only when she saw Ichigo alive in front of her and felt a sharp pain in her stomach did she look down and realized that not only had Ichigo bested her final technique but had thrown his sword at her, which had stabbed her in the stomach. Coughing up blood, the woman dropped to her knees.

As the swords at his feet disappeared, Ichigo realized he'd won. He'd defeated Byakuya Kuchiki, the woman he'd hated most. He removed his mask and calmly walked over to the defeated woman, remembering all the pain and suffering he'd suffered at her hands with every step he took towards her.

Looking up, Byakuya knew her end had come. "Tell me one last thing, Ichigo. Is it really worth it? You condemned your town to oblivion just to kill me. Even if Aizen keeps her word and spares your friends and family, can you really live with yourself knowing you put the few over the many?"

Ichigo was hesitant as he stood before her. Both he and Orihime had thought about the morality of their decision to join Aizen constantly, at times becoming guilt-ridden from their decision. Finally, Ichigo gave her his answer. "I…could not save my friends. I couldn't save Rukia. I couldn't save myself. All I can do now is save everyone I can. And I can't trust you or the Squads to protect my friends and family. And I knew that sooner or later you'd return to finish what you'd started whether I was powerless or not." He looked down at the woman and felt hesitance creep up on him. He'd dreamed of killing her for so long it was odd to see it made reality. Still, he always imagined killing the woman in the heat of the moment, with his blood hot and adrenaline running through him like crazy. He was almost unsure of himself now that he'd calmed down and had her at his mercy. "Aizen also promised to bring back Rukia and my friends," he added.

Coughing up more blood, Byakuya nodded. "Yes, with the power of the Soul King, it would indeed be possible…" she mused. "Ichigo…may I say one last thing?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, wondering if Byakuya was going to get one last insult in.

As she looked up at him, a tear ran down Byakuya's face. "If Aizen is telling the truth…and Rukia is revived…please…please tell her…that I'm sorry for being a terrible sister…."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo pulled his sword out of his stomach and nodded, preparing himself for the deed he was about to do. "I promise."

Nodding, Byakuya bared her neck to Ichigo, knowing that this was her end. "Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki," she said. She was not repentant for anything that she'd done to the boy. She had felt justified in all of her actions. That being said, her one act of remorse was standing by and do nothing as Rukia was executed. ' _Hisana…forgive me….'_

His heart pounding Ichigo brought Tensa Zangetsu up. Time seemed to slow down for him as he stood there, about to take a life.

Then Ichigo brought his sword down and killed Byakuya Kuchiki.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Aizen's Chambers**

"Oh my!" Gin gasped as he, Tosen and Aizen watched Ichigo kill Byakuya. "And here I thought he didn't have it in him!"

"That's one down," the blind man said as Byakuya's body hit the ground. "Nine captains to go."

Aizen was silent as she watched her protégé on the screen. Like Gin, she'd serious doubts that Ichigo had the heart to kill Byakuya once she was at his mercy but she was pleased by the outcome. "Impressive, Ichigo," she said as if the boy was in front of her. "You've exceeded all my expectations…."

Sliding his hands into his robes, Gin looked at Aizen, wondering if the woman was thinking of getting into Ichigo's pants again. "So I'm wondering, Cap'n Aizen, is Ichigo stronger than Stark?" he asked.

"Yes," Aizen said. "Without a doubt, Ichigo has surpassed the Espada." Her smirk widened at the thought of Ichigo being let loosed on the Soul Society. "Now then, let's see how our dear Orihime is holding up…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Orihime Vs Mayuri & Nemu**

The battle had completely demolished most of Zommari's palace, the sun from Las Noche's canopy shining through the opened ceiling. Pillars had been overturned and the entire place was a mess.

And in the center of the ruined palace was Orihime, lying in a pool of her own blood with a cackling Mayuri Kurotsuchi standing over her….

To be continued

 **A.N.: And there's the twist!**


	16. Orihime vs Mayuri & Nemu

Chapter 16: Orihime Vs. Mayuri & Nemu

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Character Death!**

 _ **After Ichigo and Orihime separated  
**_ **With Orihime**

All Orihime could hear as she entered Zommari's palace was the beat of her own heart thumping in her chest like mad. ' _They're coming…'_ she thought as she stood on top of one of Zommari's meditation pillars. She'd come here often to learn from the dark-skinned Espada on how to meditate and calm her mind. It was Zommari who'd offered his palace as the battleground to the girl. ' _Ichigo…Tatsuki…'_ she thought as she stood on top of the pillar in her new outfit. ' _Sora…please watch over me….'_

The teen wasn't kept waiting long as the doors opened. Below her, two figures walked into the massive chamber. "What a boorish looking place," the bigger of the two said as he entered the palace. "And here I was hoping for some variety from the Hollows. Keep up, Nemu!"

"Yes, Master Mayuri," said the smaller of the two.

"Hmm?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi looked up when he felt the girl's spiritual pressure. His lips formed an evil smile when he saw Orihime standing on top of one of the pillars. "Well now! This is certainly a pleasant surprise!" he laughed as Orihime stared down at him. "I was certainly not expecting my own experiment to come crawling back to me! This certainly saves me the trouble of hunting you down through this incessant labyrinth."

Orihime balled her hands into fists, letting her anger seep into her soul. Her eyes breathed with ill intent as she looked upon Mayuri's bizarre new appearance. "And just when I thought you couldn't get any uglier…" she spat. Mayuri had changed the paint on his face and removed his hat, restyling his blue hair to look like ram's horns, plus combined with his twisted headdress that had a golden goatee at his chin. Orihime saw Nemu next to him, having not have changed in the slightest though. It unnerved Orihime to see her stoic, cold face staring up at her.

"Oh?" Mayuri cocked his head as he took in her expression, her words and her attire. "Judging by your changed spiritual pressure I'd say that you've become much more aggressive. Excellent!" He was practically drooling as he continued to look at Orihime. "No doubt there will be a great deal more I can learn about you once I dissect you. And don't think that Aizen's little switcheroo didn't escape my notice, girl," he leered with evil eyes. "This time I will thoroughly examine every single cell of yours once you're safely returned to my laboratory."

Orihime listened until she could take no more. "I'm not going back to your lab. The only thing I'm going to do…" her Shun Shun Rikka glowed as she summoned her sprites, "Is kill you."

Mayuri blinked as one by one her spirits appeared. After training hard with the Privaron Espada, Orihime had become far stronger than she possibly imagined and her spirits had now evolved the same way Tsubaki had when Orihime first learned to tap into her rage. They almost looked like demons now but after all the trauma she'd endured, both Ichigo and Aizen knew it was to be expected.

Tsubaki stood ready to kill, his draconic wings mirrored by his horns and glowing eyes. He was scowling behind his scarf as he stared at the two Soul Reapers.

Baigon floated in front of Orihime. His mask on the lower part of his face had changed. It no longer had flowers on it but rather it looked like a stone jaw. His hands had turned into stone fists and he now had samurai pauldrons on his shoulders.

Hinagiku now had two horns on his head, curved like a goats and his eye looked like it was going to shoot lasers out of it. His wings had become feathery like an eagle's.

Lily's outfit had turned into a sleek racer's uniform and her goggles were more angular than before. Her wings had morphed to that of a dragonfly's.

Ayame was no longer shrouded by a huge kimono, but rather wore a cape around her. She was the one who'd changed the least out of the bunch.

And Shun'ō now looked like a proper samurai, his red kimono now black and tiny swords at his waist. Black, raven-like wings flapped behind him.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" Orihime called down from above him, her spirits ready to do battle now. "I'm here to kill you! For what you did to me, to Ichigo and to Uryu!"

The captain merely stared in fascination at Orihime's improved spirits, her body glowing gold as she jumped down from her pillar. "So, she wants to fight?" He put his hand on Ashisogi Jizo. "Very well then. I'd best immobilize her before dragging her back to the Soul Society."

"Master Mayuri," Nemu softly said, standing behind him. "Shall I join you?"

"No, you worthless idiot," Mayuri scolded. "As you are, you're no match for what she's become." Even he could see that Orihime had powered up to the level that she was actually a capable match for his daughter. Nemu nodded and hid behind one of the pillars.

Despite jumping from a large height, Orihime landed gracefully on her feet. With some endurance training by Cirruci, Orihime's physical capabilities now surpassed that of a normal Human's. Her sprites floated down next to her and looked at Mayuri with hate-filled eyes. "Die, Mayuri!" she screamed. "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I Reject!"

Tsubaki spun around and became a red whirlwind of death. Mayuri braced himself as the sprite charged at him, its wide attack chopping down any pillar that it brushed against. Mayuri looked at the attack with intrigue before reaching into his pocket to pull out a round orb. He causally threw the ball in Tsubaki's direction and waited for the outcome.

The ball sparked and then expanded at a rapid rate, blocking the scientist from view. Although Tsubaki easily tore into the ball like it was made out of putty as soon as he touched it the ball exploded, the force blowing the sprite backward. Orihime braced herself from the wind pressure only to gasp when she saw a hand fly towards her. "Santen Keshun!"

Mayuri chaffed as his hand smacked against her shield. "Hmmm…interesting. Your reaction time seems to have improved." He smiled as he held up his sword. "I wonder what else you can show me. Claw out: Ashisogi Jizo…."

A shiver ran down Orihime's spine as Mayuri released his sword, the blade becoming as twisted as its wielder. Calling all of her sprites to her, Orihime put her hands together and concentrated. She'd trained hard to developed this technique and now she was going to use it with all her might.

"Kenten Kōshun!"

Creating her Santen Kesshun shield, Orihime had Tsubaki take up the middle of the barrier and then grabbed the sprite. Tsubaki became a handle for Orihime while the shield twisted and bent around him, forming a yellow, glowing blade. Putting up a stance, Orihime glared at the scientist. She'd been taught on how to use a sword by Dordoni and Aizen so she was capable enough to match the twisted Soul Reaper in open combat. Mayuri raised an eyebrow at the girl's new technique but grinned regardless. His ambition caused him to make the first move

"Rah!" he shouted as he shot his hand forward again. Orihime dodged it but then noticed how she wasn't its intended target. The hand wrapped around a pillar and pulled the scientist forward, Ashisogi Jizo's tip pointed at her stomach.

Bracing herself, Orihime severed the rope to Mayuri's hand. Seeing the captain still catapulting towards her, Orihime met his strike with one of her own, her glowing blade clashing with the freakish Ashisogi Jizo. But Mayuri's forward momentum knocked Orihime off balance and gave Mayuri an opening. With a triumphant grin he slashed Orihime's leg. The blade cut her bare skin, drawing blood. It was only a shallow injury but Mayuri knew he'd poisoned her with his zanpakuto's paralytic venom.

…Or so he thought.

As he landed on his feet several yards away, he noticed to his surprise that Orihime was still on her feet. "What the-" He looked down to inspect his zanpakuto only to gap when he saw that his zanpakuto was still in its sealed state. "How?"

Orihime held her sword out and smirked. "How do you like that? Kenten Kōshun is a blade of Rejection. I can reject your zanpakuto's release when it comes into contact with my blade!" she said.

"Hmph! Then I just need to immobilize you before you reject my zanpakuto!" he said, a little ticked that his zanpakuto had been neutralized with such ease. "Claw-"

"Oh no, you don't!" Orihime shouted, attacking the captain with her blade. Mayuri cursed as the girl attacked him. True, he was a captain and had skill in Zanjutsu whereas Orihime was still a novice when it came to a blade but because he spent so much time in his lab with his research his skills had rusted quite a bit. When she got a lucky strike on his shoulder, Mayuri's blood began to boil with rage.

"How dare you injure me, you little bitch!" he roared, jumping back. He reached into the folds of his pocket to pull out another item to use against Orihime, only to gasp when he scream in pain when Orihime hurled Tsubaki at him. "GRAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he lost his arm right at the shoulder. Grimacing in pain, he stabbed his sword into the ground and pulled out a Hojiku-Zai. "You're going to regret this…" he seethed as his arm grew back. "By the time I'm done dissecting you, there won't be anything left for the dogs to feed off of!" He released his sword, without calling its name this time, and pointed it Orihime, his eyes practically glowing with hatred.

"BANKAI!"

As Mayuri's Bankai was revealed, Orihime had to fight the urge to vomit from its grotesque appearance. Its massive size obliterated the roof of Zommari's palace. Orihime gulped as the hideous baby's face stared down at her with its huge, repugnant eyes.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri shouted as his Bankai finished its inception. "You remember this?" he taunted with a mad grin. "This is what I used to kill your upstart Quincy friend. Once my Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo spits its poison at you, there will be no place to run from me. You'll die, choking for breath while in agonizing pain, just like your Quincy friend!"

Orihime dispelled her sword and glared at Mayuri. "I…I could almost forgive you what you did to me. But…" her eyes gleamed with fury, "I'll never forgive you for what you did to Uryu! And to Ichigo!" She held both hands up and put her wrists together, her hands spread out. All six of her spirits glowed as she called out to each of therm. "Baigon! Lily! Ayame! Hanagiku! Shun'ó! Tsubaki!" Her spirits floated in front of her, their energies forming a six-petal flower, the same image of her hairpins. And at its nexus formed a sphere of energy.

"I've had enough of this!" Mayuri shouted, tired of the girl's resistance. "Die, you little bitch!" He pointed at the girl and shouted, "Attack! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" The massive creature spawned blades from under its neck and then charged at the girl.

Orihime concentrated with all her might, the orb glowing brighter until it was shining like a sun. As the massive creature neared her, ready to crush her, she unleased her strongest technique, an ability that could only have been taught by Hollows….

"SHUN SHUN CERO!"

A massive golden blast erupted from the large flower, unleashing Orihime's power of Rejection. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo let out a shriek before it was completely obliterated in the attack. Mayuri himself had to move quickly before he was destroyed, the man staring in disbelief as his greatest weapon was so easily crushed.

Orihime smirked as her attack worked, panting from the exertion it caused. She'd hoped to take Mayuri along with his abomination but she could see that he was rattled, which boosted her confidence. She held up her hand to summon her sword again, only to gasp when she saw purple splotches on her hand and arm. "What the? What's happening to me?" She started to cough, suddenly finding it hard to breath. More purple splotches appeared on her face and stomach, a clear signal that she'd been poisoned.

"Kyahahahahahahah!" Mayuri laughed triumphantly as Orihime fell to her knees. "Too late, little girl! You may have destroyed my Bankai, but you still fell victim to my poison. How ironic…" he said as he basked in the glory of his victory. "Your friend, Uryu, died the exact same way. Two morons dying in the same fashion. How poetic," he mocked.

Coughing, Orihime mustered the last of her strength and summoned her sprites. "Sōten Kisshun!" she quickly said, enveloping herself in her barrier. "I Reject!"

"Eh?" Mayuri looked at the girl confused, so sure that he'd killed the girl. He'd planned to watch as Orihime died in agony before retrieving her body and heading back to the Soul Society but it looked as if Orihime had another trick up her sleeve. He knew of her barrier abilities but had no knowledge of her healing powers. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the poison's marks fade from her. "What the hell? How can this be?!" he demanded. "No Kaido can best my poisons!"

"This isn't your Kaido," Orihime said as she stood up, her strength invigorated as she purged the poison from her body. "I can Reject anything." She reached out and her shield lowered and her Kenten Kōshun reformed. Before Mayuri could regain his bearings from realizing his last attack had failed miserably, Orihime charged forward, the tip of her sword aimed at his heart. "Die, Mayuri!" She stabbed at Mayuri, confident in her victory…when Nemu jumped out of nowhere and took the hit. Orihime's eyes widened when her blade pierced the girl's chest, the lieutenant defending her father admirably. Nemu's hand gripped Orihime's arm and kept the blade inside her, refusing to let go. "Hey!" Orihime shouted as she tried to step away from Nemu, only for the girl to pull her closer. "Let go!"

Orihime never saw it coming.

Mayuri stabbed through Nemu, his blade piercing his daughter and hitting Orihime. Orihime looked down at the sword in her chest before coughing up blood. When Mayuri pulled the sword out of them, Orihime crumpled to the floor.

The battle was over. It had completely demolished most of Zommari's palace, the sun from Las Noche's canopy shining through the opened ceiling. Pillars had been overturned and the entire place was a mess.

And in the center of the ruined palace was Orihime, lying in a pool of her own blood with a cackling Mayuri Kurotsuchi standing over her….

To be continued


	17. Orihime Vs Mayuri & Nemu pt 2

Chapter 17: Orihime Vs. Mayuri & Nemu Pt.2

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart. It amazes me how big this story became since I originally planned this to be just a quick five-chapter "Ichigo gets screwed" series. I hope the rest of you are enjoying this as much as I am.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Character Death! Bit OOC!**

 _ **Back to the present….  
**_ **Ruins of Zommari's Palace**

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Mayuri cackled in sadistic glee as he stepped over Nemu and stood over Orihime's body, the girl clearly dead from having been stabbed in the heart. "What a foolish girl you are. Actually believing you could kill me!" he said, kicking Nemu's body to the side. Orihime lay there, her blood pooling around her and her body already going cold.

Sheathing his sword, Mayuri rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Oh I can't wait to start taking your body apart. Aizen hid it from me last time but this time I'll discover the source of your unique powers. Who knows?" his sadistic smile widened, "Maybe I'll revive you and turn you against your friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. I do love tragedies…."

So many sick and depraved ideas went through Mayuri's twisted mind as he reached out to grab Orihime's leg. "Now then, let's be off to the lab, my dear Orihime…." He grabbed Orihime's leg when the most inconceivable thing happened.

Orihime… _exploded!_

Blood splattered Mayuri's eyes as Orihime's body suddenly inflated like a balloon and then burst as if Mayuri's hand was a pin to it. "What in the hell?!" Mayuri shouted, wiping the blood from his face, only to scream in agonizing pain when he was hit in the back by Koten Zanshun. Whirling around on his staggering feet, his eyes came into contact with the still-alive Orihime. "HOW?!" he gaped, his jaw almost coming off. "You should be dead! What trickery is this?!"

Gesturing to the blood splatter on the floor, Orihime gave him a grin. "Something that Aizen's scientist, Szayelapporo, came up with. It's a dummy replica that can mimic a person's powers and be controlled remotely. It explodes when it loses enough blood. So tell me, Mr. Scientist," Orihime gave an uncharacteristic grin as she saw the scientist looking like he was going to explode with fury, "When did I make the switch?" she taunted.

"You…You…YOU…YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Mayuri screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR MOCKING ME!" He drew his sword and released his Shikai again. Because his Bankai had been destroyed he would have to rely on Shikai for now, at least until he could modify his Bankai again.

"Too bad," Orihime said as she summoned her sprites again. "This is the end."

Mayuri turned his head. "Nemu!" he called out, hoping to use his daughter to escape Orihime's wrath. When no answer came, he looked down and saw that his daughter lay on the ground, dead from being stabbed in the chest twice. "Dammit!" he cursed, "You useless girl!"

"You were too caught up with your sick fantasies to even notice your daughter was dead," Orihime explained, her disgust written all over her face. "You're disgusting. You did that to your own daughter without thinking twice. I've had enough of you!" Her spirits formed around her arm, creating Santen Kesshun and she began her last technique, her way of honoring Uryu.

"Rokuten Yumishun!"

The shield bent and became angular, creating a bow. Her two healing spirits overlapped on her arm and became a protective gauntlet. Tsubaki shifted and became an arrow head. As Orihime drew back on the string she glowed yellow, her fury having reached its peak. "Goodbye, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I hate you for everything you did to me."

Realizing he was too injured to dodge it, Mayuri took his sword and pointed it at his throat. He planned on liquefying and retreating away from the vengeful girl. His plan failed, however, when Orihime shot with her bow. Tsubaki struck at lightning speed, striking his arm. Mayuri howled in pain as his arm and his zanpakuto were disintegrated, the victim of Orihime's powerful ability to Reject. Looking up, his eyes widened in horror as Tsubaki quickly returned to Orihime, forming another arrow. "That was for Ichigo. And for what you did to me." She pulled back on the bow and aimed the second strike right at Mayuri's center. With help from the Privaron Espada she'd learned how to shoot straight so she hoped Uryu would be proud of the archer she'd become. "And this is for Uryu!"

All Mayuri could do was scream as Orihime released the arrow, the attack much faster this time as it was fueled by Orihime's red-hot anger. He was helpless as Tsubaki hit his chest, blowing a hole right through him. The scientist coughed up blood before hitting the ground with a thud, dead before he even hit the floor.

The last of her energy spent, Orihime dropped to her knees, her body covered in sweat and dust. "I…I did it?" she panted. Looking up, she saw the bodies of her tormentors and knew that the victory was hers. She smiled as she looked up at the blue sky of Las Noche's ceiling. She was glad to feel sunlight now more than ever. For the first time since she entered the Soul Society she felt like she was finally free. "It's over…" she breathed.

"Orihime!"

The girl turned and a smile formed on her face when Ichigo ran towards her. She made it to her feet and ran over to him, the two friends embracing each other. "I did it!" she said, burying her face in his neck. "I won!"

"Same here," Ichigo said, running a hand through her orange hair. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Gesturing to the cut on her leg, Orihime giggled. "I got scratched up a little but that's it. I need to thank Szayelapporo for the dummy he made me."

"Dummy?"

"Yeah. It's a replica he made of me. I switched out with it when I used my Shun Shun Cero. His reaction with priceless when I revealed myself!" she giggled before going back to hugging him.

Ichigo looked over and saw the bodies of Nemu and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "Then it's over," he said, embracing Orihime tighter. "I killed Byakuya Kuchiki," he said as he buried his face in her hair, glad that they made it through this.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Orihime said as she continued hugging Ichigo. "But…we beat them…now what do we do?"

Their happy reunion was interrupted when they both heard clapping. The orange-head teens turned to see their mentor, Souske Aizen, standing in what used to be the entrance to Zommari's palace. "Well done, Ichigo, Orihime. You did it." She walked past the corpses of the Kurotsuchis and made her way to the happy couple. "I can see your training paid off. Congratulations on your victory."

"What happens now?" Orihime asked.

"Well, I imagine that when the Head-Captain notices that Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi fail to return from Hueco Mundo he'll halt the Soul Society's impending invasion and focus on the defense of Karakura Town. So for now we shall wait and fortify our strengths. But that is for another day," Aizen said as she turned around, "I promised you a reward for defeating your tormentors and I mean to keep that promise. Follow me."

They exited the ruined palace and entered a dark hallway. Ichigo recognized it as the path to Aizen's chambers, wondering what the woman was up to. Orihime, meanwhile, was feeling a little guilty. "Um…Lady Aizen?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Could you tell Zommari I'm sorry for wrecking his palace?" she asked, a bit ashamed from her fight completely demolishing the Espada's home. Zommari had been so nice to her so she felt some guilt over destroying his palace after he'd offered it to her for her battle with Mayuri and Nemu.

A small chuckle escaped Aizen's lips. ' _Even when she kills for the first time she thinks of others. How remarkable….'_

"Worry not, Orihime. What is destroyed can always be rebuilt. And Zommari knew there would be a large chance his palace would be destroyed. It's nothing to worry about, my dear," the woman said.

Ichigo stared at the woman, not sure what she had in store for them. "What is this reward you're giving us, Aizen?" he asked.

"Well, Ichigo," she replied as they reached her quarters, "You recall what I promised you when you joined me? Well, it's time I made good on that promise with a little payment." She walked over to a stand next to her chair. On the opposite side of the chair was the small column containing the Hogyoku. Orihime and Ichigo both knew where it was as part of Aizen's trust.

What concerned them both was on top of the stand. A small, blue jar stood on top of white stand, ordained with small flowers painted onto it. "What is that?" Ichigo asked.

"An urn."

Both Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other with morbid looks. "Wait…is that…." Ichigo didn't know how to ask what he wanted to know.

Lifting the urn, Aizen turned around and smiled at her students. "Yes. This urn contains the ashes of Yoruichi Shihoin."

Orihime put a hand to her mouth in horror. "Yoruichi…." She'd heard of her mentor's death but didn't know that Yoruichi was nothing but a pile of ashes.

Ichigo stared at Aizen with a hardened gaze. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?" he asked, disgusted by the fact that Aizen was just giving them Yoruichi's remains as a gift.

"No joke, Ichigo. I promised you, didn't I? That I would resurrect your friends?" When Ichigo and Orihime gasped, her smile widened. "That's right. I'm not giving you Yoruichi's ashes out of some cruel prank." She handed the urn to Orihime. "This will be the ultimate test of your powers, Orihime."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked, taking hold of the urn with trembling hands, trying to be careful not to drop it.

"With your powers of Rejection, Yoruichi Shihoin will live again."

To be continued


	18. The Resurrection of Yoruichi

Chapter 18: The Resurrection of Yoruichi Shihoin

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome! Bit Yuri! FemAizen!**

 **Las Noches; Aizen's Quarters**

Ichigo stared at the urn in Orihime's hands, then at Aizen and then back to the urn again. "You're saying…Orihime can revive her? But how? She's just a pile of ashes."

"She?" Orihime blinked. "I thought Yoruichi was a male kitty?"

"Um…actually, Orihime?" Ichigo explained. "Yoruichi is a woman. She just has the ability to turn into a cat that has a deep sounding voice."

"Oh."

Walking away from the two teens, Aizen gestured to a mat on the floor. "I'm one hundred percent serious, Ichigo. Orihime's powers of Rejection are unlike any in existence. Her powers will be able to revive a person, even if all that's left of them is ash. Orihime, gently empty the ashes here," she instructed.

Shaking from head to toe, Orihime walked over to the mat and removed the top. She cared a lot for her kitty teacher and the thought of having just her ashes in her hands was almost too much for the girl to bear. As gently as she could she emptied the urn onto the mat, tears running down her face as she stared at the black ashes. "Yoruichi…" she muttered.

Ichigo knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Orihime. You can do this."

Nodding, Orihime summoned her spirits. A lot of energy had been drained from her fight with Mayuri but she had enough strength for this. "Sōten Kisshun. Yoruichi, I Reject…."

Both Ichigo and Aizen stared as Orihime's barrier enveloped the pile of ashes. For the longest time, nothing happened. Ichigo looked up at Aizen, who was so sure of Orihime's abilities and was about tell Orihime to stop before she passed out when he saw something he had to see to believe:

The ash started moving.

Forming the layout of the human body, the ash slowly started to rise and form the outline of a body. Orihime stared in awe as her powers reshaped Yoruichi's body piece by piece. She knew her healing powers were great but for a moment even she doubted she could bring back the dead when Yoruichi was like this.

Although Yoruichi had died in a flash of fire, her revival was nowhere near as fast. Her skeleton reformed piece by piece, which somewhat mortified the girl as her skull stared up at her. Then the rest of her body reformed. After a full hour of patiently waiting as she healed Yoruichi's body, Ichigo stared down at the fully revived body of Yoruichi Shihoin.

As Orihime's shield lifted, Aizen took off her coat off to cover Yoruichi's body. Though Orihime had restored her body, her clothes were another matter. Orihime stared down at Yoruichi's human form agog, neve imagining her mentor was so beautiful. Ichigo looked at Aizen again before reaching out to touch Yoruichi's hand.

Then Yoruichi's golden eyes snapped open.

 _ **Previously….  
**_ **Rukia's Execution**

 _Rukia floated up to the top of the scaffold, the executioners releasing the power of the Sokyoku to kill her. She felt terrible and prayed for death. She'd been told that her friends were dead, with the exception of Orihime and Ichigo who were both in captivity. "Ichigo…" she whispered as she cried. "I'm so sorry…."_

 _Below her were the assembled captains. Byakuya, her sister whom she looked up to, merely turned her head and looked away as her sister's death was looming._

 _Just as the Sokyoku was about to be unleashed Rukia heard something above her. "Hang on, Rukia! I'll get you out of there!"_

 _Rukia looked up to see a purple-haired woman, draped in a cape with the Shihoin family crest, standing on top of the scaffold. "Who are you?"_

 _"A friend of Ichigo's," the woman said before she pulled out a gauntlet, ready to smash the scaffold and free Rukia._

 _"More like a criminal."_

 _Yoruichi turned and gasped to see the Head-Captain behind her, the elder Soul Reaper floating above her. "Yoruichi Shihoin. I should have known that these Ryoka were led by someone as despicable as you," he said with condemning eyes._

 _"Head-Captain, please!" Yoruichi pleaded. "You can't go through with this! I-"_

 _"Silence!" Yamamoto unsealed his cane. "Your death has been long decided, Yoruichi Shihoin. Rukia Kuchiki will die this day. But you will go first."_

 _Yoruichi put up her arms to defend herself, perhaps to use a Kidô spell or break the scaffold, only to cry out in pain when she felt daggers pierce her back._

 _"There's no running, Yoruichi!" Soi-Fon said, appearing on the side of the scaffold. "You are a criminal! And criminals are to be put to death!"_

 _"Soi-Fon…" Yoruichi could see nothing but pure hatred in her former student's eyes._

 _"All things in the universe, turn to ashes: Ryujin Jakka!"_

 _Due to Soi-Fon's distraction, Yoruichi was caught off guard as Yamamoto released his fiery sword. All she could do was scream in horror as the man swung his blade, her world erupting in hellfire before her death came._

 _Yamamoto watched as his former comrade was burned alive, her beautiful features going up in smoke. First her flesh burned away, then her empty skeleton turned to black ash. As the ash began to fall to the ground, Yamamoto resealed his sword and turned to the poor girl still stuck to the scaffold._

 _"Let the execution continue."_

 _ **Back to the present….**_

 __When a person is born, they come into the world screaming. So it was only fitting that the first thing Yoruichi did as she was resurrected was scream, the memory of her death the first thing in her mind.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, sitting up straight as life was breathed back into her. Realizing she wasn't burning to death, she looked around and saw her two student's faces. "Ori…Orihime? Ichigo?"

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, happy that he had one of his friends back. "You're okay!"

"I don't…understand." She looked down at her hands and although she was naked, her lower half covered by a white coat, she was completely unharmed. "How am I alive? I thought I'd died."

"You did die," came a voice on her left. "You've Orihime to thank for your revival."

Turning her head, Yoruichi was horrified to see the smiling face of Souske Aizen, the woman sitting next to her. "YOU!" Not caring about her nudity, Yoruichi leapt to her feet and hauled her fist back, getting ready to punch the evil woman.

Both Ichigo and Orihime went to her side. "Yoruichi! Stop! She's the one who helped us revive you! We're…we're with her side now," Ichigo explained.

The naked woman stared at Ichigo before turning to Orihime. It was then that the Flash Goddess saw that they were wearing attire similar to Aizen's. "Explain, Ichigo. Why the hell are you with her?" she asked. Orihime picked up Aizen's coat and handed it to her.

As Yoruichi put the coat over her, obscuring her naked body, Ichigo quickly gave her the shortened version of the events that had happened to him and Orihime. When he finished, Yoruichi stared at him deeply, processing the boy's words. Her eyes went to Orihime and she knew from the look on Orihime's face that the two had gone through much hardship since she'd died.

Still….

Crossing her arms, Yoruichi put Aizen out of her mind for a moment and addressed her students bluntly. "I am so ashamed of you two," she said. "I don't even know what to say to you right now."

"Yoruichi, you don't understand!" Ichigo insisted, "We only-"

The woman pointed at Aizen, who was silently watching the exchange from her chair. "Do you know what she's done? How many have suffered at her hands?" she demanded, "What does she plan to do with the Hogyoku now that she has it?" she asked. When Ichigo hesitantly laid out Aizen's plan, she shook her head and looked at Ichigo with judgmental eyes. "I thought better of you two! She plans on wiping out your entire town and you jump on board just to get revenge?! You can't even trust her!"

Hurt by her words, Ichigo shot back, "You mean like we trusted Kisuke?" he bitterly retorted.

Yoruichi blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo let out all of the animosity he held towards Urahara. "He sends us to the Soul Society but he never said anything about using Bankai! He must've known we'd run into the captains sooner or later! And he…he didn't send us to rescue Rukia! He sent us to fetch his stupid Hogyoku!"

Yoruichi turned around and glared at Aizen. "I see you've been dripping poison into their ears, Aizen…."

Aizen merely sat in her chair and stared down the werecat. "I merely told them my opinion on the matter. That is all."

Giving the woman an ugly glare, Yoruichi turned back to Ichigo and Orihime. "Ichigo, the reason Kisuke never taught you Bankai is because you weren't ready for it, plain and simple. We only had a set amount of time to train you. Kisuke did all he could to prepare you. You were only ready to use Bankai when you fought Kenpachi, when you manifested Zangetsu, not before. And," she walked over to Ichigo and jabbed a finger into his chest accusingly. "Need I remind you that you weren't there to fight the captains? We weren't an invading army trying to tear the Soul Society apart. We were meant to free Rukia and run like Hell back to the World of the Living. And the plan was for the five of us to move together. And also…" her angry eyes glared at the boy, "You were the one who recklessly rushed off to fight Byakuya before I could even tell you about her abilities. And furthermore, Ichigo, answer me this: If Kisuke had told you that he'd hidden the Hogyoku inside Rukia, would that still have stopped you from trying to rescue her?"

Ichigo was silent, letting her words sink in. Orihime looked at the floor ashamed at herself.

Yoruichi turned away from them, unable to believe that Ichigo killed Byakuya. ' _Little Byakuya…'_ she thought, remembering the little girl she trained so many years ago. "Ichigo, I can't condone what you've done. No matter what the reason, you chose to walk down the path of evil."

Yoruichi's words stung Ichigo, who merely looked at the ground. He thought she'd understand why they chose what they did but now he was considering his decision to join Aizen. He was startled when a hand touched his shoulder. Looking to his side, he saw Aizen next to him.

"Ichigo, Orihime," the woman said, "Could you please step outside for a minute while I talk to Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi put up a defensive stance. "Why? So you can put me under your Kyoka Suigetsu and make me another pawn like you did Ichigo and Orihime?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow before reaching for her weapon. Yoruichi braced herself only to blink in confusion when she handed her zanpakuto to Ichigo. "There now. We can speak freely. And two things, Yoruichi Shihoin: one, I have not put Ichigo or Orihime under my spell. Second, I do not view them as simple pawns." She turned to her protégés and smiled. "Ichigo, Orihime, if you'll please give us a minute. Us ladies need to speak alone."

Nodding, Ichigo and Orihime, giving Yoruichi a sad, shame-filled look of remorse, turned away and walked out the room, closing the door after them.

Orihime slumped against the wall, tears running down her face. "I feel terrible now…" she cried.

Ichigo pulled her close and hugged her, trying to soothe her. "I know, Orihime, I know."

A voice from behind the two made them jump. "That didn't go so well, did it?"

The two looked behind them to see Gin standing in the hallway. "Gin…" Ichigo started, not in the mood for one of the rogue's jokes. If Aizen was Queen of Las Noches, Gin was the court jester.

Gin's slant-eyes opened up, showing his light-blue irises. "Relax, kids. I ain't here to cause a fuss." He gestured to the closed door to Aizen's room. "I take it your friend didn't take too kindly to the fact that you two bat for our team?"

"That's an understatement…" Ichigo muttered. "She hates us."

"Oh no, I don't think that's it. She's just in shock, that's all." Gin moved closer and gave them a friendly smile. "She died and the first thing she sees when she comes back from death itself is her two students signing up with her enemy. And she learns that you killed her former student, Byakuya, to boot. That'd piss me off too if I was in her shoes."

"Hey Gin?" Orihime asked. "Um…can I ask something?"

"Shoot."

"Um…why did you join Aizen?"

Gin stared at the girl for a minute, finding his words. Sliding his hands into his sleeves, he leaned back against a wall and sighed. "Well, I really want the same thing you kids do: revenge."

"Against whom?" Ichigo asked.

"The Soul Society," Gin explained. "For what they did to my best friend, Rangiku. When we were kids she was hurt terribly by a gang of Soul Reapers. All I could do at the time was hide in the bushes as they hurt her, unable to do a thing. Then and there I swore revenge."

"What happened to your friend, Rangiku?" Orihime asked out of curiosity.

"She's all better now. She's even the lieutenant of Squad Ten, believe it or not," Gin tilted his head back and he thought of his old flame, his eyes showing longing. "I miss her terribly. I know she probably hates my guts for choosing Aizen's side but I don't regret it. And before you ask," he looked back down at the two teens, "She doesn't remember what they did to her. The trauma was so great she mentally repressed it. I joined the Squads to find a way to get revenge. That's when I met Cap'n Aizen."

"What happened to the men who hurt Rangiku?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it was hard to do them in like you two did to Byakuya and Mayuri. They were cruel, brutal men and as you know the Seireitei loves guys like those. They were high-ranked officers by the time I joined. And in case you're wondering: they're not among the living anymore once I assumed my position as Captain of Squad Three. I got revenge but to see the Soul Society praise men like them is too much for me to stomach. Better to burn the place to the ground and start anew."

Ichigo and Orihime looked at Gin, finding some new respect for the foxy rogue. "Why are you telling us this?" Ichigo finally asked.

"You mean besides the fact that your girlfriend just asked?" Gin teased. "To let you know that you're not the only ones who were hurt by the Soul Society and wanted to hurt them back. Kaname's the same way."

"And Aizen?"

"Hmmm…" Gin scratched his chin. "She's always been a mystery, even to me. I truly think that she's only doing all this because she can. She wants to kill the Soul King probably because she doesn't like the idea of someone standing above her. She's a strong woman, certainly stronger than most of the captains combined, so she figured with her strength she could do it, so she did it."

The three were interrupted when the door opened up, revealing Aizen. "Gin, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, just reminiscing," Gin said. "Later, kids!" he told the two teens before walking away. Chuckling, Aizen watched her confederate leave before gesturing to the two orange-heads to return to the room. As they walked back into the room Ichigo handed Aizen her zanpakuto.

Yoruichi looked like she'd calmed down, staring at the ground as she let Aizen's words sink in. Ichigo didn't know what the woman said to Yoruichi but at the very least he was glad she didn't look like she wanted to punch him anymore. "Ichigo…Orihime…" she said.

"Yoruichi…" Orihime started, "We're sorry. We know…we know you don't approve of what we've done but…please understand we didn't have much of a choice."

Sighing, Yoruichi looked up. "I need time to think about this." She turned to Aizen and spoke to the Lady of Las Noches, "You'll keep your word?"

"Yes," Aizen said, sitting back down in her chair. Snapping her fingers, a Garganta opened up before the werecat, on the other side was Karakura Town. "Twenty-four hours. I'll expect your answer by then."

Turning back to her students, Yoruichi walked over to them and pulled them both into a big hug. "I'm sorry…" she whispered into their ears. "I'm so sorry for all you've suffered." Pulling away, Yoruichi turned towards the Garganta and stepped inside, giving her friends one last look before it closed.

Silence filled the room as Ichigo and Orihime stared at the spot where the Garganta was, the two feeling miserable despite their victories. "What did you say to her?" he asked as he turned to Aizen.

The woman ran a hand through her long, brown hair and smiled. "I simply informed her of all you two have suffered. This and that," she offhandedly said. "I extended the same offer I gave you to her. With luck, your mentor will see the wisdom in helping us. She simply needs some time to think it over as well as to weigh her options, just like you two did. I'm certain she'll come around."

Ichigo nodded, hoping that at the very least even if Yoruichi didn't join them she'd at least forgive them. "So what now?"

Aizen's pink lips formed a devious smile. "Well, I wouldn't want to end this day on such a somber note. You did spectacularly in your battles. Your powers have far exceeded my expectations and you struck a serious blow to the captains. This is a time to celebrate." She snapped her fingers and a bed suddenly appeared behind the two teens from out of nowhere.

' _Seriously, how does she keep doing that?'_ Ichigo wondered. "Uh…Aizen, is this really the time?"

Both Ichigo and Orihime almost jumped when Aizen appeared behind them, wrapping an arm around each teen's waist. "Come now, Ichigo. Life is something to enjoy. And there is no greater joy than a relaxing threesome."

Neither teen knew how she did it but Aizen's lips seemed to drain away any trepidation they had as the woman kissed both of them, first Ichigo and then Orihime. Both teens, tired physically and mentally, moaned into the woman's soft lips before allowing the woman to guide them to her bed. Knowing what was going to happen, the two teens stripped out of their clothes with every step of the way. By the time Ichigo and Orihime sat down on the black sheets they were nude. Still clothed, Aizen sat down near the two and gestured for the two to enjoy themselves in front of her.

Blushing at Aizen's voyeuristic implication, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Orihime and laid her down onto the bed, kissing her as they hit the soft bed. He quickly attacked her neck with tender kisses while his hands cupped her breasts. Orihime purred in pleasure while Ichigo licked and nibbled on her neck. Her nails raked down his back, scratching his skin lightly and earning a groan from the boy. He made his way up her neck, jaw and cheek until taking her lips again. His hands continuously squeezed her firm tits, thumbing her hardened nipples. Their tongues met in the middle as Orihime wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding onto him as their naked bodies rubbed together.

The two stopped for air and Ichigo sat up, crawling to the middle of the bed. As Aizen watched, Ichigo guided Orihime's head to his hardened cock. Orihime, having gained experience in giving head from her training with Cirruci, opened her mouth and took Ichigo into her orifice, bobbing her head up and down. "Ohhhh…" Ichigo moaned, his weary body feeling like it was in heaven as Orihime took him deep into her mouth, only to gasp in surprise when arms wrapped around his chest. Feeling two soft objects press into his back, Ichigo turned to see the smiling face of Aizen. Her lips captured his while her hands touched his bare chest. Ichigo moaned into her mouth, letting her tongue mangle with his before she reached lower.

The elder of the two women on the bed reached for Ichigo's balls and tenderly fondled them. To Ichigo, whose body was tired and in need of tender care, couldn't help but pull away and moan loudly as the tension built up inside him. Orihime was licking the slit to his cock, his pre-cum yummy to her bizarre taste buds. "Orihime…" Ichigo slurred, his head rolling back onto the older woman's shoulder. Aizen chuckled and licked Ichigo's neck, her free hand going for Orihime's head and bobbing it up and down Ichigo's cock faster. Feeling Orihime's mouth suck him off like a vacuum was too much for Ichigo."Ahhh!" he cried out before unloading into Orihime's mouth. Orihime swallowed Ichigo's spunk like it was her favorite dessert. Her hands rubbed her dripping pussy as she sucked him dry. Aizen, meanwhile, was content with turning Ichigo's head and kissing him while pressing her breasts into his back.

Once Orihime pulled away, lying on her back while savoring the taste of Ichigo's essence, Aizen reached down and stroked Ichigo's cock. "Ichigo," she purred into his ear like a tempting succubus, "Take Orihime," she commanded. Her thumb ran across the head of Ichigo's sensitive cock, making him gasp in pleasure. "We both know she wants you so bad…."

Hearing Aizen whisper into his ear put strength back into Ichigo. His cock still hard as a rock, he got up and crawled over to Orihime. Orihime pulled her legs back and smiled as Ichigo climbed on top of her, gripping her thighs before sliding his manhood into her wet entrance. Aizen scooted closer and ran her hand through Orihime's hair soothingly, groping her breast with her free hand as she watched her protégé fuck the girl.

Orihime gave cute gasps and squeaks when Ichigo's cock entered her every time. Ichigo stared down in horny amazement as Orihime's breasts bounced wildly. His gaze was mesmerized by her bouncing tits to the point where it made him fuck her faster. The bed rocked as the two teens made love in Aizen's presence.

Speaking of which, Aizen herself was enjoying the sight before her. She let go of Orihime's breast and sat back, treating the scene like it was her personal porno. Her hand went to her dripping honeypot and she began to rub herself while watching them, imagining the erotic acts to come later with her and the two.

Orihime wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist with a grip like iron, the teen not wanting Ichigo to leave her pussy. "Ichigo…" she panted. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his thrusts became more powerful. She could feel him knock at the door to her womb and it made her go wild. "Fuck me! Fuck me, Ichigo! Harder! Faster!" she pleaded.

Having Orihime beneath him, her walls tight around his cock and talking dirty was the ultimate turn on for Ichigo. He leaned forward and kissed her as he fucked her as hard as he could, Orihime's heels digging into his back while her hands dug into his hair, her breasts pushing against his hard chest.

The feeling of Ichigo's cock jackhammering her pussy was too much for the young, exhausted girl. The kiss was broken as Orihime threw her head back. "Ichigo! Cumming! Cummingggggg!" she shrieked, climaxing hard, only for Aizen, who'd been watching all the while, lean forward and give her a deep kiss.

Feeling her pussy choke his cock, Ichigo threw his head back and gasped before exploding inside her. "Ohh! Orihime!" he grunted as he filled her womb to the brim. Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue became entangled with Aizen's, who squeezed the girl's breasts tenderly. Ichigo pulled out of Orihime and stared down at the fucked-silly girl. His gaze was averted when a finger tilted his head up to see the smiling face of Aizen. Without saying a word, Aizen kissed the boy, their tongues mixing while Orihime lay beneath them in a dazed stupor. Aizen crawled backwards, beckoning for Ichigo to join her with a finger and a seductive smile. Ichigo crawled over to her and smiled as the woman got into his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Aizen pushed the boy's face into her cleavage. The Lady of Las Noches sighed as Ichigo licked her breasts like they were ice cream, her body tingling in anticipation. Ichigo's hands gripped the woman's round ass and lifted her up. A small groan escaped her lips as Ichigo lowered her down onto his cock.

"Ohhhh…" the woman purred, her hands roaming Ichigo's back as her walls stretched around Ichigo's cock. Ichigo held the woman tightly as he felt her pussy clamp down around him like a velvet vice. Aizen grinned when she heard Ichigo groan in ecstasy from rolling her hips, his grip on her ass tightening. Before Ichigo could move or take his head out of the rogue's cleavage Aizen began to bounce on his cock.

The bed shook like crazy as Aizen rode Ichigo like a stallion, pushing him onto his back. Her breasts shook every time she brought herself down on Ichigo's manhood, her hair thrown back as she moaned. "So good…" Ichigo moaned, her hands on the woman's waist.

"Yes…" Aizen purred, grinning as the boy thrusted up into her snatch, making her body shake with pleasure. Her back arched as she felt Ichigo's cock kiss her womb. "Fuck me, Ichigo…" she gasped. The woman was taken by surprise when Orihime came up from behind and cupped her breasts. Aizen smiled and turned her head, kissing Orihime's lips. Ichigo sat up, his arms wrapped around Aizen's waist, and sucked on her breast. Aizen's head began to fog up as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. "I'm…so…close…" she moaned, her head rolling back. Orihime sucked on Aizen's neck, her hands squeezing the elder woman's breast while Ichigo continued to suck on her tit. Aizen wrapped her arms around Ichigo as the pleasure became more than she could bear. "Ohh!" she cried out, climaxing hard.

Ichigo, with his face buried in her breasts, moaned as he came hard inside her. Orihime pressed her body against Aizen's and continued to suck on her neck while fondling her breasts. As Aizen's hips came to a stop, silence filled the room while the two teens embraced their master. Aizen smiled as she ran her hand through Ichigo's hair, leaning back and running her other hand through Orihime's.

Getting off of Ichigo, Aizen watched as the boy lay on his back, his eyes drooping from sheer exhaustion. Turning around, Aizen saw Orihime looking just as tired. "Rest, Ichigo. Orihime. You've earned it."

Orihime lay next to Ichigo and the two cuddled together, each holding the other tightly. Aizen got up and redressed herself. She turned around and saw that both were already asleep. "Such cute children," she chuckled before pulling the covers over them. She left the room to go see to her plans for the impending attack….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Urahara's Shop; Urahara's Room**

Urahara stared at the small shrine of Yoruichi mournfully. He'd been in a depression for over a month, barely coming out of his room just for food. He hadn't slept a wink since, heavy bags under his eyes. He felt terrible.

His grief wasn't just for Yoruichi's death. He felt terrible for Ichigo and Orihime. Because of his improper guidance, not only had they suffered fates worse than death, but they felt the need for revenge so strongly that they decided that the best course of action was to see the Soul Society and their home burn for the injustice done to them. He hadn't spoken to Isshin but he knew that things with Ichigo's family must be tense since the boy had left. True, Kon was still around in Ichigo's body but part of him knew that it was only a matter of time before his sisters would figure out it's not really Ichigo.

He heard the door open up but didn't pay it any mind, figuring that it was just Tessai. He was surprised, however, when his hat, torn and wet from being pulled from a bush, was placed on his head. He looked up, only to see the last person he'd ever expected to see in this life.

"Geez, Kisuke," Yoruichi grinned, "How come you look like you just got dumped the night before prom?"

To be continued


	19. Reunion

Chapter 19: Reunion

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Back to where we left off….  
**_ **Urahara Shop; Kisuke's Room**

Kisuke stared at Yoruichi as they sat around the table, wondering if this was just a dream. "I…I just can't believe it…" he stared at his cup of tea. "You're alive?" he asked.

Still wearing Aizen's coat, Yoruichi nodded, flexing her hand in front of her face. "Yes. Though that doesn't make my death any less painful," she shuddered as the memory of her death came back to her. "Everything went so wrong…."

Kisuke studied Yoruichi and came to several conclusions. "It was Orihime, wasn't it?"

The werecat nodded. "Yeah. She brought me back after Yamamoto turned me into a pile of ashes." She shook her head as she remembered that day. "I don't know what's more shocking; coming back from the dead or knowing that Ichigo and Orihime are on Aizen's side…." She shook her head and stared back up at Kisuke. "Kisuke, be straight with me. None of your usual dodging with humor this time. What really happened to Orihime and Ichigo? Aizen told me what happened but part of me just wants to believe that she brainwashed them and fed them lies."

Taking a deep breath, Kisuke removed his hat, making a mental note to wash it later. "What exactly did she tell you?"

 _ **Previously….  
**_ **Aizen's Chambers**

 _Yoruichi glared at the woman as Ichigo and Orihime left the room, her mind filled with questions and anger. "What have you done to them?" she demanded. "The Ichigo and Orihime I knew wouldn't kill anyone!"_

 _Sitting back in her chair, Aizen stared at the resurrected werecat with her usual smile. "The Ichigo and Orihime you knew died when they were captured by the Soul Society. Yoruichi, you saw it in their eyes, didn't you?" she asked calmly. "What they have experienced in their time as captives was the worst kind of experience two teenagers could possibly endure. The Soul Society is the cause of their hatred and they exacted their revenge on their torturers."_

 _"You lie," Yoruichi glared. "Mayuri, sure, but Byakuya would never torture anyone!"_

 _"Byakuya Kuchiki was no longer the little girl you trained. The Soul Society did not just keep them in captivity. They had suffered monstrously at their hands. For example…."_

 _Yoruichi's eyes widened in horror as Aizen listed off the things that they endured. Mayuri's experimentations. Ichigo's rape at the hands of the female Soul Reapers. Their banishment and sealing of Ichigo's powers. All she could do was shake her head in shock, wondering if this was the truth. "Byakuya…really did that?"_

 _"She did. Can you really blame the two after all they suffered for taking my invitation?" Aizen asked. "An invitation that I would like to extend to you."_

 _Balling her hands into fists, Yoruichi punched the woman; or her chair at least. Her fist cracked the chair when Aizen turned her head. "You sick bitch! You have the gall to ask that!" she shouted. "You are the reason Kisuke, Tessai and I were exiled. YOU were the reason Shinji and the others were executed! YOU were the reason Rukia was put to death in the first place! Everything that happened has happened because of YOU!" she shouted into the woman's face._

 _"Yes," Aizen nodded. "Captain Hirako and his team were a necessary sacrifice; as was Rukia. I will not deny that. But remember, you have nothing to lose at this point." She looked straight into Yoruichi's golden eyes._

 _"And what are Ichigo and Orihime to you? More "necessary sacrifices" for you to use and throw away."_

 _"No," Aizen said while shaking her head. "Nothing can be further from the truth. They are not pawns. No…if I could describe them, they are my King and Queen. If you're so concerned about them, then join me and look after them."_

 _Yoruichi stepped back and looked at the woman. She knew that she was a master manipulator but everything she said sounded like the truth so she was unsure of just about everything. "What exactly is it you're offering me, Souske Aizen?"_

 _"Join my army, Yoruichi Shihoin," Aizen said bluntly. "Join me and help me crush the captains who so brutally murdered you. Once I bring down the Soul Society you and Kisuke can return there. Surely you want to see your family again?"_

 _Crossing her arms, Yoruichi shook her head. "You might want to work on your pitch because I ain't buying that."_

 _"Very well then. I understand that this is a lot to take in. How about this," she held up a finger. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to consider my offer. I'll even open a Garganta to the World of the Living. You must want to see Kisuke and Tessai." Aizen got up to bring Ichigo and Orihime back in when Yoruichi put a hand on her shoulder to stop her._

 _"One last thing: why me?" Yoruichi asked. "Why not bring Uryu and Chad back to life?"_

 _Smiling, Aizen shrugged off her hand. "There was no other choice to bring back," she simply said before heading for the door…._

 _ **Back to the Present….**_

 __Yoruichi waited for Kisuke to answer, the man sipping his tea. "Well, Kisuke?"

Kisuke stared out the window at the dark clouds looming overhead before turning back to the werecat. "It's true. All of it. Aizen wasn't lying at all."

Yoruichi's jaw dropped. "It can't be! Byakuya…Byakuya would never-"

"She did." Kisuke nodded. "They all did. And what Mayuri did to Orihime was beyond inhumane. Orihime killed him, right?" When Yoruichi nodded, Kisuke gave a small sigh. "Part of me is actually glad. I should've never have let that freak out of the Maggot's Nest. I thought I could control him…."

"But without you to hold the leash, his sadistic tendencies ran wild," Yoruichi finished. "I still don't know what Aizen meant when she said I was the only choice to bring back…."

Sitting back, Kisuke pondered it before coming up with his best guess. "If I were a betting man, I'd say she was being literal. By now both Uryu and Chad's bodies have disintegrated into raw reishi to blend into the Soul Society's atmosphere. Rukia was completely vaporized by the Sokyoku. By all accounts, you _were_ the only choice since you still had remains."

"I see…" Yoruichi looked up. "What now?" she asked. "What should we do?"

Kisuke stared down at the table, having thought of nothing but that for a long time now. "I honestly don't know. I'm no fan of the Soul Society but Aizen is pure evil. I don't think Ichigo and Orihime trust her but we're not with a lot of options."

"What do you mean?"

"The Soul Society, or to be more precise, Soi-Fon's Stealth Force. They've been combing the town for me and Tessai. We've kept ourselves hidden as best as we could but it's only a matter of time. And when they do…" he gave a glance to Jinta and Ururu's room. "I fear for what Soi-Fon's wrath will be."

It was Yoruichi's turn to sigh. "Ichigo…Orihime…" she murmured, remembering the looks on their faces. It was clear, even to her, that they'd gone through much suffering. "I imagine they thought about the pros and cons too…."

"Same here," Kisuke said, reaching for his fan. "I don't trust Aizen. But I do trust Ichigo and Orihime. And…" Kisuke's eyes showed bitterness she hadn't seen in years. "I can't say I don't hate the Soul Society for all its done to us. They're fools. They were so set in their ways that they killed Shinji and the others before we had a chance to explain…" he said.

"Yeah," Yoruichi nodded. "If Byakuya's change in attitude is something to go by, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads is rotten to the core." They both looked up at each other and frowned. "I'm gonna join Aizen."

"Are you positive?"

"In the face of imminent annihilation, any alternative is preferable. As the woman herself said, I've nothing to lose at this point. And the best way I can protect Ichigo and Orihime from her is if I'm there. What about you?" she asked.

Kisuke put his hat back on, his course clear. "I'll join you but not at this moment. There are things I need to prepare and matters to be set in order. I hope to apologize to Ichigo for everything."

Yoruichi stood up and headed to her room. "Okay. Since we're clear on this, I need to get changed into some proper clothes…."

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Aizen's Chambers**

Ichigo opened his eyes and felt Orihime's head on his chest, his tired body aching. "What happened?" he murmured before seeing someone at the foot of the bed. "Aizen?"

"Good evening, Ichigo," Aizen greeted. "Forgive me for not waking you but I felt you and Orihime earned a much needed reprieve."

Their talk woke Orihime up. "What happened?" the sleepy girl mumbled as she sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Lady Aizen?"

"Hello, Orihime. When you've redressed, you two may return to your room. I've prepared meals for you there," the woman said. "You must be hungry after all that's happened yesterday."

Ichigo looked down at his hands. So much had happened yesterday that it was a blur to him. He remembered fighting Byakuya and then ending her life. He thought he should feel at peace since he'd gotten revenge but now…he wasn't sure how to feel at this point.

Sensing Ichigo's hesitance, Aizen addressed her student. "Do not regret the path you've taken, Ichigo. You made the choice and you saw it through," she reminded him.

Nodding, Ichigo pulled the covers back and reached for his clothes. Orihime likewise got up and did the same thing. As the two dressed, they were both startled when a Garganta suddenly opened up in the middle of the room. "Yoruichi!" both teens gasped as their beautiful mentor walked through the portal. "You're back!"

"Well now, Yoruichi," Aizen said with a sly smile. "You've returned. Quite sooner than I expected," she indicated to the large hourglass on a stand next to her chair, indicating Yoruichi's time limit. "So what's your answer?"

Scowling, Yoruichi crossed her arms and glanced at the two teens behind her. Both Ichigo and Orihime were worried from the look on her face that she was still royally pissed at them. When she stared at Aizen the tension became so thick you'd need a chainsaw to cut it. Finally, Yoruichi gave her answer.

"I'm in."

Aizen's lips formed a small smile as she inwardly laughed. ' _This should be quite fun…'_ the villain thought as Yoruichi joined their ranks. "Excellent. I will inform the others that they've a new comrade as well as have Gin prepare a room for you. In the meantime, Ichigo, Orihime," she said, turning back to them. "I'll leave Yoruichi with you for the time being. I'd wager you've a lot to catch up on."

"Okay…" Orihime nodded. Yoruichi followed the two out of the room. Both Ichigo and Yoruichi looked at each other as they walked down the hallway, both of them tense from feeling the werecat's eyes in their back. Neither knew what to say at the moment and it was getting more awkward by the second. They opened the door to their room and walked in…

Only to gasp when Yoruichi threw her arms around Orihime and hugged her. "I'm sorry…" she whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry for every second you had to endure that freak, Orihime," she said, running her hand through the girl's burnt-orange hair soothingly. "Kisuke told me everything. I…I thought that Aizen was lying and had hypnotized you but…I'm so sorry."

Orihime hugged Yoruichi back and buried her face in her shoulder. "It's okay, Yoruichi. He won't hurt me again."

Pulling away from Orihime, Yoruichi looked at Ichigo, who looked at the floor ashamed of himself. "Ichigo, I'm…I'm sorry for what I said. It was all so shocking that…"

"Yoruichi," Ichigo cut her off. "It's alright. There was nothing you said we haven't told ourselves every day. We…we knew that what we were doing was horrible but…we truly were left with no other option."

The werecat sighed before sitting down on the couch. "I should be angry at you for killing Byakuya. She was my friend and my former pupil. I always teased her and treated her like she was my baby sister." She looked out the window at the ever present moon of Hueco Mundo. "Little Byakuya…" she sighed, mourning her death. "But I must accept the fact that she changed from the spunky girl I knew. Becoming a captain and clan leader must've twisted her moral compass. Tell me this, Ichigo," she said, looking him dead in the eye. "Was it quick?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes. I…" he looked down at his hands, as if they would be bloodstained, "I still shake when I think about it. Knowing what I did…I hated her. I thought about killing her so many times but when the moment came I couldn't help but hesitate."

Sensing how Ichigo was shaken up, Orihime gently guided him to the couch and they sat down next to Yoruichi. Truth be told she didn't feel one iota of guilt for killing Mayuri. Though part of her hated herself for having such dark thoughts, she felt vindicated in ending the man's life.

Yoruichi took hold of his hand and squeezed. Suddenly she felt right in coming here. Aizen was a good instructor for powering up the boy but he needed a mentor who understood what he was going through. "You've never killed before, Ichigo. You're just a boy. You shouldn't be glad you took a life." She gave a glance to Orihime, "You, Orihime, I understand completely. Mayuri was a sick bastard and even Kisuke admitted he never should have unleashed him on the Soul Society. None of us ever considered him human to begin with. But Ichigo," she turned back to the boy. "Never forget that feeling. You're not a killing machine. Yes, you've been hurt by the Soul Society and you'll hurt them back, but never become that which you fight," she said, hoping the boy was taking her words to heart. She had no doubt that he wanted to kill the others who tormented him but she didn't want him to become a bloodthirsty monster.

The words the werecat gave him calmed Ichigo down. His hands stopped shaking and he could take deep breaths. "Thanks, Yoruichi…" he said, smiling. "I'm glad to have you back."

"Me too!" Orihime said. "I never knew you were so beautiful!"

"Well now," Yoruichi grinned. "The same could be said for you, Orihime. Look at that outfit!" She reached forward and cupped Orihime's boobs through her outfit. "My, oh my, have you changed. You certainly are a daring little minx now, aren't you?" she teased.

"Kya!" Orihime gasped. "Yoruichi!"

"Speaking of which…" Yoruichi turned around to face Ichigo. "I couldn't help but notice you two were getting dressed near Aizen's bed and the room stunk of sweat and sex. What have you two been up to?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Ichigo reciprocated her grin in full. "Orihime and I…are a couple now," he told her.

"Really?" Yoruichi asked, turning around and squeezing Orihime's boobs. "Perhaps I can teach you a few things to help spice up your relationship…" she offered with a seductive purr.

Orihime giggled. "Wow, you sure escalate things quickly, Yoruichi."

The woman kissed her forehead. "Yes, but I can't help but get aroused seeing you in that outfit." She stood up and pulled Ichigo and Orihime off the couch. "Well, Ichigo? Think you can handle the both of us?"

Chuckling, Ichigo merely whipped off his top before putting his hands on Yoruichi's shoulders. The woman was shocked by Ichigo's boldness when he shoved her onto the bed. "I think, Yoruichi, it's our turn to teach you some things…."

Yoruichi knew that the two weren't the innocent, prudish students she knew before when they started ripping her clothes off….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Soul Society; Head-Captain's chambers**

"Has there been any word from Captains Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi?" Yamamoto asked. The remaining captains were assembled in front of him with Akon reporting in.

"No, sir…" the Third-Seat said while shaking his head. "We lost contact with Captain Kurotsuchi shortly after he departed for Hueco Mundo. The fact that we've heard nothing from him at all at this point…."

"Means that he is either captured or dead," Soi-Fon said. "And Byakuya as well."

Toshiro, who'd been silent for most of the events that'd occurred so far, finally broke his long silence. "We must halt our plans to invade Hueco Mundo. We can't afford to lose any more captains!"

"What?!" Kenpachi bristled. "I was all set to go and fight Ichigo again!"

The kid-captain crossed his arms and glared at Kenpachi. "You'll fight him later, Kenpachi. Don't be reckless like Byakuya did." He looked at the floor and thought about the Substitute. He'd suspected that something odd was happening with Rukia's execution and tried to get to the bottom of it but had failed when Aizen had cut him down in Central 46's quarters after discovering she'd killed them. Like Ukitake he was against their treatment of him, figuring his crime to be rather small. However, he was duty-bound to uphold his position and stayed silent. Now, with Ichigo and Orihime's defection, he wished he'd spoken up earlier.

"Captain Hitsugaya is correct," the old man said. "We must concentrate all our remaining forces on stopping Souske Aizen when she attacks Karakura Town. This is an order! All Squads are to prepare for battle! We will face these traitors and bring them to their knees!"

To be continued


	20. Choosing Sides

Chapter 20: Choosing Sides

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Kurosaki Residence**

Hearing the doorbell ring, Isshin got up off the couch. He had been worried for his son and Orihime ever since they left and he hoped against hope that this was him having come to his senses. He hurried to the door and opened it, only to frown when he saw Kisuke standing in front of him. "What do you want, Kisuke?" he bitterly asked; he still considered Kisuke the source of his son's misery.

"I've news," Kisuke bluntly said. He no longer looked like crap and he'd washed and repaired his hat, wearing it proudly on his head. "News about Ichigo and Orihime."

Isshin hurried the shopkeeper inside and the two men sat down in the living room, facing each other. "What's happened? Are they okay? Has Aizen hurt them?" he couldn't stand the thought of the two, who'd already suffered cruelly at the hands of the Soul Society, to be put through more torture.

Kisuke sat back in his chair and removed his hat. "The short of it? Yes, they're alive and well. Yoruichi told me that herself. The long version of it is-"

"Yoruichi?" Isshin gaped. "But you told me she was dead!"

"She _was_ dead. Apparently our good friend, Orihime, has powers that go beyond the realms of life and death. She resurrected Yoruichi from a pile of ashes," Kisuke explained. "I know. I was shocked beyond all belief myself. But she's alive now and she informed me of what's been happening in Hueco Mundo."

The next few minutes involved Kisuke telling Isshin everything that'd happened to Ichigo and his friend. When the shopkeeper finished, the former captain ran a hand through his black hair and exhaled deeply. "I'm not sorry to hear that Mayuri's dead. That freak was twisted from the first moment I met him. Still…Ichigo…" he looked up at Masaki's poster and frowned. "My son, killing a woman…."He buried his head in his hands and felt ashamed of himself. Surely this was the final proof that he'd failed his son.

"She was hardly innocent, Isshin," Kisuke counted. "After all she'd done to the boy, she had that coming. Plus, she was the one who went to Hueco Mundo to kill Ichigo. I think we can both say he killed her in self-defense."

"Right…" Isshin nodded, taking a small measure of comfort in his words. "So what now?"

"Now…." Kisuke looked out the window. He looked out at the town which had no idea of its impending destruction. "Now's the time where we pick sides." He turned back to Isshin and saw the man scowling. "Isshin, Yoruichi and I have talked it over and though it kills us both to admit it, if we sit on the sidelines things will only end up badly for us. If we're to live to see tomorrow, we have no choice: we're going to join Aizen. Yoruichi's already left. She wanted to try to keep Aizen from poisoning their minds any further."

It was a hard thing for Isshin to take in but after a few moments of contemplating he nodded. "I understand."

Kisuke blinked in confusion. "Really? Just like that?" he asked. "I'd have thought you'd be pissed."

"Oh, I'm angry, don't doubt that," Isshin warned. "But I can see where you're coming from." Suddenly the man leapt to his feet and looked out the window. He waited on bated breath until he finally relaxed. "Another group. Damn, they're persistent!"

"The Stealth Force?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah. They've been combing the area the past week. I think they want Yuzu and Karin…" he said. "I gave them talismans to conceal what tiny spiritual pressure they have but…I…" he closed his eyes and grit his teeth. "I can't even think about what Soi-Fon will do if she gets her hands on them…." He turned back to his friend and crossed his arms. "So, what are you planning exactly?"

Kisuke flipped his fan and smiled behind it. "Here's what I had in mind…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Las Noches**

"Like hell!" Ichigo shouted at Aizen.

"You can't be serious!" Orihime insisted.

The two were in Aizen's training chamber along with Yoruichi. The werecat had changed attire to match the Arrancar's uniform. Halibel had loaned her one of her outfits that exposed the bottom of her cleavage without the part that covered her neck. The werecat stared at the rogue cautiously as Aizen laid out her plans for the former captain.

Calmly, the elder woman explained herself to her two wards. "Ichigo, I understand your reservations. But it is necessary for Yoruichi."

Ichigo just stared at her mentor flabbergasted. "How is _Hollowfying_ Yoruichi necessary?!"

"Because," Aizen said, "Her powers have already reached their peak. As powerful as she is, she was easily overtaken by Soi-Fon and Yamamoto. She must evolve past the boundaries of Soul Reapers, the same way that you did."

"Yeah but…"Orihime muttered, "Ichigo didn't hollowfy by his own choice! You can't seriously demand that of Yoruichi!" She didn't want to imagine her mentor becoming a Hollow.

The villain turned to the werecat, who'd been watching the exchange silently. "I do not demand it of Yoruichi. I expect it of her. This was part of the deal we made…" she said, her eyes narrowing at the werecat.

Ichigo and Orihime turned to the purple-haired woman confused. Sighing, Yoruichi explained….

 _ **Yesterday evening….  
**_ **Ichigo & Orihime's Room**

 _Ichigo and Orihime slept like kittens, Orihime's head on Ichigo's naked chest, the room smelling of sweat and sex. Yoruichi sat next to them, finding it cute as she watched the two cuddle and snooze. She was interrupted when the door slowly opened and an Arrancar walked into the room. Based off Orihime's description, Yoruichi judged this to be the number four Espada, Ulquiorra._

 _"Get dressed," the Arrancar said after seeing that Yoruichi was lying on the bed naked. "Lady Aizen wishes to speak to you in private."_

 _Though not one to take orders, Yoruichi got dressed and followed Ulquiorra out of the room, leaving Ichigo and Orihime to sleep in peace. She followed Ulquiorra out of the room and found herself back in Aizen's room once more. "Here she is, Lady Aizen," the stoic Arrancar said, the rogue sitting in her chair like usual._

 _"Leave us, Ulquiorra," Aizen bid to her Espada. "I wish to speak to Yoruichi alone." When Ulquiorra departed the room, Aizen addressed her new comrade. "There is a matter which I wanted to discuss in private. I felt that if we talked in front of Ichigo and Orihime, it'd raise several problems."_

 _"Why?" Yoruichi asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Afraid you'll lose their trust and they'll stop being your precious "King and Queen" anymore?"_

 _The brunette chuckled before standing up. "Ichigo and Orihime do not trust me. At least, not completely. True, I've kept my end of the bargain but their experiences have left them with a disability to trust any Soul Reaper, including myself. It is as they should since I warned them against trusting me in the first place. Regardless, they have shown me loyalty by slaying their tormentors and striking a blow to the Soul Society. I can trust them to fight for me when the day comes. You, on the other hand," her eyes narrowed as she stared at the werecat, "I require a demonstration of your loyalty."_

 _"No need. I'm not loyal to you," Yoruichi retorted. She crossed her arms and glared at the woman. "I'm loyal to Ichigo and Orihime. Nobody else."_

 _"Nobody else, except for Kisuke Urahara," Aizen noted. "I suspect I'll be graced with his company soon enough but for the meantime I cannot have somebody as powerful as you fight without some token of commitment. So I've decided on what you shall do for me…." She put a hand on the small pillar next to the chair which opened up, revealing the Hogyoku. "I believe Kisuke told you what this was."_

 _Yoruichi felt chills run down her spine as she stared at the glowing blue object. "Yes, it breaks down the barriers between Hollows and Soul Reapers."_

 _"Correct. You see, Yoruichi, your powers are at their peak. Even with the several months we have left before the Hogyoku can completely awaken, you will never be able to increase your strength significantly no matter how hard you train. The only solution to that…"she hinted cryptically._

 _"…Is to undergo Hollowfication," Yoruichi finished. Sweat dripped down the side of her face when she realized what Aizen was getting at. "You want to Hollowfy me and turn me into an Arrancar." She wondered what the point of that was. Did Aizen have some way of controlling her Arrancars through some unknown means and planned on controlling her after Hollowfying her?_

 _"Correction. I want to turn you into a Vizard, the same as Ichigo. Do this and it will confirm to me that you're serious about fighting those you once called friends."_

 _"Well, Yoruichi? What's your answer?"_

 _ **Back to the present….**_

 __Ichigo and Orihime stared at Aizen, feeling betrayed. Ichigo turned at Yoruichi and balled his hands into fists. "No. She doesn't have to prove anything to you," he said resolutely.

"Ichigo's right!" Orihime chimed in, "Yoruichi has already died! We can't ask her of this. She-"

Yoruichi put a hand to silence her friends. "Ichigo, Orihime. Thank you for sticking up for me, but I've already agreed to Aizen's terms. If this is what it takes to earn her trust, so be it." She didn't trust Aizen, not in a million years, but she cared about her students and if this was the way to make sure she could keep watch over them then she could live with that. "Let's get this over with."

"Yoruichi…" Orihime muttered, her body shaking from the fear of the consequences.

The werecat patted the orangette's head and smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Orihime. If Ichigo can do it, so can I." She walked over to Aizen and scowled at the woman. "Do it."

"As you wish," Aizen said softly. She revealed the Hogyoku and lifted it up. "Then let us begin." Walking over to Yoruichi, she held up the Hogyoku and pressed it against Yoruichi's chest. Ichigo and Orihime held their breaths as they waited. For a second, all was quiet.

Then Yoruichi gasped as a hole opened up in her chest. She cried out in terror as white matter spewed from her mouth.

"YORUICHI!" Ichigo screamed, having a sick sense of Déjà vu. Orihime covered her mouth in horror as her friend underwent Hollowfication.

"Gahhhhh!" the werecat screamed as her face was covered completely by white matter. She dropped to her knees, her eyes becoming white and yellow. " _ **GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_ "

The three watched as the white matter took the shape of a mask. Taking on the form of a cat's face, the woman slumped to the floor. Ichigo moved to help her but Aizen kept him where he was by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Not yet," she told him. She walked over to the slumped Yoruichi and pressed the Hogyoku into the hole in Yoruichi's chest. At once, Yoruichi's head snapped forward and a loud scream filled the room.

" _ **AHHHHHHHHH!**_ " In an instant, the mask on Yoruichi's face shattered, the hole inside her closing up. Orihime ran over to Yoruichi as she collapsed onto the floor, cushioning the woman's head in her bosom.

"Yoruichi! Yoruichi, are you okay?" she begged, gently shaking the woman.

"Mmmmhhh…" Yoruichi groaned, exhausted from her Hollowfication. "Ori…hime?" she grumbled. She sat up and put a hand on her chest, glad to no longer feel empty inside. "I'm fine. Gotta say, that was bone-chilling…."

"Congratulations, Yoruichi," Aizen said as she sat back in her chair. "You've become a Vizard."

Ichigo turned and glared at the woman, wondering what went on in her head when he heard a voice from behind him; one he thought he'd never hear again. "Woo boy, I hope you don't expect me to do that too…."

Without turning around, Aizen smiled from ear to ear. "No, Kisuke, I've nothing of that sort in mind for you…."

Both teens whirled around to see Kisuke at the back of the room, a Garganta behind him. "Kisuke!" Ichigo couldn't believe it. "Why're you here?"

Smiling, the shopkeeper closed the Garganta and walked over to the group. "Hey, everyone. Figured I'd drop by and say hello." He knelt down and looked at Yoruichi. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Dizzy, but fine."

"Kisuke!" All of Ichigo's anger towards Kisuke suddenly came back to him. "Why're you here, dammit!"

Sighing, Kisuke stood up and removed his hat. "I came to apologize. Listen, Ichigo," he sighed as he stared at the black-tiled floor. "You were right. I should've equipped you and your friends better. I miscalculated."

"You miscalculated?" Ichigo repeated, not understanding what he was saying.

"I'd thought that with your impressive growth rate, you'd reach the level of Bankai before you encountered Byakuya or the other captains. While your battle with Kenpachi facilitated your growth, you encountered Byakuya too soon and it led to the mission failing. That and…" he turned and looked at Orihime with sad eyes, "I'd no idea of the depravity the captains had succumbed to over the last century; especially Mayuri. I knew him capable but the idea of him succeeding me as captain of Squad Twelve seemed improbable. I know what you're wondering, Ichigo," he turned back to his former student. "You're asking yourself why I didn't join you. Well, while it would've made it a bit easier, a group any larger than five would've been more detectable. With Yoruichi there I'd thought it a simple matter for you to infiltrate the Seireitei. But that plan failed at the first hurdle…." Putting his hat on his chest, Kisuke dropped to one knee and bowed his head in apology. "I know I said it before but I'll say it once more: I truly am sorry for all that's happened to you."

Looking at Kisuke and seeing him speak from the heart made the hatred building up inside Ichigo deflate like a balloon. "I understand, Kisuke. I'm not ready to forgive you just yet but…thanks…."

"How touching," Aizen said, amused at the scientist's apology. "Kisuke Urahara bowing his head before another. I thought I wouldn't live to see the day."

"What can I say? A candy shopkeeper has to remain humble to satisfy his customers," Kisuke smirked before standing up. Turning to face Aizen, the shopkeeper put his hat back on and stared down the woman. "So, Aizen…there one more spot in your crew?"

Aizen looked amused. "How interesting. I was wondering how I might go about acquiring your help but I never thought you'd offer to join me all on your own."

"Well the circumstances certainly force me to pick a side. Might as well follow Ichigo and Orihime's example." Kisuke held out his hand. "So how about it?"

Getting up, Souske Aizen took Kisuke's hand and shook it. "Very well. We'd be honored for you to join us, Kisuke Urahara." Aizen sat back down in her chair and addressed her four comrades. "Now then, on to business. It is time to discuss our impending battle with the Soul Society….

To be continued….


	21. Calm before the Storm

Chapter 21: The Calm before the Storm

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Three Days Later….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo; Las Noches**

 _ **With Kisuke**_

Kisuke sat in his room, provided to him by Aizen. With the rogue's permission, Kisuke was expanding his knowledge of Hollows and Hollowfication and he was fairly intrigued by how the Hogyoku, which he'd failed to master and destroy, worked at Aizen's command. He now wore a white robe, similar to Aizen's, along with a new black and white bucket hat that Gin had made for him.

In the man's hand was a communicator. On the other end of the line was Tessai, who was still in the World of the Living. "The Soul Reapers' patrols have declined in the past few days," Tessai reported. Both of the children were currently asleep as night had fallen on their world. "Things are about to get ugly, aren't they, boss?"

"Yeah…" Kisuke sighed as he sat back in his chair, turning to his notes. As a scientist, joining Aizen was a massive boon since he could continue his research unfettered by the restraints of the Soul Society. But as a person, Kisuke was disgusted with himself for allying himself with the woman who'd caused his banishment. But he took small comfort in the fact that his options were low and the alternative was to stay and face Soi-Fon's wrath at the cost of his friends. "Tessai, close up shop and begin our plan. If this goes south, I want Jinta and Ururu as far away from Karakura Town as possible. If we win, I don't want them killed along with everyone else. If we lose, I don't want them to suffer the way Ichigo and Orihime have."

"Understood, Kisuke," Tessai reported over the communicator. "And boss?"

"Yeah?"

"For what it's worth, I understand why you joined her. Remember what I once taught you: in war, neither side is just."

Kisuke chuckled at his former mentor's words. "Thanks, Tessai. I'll keep in touch."

 _Click!_

Putting down the communicator, Kisuke stood up and grabbed his cane. Research could wait. Right now he needed to have words with a certain rogue.

Aizen was exactly where Kisuke had left her, sitting in her chair while overlooking the white sands of Hueco Mundo. "Good evening, Kisuke," Aizen greeted, not even bothering to turn around to face her new ally. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kisuke walked over to Aizen and stood next to her, looking out of the balcony to see the empty desert. "You mind if I ask a question?" he asked.

"Go ahead."

Kisuke looked down and glared at her. "What is Ichigo to you, Aizen?"

Smiling, Aizen rested her head on an arm, "An important ally. Anything else?"

Gripping his cane, Kisuke's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't answer my question. He and Orihime have been through enough. They don't need any more betrayal or heartache. Especially since you're asking so much of them."

"I see," Kisuke got out of her chair and stared down the scientist. "You believe that I view Ichigo as nothing but a mere pawn and will dispose of him at the earliest moment he becomes a hindrance?"

"That would certainly fit your Modus Operandi," Kisuke said. "You certainly tossed your former lieutenant away like a broken blade."

"Ah. So that's what this is about," Aizen said. Turning back to the desert, Aizen simply stared out into the night, her thoughts a mystery to Kisuke. "Momo was a capable tool, yes, but her obsession with me handicapped her usefulness." She remembered stabbing the girl who treated her almost like a goddess. "What I did was a mercy."

"Tell that to Ichigo," Kisuke crossed his arms and glared. "From what I heard, she took her anger of you out on him."

"Yes. It is regrettable but it only served as another example of the Soul Society's cruelty. Is there a point to your question, Kisuke?"

"As a matter of fact, there is: Is Ichigo just another pawn to you? Or Orihime? Yoruichi and I, yeah, we get that you're using us to serve your own goals but Ichigo and Orihime truly believe you want to help them, however much they distrust you."

Aizen was silent for a moment before turning back to Kisuke. "Tell me, Kisuke. Do you play chess?" She snapped her fingers and a table emerged from the floor, a small chessboard on it. Kisuke looked at her with a look of disgust, Aizen held up a hand. "I will explain. You have the black side, the Soul Reapers and you have the white side, mine." She gestured to the figures. "You have my pawns, the Espada." Kisuke saw the eight Espada figures, with the exception of Szayelapporo and Yammy. "You have my two rooks, Gin and Kaname," she gestured to the figures, "You have Yoruichi and yourself as my Bishop and Knight. And then finally," she gestured to the Ichigo and Orihime figures, both wearing crowns. "You have Ichigo and Orihime, my King and Queen."

"Charming," Kisuke scoffed. "I'll repeat what you said. Do you have a point?"

"I do. Answer me this, Kisuke. In chess, do you ever sacrifice the King or Queen?" she asked. When Kisuke kept silent she took that as his answer. "I know you distrust me; as is your right. I have done terrible things and I will do even more. None of which do I regret in the slightest. But…" she held up the Ichigo and Orihime figurines. "Ichigo and Orihime are more than just opportunities to further my goals. For me, they are students meant to be shepherded to greatness. I recognized their tremendous abilities and meant to further their developments. I wish for them to stand at my side when I triumph over the Soul Society. As I said before, Kisuke, they are not tools to me: They are my allies. I meant every word when I said I'd spare their friends and family along with reviving their slain friends."

For a moment, Kisuke just stared before he realized that Aizen was being serious. "So…you actually care about them?"

"I do."

Kisuke suddenly found an inkling of understanding for Aizen. "I see…" He tipped his hat and turned around. "Well then, thanks for answering my question. I'll return to my lab."

"As you wish."

 _ **With Orihime**_

Orihime stood in front of the mirror, her eyes filled with worry. She continuously looked at her reflection and put her hands on her smooth belly. Her frown was apparent as she continued to stare, unsure of what was happening.

The door opened up, snapping Orihime out of her concentration. In walked Orihime's tutor and mentor, Ulquiorra. After slaying Mayuri, Aizen had handed her training over to the number four Espada. Orihime liked Ulquiorra but would often find his cold, emotionless attitude hard to take sometimes. He was a bit more critical of her mistakes and his chastising would cut her deep almost to the point of undermining her confidence. But after a few days training Ulquiorra's harsh remarks were lessening and the two were starting to warm up to each other; if only slightly.

"What is it, girl?" Ulquiorra asked, noticing how unsettled Orihime was.

The girl quickly regained her composure and move away from the mirror. "Sorry…I was…just checking for something."

Ulquiorra could easily see through Orihime's thinly-veiled attempt to lie but chose not to pry. He'd learned not to try to invade her privacy since she was so sensitive. "Very well then. Come with me. We're going to continue on your defensive abilities today."

Nodding, Orihime followed him out of the room, her hand constantly going to her stomach….

 _ **With Ichigo and Yoruichi….**_

 __The sands of Hueco Mundo shook as Ichigo and Yoruichi sparred. Both Vizards had their masks on as they battled. However, there was one difference between the two as they fought: Ichigo was in full control. Yoruichi was not.

Aizen had left the task of helping Yoruichi master her Hollowfication to Ichigo. Ichigo, who'd learned to wield his mask effortlessly at this point, waited as Aizen put Yoruichi into the trance like she did to him. He powered up when a hole opened up in Yoruichi's chest again, her face covered by her cat-like mask. It was a difficult battle for Ichigo since he wasn't trying to hurt her but Yoruichi was far stronger and faster in her hollowfied state.

As the battle wore on, more and more of Yoruichi's body became hollowfied until she'd hollowfied fully. Her once dark skin was now bone white, her hair sprawled messily down her back and shoulders. She crawled on all fours like a panther ready to strike and had sprouted two thin tails, both swishing menacingly as she circled Ichigo.

Gritting his teeth behind his mask, Ichigo pondered his options. Aizen didn't tell him how long he spent Hollowfied so he had no idea how long Yoruichi would take. He blocked a strike from her, only to grimace when she suddenly kicked at him. Blood spilled from Ichigo as her clawed foot got him in the side. Ichigo backed away from her, focusing his mask's power on his wound. White matter emerged from around the wound and sealed it shut. Ichigo developed High-Speed Regeneration when he had his mask and hoped that recovering from wounds wouldn't deprive him of his energy.

To make matters worse, Yoruichi suddenly pulsed with white lightning, her torn shirt blasted off of her, exposing her bare, white breasts as she powered herself up with her ultimate technique. Ichigo gulped from the sizzling lightning, his hair standing on end. Yoruichi had showed him and Orihime the power of her Shunko, which made her an even more formidable opponent now that she was Hollowfied. " _ **I gotta find some way to take her down….**_ "

Yoruichi leapt at the speed of lightning, almost catching Ichigo off guard. He dodged but wasn't fast enough. Yoruichi's claws cut off one of the horns to Ichigo's mask. She landed on a sand dune and opened her mouth. A yellow Cero formed, energized by the white lightning. Cursing, Ichigo focused his power into Zangetsu. " _ **Getsuga Tensho!**_ "

The two techniques connected, causing a massive explosion in the middle of the desert and causing white sand to scatter everywhere. Ichigo leapt through the geyser of sand and attacked Yoruichi before she could counter.

" _ **Rahhhhhhh!**_ " Yoruichi roared when Ichigo stabbed her in the leg. When Ichigo pulled out, he saw the wound begin to heal. Apparently Yoruichi had powerful High-Speed Regeneration like he did. Cursing, he jumped backwards, dodging another swipe of her claws, and reassessed his plan. He looked down at her exposed breasts and got an idea.

Stabbing his Zangetsu into the ground, Ichigo put both hands on his mask and concentrated. Blue and red energy swirled around him as he stared down the Hollowfied Yoruichi, who merely growled as he assumed his fully hollowfied form. Ichigo had learned to tap into his inner hollow's power fully and become completely submerged in his power. It wasn't a power-up he could sustain for long since it took a lot of his energy to maintain it though. Still, Ichigo knew he had to prepare himself before Yoruichi took his head off.

Both Hollows stared at each other before Yoruichi, shrouded by her white Shunko lightning, lunged at the boy. Ichigo braced himself as Yoruichi slammed into him. His hands grabbed Yoruichi's wrists before she could claw him. The sheer force of her impact caused the white Hollow to skid backward by several feet. Ichigo held Yoruichi still as she tried to kick him and bite him. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her still with a strong bear hug. Finally, the cat Hollow was forced to relent and ceased her struggling.

Knowing he had to keep her subdued and under control, Ichigo hurled Yoruichi to the ground. The Hollowfied werecat growled as she hit the sands before Ichigo was on top of her. Behind her mask, Yoruichi's eyes widened when she felt Ichigo's hands rip off her pants, leaving her naked on the white sands.

A side effect of fully Hollowfying was that Ichigo was a slave to his own instinct and desires. Sharing a bed with Orihime where they had steamy fun for many nights caused his lust to run rampant and his instincts demanded him to tame this kitty.

Rolling onto her back, the Hollowfied Yoruichi growled in confusion when she saw Ichigo rip off his pants, similar to when he took Halibel. Yoruichi, clearly not one to be taken without a fight, leapt up to attack him again. Ichigo caught her again and then slammed her into the ground once more. Ichigo flipped the Hollow kitty onto her back and pinned her to the ground. Yoruichi howled and roared in anger, her claws tearing at his arms and shoulders which were healed instantly. Ichigo put Yoruichi's legs on his shoulders and pushed her forward. Yoruichi groaned as her weight centered on her shoulders with Ichigo pinning her to the ground with his heavy weight.

A lewd growled escaped from behind Yoruichi's mask as Ichigo groped her breasts. Ichigo didn't know why but seeing Yoruichi's dark skin become white somehow made her look even more beautiful. His cock, already hard, rubbed against her entrance. Ichigo reared his hips back and slowly rubbed his length against her entrance. A slave to her own instincts now as well, Yoruichi growled in pleasure as she ceased struggling. Ichigo could feel his cock become slickened with her juices as the Hollowfied werecat became aroused. His hands roughly squeezed her breasts, eliciting another moan from the kitty. During their fun in bed together with Orihime, Ichigo had discovered that Yoruichi, like Halibel, was a closet masochist. And with his body now consumed by his carnal instinct, he was going to bring her both pain and pleasure. He pulled his hips back and pressed the tip against Yoruichi's backdoor.

" _ **Ahhhh!**_ " yelled Yoruichi as Ichigo pushed into her asshole, her sphincter clenching around his invading cock. Ichigo merely growled in ecstasy through his mask. He'd always wanted to try giving a girl anal but he was afraid he'd hurt Orihime if he tried. Despite Yoruichi resuming her struggling, Ichigo kept her still while sheathing his cock in her ass. Gripping her thighs, Ichigo began to dominate Yoruichi's ass, pulling his thick cock out and shoving it back into her. Yoruichi threw her head back and wailed as her ass was filled over and over again. The Hollow's head was thrown back as Ichigo slammed into her, her ass clenching around his thick girth. " _ **Gahhhhh!**_ " she cried out.

Ichigo grunted through his mask as he pumped in and out of her, his claws digging into her thighs. " _ **So tight!**_ " he groaned, his hips moving with a mind of their own. Every time he pulled out, her ass tried to pull him back in, as if she didn't want him to leave her.

" _ **Ah! Ahhh! Ahhh!**_ " Yoruichi continuously moaned, her struggling ceasing as the pleasure became too much to bear. Seeing that he'd subdued Yoruichi, Ichigo let go of her thighs and pulled out of Yoruichi's ass. The Hollowfied Yoruichi groaned in disappointment as Ichigo exited her, so close to orgasm, only to gasp when Ichigo laid down next to her and gripped her waist. Yoruichi rolled her eyes into the back fo her head behind her mask as Ichigo slid back into her asshole, Ichigo sighing as her hot entrance welcomed him with no resistance.

Growls and moans echoed throughout the desert as Ichigo fucked Yoruichi senseless. His hands went to her white breasts and squeezed them roughly hile he plowed her asshole. Yoruichi's clawed toes curled as her mind was swamped by sensation. " _ **Ahhhhhhhh!**_ " she screamed before cumming hard. Her ass clenched around Ichigo's cock and refused to let go.

Lost in his Hollow senses, Ichigo threw his head back and roared as he emptied his balls inside her asshole. Yoruichi was unusually silent as Ichigo filled her rear with his spunk. Ichigo wondered if maybe he went a little far when he heard a cracking sound come from her.

Clawing at the sands beneath her, Yoruichi screamed as loud as she could as her body fractured and cracked like glass. " _ **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_ " she screamed before her body exploded.

Ichigo found himself holding Yoruichi, the woman's hollow body an opened shell next to them. As her mask fell from her face, Yoruichi lay on the ground, dazed and exhausted. Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Yoruichi, are you alright?"

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi started, "You'd better have a damn good reason why you're balls deep in my ass." She turned her head and glared at her friend.

Ichigo's own mask broke away and he returned to his normal form as well. Chuckling, he palmed Yoruichi's ass and squeezed one of her cheeks. "Sorry. Had to think of some way to keep you busy while you were fighting your Inner Hollow."

"I see. Interesting choice of method," Yoruichi groaned as the stinging pain of her cum-filled ass hit her.

"Hang on, let me pull out and then we'll head back to Las Noches." Ichigo began to pull his cock out of her only for Yoruichi to put a hand on his chest.

"I didn't say stop, now did I?" Yoruichi asked with a cheeky grin. "Nobody's here to disturb us, you know."

Grinning at the woman's horny attitude, Ichigo slammed back into her asshole and resumed fucking her on the white sands….

To be continued


	22. To War

Chapter 22: To War

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_**Days later….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo; Las Noches**

The four from Karakura Town entered the large chamber. The tension was clear on their faces once they assembled. Before them were Aizen, Gin and Tosen. They all knew that today was:

Today was the day they destroyed Karakura Town.

"Aizen," Ichigo stared at the woman. "Remember your promise," he warned.

The brunette nodded. "Of course. I will keep my word. However, quid pro quo, Ichigo. Remember that. Right now the Soul Society has swapped out the town for their replica. You can go wild as much as you want. Nobody will be harmed.

Yoruichi crossed her arms. "So what exactly is the plan?" She was about to say something else when they heard something behind them. The group turned around to see Aizen's newest creation, Wonderweiss, walk into the room.

"The plan will be simple. Me, Gin, Tosen and the Espadas will go first. You four will wait here with Wonderweiss for twenty minutes before joining us," Aizen explained.

"Um…Lady Aizen?" Orihime asked. "Why don't we go with-" She was interrupted when Wonderweiss hugged her from behind. "Oh!"

Ever since Wonderweiss's birth, he'd been unusually drawn to Orihime. Tosen told her that pure beings were often drawn to each other, though that didn't make much sense. Still, Orihime kinda liked Wonderweiss, the boy always looking up at her with innocent eyes; that being said, she was still a little perplexed why he was so clingy to her.

"In war, my dear, you do not throw all of your forces in the first wave. You four will be our support."

"Okay," Ichigo said, wishing Wonderweiss would get off his girlfriend, "But what about Wonderweiss? What's his role in all of this?" he asked.

"All in good time," Aizen cryptically hinted before turning around. "It begins," she said as Kaname opened a Garganta. Ichigo and Orihime could see the blue sky of their world on the other side and hoped one last time that they made the right decision. "We'll see you in twenty minutes," she said before the portal closed, leaving the five alone in the chamber.

Yoruichi turned to the scientist. "You're uncharacteristically quiet, Kisuke. Penny for your thoughts?"

"No," Kisuke shook his head before turning to Wonderweiss, who was on his knees at Orihime's feet, looking up at her like a happy puppy. "I'm simply curious as to what that boy's purpose is. He's as strong as an Espada from what I can tell, but Aizen has stripped the boy of practically everything." He knelt down and turned Wonderweiss's head. "His memory, his rationality, his speech; all of it is gone. So what does the woman want to do with the boy?"

"I guess we'll see," Ichigo said. "I just wished Aizen had taken away his need to stalk Orihime," he said, irritated when Wonderweiss rubbed his face on her leg.

Flipping his fan, Kisuke smirked at Ichigo's expression. "Oho? Jealous, Ichigo?"

The group waited and waited for the signal to join the main group. Sweat rolled down Ichigo's face as he sat on a small pillar, waiting impatiently. His nerves were a wreck. He didn't know how much more waiting he could handle. Orihime had a similar attitude, sitting on the floor next to Yoruichi with her hands constantly going to her stomach. Ichigo noted it but didn't think much of it, his thoughts too concerned for his friends still in Karakura Town. ' _What would Tatsuki think of me?'_ he wondered, knowing that his friends' reactions to their decision would be fierce. ' _Mom,'_ he thought, his mothers' loving image appearing in the black tiles at his feet. ' _What would you do if you were me?'_ he wondered, not for the first time wishing his mother was still alive to give him much needed guidance.

Just when the two Humans couldn't take it anymore, Yoruichi pulled a pocket watch out of her pants and scowled. "It's time. Let's go."

As Ichigo and Orihime rose to their feet, Kisuke stamped his cane into the ground and opened up a Garganta. "You ready?" he asked his protégés. "There's no turning back," he warned.

"I'm ready," Ichigo nodded.

"Me too." Orihime took hold of Ichigo's hand and squeezed.

Yoruichi nodded as well as she saw the determination in their eyes. They weren't ready when they entered the Soul Society. But now, after all their hardships and trials, they were ready to face the Soul Reapers at last. "Let's go, Kisuke."

The four walked through the Garganta…and stepped out onto the battlefield.

The first thing Ichigo noted as he stepped out along with the others was the massive clashes of spiritual pressure all around them. He saw captains and Espadas fighting in the distance. "Where's Aizen?" he asked, looking around. He could see Kyoraku fighting Stark, Grimmjow squaring off against Ikkaku, Halibel fighting Toshiro, Soi-Fon and her fat lieutenant against Barragan and Ulquiorra fighting Ukitake. From what he saw, the remaining captains and Espadas had already gone down. Ichigo couldn't tell who was still alive but he was glad that some of the Espada were still breathing.

"I'd imagine she and her friends are trapped in there," Yoruichi noted, pointing to the large wall of flames in the distance. "The Head-Captain must've trapped them in there."

Ichigo drew his zanpakuto. "Any ideas on how to get them out?"

"You've more pressing things to concern yourself with, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The boy turned around to see the Head-Captain floating in the air a short distance away, his sword already drawn and wrapped in flames. "You…" Ichigo scowled.

The old man glared at the two teens with fury. He noted how Yoruichi was alive but paid her no mind. However she was brought back to life, she'd soon be going back to her grave. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kisuke Urahara with the group. "Kisuke Urahara, I should've sensed your hand in this."

"Nice to see you too, Head-Captain," Kisuke said, tipping his hat in a mocking gesture.

The elder Soul Reaper turned his attention back to Ichigo and Orihime. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves," he sternly said. "We let you go free to live normal lives, and this is how you repay our mercy?"

"Mercy?" Ichigo spat, rage filling his heart. "You call what Mayuri did to Orihime mercy? Or what Soi-Fon and Byakuya did to me? You guys are the ones who have no shame!" he gritted his teeth as he remembered being violated over and over again. "Now you're going to-"

"ICHIGO!" came a very familiar roar.

Ichigo turned his head just in time to see the shadow of Kenpachi Zaraki bear down on him. He blocked the man's strike, only to gasp when the force of the blow sent him down into the faux city like a comet. He stepped out of the crater and saw Kenpachi land on the ground ten yards away. He saw tiny Yachiru on a rooftop in the distance, watching the scene with interest. Kenpachi grinned from ear to ear when he saw Ichigo step out of the small crater and put his guard up.

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo started, not sure how to feel about this. It was Kenpachi, of all people, who had the decency to help Ichigo and Orihime escape the fury of the Soul Reapers. Aside from Ukitake, Kenpachi was the one Soul Reaper whom Ichigo didn't want to fight.

Sensing Ichigo's hesitance, Kenpachi held his sword up. "Don't think what I did for you was charity, Ichigo!" Kenpachi warned before grinning. "I knew sooner or later Aizen would convince you to join her. Which was the best chance for me to fight you again!" He lunged forward and swung his blade, clashing with Ichigo. "Show me how strong she's made you, Ichigo! I want a real fight this time!" he said with his mad grin.

Ichigo knew that this was meant to be and that Kenpachi back off with just words. "You want a fight, you've got one!"

And with that, Ichigo's rematch with Kenpachi began.

 _ **Soi-Fon & Omaeda Vs. Barragan**_

"What?" Soi-Fon gaped as the skull emperor emerged from the smoke, completely unhurt by her Bankai. "How is he still alive?" Too caught up with her shock she didn't even notice Ichigo & Co.'s arrival.

Before Barragan could attack them again, Yoruichi flashstepped in front of them. "Hey, Barragan. Mind if I take it from here?"

" _ **Hmph!**_ " the emperor said as he neared the werecat. " _ **Interfering in my battle?**_ "

"Sorry, "Your Majesty", for cutting in," Yoruichi said before turning her attention to Soi-Fon, who was mystified at the sight of Yoruichi alive and well before her. "But this is personal."

" _ **Foolish girl!**_ " Barragan roared. " _ **I am the king of Hollows! As such, all Hollows and Arrancars are mine to rule! You are no exception,**_ " he warned. But he could see that Yoruichi was serious about taking Soi-Fon on all on her own. " _ **Very well, I shall leave you to them."**_ He turned around and floated away. " _ **I will not forget this transgression.**_ "

"Nor will I forget your benevolence," Yoruichi said with false piety. Once Barragan was gone, Yoruichi turned her head to face her former student. "What's the matter, Soi-Fon? Cat got your tongue?" she mocked.

"Yoruichi Shihoin…" Soi-Fon breathed, her eyes unable to understand the image before her. "You're dead! I watched you die!" she shouted, remembering how Yoruichi burned to death at Yamamoto's flames. "What is going on?"

Crossing her arms, Yoruichi glared at her pupil. "I did die. But I'm back now to protect my friends. I must say, Soi-Fon," her eyes narrowed with spite as she took in her former bodyguard's appearance. She noted how Soi-Fon was missing an arm and figured it was lost thanks to Barragan's powers. "You look a little worse for wear. I see my shoes were too big for you to fill."

Soi-Fon's teeth clenched in anger as she redrew her sword. "I think they were big enough for me to kill you last time!" she countered. "How could you, Lady Yoruichi? How could you side with the likes of them?"

"I was left with few options," Yoruichi admitted, "You did kill me, remember? And rejoining the Soul Society was obviously the worst of two decisions. I can tell you've changed, Soi-Fon." Her hands balled into fists as she put up a stance. "The old Soi-Fon would never blame another for the death of a friend. You'll pay for what you did to Ichigo!" she said before putting up a fighting stance. "I hope you're ready, Soi-Fon!"

Soi-Fon sheathed her sword and put up a similar stance. She may have been handicapped but she was still capable of hand-to-hand combat. "Prepare to die again, Yoruichi Shihoin!" she shouted. Omaeda, knowing how useless he was, fled from the battlefield while his captain prepared to fight.

The two lunged at each other and began to fight. Yoruichi promised Ichigo she would make Soi-Fon pay for what she did. And she intended on keeping that promise.

 _ **Ichigo Vs. Kenpachi**_

 __As Ichigo matched the powerful Kenpachi blow for blow, he was unaware of a certain presence sneaking up from behind a building. Despite sustaining heavy injuries at the hands of the Tres Bestia's pet, Unohana had healed to the point where she could rejoin the battle. Currently, the healer was busy healing the massive wound Rangiku sustained.

Momo Hinamori bristled when she saw Ichigo in Arrancar clothing. She knew that Ichigo was on Aizen's side, confirming her hatred for him. She quickly released her Shikai and prepared to launch a sneak attack. She didn't care if Kenpachi killed her for taking his "worthy opponent". She would kill Ichigo to get back at Aizen.

Leaping out of her cover, she swung her blade, the sword pulsing with Momo's murderous intent. "DIE, ICHIGO!" she screamed. Ichigo turned his head just in time to see Momo swing her blade. "SNAP: TOBIUME!"

Ichigo was pinned by Kenpachi, unable to move as the large captain bore down on him and leaving him unable to dodge. He braced himself for the large fireball, hoping to be able to withstand an attack.

"Santen Kesshun!"

Orihime's shield protected Ichigo from the blast, letting Ichigo push Kenpachi away from him. Orihime jumped down from atop a building and landed at Ichigo's back. "Ichigo, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" Ichigo said, returning his attention to Kenpachi. "I've got my hands full. Can I trust you to take care of her?"

Orihime nodded as she stared angrily at Momo. She recognized her from Aizen's description; she knew this to be the girl who maliciously tortured Ichigo out of anger for Aizen. "Leave her to me!" she said. "I'll take care of her!"

Nodding, Ichigo leapt up and resumed his battle with Kenpachi. Once Ichigo was far away from her, Orihime lowered her shield. Momo, with murder in her eyes, stepped forward. "You…" she growled. "You'll pay for interfering!" she shouted. She threw another fireball, which Orihime promptly blocked with her shield.

"And you'll pay for what you did to Ichigo!" Orihime spat, anger brewing in her heart. She remembered the horrid scars Ichigo carried on his back thanks to her. "Ichigo didn't do anything to you! And yet you treated him so vilely!" Summoning her sprites, she balled her hands into fists. "I won't let you hurt Ichigo anymore!"

Orihime could see that Momo was beginning to show signs of madness from her betrayal at Aizen's hands. ' _Wow, Aizen was right. This girl IS unstable…'_ she thought.She moved to use her Kenten Kōshun technique when the unexpected happened….

A ball was thrown suddenly in front of Orihime's face and exploded. Rope wrapped around Orihime's body, keeping her restrained. "What the?" she gasped. "What is this?"

" _Well hello, Orihime Inoue!_ "

Orihime turned pale when she turned her head and saw who was standing ten feet away from her. It was the man she'd killed with her own two hands.

"Experiment O, it's so good to see you!" cackled Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

To be continued


	23. Shatterpoints of fate

Chapter 23: Shatterpoints of Fate

 **A.N: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_**Back to where we left off….  
**_ **Fake Karakura Town**

Orihime stared in horror as the man who'd tortured her so relentlessly while she was in captivity stood before her. "How…how can you be here?" she gaped, trying to free herself of the ropes binding her. "I killed you!" Even as she said it, she noted how different Mayuri looked but knew from the voice and twisted make-up it was him. His face was black with segmented white lines going down and he wore a strange golden headdress, the accessory going down his back. Momo, stunned at the captain's resurrection, stood there in shock as well.

"Oh, you did kill me." Mayuri's leered, his eyes staring intently on his former test subject. "Did you really think I wouldn't prepare for such a possibility? You killed Mayuri-III." He held up four fingers while grinning evilly. "I'm Mayuri-IV."

Though she may have been dense at times, she understood quickly what he was getting at. "You…you cloned yourself?" she gasped.

"But of course!" Mayuri laughed. "Individuals can die. A system, however, is immortal. I created multiple clones of myself in order to ensure my survival. When you killed the last body, my new one was awakened. Try as you might," he taunted, "You will never be able to kill me." He slowly stalked over to her and quickly drew his sword. Orihime tried to summon her sprites to cut the ropes but the rope around her throat tightened and choked her. "I think I'll amputate your limbs again to make sure you don't run off. Then I'll keep you drugged until we return to my lab…" he said. As he reached out he sensed something about Orihime and his grin grew even wilder. "And what's this? You brought me a present? How delightful…"

Ichigo, sensing Mayuri's return, turned see his girlfriend in danger. "Orihime!" he shouted. He tried to run towards her only for Kenpachi to get in his way. "Move, Kenpachi!"

Kenpachi grinned as he slashed at Ichigo. "You're not getting out of our fight that easily, Ichigo!" He kept Ichigo at bay with his powerful strikes, preventing him from reaching her.

Orihime struggled against her restraints, trying to breathe from the rope choking her. She cringed as Mayuri reached for her, memories of scalpels, syringes and lab tables coming back to her.

"Scream! Benihime!"

Mayuri jumped back when Kisuke's red attack came down on him. Kisuke leapt down to Orihime's side and quickly cut the ropes restraining her. "Orihime, are you alright?"

Rubbing her sore throat, Orihime nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. You saved me, Kisuke." She turned back to Mayuri and frowned. "Kisuke, he's-"

"I know. I heard him. It doesn't surprise me. Cloning himself as a means to achieve immortality is something I should've expected from him." He flexed his arm and frowned. "You take Momo. I'll deal with Mayuri."

"You're sure?" Orihime asked. "And where's Wonderweiss?"

"Last I checked, he was playing with a dragonfly." Kisuke turned and looked at Orihime with sad eyes. "Orihime, I was the one who let him out of the Maggot's Nest. It's because of me that you suffered so horribly." He turned back to Mayuri and his grip on Benihime tightened. "Consider this my way of apology."

"Well now, this is certainly a surprise," Mayuri noted as Kisuke walked towards him. "Never did I imagine you siding with the Arrancars."

"What can I say? I could never tell a beautiful woman no," Kisuke joked.

"Just the same, this is perfect." Mayuri released Ashisogi Jizo's Shikai and cackled with sadistic glee. "Not only will I get my experiment back but I'll finally get to dissect your body."

Kisuke scowled in revulsion. "It's time I did something I should've done a long time ago…."

The two scientists clashed blades, Mayuri's blade filled with sadistic intent, Kisuke's filled with spiteful retribution. By the end of today, only one mad scientist would be left alive….

 _ **Orihime Vs Momo**_

With Mayuri no longer holding her back with his ropes, Orihime turned her attention back to Momo, who had shaken off the shock of seeing Mayuri alive and well. She frowned when she saw Momo swing her sword again, releasing another fireball.

"Snap: Tobiume!"

Momo launched the ball of flame at her but it had no effect like the last one. Orihime merely blocked it with her shield. "You know that attack isn't going to work," Orihime warned. She summoned her twin-strike blade and pointed it at Momo.

Momo, with eyes of mad fury, gripped her sword with both hands and charged at Orihime. "Hahhhh!" she cried as she attacked her. The moment her sword touched Orihime's it reverted back to its sealed state but Momo was unimpressed. Her strikes chopped and stabbed at Orihime, who used her training from Ulquiorra to deftly block and evade her attacks. It was clear that Momo, lost to her growing madness, was hell-bent on killing Orihime, enduring small cuts and slashes to her arms and legs. Jumping backward, she released her sword again. "Snap: Tobiume!"

Dispelling her sword, Orihime blocked it with her shield, only to gasp in shock when she felt a rope made out of light bind her. "What is this?" she gasped.

"Bakudo #4: Hainawa!" Momo shouted. Keeping the kido wrapped around on arm, she pointed her free hand at Orihime. "Hadô #31…" she said after finishing the full incantation, "Shakaho!" A huge red ball emerged from her hand and shot towards Orihime. Momo may have gone crazy but she was still sane enough to see through Orihime's powers. She could attack, but she couldn't defend at the same time and vice versa.

Gritting her teeth, Orihime readied her hairpins. "Sōten Kisshun!" she shouted. She enveloped herself within her healing barrier.

Momo watched with glee as Orihime disappeared in the huge explosion. But her joy faded when she saw that Orihime was safe and sound behind her barrier, the Kidô rope binding her evaporating. "Grrr! You…damn you!" she shouted. She recklessly charged at Orihime with fury in her eyes. "I'll kill youuuuuu-"

 _WHACK!_

Orihime was taken by surprise when a small boy appeared from out of nowhere and hit Momo in the back of her head, knocking her out instantly. "Go to sleep, Momo. I'll take it from here," he said with sad, tired eyes. He lifted her up bridal-style and turned to stare at Orihime, his aqua eyes meeting her hazel. When it was clear that Orihime wouldn't attack him, he turned his back and flashstepped away.

After getting Momo to safety, the small captain returned. "You're Orihime Inoue, aren't you?" he asked while drawing his sword.

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of Squad Ten," Toshiro announced. "Orihime, I'll ask this once: will you surrender?" Orihime was surprised by the move but shook her head regardless. "I see. I understand," he reluctantly said. Keeping his stance up, he stared Orihime in the eyes. "I can't ask you to forgive us after all you've suffered. Nor can I begrudge you for choosing Aizen's side."

"If you understand, then why are we fighting?" Orihime asked.

"Because no matter how I feel, Orihime, I'm a captain. My duty is clear. I will eliminate all threats to the Soul Society and to the World of the Living; even if it's you."

Part of Orihime didn't want to fight Captain Hitsugaya. It was clear from his dirtied, disheveled appearance that he was already tired. But Orihime pushed that thought aside. She'd come too far to turn back now. "I understand," she finally said. She didn't want to fight against a child either but she knew what she had to do. Summoning her sprites, she pointed a hand at the boy. "Koten Zanshun!"

Bracing himself, Toshiro swung his blade. "Reign over the Frosted Heavens: Hyorinmaru!"

The battle between Orihime Inoue and Toshiro began with ice and light clashing together. The lines had been drawn. Ichigo, Orihime, Yoruichi and Kisuke had now truly entered the fray. Behind the wall of flames that kept her confined, Souske Aizen smirked.

Now, truly, was when the war began….

To be continued

 **A.N.: Taking all bets, guys! Taking all bets!  
Teloch: Give me Fifty bucks on Ichigo winning but Orihime dying for real this time.  
Mart-0skart: Ten bucks says Kisuke dies.  
Wackybiscuit: Hey, can I get in on this?  
Natsu is Awesome: Wait, don't you already know the outcome of the fight?  
Whackybiscuit: …Noooooo….**


	24. Kisuke Vs Mayuri

Chapter 24: Kisuke Urahara vs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Character Death!**

 **Fake Karakura Town**

The sound of swords clashing filled the faux city streets as Kisuke clashed against his former third-seat. The mad scientist laughed wickedly as he released his Shikai, trying as hard as he could to injure Kisuke with his venomous zanpakuto. Kisuke released Benihime and kept his mad subordinate at bay.

Deciding to take the pace, Mayuri reached into his pocket and pulled out a glass cube. Grinning, Mayuri threw the cube into the air and stabbed at it with Ashisogi Jizo.

Kisuke braced himself as the cube lit up and blinded him. He covered his eyes with his hat and braced himself for any surprise attack. When the blinding light died down, he looked up to see _three_ of Mayuri.

"What's wrong, Kisuke?" the Mayuri on the left taunted. "You look like you're losing your mind."

Grinning, Kisuke merely shook his head. "I had no idea you developed a sense of humor, Mayuri." Though it pained him to admit it, he had no idea which Mayuri was the real one. He hauled back with his sword and frowned. "Distorting my vision doesn't change anything. If I can't figure out with of you is the real Mayuri, I'll hit all three of you!" He summoned his red shield and used his new technique.

"Kirisaki, Benihime!"

The three Mayuris were bombarded by red daggers of energy that erupted from the shield, shredding them to pieces, Kisuke smiled in vindication, only to gasp in surprise when a golden sword protruded from his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry," Mayuri taunted as he drove his sword deeper into Kisuke. "What made you think I was amid the illusions?" He laughed maniacally…only to gasp when Kisuke suddenly popped like a balloon! "What?"

"And what made you think I wouldn't fall for that trick?" Kisuke taunted from behind him. He'd used his portable Gigai to get the drop on Mayuri, much to the captain's chagrin.

Mayuri whirled around right before Kisuke cut off his arm. Leaping backward, Mayuri cursed as he pulled his flesh-mending drug out and injected it into the severed stump. But Kisuke didn't give him an inch and pressed his attack. While his arm regenerated he fended off Kisuke's strikes. "How odd, Kisuke," he noted as he blade-locked him. "I'd have thought a battle of brute force was beneath someone like you."

"Oh you're right," Kisuke chuckled. "Using brute force has never been my style. That said, you've never paid much attention to Zanjutsu, so it makes sense to force you into a confrontation that relies on brute force!" Pushing Mayuri's blade aside, he pointed at Mayuri with a finger. "Hadô #4: Byakurai!"

The lightning attack caught Mayuri by surprise but he was able to get his sword up in time to block the attack. He huffed as the force of the attack sent him backwards into a building. "Grrr! How irritating. No matter," his grin widened as he imagined Kisuke on his lab table, begging for mercy before Mayuri experimented on him. "Your futile resistance is pointless. It'll only make your impending vivisection all the more painful. Then I'll take my time with dear little Orihime," his grin widened with sadistic urges as he thought of experimenting on Orihime again.

Kisuke scowled in fury, remembering the scars on Orihime and the suffering she'd been through. "I should've left you to rot in the Maggot's Nest," he scowled in anger. "You were never meant to be captain."

"Oh? Come again?" Mayuri mocked, putting a hand to his ear. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one who said that when you died, everything would be mine by rights?" he taunted, remembering the fateful conversation they had over a hundred years ago.

"Didn't exactly plan on dying, now did I?" Kisuke countered. "Doesn't matter. I promised Orihime and Ichigo I'd make you pay for what you did to them." He held his sword over his head and scowled. "Scream, Benihime!"

Mayuri's vision became a world of red as Kisuke launched an attack at him. Kisuke watched as the attack hit him dead center, sending him into the building behind him. The impact and destructive force of Kisuke's attack caused the building to collapse on top of Mayuri, burying him beneath rubble.

Kisuke took off his hat in a fake gesture of remorse before turning around. "Never did get to say how ridiculous he looked," he mused as he walked away from the ruined building.

Being a former member of the Stealth Force, Kisuke's sense of hearing was far better than most Soul Reapers, second only to Yoruichi. Thus, when he heard faint rumbling coming behind him he whirled around to see a huge explosion destroy the pile of rubble.

Walking out of the crater, Mayuri seethed with irritation. His golden headdress was destroyed from using the destruct device he installed to free himself, leaving his hair a mess on his head. "Kisuke," he started, pointing his zanpakuto at the shopkeeper. "I think it's time that we put an end to this skirmish. I've surpassed you. Now I'll prove it. Bankai!" he roared, the giant golden baby-worm emerging behind him. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

Remembering what Orihime told him, Kisuke reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a tiny syringe, jabbing it into his thigh….

"Even you won't be able to save yourself this time, Kisuke Urahara!" Mayuri declared. "I'll poison you and then watch as you choke to death while cursing your failings."

Putting his hat back on his head, Kisuke gave his old friend a sad smile. "Never knew you were so melodramatic, Mayuri. You've become a bit overconfident."

"Overconfident? Let me here you say that as you're taking your last breath!" Mayuri roared, sick to death of Kisuke. "Go!" he shouted.

The giant creature opened his mouth and spewed purple, toxic poison at Kisuke. To Mayuri's amazement, Kisuke didn't move a muscle. He didn't use his zanpakuto, Kidô or some trinket or gadget to defend himself. As the purple mist surrounded him, he merely stood there smiling. After a minute of waiting, Mayuri's black-painted face almost turned cherry red as his fury built up inside him. "WHAT?! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?" he demanded. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, KISUKE URAHARA!" Rage filled his words as he failed to understand what the hell was happening.

Holding up sword, Kisuke spun it around and chanted another Kidô spell. "Hadô #53: Tenran!" He summoned a tornado to disperse the poison. He was finished grandstanding and didn't want Mayuri's poison to spill into Ichigo and Orihime's battles. Seeing Mayuri's enraged face, he merely chuckled before tossing the syringe in his hand at Mayuri's feet.

The mad scientist stared at the syringe with wide eyes, unable to understand what was happening. "You…used a vaccine? Impossible!" he shouted, stomping the syringe with his foot in defiance. "I modify my poison after every use! There's no way that you could create a vaccine to my poison!"

Wagging a finger in his face, Kisuke merely grinned his playful grin. "To quote the late Byakuya Kuchiki, "It's amazing what a few drops of your blood can produce". Aizen let me have access to the cadaver that Orihime killed and I took samples of your blood. You can tweak your poison as much as you like but you're always immune to it. Creating a vaccine using your own blood was child's play."

"Grrrrrr!" Mayuri thought he was about to explode with fury. He had completely forgotten about Mayuri-III's body that was killed in Hueco Mundo. Never did he imagine that it would come back to haunt him in this way. "To hell with subtlety!" He pointed a finger at Kisuke and commanded his Bankai to attack. "Crush him! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

Kisuke, chuckling at how quickly Mayuri succumbed to anger, pointed his own sword at the scientist. "Not today, Mayuri. Or have you forgotten that I'm a captain too?"

"Bankai: Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame!"

Mayuri merely stood there in shock as he saw a sight that he hadn't seen in over a century. A massive woman hovered over Kisuke, her red hair spilling down her front. "You…."

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Inside the Flame barrier**

"Oh my!" Gin noted as he felt Kisuke and Mayuri clash. "How interesting. I don't think I've ever seen Kisuke this serious before!"

Aizen nodded while paying attention to Ichigo fighting Kenpachi. Still, it amazed her how both of the two scientists were so alike; right down to the type of Bankais they used. "This should be interesting…" she noted before turning back to pay attention to Ichigo.

 _ **Mayuri Vs. Kisuke**_

 __"KILL HIM!" Mayuri commanded. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo spewed multitudes of blades from its neck and charged at Kisuke. "KILL! KILL! KILL!" he demanded, wanting to see Kisuke dead at his feet so badly he could taste it.

The massive Bankai continued its charge but the killing never came. Mayuri watched as its body unraveled like yarn before it could reach Kisuke. "Just so you know," Kisuke taunted. "I've trained my Bankai's range to be far greater than what it used to be." Pointing his sword at Mayuri, Kisuke smiled…and then disappeared.

Mayuri gaped in confusion before Kisuke came up from behind and stabbed him in the chest. "What the-" he choked, coughing up blood. "How?"

"I guess you forgot: I was a member of the Stealth Force," Kisuke said into his ear. "You were so shocked you left yourself wide open for an assassination." He pulled Benihime out of Mayuri and watched the scientist crumple to the ground. "Any last words?"

All Mayuri could do was laugh as he rolled onto his side and stared up at Kisuke. "You might win today, but I'll be back tomorrow. I don't care how many times it will take. I'm immortal, Kisuke Urahara. I'll return…."

But Kisuke merely smiled and sheathed his sword. "Tell me, Mayuri. Weren't you surprised at least a little that I wasn't shocked to see you up and about, despite Orihime having killed you?" When Mayuri looked at him with a confused expression Kisuke continued, "You see, I joined up with Aizen a little while after Yoruichi did. Now…what do you suppose I was doing in that small amount of time?"

Realizing what Kisuke was driving at, Mayuri coughed up blood before staring at him with furious eyes. "What…what have you done?!"

Continuing to smile, Kisuke revealed his little secret. "You see, my associates Tessai, Jinta and Ururu traveled to the Soul Society to join our friend Kukkaku Shiba in hiding. While they were there, my two small companions infiltrated the Department of Research and Development to gather info. They discovered you and your clone manufactory. So when the battle began…I informed them to start smashing your clone containers."

All Mayuri could do was gasp in horror from Kisuke's revelation. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a tiny tablet and turned it on. The image of his cloning lab came up…along with the image of a red-haired child and a small girl with black hair smashing all of his precious cloning containers. He watched as the incomplete clones melted as they spilled onto the floor. His immortality had just become the final nail in his coffin.

Tossing the tablet to the side, Mayuri, feeling dizzy from bleeding out, slumped to the ground and groaned in pain. "It…doesn't matter. I surpassed you regardless." His thoughts turned to his deceased daughter and he smiled. "My child, my greatest creation…I created her from nothing. Not even you can take that from me."

"Can't I?"

When Mayuri turned his head, Kisuke crouched down and removed his hat. Reaching into the folds of his robe, Kisuke pulled out several photos that he kept with him. Mayuri's eyes widened in complete in utter horror when he saw that the photos were of the same fetus-in-a-container that Nemu was in. "You started Project Nemuri when I was still captain and when I left for exile here…well, I had some time on my hands…." His lips formed a sly smile when he saw Mayuri's horrified expression. "I must admit, your theory was a bit flawed but I corrected it and created the children you saw on the screen. I hear it took you seven attempts to get it right, isn't that true? Those two kids…they were my first and only attempts. And one last thing…" his face neared Mayuri's as he stared him deep in the eyes. "Unlike your "daughter" who was just a puppet for you to use and dispose of at your leisure, Jinta and Ururu may be my children but they have free will of their own to grow and evolve. So, in summation: I win. You lose. Period."

Choking on his own blood, Mayuri turned away, horrified at the notion that after all these years he never surpassed Kisuke in the slightest. "Damn it all…curse you…curse you, Kisuke Urahara…" he groaned.

When his head hit the ground, Kisuke knew for sure that it was over. There would be no clone coming back for revenge. Orihime could now live without fear of this twisted madman ever getting his clutches on her.

Finally, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was dead.

To be continued.


	25. Orihime vs Toshiro

Chapter 25: Orihime Inoue Vs. Toshiro Hitsugaya

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_**Orihime Vs. Toshiro**_

Toshiro hurled another dragon at the Human, only to watch as she cut it to pieces with her Rejection sword. He cursed as his attempts failed. Orihime's powers were far greater than he imagined. He remembered how easy it was for Nemu to apprehend her back when she infiltrated the Soul Society. To think she could become so strong.

' _Hatred can be a hell of a motivator,'_ Toshiro lamented. He charged at the girl and locked blades with her. Orihime pushed back against him with Kenten Kōshun. Her spirit blade hummed as it pushed against Hitsugaya's zanpakuto. He'd quickly learned to his chagrin that her powers had evolved to the point where she could Reject a zanpakuto release, making her a difficult opponent.

Orihime slashed and chopped at Toshiro but her strikes were clumsy and amateurish, even with her training by Dordoni and Ulquiorra. For Hitsugaya, who was a master of Zanjutsu, parrying her blows was simple. Still, he was already worn out from fighting Halibel, the Espada whom he froze to death in his icy pillar and he knew that his strength would give out if he kept the fighting on the ground.

Jumping backward, Toshiro swung his sword. "Guncho Tsurara!" he shouted. A flurry of icicles shot towards Orihime. The orangette retaliated by stabbing her sword into the ground. From the cement arose a large triangular shield in front of her, protecting her from his attack. When she pulled her sword out of the ground, the shield descended.

"I'm sorry but I can't waste any more time with you," he said, huffing from exhaustion. "I have to prepare for the fight against Aizen." He pointed his sword at Orihime and focused his spirit energy. "Bankai!"

The air became freezing cold around Orihime as Toshiro revealed his ultimate technique. Wings of ice sprouted from his back and his hands and feet became covered in ice-claws. His sword hand and handle was surrounded by a dragon's head. Behind him were twelve ice petals. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

Orihime gulped, hoping that she could handle the captain. Steeping herself she charged at the captain, hoping to Reject the boy's Bankai. Sadly, Toshiro had caught on to her trick and took to the air, flying over her. Pointing his sword at her, Toshiro turned it like the key to a lock. "Sennen Hyōro!" he shouted.

Pillars of ice surrounded Orihime and she soon found herself trapped by the encroaching ice. She swung her sword at the ice but it only bounced off of it, chipping away small chunks of it.

Toshiro watched as the ice slowly closed in on Orihime, crushing her. It pained him to do it but he knew he had no choice. Orihime and Ichigo had both allied with Aizen and now they were enemies. As a captain, he knew his duty. "I'm so sorry…" he said mournfully. His turquoise eyes widened, however when he saw golden light erupt from within the ice. The pillars shook and cracked as more golden light shined within the ice.

When the ice finally gave and exploded outward, Toshiro saw what had destroyed the ice. Orihime had thrown up her Sōten Kisshun to protect herself and when it refused to budge against his Sennen Hyōro the ice crumbled from the strain.

Icy fog surrounded Orihime as she lowered her barrier, thankful for her quick thinking. She summoned Santen Kesshun and floated up until she was level with Toshiro. Tsubaki floated next to her, ready to attack. As Toshiro took a stance again Orihime noted how several of his ice petals were gone. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way," Toshiro noted.

"Looks that way," Orihime said as she nodded. "Koten Zanshun!" Tsubaki became a blur of death as he shot towards Toshiro. The child cursed as he threw up a barrier of ice. Tsubaki obliterated the ice, sending more mist into the air. But she found that Toshiro was nowhere behind it. She whirled around to see the boy directly behind her. She jumped off her shield in the nick of time as Toshiro sent a wave of ice at her. As she rolled onto a rooftop, she saw him send a huge wave of icicles at her. "Santen Kesshun!" As the shield blocked the attack she realized what Toshiro was doing when she whirled around to find him at her back. Her shield only blocked her front and left her back exposed.

Orihime cringed as she dodged his attack by a hair, his cold blade hitting her shoulder. Staggering backwards, Orihime summoned her Rejection sword and swiped at the captain, who merely flew away on his wings. "Are you just going to keep flying away?" she demanded; she was becoming frustrated by Toshiro's style of fighting.

"I'm well aware of your sword's power. I've no wish to see you dispel my Bankai," Toshiro explained. "I'm sorry if I'm being dishonorable, Orihime, but I must win at any cost. And one other thing?" he pointed his sword at the ground beneath Orihime. "While you were trapped in my Sennen Hyōro I laid a few traps about."

" Wha-" Orihime gasped before a pentagon of ice crystals appeared beneath her. A line of ice traveled from each of the snowflake crystals, freezing Orihime in place.

"Rokui Hyōketsujin."

Orihime became frozen in place as Toshiro's ice trap surrounded her. The beautiful teen lay trapped inside the prison of ice. Toshiro looked at his ice petals and frowned, seeing that he was done to half of them. Deciding that the battle was over, Toshiro flew away from the frozen Orihime, leaving her to her icy fate.

He only made it a little way when he heard a cracking noise. "Impossible!" he whirled around in shock as the prison of ice suddenly burst open. "It can't be!"

Orihime shivered as she stepped out of the ice, wondering herself how she survived that. When she gripped her sword she realized that when she was frozen, Kenten Kōshun was with her and it rejected the ice. "Whew! That was close!" she breathed. Rubbing her cold arms, she turned and saw Toshiro flying back towards her. She gathered her courage and summoned her sprites again. It was clear that she wouldn't get close to Toshiro since he was so wary of her powers. She decided she would have to change tactics.

"Rokuten Yumishun!" she shouted, summoning her bow. She aimed at Toshiro and shot at him. Toshiro moved out of the way but wasn't fast enough. Her attack struck his left wing, shattering it. Hitting the rooftop, Toshiro cringed before realizing that Tsubaki was making another round, heading straight for him.

"Sennen Hyoro!"

Using his ice pillars, Toshiro protected himself from Tsubaki's strike. He dove out of the way as Tsubaki broke through the ice. Orihime saw Toshiro dash out of the hole in the pillars and summoned her spirit to her side. She pulled the bowstring again and aimed it at Toshiro, only to hesitate when he saw his haggard, roughed up appearance. She noted that he was down to just one ice petal now and it was on the verge of breaking. "What…just what's with the ice petals," she asked out of curiosity. "Is it some time limit?"

"Yes and no," Toshiro reluctantly admitted, getting to his feet. "My Bankai…is immature. Like you, I'm young and my power hasn't reached its full potential. Twelve minutes is all I can manage with my Bankai."

Orihime hesitated from firing. If Toshiro's power was about to used up, then there was no point in fighting him further.

Ultimately it was Orihime's hesitance that would prove her undoing when the ice petal crumbled and Toshiro disappeared in an icy mist. "Orihime," a voice came from behind the mist, "I never said my Bankai ended when the last petal broke. When the last petal fades…" he stepped out of the mist and smiled, " Daiguren Hyōrinmaru reaches full maturity," said the boy.

Except he wasn't a boy anymore.

Orihime gasped when she saw that the small captain had become a young man, tall and lanky. His arms and legs were covered with ice and as he reached for his sword the metal blade became covered in frost. "You…you grew up?"

Chuckling, the now adult Toshiro Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes, though truth be told I'm not fond of my older self. Orihime," he looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, but what I do I do for the Seireitei. You're angry and you've every right to. I should have opposed Mayuri's treatment of you but I didn't. Nothing I say can take away the pain my inaction caused but…" he pointed his blade at Orihime, "I'm sorry. I promise it'll be quick."

Orihime cursed her hesitance and drew her bow back. She knew that she could survive being frozen thanks to her powers…or so she thought. "Rokuten-"

Before she could even finish her sentence it was over.

"Shikai Hyōketsu," Toshiro said as he walked past the frozen statue of Orihime, the girl frozen completely before she could finish drawing her bow. "Sorry, Orihime. But I can freeze anything provided I have four seconds to build my strength. Even your powers can't stop it; no power remains functional when it is frozen. " He looked at the frozen Orihime sadly before walking away. "Goodbye, Orihime. I'm sorry. In another life, we could've been friends…."

To be continued….


	26. Yoruichi vs Soi-Fon

Chapter 26: Yoruichi Vs Soi-Fon

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_**Meanwhile….  
**_ **Sky above Fake Karakura Town**

The air cracked as Yoruichi attacked Soi-Fon, kicking her side. Soi-Fon cringed as she ducked, feeling her tired body ache with pain. She'd already sustained injuries during her fight with Ggio Vega but after battling Barragan she had lost not only her left arm but a lot of stamina. Yoruichi sensed this and grinned while punching Soi-Fon in the stomach. As the worn-out woman hit the ground, she merely chuckled. "What's the matter, Soi-Fon?" she smirked, "You seem a bit tired."

"Shut up!" Soi-Fon shouted as she whipped off her _Haori_.

Floating down to the rooftop, Yoruichi merely frowned as she stared at Soi-Fon. Her eyes turned to the severed stump that used to be her left arm. "Wanna give up now?"

"Never!" Soi-Fon drew her sword and scowled. "Sting all enemies to death: Suzumebachi!" Her sword glowed red and transformed into her signature black and gold stinger and gauntlet.

Scowling, Yoruichi merely sighed before glaring at Soi-Fon. "Answer me this, Soi-Fon: How could you?"

"How could I what?"

Yoruichi's hands balled into fists as she seethed with anger at her former protégé. "I could understand Byakuya; she'd become consumed by her responsibilities and it warped her moral compass. But you? How could you do that to Ichigo?" she demanded. "I never taught you to torture others for your own gratification! Nor did I teach you to take your anger out on children!"

Soi-Fon matched Yoruichi's anger with her own. "He deserved it!" she shouted, pointing to Ichigo's direction. "I don't regret a second of it! He was the reason the Soul Society was plunged into chaos and he was why you had to die! He's the reason you have to die again! I hate Ichigo Kurosaki. My only wish is that I'd made him suffer more!"

Part of Yoruichi had hoped that Kisuke and Aizen had been misleading her. She wanted to believe that her sweet, little bee hadn't become such a sadistic bitch and had violated Ichigo repeatedly. But now, with her own two eyes, she could see that Soi-Fon had become as twisted as Byakuya. "And what about me, Soi-Fon?" she asked as she readied herself to battle. "Did I really deserve to die like I did?" she asked bitterly.

Soi-Fon's glare showed nothing but venom. "You are a criminal. You abandoned the Soul Society with that traitor, Kisuke Urahara! And now you've joined Aizen on top of that. You deserved to die then and you deserve to die now!" Soi-Fon charged at her former mentor with murder in her heart. "I'll finish what I started at the execution, Yoruichi!"

Soi-Fon's hand extended out as she neared the werecat; her stinger poised to pierce Yoruichi's heart. Yoruichi dodged the attack and punched Soi-Fon as hard as she could in the face. As the captain was knocked back and sprawled onto the ground Yoruichi let out all the rage she had within her and started to pummel Soi-Fon into the cement. "How dare you?!" she shouted, her fists cracking bone. "You've become twisted and spiteful! Ichigo didn't deserve that! I didn't deserve that!"

It was when her hand hit cement that she realized she wasn't hitting Soi-Fon but the rooftop. Whirling around, she saw Soi-Fon standing behind her, panting while her face swelled up from being beaten black and blue.

"Utsusemi?" Yoruichi asked. "I don't remember teaching you that."

"There's a lot I know that you didn't teach me. You did abandon me for a century after all," Soi-Fon reminded.

Growling in anger, the two women circled each other. Soi-Fon spat out some blood before steeling herself. Her body ached even more from being hit by Yoruichi's furious fists but she wouldn't lose here. Not to her. "Yoruichi, you will not leave this place alive," she swore. "Then I'll carry out the Head-Captain's orders and finish off Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue. Like we should've done in the first place!"

Gritting her teeth, Yoruichi remembered the looks of pain and suffering her two protégés had. Her anger boiled over as she listened to Soi-Fon. "Please, like you were ever going to let them lead normal lives."

Soi-Fon merely shook her head. "Well, that was the Head-Captain's intention. I, however, didn't believe that either of them deserved to live happy lives after all they'd done. I knew they were our enemies through and through. And now here's the proof."

"They only joined Aizen because you pushed them too far!" Yoruichi countered. "Perhaps if you hadn't treated them so deplorably, they wouldn't have turned on you."

"Doesn't matter. I'll see to them soon enough. I'm going to kill you right now, Yoruichi Shihoin. And I'll do it with my new technique!"

Soi-Fon pulsed white and wind whipped around her. Power exploded from her back and shoulders as she glared at Yoruichi with white-hot hatred. "You abandoned me. I don't care why. I would've given anything to bring you back. But when my prayer had been answered you came back as a criminal. Now, I'm going to use what I've learned in your absence to end your life, Yoruichi," she declared. "This is my newest technique; the ultimate combination of Hakuda and Kidô-"

"Shunkô," Yoruichi finished.

Soi-Fon blinked as Yoruichi glowed white as well. White lightning crackled from her body and her whit outfit exploded, revealing a white version of Soi-Fon's outfit; albeit with her stomach exposed. "How…how can this be?" she demanded, furious at the turn of events. "How could you know this technique?"

"What?" Yoruichi smirked. "You think I just spent the last century twiddling my thumbs? I've been training this entire time. I only died because you and the Head-Captain caught me off guard. And I've been spending my time in Hueco Mundo training to perfect this technique."

"Grrrr!" Soi-Fon seethed with hatred. ' _After all this time…I'd thought I had surpassed her. That I'd become the successor to the title of Flash Goddess when I killed her. But now…DAMN IT!'_ With a scream of frustrated rage, Soi-Fon charged at Yoruichi once again. She abandoned all stealth and tactics as she threw all of her energy into her remaining hand, hoping to blast away the smug werecat. "DIE, YORUICHI!"

Yoruichi, amused by how quickly Soi-Fon lost control, caught the captain's hand and negated her Shunkô by spinning her own in reverse. As Soi-Fon technique fizzled out, she hauled back with her free hand and punched Soi-Fon in the face. The blow of the force was so great that it knocked Soi-Fon over the edge of the rooftop. Yoruichi watched as her twisted former protégé fell into the city below. Standing on the rooftop, she looked down at the crater where Soi-Fon had smashed into the street. "Did that knock you back to your senses?" she asked.

"Hate…you…" Soi-Fon groaned as she looked up.

Holding out her hand, Yoruichi muttered a spell to put Soi-Fon to sleep when she was startled by the ending of another battle. She whirled around and saw in horror from a distance that Orihime had been frozen solid. "Orihime! No!"

"Bakudô #63: Sajo Sabaku!"

Golden chains wrapped around Yoruichi suddenly and kept her in place. "What the-" She looked down to see Soi-Fon back on her feet.

Blood dripped down the side of Soi-Fon's face from where her skull cracked but she fought through the stinging pain. She wasn't going to let something as small as a head injury deny her vengeance. "Looks like your little friend is dead. What a shame. Don't worry though, you'll be joining her!" She held out her hand and muttered another spell. "Bakudô #61: Riku Jokoro!" As the six beams of light hit Yoruichi, she smiled mirthlessly. "There. There's no wiggling out of this one, Yoruichi!" She held out her hand and concentrated the last of her energy.

"Bankai! Jakuho Raikoben!"

Yoruichi stared in horror as the tiny stinger of Suzumebachi became a giant missile launcher. She struggled against her restraints but to no avail. Soi-Fon panted as she pointed the weapon at Yoruichi. The weapon normally could only be used once every three days and she had already used it on Barragan. ' _This could cost me what little spirit energy I have left…but I must win. No matter the cost!'_

"There's no running from this. There won't be anything left of you to come back from the dead this time, Yoruichi!" she shouted. With the last of her strength she screamed one final word.

"DIE!"

The missile was released and shot towards Yoruichi, who could do nothing but stand there helpless as it hit her point-blank.

The explosion sent Soi-Fon flying, she smashed into a building nearby and grimaced from the added pain but was satisfied by the sight of Yoruichi disappearing in the explosion. "Goodbye…Yoruichi. This time…stay dead."

 _ **Ichigo Vs. Kenpachi**_

 __The shockwave from Soi-Fon's Bankai knocked both combatants off their feet. They slammed into two adjacent buildings as hard as they could. Ichigo grimaced as the sheer force from the air threatened to crush him. "Yoruichi…no!" he murmured as best he could. He couldn't feel Orihime's spiritual pressure either and feared the worst had happened to his friends. As the shockwave died down Ichigo pulled himself from the building and hurried to Orihime's direction. "Orihime!"

Before he could rush to his friends Kenpachi was upon him again. The giant man wasn't fazed in the slightest by Soi-Fon's shockwave and merely grinned. "Where do you think you're going? We ain't done yet, Ichigo!"

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo knew he had to move the man aside to help his friends. "Fine then!" He held out his arms and charged up his spiritual pressure. "Bankai!"

 _ **Yoruichi Vs Soi-Fon**_

Pulling herself out of the building, Soi-Fon looked out at where Yoruichi was. Where she and a large section of the city used to be had been replaced by a giant crater and a huge plume of smoke. "Goodbye, Yoruichi," Soi-Fon spat in hatred. "I loved you. And now…I'm so happy you're dead."

" _ **And just who is dead, Soi-Fon?**_ " came a dark voice from within the smoke.

Soi-Fon stood there in complete shock as black lighting erupted from the smoke. "It…it can't be! That's impossible!" she shouted. "Nobody could survive that after being hit point-blank!" She understood how Barragan survived; he'd merely used his aging powers. But there was no feasible way Yoruichi should've survived that blast.

The smoke swirled around Yoruichi and formed a black orb, arcs of black lightning erupting from it. When it exploded, Yoruichi landed at the center of the crater and smirked behind her Hollow mask. " _ **If I'd been even a second slower that might've done me in. But my Hollowfied-powered Shunkô allowed me to withstand your little boomstick with only minor burns,"**_ she said, gesturing to the burns on her arms and stomach which were quickly healing.

"A Hollow mask," Soi-Fon breathed in confusion. "You Hollowfied?"

" _ **Indeed. I'm a Vizard now; the same as Ichigo. This fight ain't over yet, Soi-Fon! I'm not finished and neither are my friends!**_ "

 _ **Orihime Vs. Toshiro**_

 __Toshiro stared at the flame prison that encased Aizen and her cohorts and wondered what the Head-Captain's plan was to eliminate them. He turned to Soi-Fon's direction and cursed when he felt the enormous spiritual pressure of Yoruichi against the dwindling strength of Soi-Fon. "Dammit! I'd better go help her!"

The young man made a step forward when he heard something that defied all logic:

He heard ice cracking behind him.

To be continued


	27. Femme Fatale

Chapter 27: Femme Fatale

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-kos99k. I have no idea why I kept getting the requester's name wrong. Probably too much Mario Kart. I should probably mention this now while I have the chance: the rest of the story completely does away with most of the developments in the Final Arc since I'm not going to include Yhwach and the Vandenreich. So nobody cry foul when I start taking a sledgehammer to more of the canon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_**Yoruichi Vs. Soi-Fon**_

Soi-Fon was afraid.

She had faced many horrors in her life from fighting Hollows and rogue Soul Reapers. As the Commander of the Stealth Force, she'd seen many things that would cause even the bravest of men to cower and flee. She'd gone through all those horrors with stern resolution and had never let fear rule her.

Now, she was terrified.

Above her floated Yoruichi, her black and yellow eyes staring at her from behind her white Hollow mask. Soi-Fon should've been mortified to discover that the woman who'd once been her personal goddess, now just a criminal and a traitor, had undergone Hollowfication. She should've been angry at her for betraying them a second time. She should've loathed her mentor for making the gap between them an unbridgeable maw that Soi-Fon could never in a thousand years surpass.

But now, Soi-Fon is scared. Her strength was gone. Her zanpakuto lay at her feet and she felt numb. Her hand clutched the stump of her left arm and she felt like that little girl all over again. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as arcs of black lightning sizzle by her. She shook all over and felt tears run down her face as her defeat lay before her. It was unavoidable but clear as day.

Yoruichi landed on the ground and glared at Soi-Fon. She saw how scared her little bee was but was feeling nothing but spite and pity. ' _I wonder…was this how Ichigo felt before he killed Byakuya?'_ she wondered. " _ **Are you afraid, Soi-Fon? Scared and terrified because your life is in someone else's hands? Good. Now you know exactly what my friends felt while they were in your clutches,**_ " she said as she prepared her final attack. She was not going to spare Soi-Fon, no matter how much it would hurt her to do it; Soi-Fon had made her choices and now it was time for her to pay. Her Shunkô, perfected after training with Ichigo and Orihime and empowered by the black power of Hollowfication, arced behind her and formed a ring of orbs, like black drums. Her hair stood up and took a horn-like shape. Coupled with her haunting cat-like Hollow mask she looked like something out of the darkest of tales. " _ **This is for Ichigo! SHUNKÔ: RAIJIN SENKEI!**_ "

Soi-Fon's vision faded as she was surrounded by a torrent of black lightning, her body in agonizing pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain before disappearing in the black light.

Yoruichi pulled her mask off and ended her technique. She didn't need Kisuke's intellect to know that it was over. As the attack faded and smoke filled the air, Yoruichi put a hand on her heart and fought back a tear. "Soi-Fon…" she whispered. Walking through the smoke, she made her way to where Soi-Fon was.

The once proud captain lay on the ground. Her body had been hideously burned black, her once beautiful features on her face now almost unrecognizable. Her hair had been burned away and her braids lay next to her, smoldering with the rest of her body. When one of Soi-Fon's eyes opened up, Yoruichi realized that somehow, despite being so horrendously injured, she was still breathing. "Still alive, I see." Yoruichi turned around walked away from her former protégé. "Why don't you lay there and think about what you've done," she ordered, trying hard not to cry from what she'd just done.

Lying there in excruciating pain, all Soi-Fon could do was fight for each breath. Every cell in her body was in pain. She couldn't move. She could barely see. The only thing she could see with her remaining, undamaged eye was Yoruichi's face, her eyes of pity staring down at her. ' _I hate you, Yoruichi Shihoin…I hate you so much…'_ Soi-Fon's mind repeated over and over again until it hurt to even think.

Yoruichi turned to Orihime's battle and wiped the tears from her eyes. She thought about going to her aid again but decided against it. Orihime was a strong girl; she knew that for a fact. And while Ulquiorra may have instructed her on many things, Yoruichi had taught her a few things of her own.

"It's a pity," Yoruichi said, turning back to where the smoldering Soi-Fon lay. "You would've liked Orihime. She's so much like how you used to be," she said before smiling when she felt Orihime's spiritual pressure flare up. "Good luck, Orihime."

 _ **Orihime Vs. Toshiro**_

The now-adult Toshiro Hitsugaya stared in complete shock as the ice surrounding Orihime started to crack. "That's impossible!" he said, looking down at his sword. "Her powers shouldn't be able to still be functional now that she's frozen with Shikai Hyōketsu!"

But Toshiro's words proved little when the ice surrounding Orihime suddenly shattered, releasing Orihime from death's icy grip. Golden wind whipped about and almost blew Toshiro off the roof. The wind was warm, like a hot summer breeze, and made Toshiro start to sweat through his stretched-out _Shihakusho._ "How can this be?" he demanded. "You shouldn't have been able to use your powers, let alone free yourself!"

Orihime let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that Yoruichi had taught her how to use Shunkô, the werecat surmising she could perform it since she had greater control over her spirit energy than Ichigo. She was also glad that she'd learned to subvert the discharge of Shunkô's energy into her exposed lower back rather than her upper back and shoulders. She'd have been mortified to have suddenly become topless in the middle of battle. Turning around to face the captain, she gave him a cheeky smirk. "Mind if I warm things up?" she teased as she increased the power of her Wind-based Shunkô.

Toshiro just couldn't believe it. Orihime escaping his ice this time defied all logic. "How?" he asked as he stared at the young woman. "How did you break free?"

Gesturing to her hairpins, Orihime smiled. "My power Rejects all phenomena. I know that you said my powers wouldn't work when I was frozen but that logic doesn't apply to me. When you froze me I activated my Shunkô just before you could completely freeze me to my core. It kept me warm and slowly thawed out your ice." She swirled the wind around her until it looked like she was wrapped in a golden tornado; the power of Shunkô had blended together with her Shun Shun Rikka to form a power that rivaled that of Yoruichi's Raijin Senkei.

Toshiro brought his sword back up again and braced himself against the warm wind. When the tornado dissipated, he saw that Orihime was directly in front of him. ' _How is she this fast?'_ he thought, ' _She's just a Human! How can one Human be so powerful?!'_

Gathering all of the power into her hand, Orihime hauled back with her fist. It wasn't like her to do fight bare-knuckled but she thought that if Tatsuki were here she would approve. "Eat this! Mukyu Shunkô!"

As he was blasted by the wind blast, Toshiro attempted to defend himself by putting up a wall of ice. But when he swung his blade, he found that he was back in a child again. "Impossible!" he said as he was hit by the technique. Because Orihime's Shunkô had mixed in with her powers, the moment her attack's wind neared him, it Rejected his transformation. The child was blasted away by the wind technique, his ice Bankai crumbling as he landed on the ground after being put through five buildings.

Orihime panted and fell to her knees as the technique ended. She was completely exhausted from having to use her technique. Shunkô was powerful but it drained a huge portion of her stamina. Rising to her feet, Orihime summoned Santen Kesshun and rode it to where Toshiro had landed.

Though she knew he was her enemy, Orihime couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw that Toshiro was still alive, albeit unconscious and badly hurt. The boy may have been an enemy but she sensed that he was truthful when he said he was remorseful for what the Soul Society had done to her. "I'm sorry," she said as she turned away from him. She wanted to heal him, at least to the point where she was sure he wouldn't die of his injuries but Ulquiorra had warned her against such niceness. "In another time…in another life…I think we might have been friends," she repeated before floating away.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Flame cage imprisoning Aizen and Co.**

"Oh my!" Gin said as he felt Orihime's battle end. "Our ladies are so ferocious! I'm kinda jealous of Ichigo now," he whistled before turning to Aizen. "So what now, Cap'n Aizen? Right now the only captains left are the Head-Captain, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Komamura."

"Leave Komamura to me," Tosen said. "And I can sense it even now. Ukitake's strength is waning. She'll fall to Ulquiorra soon enough. Grimmjow's just about finished turning Ikkaku into a punching bag. As for Kyoraku, we may need to assist Stark."

"Okay, but first we need to get out of here," Gin noted. "I'm starting to sweat through my robe!" he pouted childishly.

"No need to fret, Gin," Aizen noted as her lips formed a knowing smile. "Our dear friend Orihime isn't finished yet…."

 _ **Back to Orihime….**_

Orihime ran up to the pillar of ice where Halibel lay entombed. She liked Halibel, who was one of the few Espada who didn't creep her out. "Hang on, Halibel!" she said, hoping that the Espada hadn't been frozen solid yet. "Kenten Kōshun!"

Summoning her sword, she stabbed it into the pillar. The ice pillar cracked from her sword's power until it shattered, freeing the Espada within. "Are you alright, Halibel?" she asked.

Landing on her feet next to her, Halibel flexed her hand. "I'm adequate. Thank you for your assistance, Orihime," she praised, patting the girl's head. "And good job defeating Captain Hitsugaya. You've certainly become a force to be reckoned with." She smiled at Orihime giggling face before turning to the flame prison. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe Lady Aizen has been trapped in that fireball long enough."

"Can you put out that fire?" Orihime asked, knowing of Halibel's hydrokinetic powers.

"It's strong. But so am I." Halibel jumped up into the air and concentrated with all her might. Now that she was unhindered by fighting Hitsugaya, she could focus on freeing her mistress. "Cascada!"

A massive torrent of water descended on the cage of fire. Steam enshrouded the area as the mighty flame was put out by the Espada's water.

And out of the cloud of steam walked Souske Aizen, who was smiling at the battlefield before her. She looked down and smiled at Orihime. "Well done, Orihime. You make me proud." She turned to Ichigo's battle and saw that it was about to reach its conclusion too.

"Come, Ichigo," she said as she watched him battle Kenpachi. "Show me how powerful you truly are…."

To be continued


	28. Ichigo Vs Kenpachi

Chapter 28: Ichigo vs. Kenpachi

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Character Death!**

 _ **Ichigo vs. Kenpachi**_

Kenpachi's laughter filled the air as his blade clashed with Ichigo's. This was far more exciting than their last encounter and that had pushed Kenpachi to his very limits! "Yes!" Kenpachi grinned as Ichigo's black blade pierced his shoulder. He was already wounded from his fight with Nnoitora but Unohana, who was busy healing the injured lieutenants at the moment, had healed most of his injuries. "You've gotten even better, Ichigo! I knew letting you join Aizen was the right thing to do!"

"You're even crazier than before," Ichigo noted before jumping back. "You haven't even taken off your eyepatch yet."

"Hahahahahah!" Kenpachi laughed, his grin a permanent fixture on his face. "Of course I haven't gone all out yet! You haven't taken this seriously either! And look," he gestured to where Yoruichi and Orihime were. "Looks like your girlfriends won. Which means you can fight me without being distracted like you did earlier."

"You really don't care that your comrades are beaten?" Ichigo asked while keeping his guard up. He figured that Kenpachi was different from the other captains but he had no idea that he cared so little for his fellow captains.

"Hah! Please," Kenpachi scoffed. "I don't care who wins. The world ends, the world survives; I don't friggin' care. All I want is to fight you, Ichigo!" Kenpachi declared. "Now then, from what I hear, you've a new power, don't you?" he accused. He cocked a thumb over in Yoruichi's direction. "Don't think you can hide it from me. You've got spiritual pressure just like her." His grin somehow grew even wider. "You've got a power that makes you like a Hollow. Show me!"

"Wow, you're a lot sharper than I gave you credit for," Ichigo noted. He brought his hand up to his face and summoned his horned mask. He was going to give Kenpachi the fight he'd been wanting. Kenpachi may have been a bloodthirsty psychopath but Ichigo owed the man at the very least the fight he'd been craving for. " _ **You ready, Kenpachi?**_ " he asked from behind his mask.

For the first time in years, Kenpachi got goosebumps from staring at the boy. "Yes. Yes I am!" He reached for his black eyepatch and ripped it off. His body exploded with yellow spirit energy, the pressure demolishing several of the buildings surrounding them. "Here I come, Ichigo!" he shouted as he charged at the Hollowfied boy.

Even with his fully-master Hollowfication, every blow that Ichigo connected with Kenpachi's fought! His blade pierced Kenpachi's flesh again and again but his endurance was somehow greater than usual.

Kenpachi jumped backward and grinned. "Perfect. Just perfect," he grinned before dipping his fingers into one of his chest wounds. "You're so much more powerful than before. This is great!" He stared at Ichigo's black/yellow eyes with intrigued. "I'll fight you with everything I've got then." He then did something that made Ichigo blink in confusion: he grabbed his sword with both hands.

It was at the moment when Ichigo realized that in his previous battle with Kenpachi and during this fight that the massive man had been only fighting him with one hand! ' _His strength was monstrous before! What's it going to be like now that he was swinging with both hands?'_ he wondered as he braced himself.

When Kenpachi chopped at him with a vertical slice, Ichigo felt the shock of the blow rattle him to the core. " _ **Gahhhh!**_ " he groaned as he blocked it. Pushing Kenpachi away, Ichigo started to attack him with his increased speed. Jumping high into the air, his black blade pulsed with Hollowfied spirit energy. " _ **Getsuga Tensho!**_ " he shouted, firing off his signature attack. Kenpachi blocked the mighty attack with his sword and grimaced as the blast pushed him back. With a loud cry, he deflected the attack around him. " _ **What?!**_ " Ichigo gasped when he saw that the attack had only pushed Kenpachi back a little ways rather than cutting him. ' _He withstood a Hollowfied Getsuga Tensho! Just what IS he?_ '

"Come on, Ichigo!" Kenpachi roared as he saw Ichigo's shock. "That can't be the limit of your strength!" he roared in annoyance.

Ichigo gripped his blade and calmed down. It wasn't the fact that he was weaker than Kenpachi. It was because that deep down he didn't _want_ to kill him. Kenpachi was the one person who'd stood up for him; he'd saved him from the torment of the other Soul Reapers. In a way, it was because of Kenpachi, who'd facilitated his departure from the Soul Society and his subsequent allying with Aizen, that he'd been able to get revenge on Byakuya. He knew that Kenpachi was by no means a good person. But still, Ichigo admired the strong man and had hoped to be spared the pain of fighting him to the death.

But Ichigo closed his eyes and remembered all he had gambled on this fight. The lives of everyone he cared for was in the balance. A myriad of faces flowed through his mind. Orihime. His father. His sisters. Tatsuki. Keigo. Mizuiro. His classmates.

Rukia.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, they showed his stern resolve. He'd made up his mind. A choice between Kenpachi's life and the lives of his friends was no choice at all. His grip on Tensa Zangetsu tightened and he hauled back with his arm.

Kenpachi sensed the dark shift in Ichigo's spiritual pressure and grinned. Finally, Ichigo was on board with this fight. He braced himself when Ichigo started to swing another Getsuga Tensho at him. "Another one, huh?" he muttered, annoyed at Ichigo's repetitiveness.

" _ **Not quite!**_ " Ichigo shouted as he made an additional vertical slash which changed the attack into a cross-shaped move. " _ **Getsuga Jujisho!**_ " he shouted, unleashing his new attack.

Kenpachi gasped as the attack, not only backed by his monstrous spirit energy but by Ichigo's killing intent, slammed into him. He tried to push it away like last time but even with both hands on his blade, he was overcome. The attack exploded and sent Kenpachi flying.

Ichigo landed on the ground and saw Kenpachi emerge, a huge gash across his chest. " _ **Is that all you got, Kenpachi?**_ " he taunted.

"Ahahah!" Kenpachi laughed before coughing up blood. "This…this is battle!" He gripped his zanpakuto with both hands again and then started to power up to his maximum limit. "Come on, Ichigo! Fight me!"

As if time were replaying itself, Kenpachi's spiritual pressure warped into the shape of a skull; Ichigo's red and black energy morphed into a Hollow mask. The two smiled at each other and charged at each other one final time. But fate twisted the scene this time. Ichigo moved to quickly and his blade plunged into Kenpachi's chest while avoiding getting stabbed by Kenpachi.

Kenpachi stared at the boy with a proud grin. Never had he ever had such an enjoyable fight before. "Good fight…Ichigo…" he said, coughing up blood. "That…was…fun…." His chipped and beaten zanpakuto slipped from his hands. When Ichigo pulled his blade out of his chest, Kenpachi fell backwards and landed on the ground. "Ahahahah…."

Kenpachi Zaraki, the most feared man in the Soul Society, died with a grin on his face.

Ichigo mournfully stood over Kenpachi before looking down at the blood on his sword, removing his mask as well. He remembered what Yoruichi had told him and once again felt the shadow of guilt loom over him. ' _How many more?'_ he lamented as he stared at his blood-stained reflection on the black blade. ' _How many more do I have to kill?'_ For a moment, he felt like a small child in desperate need of guidance. ' _Mom…Dad…I'm so sorry….'_

"Kenny…."

Ichigo turned around and saw Yachiru standing on the street, her eyes glued to the sight of Kenpachi's dead body. "Yachiru…" he started before realizing that he'd just killed the little girl's father in front of her. What on earth could he possibly say to justify the act? "I'm…so sorry, Yachiru."

Tears ran down Yachiru's face as she looked up at Ichigo. "You…you killed Kenny…."

The guilt Ichigo felt stabbed at him like a knife and he turned away to where Kenpachi lay…before realizing something that blew his mind:

Kenpachi… _was no longer there!_

The massive body was gone, leaving only a _Shihakusho_ and _Haori._ There was no blood on the ground. His zanpakuto was gone as well. It was as if he never existed. "What the hell?" Ichigo gaped. "What happened to Kenpachi?"

"You killed Kenny…."

When he turned around, he saw that Yachiru was glowing pink, her flower-hilted zanpakuto in her hand. "Yachiru," he breathed before he felt Yachiru's spiritual pressure rise rapidly to a level _beyond_ Kenpachi's.

"You killed Kenny!" Yachiru shouted, her tiny body shaking with rage. Her spiritual pressure warped and formed the visage of a cat. It was then and there that Ichigo had a sudden epiphany. It'd always occurred to him as strange that Kenpachi never learned the name of his zanpakuto. Of course he couldn't know it…because he _was Yachiru's zanpakuto!_

" _YOU KILLED KENNY!"_ the little girl screamed as she swung her sword. A massive shockwave of pink spiritual pressure hit Ichigo and almost knocked him off his feet. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **With Gin**

"Oh my!" Gin said as he observed the bizarre turn of events from afar. "And there's the twist!"

To be continued….


	29. The Wrath of Yachiru

Chapter 29: The Wrath of Yachiru

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-kos99k.  
A.A.N: OH MY GOD! I KILLED KENNY! YOU BASTARD!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **With Orihime and Yoruichi….**_

Orihime watched as Halibel freed her mentor from her fiery prison. She looked back at the defeated Toshiro and felt guilt hit her again, the weight of her choice heavy in her heart. ' _This feels wrong,'_ she thought, looking away from the bleeding, broken boy with a tear in her eye. ' _This isn't like with Mayuri. When I killed him…I felt nothing but happiness. But now…I feel sick.'_ She looked at the ground and wiped her eyes. ' _Sora…am I still a good person, even after this?'_

She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Stay strong," Yoruichi said, looking at her friend with a concerned, knowing look. "This was your choice. You have to accept whatever comes from that choice," she reminded before pulling her into a warm hug. "It's okay. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Yoruichi," Orihime started. "I-"

The girl was cut off when they felt a massive burst of spiritual pressure coming from Ichigo's direction. "What was that?" Orihime shivered. She could practically taste the bloodlust and anger coming from Ichigo's direction. "What…what _is_ that?"

"Not good. That's what it is."

The two women turned around to see Kisuke Urahara come up from behind them. It didn't take much for them to understand that he'd won his battle against Mayuri-IV when they saw the blood on his blade. "Kisuke, what the hell is going on? How is Kenpachi that strong?" Yoruichi asked, chills running down her spine.

"Kenpachi is dead," Kisuke informed them. "What we're feeling is Yachiru's spiritual pressure."

Both women looked shocked at the news. They both turned back towards Ichigo's direction and wondered what Ichigo was thinking before slaying the massive man. Orihime felt the same pain Ichigo felt in her chest; the memory of the man saving her from Mayuri and Nemu fresh in her mind. "She must be in pain…" she said, worried for the little girl. When she was recuperating under Squad Eleven's protection, the little girl would stay by her side and keep her company. Now that little girl had just lost the person she loved most by the person that Orihime loved most.

"This isn't good," Kisuke said, his face grim as he felt Yachiru's spiritual pressure rise even further. "I'd hoped I was wrong but now I know for sure…."

"Know what?" Yoruichi asked.

"Kenpachi," he explained. "Did it not occur to you as odd that for years Kenpachi never knew the name of his zanpakuto? Or that Yachiru's zanpakuto was so odd? I'd always hypothesized why that was the case. The obvious answer was that Kenpachi's disharmony with his zanpakuto was the reason. But…now I see that it was the other alternative. Kenpachi didn't know his zanpakuto because he _was_ a zanpakuto. And now that his physical manifestation has been slain, all of his power has returned to Yachiru."

Yoruichi's jaw almost popped off in shock. "I'm sorry, did you just say that _Kenpachi was a zanpakuto this whole time?!_ " she gaped. "How is that even possible?"

Kisuke scratched his chin before explaining further. "From what I've gathered, Yachiru was a baby in Kusajishi when she was attacked by several bandits who killed her parents. Before she was killed, Kenpachi came from out of nowhere and saved her. Unless I miss my guess, Yachiru was born with extraordinary spiritual powers and when she was in danger they self-consciously manifested as another person. Sort of how Stark split himself into two separate beings, though I'm sure that until now neither knew that Kenpachi wasn't real."

"So…he was sort of Yachiru's imaginary friend come to life?" Orihime asked.

"Essentially, yes. He contained most of her power within him. He never realized he was a manifestation of Yachiru's zanpakuto. Perhaps not a true manifestation but something akin to that. But putting all theories away," Kisuke flicked the blood off his sword and scowled. "We need to stop her. Before she kills Ichigo. Before she kills _herself!_ "

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo vs. Yachiru**

Ichigo had thought that aside from the Head-Captain, the only person who could possibly match him in strength was Kenpachi. Never did he imagine that his rival wasn't real and that his daughter was far more dangerous.

Yachiru, her eyes glowing with pure rage, swung her sword at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked her strike with Tensa Zangetsu, his body shuddering from the impact. He still had his horned mask on but the little girl hit harder than her father. " _ **Yachiru! Calm**_ -"

Blood spurted from Ichigo's chest, a line cut in the middle of his chest. Ichigo coughed up blood from behind his mask before the wound healed thanks to his High-Speed Regeneration. Yachiru lunged for him again and with each strike she made, Ichigo blocked her but still he was cut. " _ **What's going on?**_ " Ichigo gaped, looking down at his slashed chest before it healed. " _ **How is she cutting me?**_ "

"My sword…" Yachiru said, tears running down her face as she gripped her sword. "My sword is a copycat. There's a sword in front of it and a sword behind it. You can't block my strikes, Ichi," she warned. "I'll kill you! You killed Kenny!" She pointed her small zanpakuto at Ichigo and roared with hatred. "Come out: Sanpo Kenju!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as two creatures appeared alongside Yachiru. One was a large, fat creature covered in pink fur and holding a cleaver while the other was taller and more skeletal and it held a hatchet in its hands. With blinding speed, Yachiru charged at Ichigo.

Even in his Hollowfied state, Ichigo found a hard battle against the little girl. Her strikes, fueled with the same vengeance that Ichigo had when he fought Byakuya, were brutal and almost impossible to block now that her attack had tripled. It took all of Ichigo's enhanced speed to keep up with the girl, who seemed to be getting angrier and angrier as each strike failed to take Ichigo's head.

Ichigo jumped backward and landed on a rooftop to catch his breath. " _ **How the hell…is she this strong?**_ " he panted. " _ **How much power does she have?**_ "

"RAAAAAAH!" the little girl screamed as she jumped up into the air and attacked Ichigo, her creatures following suit. Ichigo readied himself this time and dodged her incoming triple-strike successfully, flashstepping behind her. He wrapped his arms around Yachiru and held her still. Yachiru screamed for him to let go while struggle against his grip but she couldn't break his grip. "LET GO! LETGOLETGOLETGOLETGO!"

" _ **Yachiru…**_ " Ichigo said, trying his best to calm her down. " _ **I know…I know that you must hate me. But I'm sorry. I know that you and Kenpachi did so much for me and Orihime while we were trapped in the Soul Society but I respected him too much to not give him a proper fight. Kenpachi…Kenpachi died like he wanted to: during a good fight.**_ " When he felt Yachiru stop struggling he thought that the girl had calmed down and he could take her away from the battlefield.

Then Yachiru grabbed his hand and bit down hard. Ichigo yelped before being forced to let go of Yachiru, her bite drawing blood. Hopping down, Yachiru turned to Ichigo while crying more tears. "NO! I won't forgive you! You killed Kenny!" she screamed, her pain visible on her face. "YOU KILLED KENNYYYYYYYY!"

Yachiru's pink spiritual pressure flared again, even stronger this time. Ichigo braced himself but noticed something incredibly odd. Her spiritual pressure was whirling around her in an oddly familiar way. His eyes widened when he realized what Yachiru was about to do. " _ **Yachiru, don't!**_ " he pleaded.

"BANKAI!"

Yachiru exploded with power. Ichigo grimaced from behind his mask as he saw her emerge from the crater in the rooftop. What he saw looked barely like the Yachiru Kusajishi he knew. Her zanpakuto was gone; now she held a chipped axe in her small hands. Her skin was now dark red and her pink hair had black streaks in it. When she looked up and growled at Ichigo, a chill ran down his spine. Horns sprouted from her forehead and she no longer had irises, giving her a rather demonic look. When she raised her axe, Ichigo raised his arm to defend...

…Only to realize that he no longer _had_ an arm!

Ichigo cried out as he looked down at his severed arm, blood spurting from the stump. He saw Yachiru directly behind him and realized that Yachiru's Bankai gave her increased speed as well as power " _ **How?!**_ " Yachiru's powerup was almost too much to believe. He quickly regenerated his arm and grabbed Tensa Zangetsu. " _ **Looks like I've no choice…**_ " he said. He stabbed his sword into the ground and focused all of his power. He was saving this for the Head-Captain but knew that he had to act before Yachiru murdered him in a fit of rage.

Ichigo spiritual pressure flared up as he assumed his full Hollow form. As Yachiru charged at him he met her head-on with his blade. As their weapons collided, the building beneath their feet was destroyed in the shockwave.

 _ **Back to Orihime & Co….**_

"What is this?" Orihime gasped as she felt the massive spiritual pressures of Ichigo and Yachiru collide. "What happened to Yachiru?"

Kisuke scowled. "This isn't good! She's prematurely activated her Bankai! We need to stop her!"

"What?" Yoruichi gaped, unable to take all this in at once. "How can she use Bankai?"

"It's probably not a full Bankai but an incomplete version; similar to how Renji's was before Byakuya killed him. But that's not the problem. The problem is that Bankai is dangerous for anyone who can't wield it properly! Yachiru's body is going to tear itself apart from the massive amount of power stored inside of her. We have to do something before she kills herself!"

Yoruichi would've pointed out that letting Yachiru do herself in wouldn't be so bad considering she was technically an enemy had it not been for the fact that she was fighting Ichigo right now. The death of a child, a child that had helped him in the past, would be too much for Ichigo to bear. Killing Byakuya out of revenge and killing Kenpachi out of honor was one thing. Killing Yachiru or letting her die right in front of him was a line they couldn't let Ichigo cross. "How can we stop her?" she asked. "You see how powerful she's become! We get close and she'll destroy us!"

"I know but we have to do some-where's Orihime?" Kisuke blinked when he realized that his student had fled to try and help Ichigo and Yachiru. "Orihime, wait!" He saw that Orihime was already out of sight and turned to Yoruichi. "Go and stop her!"

"What about you?"

He looked up at the Head-Captain, who was idly watching as the remaining battles take place. "I'll try and find Aizen. Maybe we can put our heads together and stop them." He turned to Yoruichi and gave her a stern glare. "Now go!"

 _ **Ichigo vs. Yachiru**_

A huge section of the fake Karakura Town was demolished as Ichigo unleashed a Cero from in between his horns. He hated using such force against her but had no choice. If he didn't at least try to slow her down, she'd kill him and then would kill Orihime, Kisuke and Yoruichi in bloody retribution. It wasn't lost on Ichigo that this was almost certainly a role-reversal for him. Now it was Yachiru who was killing out of anger and revenge; a fact that made the choice to kill Kenpachi even harder to bear.

Yachiru merely cut the cero in two and charged at Ichigo. With a clawed hand Ichigo grabbed Yachiru's wrist and tried to wrench the axe from Yachiru's grip only to gasp in pain when his hand sizzled. Yachiru's skin was now burning hot even to his Hollowfied body and steam was literally coming out of her eyes. " _ **Yachiru!**_ " Ichigo pleaded. He could tell that Yachiru's Bankai was unstable and was tearing her apart from the inside out. " _ **You have to stop! Please calm down!**_ " he pleaded.

But his words never reached the little girl's ears. " **Grrrrrrrrr!** " the red devil growled, unable to comprehend Ichigo's words anymore. Yachiru didn't know anything else except for her vehement rage towards Ichigo for slaying her father and friend. " _ **GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_ " she screamed as she charged at Ichigo again.

Ichigo saw to his horror blood erupt form her arm as it became torn when she raised her axe and was wracked by uncertainty. ' _What do I do? She's just a little girl I can't kill her but if I don't do something she'll kill me or she'll rip her own body to shreds!'_ He braced himself again when Yachiru neared him….

"Santen Kesshun!"

Yachiru's tiny body slammed into the shield, cracking it with her powerful Bankai-enhanced body. Fortunately, the shield held and Yachiru was deflected backwards. Ichigo spun around to see Orihime on top of a ruined building. " _ **Orihime, what are you doing?!**_ " he cried out. " _ **She'll kill you!**_ "

Frowning in concentration, Orihime bent her shield around Yachiru and encapsulated the little girl inside it. "Yachiru, please calm down!" she said, keeping Yachiru trapped inside the golden-yellow bubble.

" _ **Graaaah! Let me out!**_ " Yachiru screamed as she hammered on the barrier with her axe but she was unable to hit it thanks to the barrier repelling her. Letting go of the axe, the little girl continued to try to pound on the bubble angrily, continuing to cry as she wailed loudly in anger and despair.

Ichigo was actually impressed by Orihime's powers as he watched Yachiru's body slowly turn back to normal. Yachiru groaned as she was forced out of her Bankai state. Her body steamed as she cooled down, slumping to the bottom of the bubble and crying her eyes out. Her axe transformed back to her zanpakuto and Yachiru's demonic features faded. To Ichigo's relief, her torn arm mended back together.

Once Yachiru was back to normal, Orihime banished the bubble and ran up to Yachiru, catching her as she fell. "Yachiru…" she whispered, clutching Yachiru close to her chest.

"He-he…" Yachiru sobbed, burying her face in Orihime's bosom as she cried. "He killed Kenny!"

Running a hand through Yachiru's hair softly, Orihime whispered soft words into her ear, calming the child down. "I know. And I know that Ichigo's sorry for what he did. Yachiru…we can't bring back Kenpachi…but we can be your family in his stead," she offered. In the distance she saw Aizen give her a frown of disapproval but she merely frowned in response. She didn't care what Aizen planned for the Soul Society; she and Ichigo wanted to save as many people as they could and if they could protect this little girl than she could go to sleep happy. When Orihime didn't hear anything from Yachiru, she realized that the little girl had lost consciousness, the regression from her Bankai too much for her to bear. "Ichigo…she's okay," she said.

Reverting back to normal, Ichigo removed his mask and breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that he'd been able to spare Yachiru at least. In the distance he could feel Ikkaku go down, beaten by Grimmjow's onslaught. He felt guilty all the same but he knew that Ikkaku went down like his captain; he died fighting happily.

However, when he felt another battle reach its conclusion, Ichigo frowned. "Wait here, Orihime. Keep Yachiru safe until I get back." Without explanation, Ichigo flashstepped away, leaving Orihime holding little Yachiru in her arms.

Yoruichi, who'd watched the exchange in silence, came up to Orihime and put a hand on Yachiru's head. "She'll be fine," she said after a moment of waiting. "She's just exhausted from being so enraged and using all of that power. She won't wake until tomorrow maybe but for the moment she'll be okay."

"Thank goodness," Orihime breathed, glad that Yachiru was out of harm's way, so long as Aizen and the Espada had no plans for her. She knew that Yachiru had extraordinary power but she was sure she could work something out with Aizen. "I guess me and Ichigo just made an adoption, huh?"

"Well, you'll most certainly need practice before long," Yoruichi said with a grin. When Orihime paled, she gently patted her head. "Relax, I won't tell until you're ready." She looked at the sleeping girl in her arms. "Let's take her to Kisuke. He'll put her in a protective barrier so we won't have to worry about her getting hurt," she said.

"Okay," Orihime replied, following her while carrying Yachiru….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ukitake vs. Ulquiorra**

Sogyo no Kotowari slipped from Ukitake's hands as Ulquiorra held her by the neck, suspending her over the top of a large building. The white-haired woman had fought admirably but Ulquiorra's Resurreción was too formidable, even for her. "No…" she groaned in defeat.

"You have lost," Ulquiorra said in his stoic voice. "Now then…" he pointed a finger at the woman's chest, a black orb emerging at his fingertips. "Goodbye, Captain."

"WAIT!"

The bat-Arrancar turned to see Ichigo flashstep onto the rooftop. "Ichigo Kurosaki," Ulquiorra addressed, confused why his comrade was interrupting. "Why are you here?"

"Don't kill her," Ichigo said, his tone brokering no defiance.

Ulquiorra frowned. "Why?" he asked, turning back to the defeated woman, who looked at Ichigo with just as much confusion as he was. "She is our enemy."

"Yes, but she's beaten. And…" he looked at Ukitake with compassionate eyes, "I owe her. Please, Ulquiorra, don't kill her."

A tense staredown followed as Ichigo and his comrade looked at each other, Ukitake's life literally hanging in the balance. Ulquiorra weighed his options carefully. It was clear that if he killed the woman Ichigo would attack him out of retribution and with Ichigo's enormous power levels beyond his own, it would be a poor match. Not only that but there was the fact that Aizen had informed the Espada that Ichigo, while having no obvious number, was ranked above the Espada. Deciding that this was a fight he shouldn't have, Ulquiorra relented.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief once more when Ulquiorra pulled Ukitake away from the ledge and tossed her to the ground, the woman groaning as she lay on the cement rooftop. Ulquiorra sonidoed away to meet up with the rest of the remaining Espada, leaving the two Soul Reapers on the rooftop. The woman looked up at Ichigo with confusion written all over her face. "Why?" she asked.

Smiling, Ichigo turned away, happy that he'd saved the two people he cared about in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. "You treated me like a human being rather than just trash. This is repayment for that."

"I see," Ukitake replied, rolling onto her back. "I'm not sure if this is mercy or cruelty but…thank you, Ichigo." She put a hand on her bleeding wound and grimaced. She wasn't going to die but it was clear to her that she wasn't going to fight anymore. She sensed that Yachiru was safe with Orihime as well. "I'm glad that you and Orihime haven't lost your humanity…." She was interrupted when she felt her comrade, Kyoraku's, spiritual pressure drop suddenly. She turned her head and saw Kyoraku fall from the sky, a victim of a sneak attack by Wonderweiss. "Shunsui!"

"It's over, Captain," Ichigo said as he walked away. "I'll send Orihime here to treat your injuries when this is over," he promised.

Coughing, Ukitake merely shook her head. "Do not count on it, Ichigo. You may have beaten the captains…but Master Genryusai has been the Head-Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for a thousand years. And that is because nobody is stronger than him; not even you."

"We'll see," Ichigo said before flashstepping away, ready to confront the man who'd consigned him and Orihime to a living Hell….

To be continued….

 **A.N.: And I walk away with a lot of cash… hahahahah….  
Teloch: HEY!  
Mart-0skart: You cheater!  
Natsu is Awesome: You cheating son of a bitch!**


	30. The Head-Captain takes to the field

Chapter 30: The Head-Captain takes to the Battlefield

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-0skart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**Fake Karakura Town**

Ichigo saw the Head-Captain above him and scowled in disgust. All of his men were going down and he hadn't even bothered to help in any way; all he did was just stand at the sideline and watched. As he jumped up into the air, he found himself beaten to the punch by Aizen herself, who casually walked across the air towards the Head-Captain.

"So it is down to you, Head-Captain," Aizen said in her calm, smooth voice. "Once you're dead, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads end."

Yamamoto merely scoffed at the woman. "It will take more than the likes of you and your depraved allies to defeat me, Souske Aizen. You're about to find out why I have been the Head-Captain for over a millennia!" His gaze turned to Ichigo as he joined them. "Ichigo Kurosaki…" he muttered, his eyes glaring at the boy with sheer contempt. "I see now Byakuya was right all along. You deserve no mercy!"

"Mercy?!" Ichigo spat, tired of the old man's hypocrisy. "After what you did to me? THAT was mercy?" he retorted, pointing Tensa Zangetsu at him. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me! And to Orihime! And To Rukia! And to all my friends!"

"Hmph!" The Head-Captain unsealed his cane, drawing his sword for the second time that day. "Your friends deserved death for their treason. We were willing to let you go and live a normal life so that-"

"Bullshit!" Ichigo shouted, only stopping short of attacking the man when Aizen kept her hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. "You only stopped torturing us because Kenpachi put a stop to it! And even when we did die and go to that hellhole you call the afterlife, you were just gonna dump us in some squalid slum! How is that mercy?"

The old man pointed to Kenpachi's _Haori,_ now without its owner. "You accuse me of hypocrisy? Where was your concern when you killed Zaraki?"

Ichigo clenched his teeth in frustration. "You…."

"Settle down, Ichigo," Aizen warned him, walking in front of the boy. "You have played your part, Ichigo. Now it is my turn."

Deciding that the time for words had come to an end, Yamamoto unleashed his sword. "Tell me, Souske Aizen. Did you really believe that I was merely standing here this entire time and not doing anything?"

Pillars of fire erupted from around them. Ichigo looked all around and saw that they were completely boxed in. "What the hell?" He turned back to the old man. "What is this?"

The old man merely looked at the two enemies while gripping Ryujin Jakka tightly. "Ennetsu Jogoku," he explained. "Souske Aizen. Ichigo Kurosaki. You both will die in this inferno, here and now!" he shouted.

Ichigo began to sweat as they were boxed in. To his horror he saw that Orihime and the others were caught inside the fiery hellscape as well. "Are you out of your mind?" Ichigo shouted. "You'll kill everyone! Even you!"

"There is no price I am not willing to pay to stop your evil!" Yamamoto declared. "All of the battles that you've fought have been for this one moment!"

Aizen merely closed her eyes and smiled. "So, you let your subordinates die one after the other just to set up your coup de grace? And you call me wicked…" she chuckled.

"Aizen!" Ichigo shouted, feeling the heat encroach upon them. "How can you be calm? He's going to fry us!" He knew that his battle with Kenpachi and Yachiru had worn him out; he would be incapable of fully Hollowfying again for a while. He had no means of escaping the flames, much less survive them.

"Calm yourself, Ichigo," Aizen insisted. "Why am I calm?" Her smile widened as she stared behind Yamamoto. "Because of our dear friend, Wonderweiss…."

Yamamoto spun around and saw Wonderweiss, the boy who'd disappeared amidst all the fighting, emerge from behind him in his Resurrección. "What is this? Another of your pawns?" Yamamoto demanded before slashing him with his sword.

"Oh no," Aizen said mirthlessly. "Wonderweiss isn't a mere pawn. He's the most important piece of all; the key to defeating you."

Ichigo watched in awe as the flames on Yamamoto's blade vanished and all of the flames surrounding them petered out as well. "His flames…are gone?" he gaped, mystified at Wonderweiss's power. "He can do that?"

"Indeed. For the sake of sealing away his Ryujin Jakka, I stripped Wonderweiss of his memory, his comprehension and his speech in order to enable him to fulfill this one task." Aizen didn't even need to turn around to see Ichigo's disapproving scowl. "I know you take issue with my methods, Ichigo, but you cannot deny the result."

"Hmph!" Yamamoto turned back to the two rogue Soul Reapers. "Robbing me of my zanpakuto grants you victory? Is that what you believe? What a naïve woman you are!" With a single punch, Yamamoto sent Wonderweiss flying into a ruined building, the rubble collapsing in on him. Turning back to his enemies, Yamamoto sheathed his sword and cracked his knuckles. "What makes you think I need a sword to kill you two?" In an instant the man went on the attack.

Ichigo didn't even have enough time to block when Yamamoto punched him in the stomach. "Gahhhh!" he screamed as he hit the ground like a meteorite. Giving a glance to Aizen, who was merely looking at him with a face of mild caution, Yamamoto flashstepped to the ground.

The Head-Captain's heavy footsteps filled the air as he stalked towards Ichigo, who was picking himself up. "I'll start with you, boy," he said menacingly. "It is time I finished what I started.

"Like hell!" Ichigo shouted before donning his Hollow mask. Bringing his sword up, he swung with all of his might. _**"Getsuga Tensho!**_ "

The huge black wave thundered towards the Head-Captain, who stood his ground and shrugged out of his _Haori_ and _Shihakusho,_ revealing his scarred body. "Hmph. Pathetic…." With a single hand, he batted Ichigo's Hollowfied Getsuga Tensho away. "Is this really all you could muster, boy?" Yamamoto asked, a little indignant. "You're found wanting." He balled his fists and readied to throw another seismic punch. "You took my Ikotsu well. Let us see if you can take another!"

Not wanting to be on the receiving end, Ichigo jumped up to avoid Yamamoto's fist with all of his enhanced speed but found to his shock Yamamoto waiting for him in the air. " _ **What?**_ " he gasped.

"What's the matter? You were much faster when you fought Zaraki," Yamamoto taunted. "TAKE THIS!" he shouted before punching Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo's mask cracked and splintered to pieces. Blood was coughed up by Ichigo as he plummeted to the ground. "Hmph. It would seem that you've reached your limit battling Zaraki and Kusajishi." He shook his head as he saw Ichigo struggle to his feet. "So, you survived that strike as well. It will seem I'll have to punish you a little harder…."

Ichigo tried to bring his sword up to defend himself but again, Yamamoto was faster. Flashstepping right in front of Ichigo, he punched the boy with both hands, the shockwave devastating the buildings behind him. This time the old man wasn't going to hold anything back. He was going to kill him with one blow.

"SOKOTSU!"

The young man couldn't even manage a scream as Yamamoto's blow tore him to pieces. Bones broke. Muscles snapped. Organs ruptured. Ichigo crumpled to the ground, barely in one piece. Standing over him, Yamamoto merely shook his head. "Foolish boy. Humans could never be the equal to Soul Reapers."

"And just who is the fool, old man?"

Yamamoto's long beard became stained with blood when a blade suddenly pierced the old man's side. Coughing up blood, Yamamoto saw Souske Aizen standing behind him. "Let me guess, this is-"

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigetsu."

The image of the dead Ichigo shattered like cheap glass. Looking up, Yamamoto saw the real Ichigo Kurosaki standing in the air, right where he was when Yamamoto supposedly attacked him. Reaching down, he gripped the blade in his guts and scowled. "Another trick, Souske Aizen? When did you put me under your illusion?"

"The better question, Head-Captain Yamamoto…" Aizen said with a sly smile, "Is when was I not using my zanpakuto?"

"You're a coward!" the old man spat.

Chuckling, Aizen pulled her sword out of Yamamoto. "I believe that neither of us has any room to talk. Ichigo," she addressed, looking up at the boy. "I will handle this. You've done enough."

"Okay," Ichigo nodded, landing on a ruined rooftop.

"Hmph. One would think you actually care for the boy," Yamamoto mocked. Both he and the rogue woman circled each other. It was clear that the final showdown would be between the two bosses of the warring armies.

"I showed more care for Ichigo and Orihime than you did for your fellow captains," Aizen simply said. "Enough talk. It is time for death."

"Indeed. As Head-Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, it is my duty to eliminate all traitors. And that includes you, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, Ichigo Kurosaki…." He held up a hand and whirled around. "And Orihime Inoue."

Aizen's eyes widened by a hair when she saw Yamamoto take aim at Orihime, who was running on the ground, hurrying to try and reach Ichigo. The boy himself saw Yamamoto aim at Orihime and gasped in horror, darting towards his friend in order to save her from Yamamoto's treacherous attack. "Orihime! Get out of there!"

"HADO #88: HIRYUGEKIZOKUSHINTENRAIHO!"

A massive burst of white lightning erupted from Yamamoto's hand, shooting straight towards Orihime. The girl put her hands to her hairpins but Ichigo and Aizen knew her shield couldn't withstand that kind of attack. "ORIHIMEEEE!" Ichigo screamed as he tried to reach her but knew he wasn't going to make it in time.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A blue blast of crescent energy came out of nowhere and hit the blast in its side, diverting it away from Orihime. Orihime stared as death missed her by mere feet as the blast evaded her. Ichigo reached the ground and ran over to her. "Orihime! Are you alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ichigo," Orihime said, a little shaken. "But…was that you who did that, Ichigo?" she asked, confused at how he threw a blue Getsuga Tensho when he was still in his Bankai state.

It dawned on Ichigo that the person who saved Orihime used his own move. "No, it wasn't me." He looked around to see where the attack had originated from. "Who did that?"

"I did."

Aizen's smile widened further when she saw a figure emerge from the cloud of dust. "Well now," she chuckled, taking amusement from seeing Yamamoto's shocked face. "It would seem that all captains, past and present are accounted for. Wouldn't you say, Head-Captain?"

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed as the man's image became clear. He'd aimed at Orihime to remove the possibility of her bringing Ichigo and Aizen back to life but now it would seem that he had another former captain to deal with. "Captain Shiba…" he muttered, recognizing Rangiku and Toshiro's former commander.

Ichigo's eyes widened like dinner plates when he recognized the man who'd just saved Orihime. "D-Dad?!" he gaped as Isshin Kurosaki walked over to him. "Is that really you?"

Crossing his arms, Isshin at his son with judgmental eyes. "Hello, son." As father and son locked gaze, a question emerged in everyone's minds.

Was Isshin here to help his son? Or was he here to stop him?

To be continued


	31. Father and Son

uchedChapter 31: Father and Son

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-kos99k.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_**Back to where we left off….  
**_ **Fake Karakura Town**

"D-dad?!" Ichigo choked, unable to believe his eyes. Many things had happened that'd caught him off guard today but this took the blue ribbon for sure. Orihime, shaken from her near-death experience, merely stood there in shock as well.

Both Yamamoto and Aizen paused as well from seeing their former comrade's sudden reappearance. "Captain Shiba…" Yamamoto said, his eyes narrowed. The man had disappeared years ago. For him to appear now...

It was then that Yamamoto saw the resemblance and instantly understood the situation. "Captain Shiba! What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted, ignoring the rogue at his back temporarily.

Isshin ignored his commanding officer and stared down his son. "Ichigo…" he said softly. Orihime shivered from the look on the older man's face. If he was here to help, he didn't look it.

Ichigo flinched from the steel gaze of his father and turned away. The shame he'd felt when he'd first joined Aizen had now returned. He knew how this looked to his father and it was what it was. Ichigo had killed two people and was now planning on helping Aizen wipe out his hometown. "Dad…" he muttered, his eyes threatening to tear up. "I'm sorry. I-"

The boy was silenced when Isshin wrapped his son in a hug. "No. I am the one who is sorry. This is all my fault. I-" Isshin blinked. "Hey wait," he pulled back and looked at his son confused. "You're not shocked I'm a Soul Reaper?"

Ichigo merely smiled weakly. "Dad, my Soul Reaper powers had to come from somewhere. Zangetsu even said I had natural-born Soul Reaper powers. It didn't take me long after that to realize who the obvious suspect was." Breaking his father's embrace, Ichigo looked down at the ground. "Dad, I don't know why you didn't tell me but I know you had a good reason. But tell me this…" he looked up and Isshin could see pain in his son's eyes. "Are you here to stop me?" he asked. Orihime looked at her friend sadly, knowing that if Ichigo had to fight his own father after all the pain and torment he'd gone through it would destroy him for sure.

"Yes," Aizen said from afar, her lips forming a knowing smile. "Tell us, Isshin. Whose side are you on?"

Kisuke and Yoruichi hopped up onto a nearby rooftop to observe what was happening. Yoruichi moved to jump down but Kisuke held her back. "Don't," he warned. "This is a father-son problem."

Isshin took a deep breath and sighed. "No, Ichigo. I'm not here to fight you."

Yamamoto balled his fists and bristled in anger. "Captain Shiba! What is the meaning of this?! What is your relationship with that boy?" he demanded.

Isshin walked in front of his son and put himself between him and Yamamoto. "He's my son. My son that you tortured!" he shouted.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and seethed with malice. "Explain yourself."

Isshin looked past him and focused his attention on the woman behind him. "Should I tell them or should you? You're the one responsible for this, after all!" he accused.

Aizen merely chuckled before crossing her arms. "I played a very minor role in all of this, Captain Shiba. I had no hand in Ichigo's inception," she bluntly stated.

"Dad, what are you talking about? How do you know Aizen?" Ichigo asked him.

Keeping his back to his son, Isshin elaborated the truth to all present. "Years ago, Ichigo, I was the captain of Squad Ten. Aizen and I were fellow captains. One day, I heard a rumor that mysterious deaths were happening in Karakura Town. When I was investigating I was set upon by a strange Hollow."

"White was its name," Aizen added. "Kaname named him that out of the fact he was created using the essence of Soul Reapers."

" _Anyway!_ " Isshin said roughly, hating that Aizen butted in. "While I was fighting the Hollow, Ichigo, it detected a nearby bystander, a young girl. It went for her and attacked her, biting her shoulder."

"Mom?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Your mother was bitten by the Hollow and though I was able to destroy it, she soon started to suffer from Hollowfication." Isshin cocked a thumb at Kisuke's direction. "She was in danger of turning into a Hollow until Kisuke arrived with a solution that would keep her Human. He stuffed me into a gigai that tethered me to her and kept her Inner Hollow at bay. However," he turned his head and looked at his son sadly. "It looks like the Hollow that plagued your mother was passed on to you. That's what Kisuke's Shattered Shaft trial was for. It wasn't meant to Hollowfy you. It was meant for your inborn powers to be brought out which in turn caused your Inner Hollow to surface." He turned back to Yamamoto and scowled. "We'll save the details for later. All I can say right now, Ichigo, is that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Ichigo gaped. "For what? I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Isshin looked back at his son and Ichigo blinked when he saw the pain in his father's eyes. "Ichigo, I should have told you about everything earlier. I stubbornly tried to keep you away from everything thinking that you'd be okay on your own. If I had, you and Orihime wouldn't have suffered the way you did. You two wouldn't have had to endure such heartache." He turned back to Yamamoto and sighed. "Maybe you could've been friends with the Soul Reapers instead of their enemy…."

"That would never have happened," Yamamoto flat out declared. "I can see where the rebelliousness Ichigo Kurosaki has comes from. So this is where you've been the entire time? Living as a normal Human? It belittles your clan and your station!" the old man spat.

Crossing his arms, Isshin huffed. "I happen to like living as a normal Human! Maybe you should give it a try, you old fart!" He scowled before putting a hand on his blade. "I'd hoped this day would never come. I knew that if the Soul Society caught wind of what happened you'd kill my family."

Cracking his knuckles, Yamamoto stepped forward. "On that, we agree. A family tainted by a mixture of Hollow, Soul Reaper and Human? I thought Aizen was the creator of abominations!"

"As amusing as this is," Aizen cut in, "But this is a battlefield, not a theater drama. And you shouldn't leave yourself wide open like that."

Turning his head, Yamamoto glared at the woman. "I'll not go down so easily, Aizen." He drew his sword, though it was without the power of Ryujin Jakka. "Your plans will not succeed as long as I draw breath!"

"Well, it's convenient then," Aizen said as she readied herself. "I had no intention of ever letting you live."

Ichigo, Isshin and Orihime watched as the two bosses clashed, their rising spiritual pressure enormous. Isshin put himself in front of the two teens to guard them since he knew how exhausted both of them were.

"Dad!" Ichigo insisted, watching as Aizen was pushed backwards. It was clear to all that even in his weakened state, Yamamoto would not fall easily. "We should help her!"

Isshin turned to face his son. "And what do you plan on doing? Get ragdolled by the old man?" He saw how exhausted Ichigo was and frowned. "Ichigo, you can barely stand on your own two feet." He turned back and watched the two bosses fight. "This is Aizen's fight. Let her fight it."

"No."

Both Isshin and Orihime were surprised by the iron in Ichigo's words. Ichigo stared at the old man with a determined look. "Dad…what he did to me…what he did to Orihime…to Rukia and to all my friends…." His hands balled into fists as the memories of those traumatic weeks came flooding back to him. "Dad…you taught me to never give in to my anger but I can't do that. He's evil. I know that I should just let Aizen handle this but I can't. Not after all he's done to us. If he's going to go down, it'll be by me." He walked past his father and steadied his breathing as he tried to get his emotions to calm down now that he riled himself up with his inner rage. "Dad…I'm sorry but I'm goin-" He stopped dead in his tracks when Isshin did the unthinkable.

He stabbed Ichigo in the back, his zanpakuto piercing right through his son's chest.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Orihime put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming in horror. Both Yoruichi and Kisuke stood there, absolutely stunned by Isshin's actions. Even Aizen was caught off guard by the move, allowing Yamamoto to punch her into a wall.

Ichigo turned his head and tears began to fall. His father looked at him with a look of both disappointment and regret. "Dad…" he choked. "I…."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," the father regretfully said. "I failed you just like I failed your mother." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before continuing, his eyes showing his nerve when he opened him. "But no more. I will not fight this battle for you. But I can do at least this much as your father."

It was when Isshin glowed blue that everyone realized what was happening. Isshin didn't betray Ichigo. He was transferring his spirit energy over to his son! "This is my way of apologizing, Ichigo," Isshin said as he slowly smiled. "Now get over there and kick his ass!"

When Isshin pulled his blade out of his son's back, the wound healed in an instant. Isshin staggered from the drop in power while Ichigo pulsed with power.

Closing his eyes, he understood now who he was. The misery and shame he'd felt for so long died down as the feelings he had for his parents grew stronger. In his mind, two shapes began to form. One was his mother, the shadow of the Hollow, White, behind her. The other was his father in his black Soul Reaper uniform. As Ichigo envisioned the two his body began to glow black and white. Inside Ichigo's mind, his parents merged into one person. One Ichigo, with the power of both black and white.

Orihime stared at Ichigo in confusion before she pointed out the obvious. "Tensa Zangetsu…" she muttered as she stared at Ichigo's blade. "It's…It's turning white!"

As Ichigo's Bankai became white as a bone picked clean, Ichigo was enveloped in power. When the typhoon of energy faded, everyone's jaw dropped at Ichigo's sudden transformation. Pulling herself out of the rubble, Aizen looked upon her protégé's new appearance with a smile. ' _Wonderful…'_

Ichigo was now the perfect fusion of Hollow and Soul Reaper. Part of his face was tinged with black, his left eye black and yellow with a horn protruding from the side of his head. His black Bankai jacket was part white now, as if someone had splashed the boy with bleach. His eyes locked with Yamamoto's, who merely looked at Ichigo with revulsion.

"Hey, Aizen?" Ichigo called out as he walked towards the old man. "Sorry, but I'm gonna handle the rest." He pointed his white Tensa Zangetsu at Yamamoto. "This is my fight more than anyone else's."

Aizen's smile widened as she saw the fury in Ichigo's eyes. Her student had completely surpassed all expectations and was now at his peak of power. Part of her wondered just who would win in a fight between her and Ichigo but for the moment all she felt was pride. "He's all yours, Ichigo."

"Hmph!" Yamamoto grunted as he and Ichigo circled each other. "You are an abomination!" he decried. "I should have had you executed!"

"Executed?" Ichigo's eye twitched. "You mean like you did to Rukia? Even though she didn't do anything wrong?"

"She committed a grave-"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo was upon Yamamoto in an instant. The old man brought his sword up in time to block the strike but was pushed back by Ichigo. "I've heard enough of your bullshit from Byakuya! You're gonna pay for everything you did to me! And to my friends!" He chopped and slashed at the old man, who merely blocked his strikes.

The old man retaliated by kicking Ichigo in the side, sending him sprawling. "Rukia Kuchiki broke the law and she paid the price for it! Renji Abarai and Hanataro Yamada are traitors who let their sentimentality get the better of them. You and your friends were intruders who did not belong in the Soul Society and sought to intercede upon our laws and tradition. Everything we have done has been justified!" he declared before jumping into the air. His blade pointed down as gravity took hold of him, making him rocket down to the ground to where Ichigo lay. The boy moved out of the way at the last second, Yamamoto's blade missing his heart. "I could have let you and your friend be executed alongside Rukia Kuchiki. I could've had you tortured until you no longer knew what pain was." Over and over again he and Ichigo collided with their blades. Sparks flew as their steel weapons heated up with the fire of their anger. "It was well within my right to have you locked up to never see the light of day again! Instead, I chose to be humane and allow you to return to the World of the Living to live Human, normal lives!"

This time it was Orihime who couldn't bear the hypocrisy any longer. "Shut up!" she screamed, her hands balled into fists. "You let that freak carve me up like a piece of meat! How was that humane?!" she demanded to know. Yamamoto glared at her but Isshin put himself between the two of them.

Orihime's outburst gave Ichigo the chance to attack him. Holding up his hand, he fired off a Cero point blank at Yamamoto's chest. The old man was blasted and sent flying backwards into another ruined building. "What she said!" he vehemently shouted as Yamamoto emerged from the rubble. "You had me violated by your captains! Tortured by that psycho lieutenant of yours! And experimented on by that blue-haired freak!" He hauled back with his sword and gritted his teeth from the swelling anger. "That was HUMANE?! THAT WAS JUST?!" He swung his sword with so much power that the clouds in the sky parted from the pressure. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

"Hmph!" Putting both hands on his hilt, Yamamoto swung his blade and cut the black energy attack in half, the two halves carving chunks out of the earth. "I can see words are useless to children." Holding his hand up, he began an incantation. "Hadô #99: Goryūtenmetsu!"

The earth crumbled beneath everyone's feet as a huge swirl erupted from the ground. Everyone gasped as it took the form of a massive glowing dragon, its eyes fixed squarely on Ichigo. Aizen merely raised an eyebrow, having never have guessed Yamamoto would be this desperate. "Using the highest-level Kidô? Isn't that forbidden, Head-Captain?"

Narrowing his eyes, Yamamoto turned his head and glared at Aizen. "This is war. And in war, rules can be overlooked. When I'm through with these children, you're next!" He turned back to Ichigo and held up his hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki, this I swear: you will not live to see tomorrow!" The dragon above him howled in anticipation to destroy the boy. "And then…" his gaze turned to the spectators. "Orihime Inoue, Isshin Shiba, Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara. All five of you will die from this strike!" The dragon expanded its wings, intent on blasting the fake Karakura Town into oblivion.

Ichigo stared up at the dragon. It was such a magnificent, awe-inspiring creation that should have filled his heart with dread at the threat.

Yamamoto's spell did not in any way intimidate him.

"Not today," Ichigo glared, running his hand across his sword and cutting it, blood dripping down his white blade. "I'll crush you and that dragon together!"

"A childish ploy, nothing more," Yamamoto mocked, his dragon ready to strike. "This is the power of the Soul Society. No lowly Hollow could ever best it."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed from his rising fury. Putting both hands on his weapon, he filled his blade with power. The black Getsuga Tensho turned white before Ichigo lifted the blade up and generated a Cero from the point of his horn. "You're wrong. I'm not a Hollow. I'm not a Soul Reaper. I'm a HUMAN!" Stabbing the Cero with his sword, Ichigo imbued it with the power of a Hollow that mixed with the blood on his sword. As Yamamoto's dragon lunged for him, Ichigo attacked with his greatest and final technique.

"GETSUGA GRAN REY CERO!"

The catastrophic crescent moon attack erupted from his blade and slammed into the charging dragon. Yamamoto looked on in complete shock as his final gambit was cut in two before seeing the strike coming directly at him.

Everyone watched as the Head-Captain disappeared in the massive explosion. Ichigo dropped to his knees as he felt exhaustion take over. He'd sunk almost all of his power into that attack. His girlfriend and father rushed to his aid along with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Orihime threw her arms around Ichigo and hugged him while Isshin crouched down to look over his son's injuries. "Is…is it over?" Ichigo said, dizzy from the drop of power.

Kisuke looked over at the plume of dust and smoke. "None of us could survive an attack like that. I doubt that even if he did, there's no way he came out of that unscathed."

Everyone's question was soon answered when Yamamoto staggered forward. His sword arm was gone and there was a massive gash across his chest. Coughing up blood, he gritted his teeth in anger. He, the greatest of Soul Reapers, was defeated by a lowly Substitute Soul Reaper? "No…" he said as he held up his remaining hand, intent on blasting the weakened boy with Kidô. "I will destroy you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Isshin and Yoruichi put themselves in front of him, declaring their intent to protect Ichigo. "Traitors!"

"Oh, do us all a favor and shut up, you old fool."

A binding chain of Kidô wrapped around Yamamoto, keeping him restrained. All eyes turned to Aizen as the rogue villainess walked over to the injured old man coolly. "Souske Aizen…" the old man murmured as he glared at the woman.

"Oh please, glare as much as you want, old man, it doesn't change the fact that you lost." She stood before the Head-Captain and forced him to his knees by the humungous weight of her spiritual pressure. Holding her sword up, she smiled evilly down at the old man, never dreaming that things would be this easy. "Any last words?" she asked with a smile.

Yamamoto merely stared up at Aizen with angry eyes, knowing that his end was nigh.

Aizen's smile grew wider. "I thought so. Goodbye, Head-Captain Yamamoto. I'd say it was a pleasure serving you, but I'm sure that all of the captains who'd assembled today can agree that you were a terrible leader." With that, Aizen swung her sword.

Shivers ran down Ichigo and Orihime's spines as the Head-Captain's head rolled onto the ground. The decapitated corpse slumped to the ground. In that instant, the war was over.

They'd won.

Aizen turned around, flicking the blood off her sword and addressed the group before her.

"Now then…it's time we head for Karakura Town."

To be continued


	32. Gods and Monsters

Chapter 32: Gods and Monsters

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Character Death! **

_**Back to where we left off….  
**_ **Fake Karakura Town**

Ichigo sat on a piece of debris while Orihime healed him. He was exhausted from his final battle with Yamamoto and needed a moment to catch his breath. "Orihime?" he looked up from behind her barrier.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Orihime blinked.

"I'm fine. I don't need any more healing." He pointed up to a faraway building. "Captain Ukitake is over there. Go and heal her. Don't worry," he smiled. "She knows it's over. They all do."

Nodding, Orihime lifted her barrier and summoned her shield. Floating away, Ichigo noticed how Aizen was slowly walking away. "Hey!" he called out to the woman. "Where are you going, Aizen?" he demanded to know.

Turning around, Aizen pointed off into the distance. "There are a few matters to attend to before we finish what we came here to do. I shall return momentarily." Without any further explanation she vanished, heading off in the direction she was facing.

Ichigo watched the rogue leave and wondered what she was up to. His hands balled into fists as he knew of what was to come next. "She'd better keep her word…" he hoped, praying that he could at least prevent some lives from being lost. As his father sat down next to him, Ichigo looked away. "Dad…you must be ashamed of me for what I've done…what I'm helping her do…" he murmured glumly. He knew what his father said before but he knew what was about to happen and his part in it made him feel ashamed.

"Ichigo…" Isshin said, not sure of how to console his son. "I can't condone what you've done. You've done a terrible thing in killing a woman for revenge and helping Aizen complete her goals." He sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I know that as a Soul Reaper, I should be ashamed of you for walking down an irresponsible and selfish path; I should be even more ashamed of you because you dragged Orihime into the middle of it." Turning back to Ichigo, he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "As your father, however, I understand completely why you did all of it." He looked back at the headless corpse of his former commander. "The Soul Society is to blame for what's been done. They tormented you and forced you into a situation where there was no easy answer. You've always been a person of absolutes, Ichigo" Isshin noted. "I've noticed how you've always taken a black-or-white approach to things. So I can understand what happened when you were hit by truckloads of grey." He looked out at the carnage and sighed. "I wish this could've been avoided but the Soul Society brought all of this upon themselves. You did what you thought was right and you did it to protect your friends and family. I can accept that." He turned back to Ichigo and smiled. "As your father, I'm proud that you stuck to your decision no matter what. And your mother would be proud of you too."

For the first time since returning from the Soul Society, Ichigo let tears fall from his eyes. His father's words had caused all of his emotions to burst through and he couldn't fight it any longer. "Dad…I'm so sorry…." Leaning forward he buried his face in his father's shoulder and cried; he cried for all he'd lost and all he'd done. Isshin patted his son's head as he let Ichigo cry it out….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Captain Unohana looked up as Souske Aizen appeared from the other side of her barrier. Her heart clenched as she feared for the wounded lieutenants she'd been treating. "Souske Aizen…." She reached back to grab her zanpakuto, ready to pick up where her comrades left off.

The brunette held up a hand. "Don't try it, Captain Unohana. It is over." She gestured to the fallen lieutenants. "Surrender and I will spare you."

"Spare us?" Unohana stood up and drew her sword. "So that we may live beneath your rule? It is a poor option, Aizen," she chastised.

"Yes, but you will still be alive," she reminded.

Unohana looked down at the wounded lieutenants. She knew that she was in no position to fight, not with their lives hanging in the balance. She could fight Aizen, but she was poorly outnumbered. She still had some of her Espada remaining plus her other allies. And there was also the worrisome fact that Ichigo would want revenge for what she did to him.

As a healer first and fighter second she knew that her duty was to try to preserve the lives of her comrades. In the end, she had to concede that even with her great skill at swordplay, she was outmaneuvered. Closing her eyes, she bit her lower lip in frustration before slowly sheathing her sword.

"I surrender."

Smiling, Aizen nodded. "A wise decision. I will spare the wounded lieutenants in your care."

"And me?" Unohana asked, resigned to her defeat. "What is to be my fate?"

All Aizen did was smile. "I know of whom you were, Yachiru Unohana," she said. "You've done terrible things, committed atrocities far worse than anything I am capable of. And to top it all off, you had your way with a fifteen-year old boy without his consent for several days." Her eyes narrowed as her smile widened. "I believe it should be appropriate for Ichigo Kurosaki to decide your punishment, wouldn't it?"

Unohana gulped. The idea of Ichigo repaying her "kindness" made even her afraid. Isane, who was beside her, shivered with fear from Aizen's sentence as well. A life under her rule was unthinkable.

Aizen turned around and walked away from the triage area. "I will return shortly after I supplant the Soul King. Until then," she turned around and smile wickedly, "You may wait here for now…."

As Aizen walked away, she saw Kaname Tosen flashstep over towards her. She saw him covered in blood and could surmise the outcome of his battle with Sajin Komamura. "Kaname," she greeted. "I assumed you muzzled Captain Komamura?" she asked with an evil smile.

"Yes," the blind man answered. "He will not be a hindrance to us anymore." He flicked the blood off of his blade and sheathed it. "Monster…."

"Oh?" Aizen cocked her head. "I assume then that the Hollowfication I gave you was a success?"

Kaname lifted his visor and revealed his eyes. Where he once had no irises or pupils, he now had emerald eyes that could see. "He was far uglier than I ever imagined," the man said before crushing his visor beneath his feet.

"Excellent." The remaining Espada gathered around her. Stark, Barragan, Halibel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had all survived their battles. Aizen made a mental note to have Orihime revive the remaining fallen Arrancar but for the moment she decided to leave them dead for now as punishment for their loss. She looked around before scowling. "Now…where is Gin?"

 _ **Back to Ichigo**_ ….

Ichigo lay on the ground, his head cushioned by Yoruichi's soft lap. Too tired from the war, Ichigo slowly relaxed as he watched the clouds fly by. His father and Isshin had left to go discuss things in private and Orihime was still healing Ukitake. He looked up at the clouds. They were so peaceful and so calm….

…Except for the Momo-shaped one that was coming right at them.

Momo, having awoken from Toshiro's knockout hit earlier than expected, charged straight at Ichigo with her Tobiume in hand. As Ichigo and Yoruichi both leapt to their feet, it was clear that the girl had gone completely insane from rage. Ichigo drew his zanpakuto from out of the ground where he'd stabbed it and Yoruichi balled her fists, ready to attack.

Her eyes red from the growing insanity, Momo screamed at the top of her lungs before charging up her zanpakuto's firepower, a fireball swirling at the tip of her blade. "ICHIGOOOOO!" she shrieked, her killing intent on full display. "I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUU-"

Before either Ichigo or Yoruichi realized it, Momo suddenly began to fall in two different directions. It was when the sunlight glinted off the edge of Shinso that they both realized who had been responsible for cutting the girl in half. "Gin!" The two whirled around to spot the source of the attack, who was standing on a piece of destroyed rooftop.

"Well now, I think we can all agree she had that coming," the foxy rogue said with a chilling smile. "I knew you wanted to get some payback for her torturing you but I figured I needed to add my two cents into the battle."

Yoruichi crossed her arms. "Which brings us to my next question: Exactly where the hell have you been? You haven't helped us in the slightest this entire time!" she accused.

Ichigo was about to chime in when he noticed a person appearing next to Gin. It was a woman who must've had the most well-endowed breasts he'd ever seen. With hair that almost matched his own in color, she was quite beautiful. However, her beauty was mired by her disheveled appearance and her torn clothes that looked like a chunk had been ripped off at the ribs and she was breathing hard. "Who is she, Gin?" he asked curiously.

"Remember the story I told you, Ichigo?" Gin put a hand on the woman's shoulder. As the woman stared at the ground shamelessly, Gin introduced her. "This is my good friend, Rangiku. She got banged up pretty badly by Halibel's girls but I nicked her from Unohana's barrier when she wasn't looking. I finished healing her and after she woke up I convinced her about the truth of things."

"Yes…" Rangiku weakly said, her eyes showing just how lost and confused she felt. "I…I thought that the Soul Society was supposed to be good. I dreamt of being a Soul Reaper for so long…" she turned away out of shame. "But then Gin helped me remember what they did to me. I remember what they did to you and Orihime. And looking back, I can remember the captains doing things that have made me wonder about their intentions. I…" she turned back to look at Ichigo with sorrowful eyes. "Ichigo, I'm sorry. Captain Hitsugaya and I wanted to speak out against the Head-Captain's cruel treatment but…" she looked away ashamed again, "We knew that the law couldn't be fought against…." Shambling over to Ichigo, the weakened lieutenant pulled out her zanpakuto and offered it to Ichigo. "I surrender. Do with me as you wish," she said, resigned to her fate like Unohana had.

Ichigo looked down at the zanpakuto in her hands before pushing it back towards her. "I don't want any more revenge. Too many people have died already. You didn't do anything to me." He gave her a warm smile. "It's alright."

A tear ran down the woman's face, touched by his kindness. ' _After all they did to him…he's so warm and gentle.'_ Wiping the tear from her eye she bowed in respect. "Thank you, Ichigo…"

"Aww!" Gin teased. "Such a warm and fuzzy moment." He walked over and put his hands on Rangiku's shoulders. "But just so you're aware, Ichigo, she's off-limits," he warned with a scathing look.

Face turning red, Ichigo stammered in front of the older man. "Gin! I'm not starting a harem or anything!"

"Aizen, Orihime, Yoruichi and Halibel would disagree…."

Before another fight could break out, the group heard the sound of footsteps coming their way. They turned around to see Aizen and her group coming towards them. The group was completed when Isshin, Kisuke and Orihime joined them. "So…what's next?" Orihime asked, her heart thumping from dread before she suddenly gasped in surprise. "Ah!" She looked down to see arms wrapped around her waist. "Wonderweiss?"

"Ahhhh…" the boy sighed as he nuzzled Orihime's back. Having returned to his sealed state, he looked a little beat-up from being buried in rubble but was otherwise fine.

"Ah, so there you are, Wonderweiss," Aizen greeted, pleased to see her secret weapon still alive. "I surmise that you've been venting the Head-Captain's power?"

Wonderweiss answered when he looked up at the sky and belched a plume of fire. Looking back to his mistress he smiled before coughing up smoke.

"Very good. Now that we're all accounted for," Aizen dipped her sword into the air and opened a Senkaimon, "Let us be off to the Soul Society…."

 _ **Minutes later….  
**_ **Soul Society; Outskirts of the real Karakura Town**

Ichigo dreaded every step the group took as they made their way towards his home. Walking up to Aizen, he looked at his leader and frowned. "Aizen…" he started.

"Do not fret, Ichigo," Aizen smiled as they walked. "You fulfilled your end of our bargain. So in turn I shall fulfill mine." As they reached the edge of the town, she gestured to her remaining Espada. "Bring us Ichigo and Orihime's friends and family. It should be of little effort as the town's population is still asleep."

The five Espada scattered and left the remaining members of Aizen's army. While they waited, Ichigo and Orihime sat down beneath a tree. "So…what happens next?" Orihime asked.

Looking out at the town, Aizen explained the rest of her plan. "I will create the Ǒken. After which I shall ascend to the Soul King's palace and supplant him. Once that is done I shall reign over the Soul Society as the Soul Queen."

Isshin crossed his arms and glared at Aizen. "And what exactly do you plan on doing to the three worlds, "Your Majesty", huh?" he asked, angered that he had no choice but to go along with this.

Turning around to face the elder Kurosaki, Aizen gave him an acknowledging nod. "I shall return control of Hueco Mundo to Barragan. He and the Espadas shall rule over the Hollows and keep them in line. Once I become Soul Queen I shall wipe out Central 46 and control the Soul Society all on my own," she gestured to Gin and Tosen, "With a little help. As for the World of the Living, be at peace, Captain Shiba, as I have no designs for it."

Isshin sighed before nodding. "Fine. But I'm not a captain anymore. My name is Isshin Kurosaki."

"Can I just ask one question, Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"Shoot."

"Could you please, _PLEASE,_ tell Wonderweiss to stop hugging Orihime?!" he demanded, creeped out by how Wonderweiss just kept hugging his girlfriend.

Everyone gave a small laugh. Such comedy had been rare today and they all needed it after such a bloody and gruesome battle.

But the laughter ended once the Espada brought Ichigo's sisters, classmates, teacher, Don what's-his-name and even the woman who'd offered Ichigo a job plus her son to boot as well as the families of his friends; Aizen said she was feeling generous after such an overwhelming victory. As they all laid out before Ichigo, he looked out at his town and continued to wonder if he could ask Aizen to spare at least one more person.

Aizen, however, was through waiting. After all were gathered she turned to Ichigo and the others. "All of you shall remain here. This is where I come in."

Yoruichi asked what she and Kisuke had been wondering from the start. "Aizen, we defeated the captains…but what about the Royal Guard? What about Squad Zero?"

Aizen gave her a knowing smile. She unbuttoned the top of her outfit to reveal her dirty little secret. "They are inconsequential. This is why."

Everyone, even the Espadas and Gin, gasped when they saw that Aizen had embedded the Hogyoku in her chest. Resting just above her breasts, the object glowed with an otherworldly blue color. "Now then…let us begin."

 _ **Moments later….**_

Ichigo couldn't look.

The group was on top of a plateau overlooking the sleeping city. As Aizen ascended far above Karakura Town, chanting an ancient spell, he turned away. Orihime as well knew that the greatest horror of them all was about to begin and looked away. As the ground rumbled beneath them Ichigo hugged Orihime tightly. He buried her face in her shoulder as he could hear everything behind him. He could hear the power of the Spirit Enrichment Zone well up from the ground, a loud hum filling the air. Just when Ichigo thought it was over, he heard something that would forever haunt him until the day he died.

Screaming.

The citizens of Karakura Town awakened from their slumber only to find death waiting for them. Men, women and children all cried out in anguish as their souls were ripped from their bodies, the empty shells they left behind disintegrating to ashes.

Ichigo couldn't fight back the tears as his home was in the midst of annihilation. "Everyone…" he choked as he clutched Orihime. "Forgive me…."

Just when Ichigo thought that he was going to go insane from the screaming, it was over. When silence filled the air, Ichigo finally looked up and turned around. His heart sank as he stared at the gaping hole in the earth where his home used to be. "Our home…."

Isshin looked at Ichigo with sorrowful eyes, this being as hard for him as it was for his son. He opened his mouth to say something only to stop when a glowing figure descended before them.

It was Aizen, but she was slightly changed. Her hair was a little longer and her sclera were purple, her eyes giving off an almost hollow-like look. On her chest the Hogyoku pulsed madly. "It is done. I am now in possession of the Ǒken."

Orihime looked at Aizen and didn't see anything in her hands. "Um…so where's the key?" she asked.

Patting the girl's head, Aizen elaborated. "It is me." She put her hand in Orihime's and traced the bones in her hand. "It is my bones, my hair and my blood. The key isn't a physical object but rather transcendence." She then turned to everyone else. "I shall be back shortly."

"Lady Aizen," Halibel stepped forward. "Let us come with you. You should not undertake this alone."

"Your concern is touching, Halibel, but is a moot point. Squad Zero will only be an annoyance to me," Aizen smugly declared. Turning around, she looked up at the sky and smiled. "They cannot stop me."

Before anyone could say anything more, Aizen's body began to glow. Taking to the air, Aizen rocketed up towards the sky where the King's Palace awaited her, leaving Ichigo and his friends below.

It didn't take long for Aizen to reach the palace. Landing on the wooden rampart, she looked out at the five floating cities with the large cocoon-shaped structure in the middle. She merely took a step forward before she saw five figures standing before her:

Squad Zero.

Drawing Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen smiled. She merely said one word before she became embroiled with the final battle she would fight.

"Come."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Soul Society**

Ichigo sat on the ground away from everyone else, looking at the giant crater in the ground. "It's all gone…" he murmured before closing his eyes. This…this was evil. And he had taken part in it. "Is…is there any good in this world left?" he asked weakly, his resolve crumbling to pieces.

"Yes."

The boy looked up to see Orihime sat down next to him. "Orihime?"

The orangette kissed his cheek and took hold of his hands. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while. It's…something wonderful."

Concerned, Ichigo blinked. "What is it?" he asked.

Orihime placed his hand on her belly and smiled. "Feel. Right here."

Ichigo was confused by concentrated. It only took him a second for him to realize that something had happened to Orihime. He could feel two heartbeats coming from the same body. "You're…."

Orihime smile was filled with joy. "I'm pregnant." She didn't know if this was the right time to tell Ichigo but she wanted to show him that even with so much despair, there was a sliver of joy still remaining in the world.

The whole world stopped for Ichigo as he stared at Orihime. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Orihime," he whispered, happy to have some small joy after so much had gone wrong.

"I love you too, Ichigo," Orihime whispered back.

The touching moment was over when the whole earth started to shake. "What's going on?!" Yoruichi gasped as she looked around her. "What's happening?"

Kisuke pulled his hat over his eyes and grimaced. "The king is dead. Aizen has won."

The shaking shortly stopped, indicating Aizen's success at supplanting the Soul King as the anchor for the world. The group waited for hours until the sun started to set. Just when the stars started to come out, they saw a bright light descending from the sky. Covering his eyes, Ichigo could make out what looked like a winged being descending from the heavens. ' _An angel?'_ he wondered before he could make out who it was.

It wasn't an angel. It was Aizen.

Transformed by both the power of the Soul King and the Hogyoku, Aizen looked like a butterfly goddess. She had large wings behind her back and her outfit was a flowing white dress. Floating down, she hovered above the ground. All of the Espada, even Barragan begrudgingly, bent their knee towards her. Ichigo stared in awe at her; she'd become so powerful he couldn't even feel her spirit energy anymore.

"I…am Soul Queen Aizen," the woman announced. "It is done." She turned to Ichigo and Orihime and gave them a warm smile. "Now then, I believe I still have one more part of my promise to fulfill…."

To be continued

 **A.N.: The epilogue will be a two-parter. Whether Aizen kept or word or screwed Ichigo and Orihime royally will be revealed in the second part. The first part will deal with the fates of the defeated Soul Reapers. And spoiler warning: One of them gets a good healthy dose of karma.**


	33. Epilogue: The Defeated

Epilogue: The Defeated

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-kos09.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _And so ended the great battle known as the Winter War and the beginning of the reign of Soul Queen Aizen. She, Ichigo, Orihime and their allies were victorious in conquering the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. The two humiliated humans who'd been left to the cruel justice of the Soul Society had exacted their revenge in kind, helping their new master usher in a new age. For them, despite the huge sacrifice that they had paid, they had earned peace and happiness along with their friends._

 _But what of those who remained on the losing side? What became of the defeated? As the fallen captains learned to their regret, true justice is balance…._

 ** _Toshiro and Kyoraku's Fate: Only Human_**

 ** _One Year after the Winter War  
_** **Naruwaki Junior High School**

"Bye, Toshiro!" a girl waved at the walking silver-haired boy as he walked out of the school, the burden of his backpack as heavy as the seal that suppressed his spirit energy. Toshiro gave her a weak wave before heading out the door. It had been awkward after being a captain for so long to suddenly be reduced to a normal schoolboy but after a year he was starting to become used to it.

After the Thirteen Court Guard Squad's humiliating defeat at the hands of Aizen and her army, Toshiro had awakened in a cell with the Espada he'd been fighting before in front of him. Halibel told him that they'd won and that her master had decided on his fate: banishment to the World of the Living. Aizen, in her new and terrifying form, placed a seal on Toshiro's body and stuffed him into a Gigai, sentencing him to live out the rest of his days as a normal Human.

As Toshiro walked down the city streets he looked down at his hand, his turquoise eyes narrowing as he tried for the umpteenth time to conjure his power. ' _So…this is what it felt like,'_ Toshiro mused as he walked further. ' _This must be how Captain Shiba and Ichigo felt.'_ He knew that he had only been spared execution thanks to his former captain's intervention and Ichigo's mercy. He was quite surprised when both he and Orihime had told him that they didn't blame him for what had happened to him.

Looking up at the sky, Toshiro thought it odd. During the weeks leading up to the Winter War, the Soul Society had been terrified of what life might have been like under Aizen's rule. While Toshiro had no idea how the Soul Society was faring, he was perplexed to see how peaceful things were in the World of the Living.

To the rest of the human world, Karakura Town had been destroyed in a devastating earthquake, the sizable tremors caused during the fighting backing up that excuse. Aizen had chosen to keep the destroyed replica in place in order to cement that fabrication, leaving dummy bodies that Szayelapporo had whipped up to further sell the lie. Other than that, there had been no word on how things were doing. He thought of the remaining lieutenants who had both remained behind and were taken prisoner and prayed for their safety.

He walked up the steps to the building he had been walking towards and sighed. He came here every day and hated doing so but he owed it to his friend to be there now more than ever. Still though….

Who enjoys going to an insane asylum?

He spoke briefly to the doctor in charge of Momo. "Any improvement?" he asked out of concern.

The old, grey-haired man shook his head. "I'm sorry, young man," he said as he looked through the small window into Momo's room. "But there's been no change to her mental stability. I don't know if she'll ever recover her sanity. We've had to apply anesthetics just to keep her calm."

Toshiro looked through the window and had to fight back tears. The sight of his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori, in a straight-jacket while drugged made his heart clench in pain. After waking up, he pleaded to Orihime to bring Momo back but while the girl's healing powers worked wonders, she couldn't restore a person's sanity. Death and resurrection had made Momo's already precarious mental state deteriorate completely. With Captain Unohana no longer able to help her, Toshiro had no choice but to have Momo committed into a mental hospital with the hope that Human medicine could heal what was broken.

Putting his hand on the glass, Toshiro gave another small sigh before thanking the doctor. He wouldn't stop coming until Momo was better but he knew after a year that this was a tremendously long road ahead of him.

Leaving the loony bin, Toshiro walked along the lonely sidewalk until he came to his home. The quaint little tea shop was packed as his "guardian" ran his tea business.

"Toshiro!" Kyoraku waved as he delivered a cup of tea to a waiting customer. "How was school?" he asked, having to ask the question in front of others to make it look like he was Toshiro's parent. Having survived Wonderweiss's strike, Kyoraku was likewise made into a normal Human and banished to the World of the Living. However, unlike Toshiro, he grew rather accustomed to being powerless and with the help of a certain bucket-hatted shopkeeper had opened up his own tea shop. He seemed to take his new job well and would always wake up enthusiastically in the morning to start brewing tea.

"Fine," Toshiro muttered before heading up to his room. Kyoraku gave the boy a soft nod and let him go, knowing that he still carried scars from the war, both physically and mentally. Heading upstairs to the shop's second floor, Toshiro walked into his room and sat down next to the window, looking up at the sky. He missed the Soul Society. He missed his friends and comrades. More importantly, he missed being a Soul Reaper.

Sighing, he pulled out his homework and started to get on it, knowing that dwelling on the past wouldn't help him.

Still…he sincerely wished Orihime had left him taller. What little respect he had as a captain was gone and he was stuck being treated like just another kid….

 ** _Unohana's Fate: Hail to the Queen_**

 **Soul Queen Aizen's palace  
** ** _One year after the Winter War…._**

On the throne sat the Soul Queen herself, Souske Aizen. By her side was her right-hand man, Kaname Tosen, who was enjoying his sight. After restructuring the palace to be something more suitable to her tastes, making it look like a smaller version of Las Noches, she had begun to impose her will on the Soul Society after declaring the Thirteen Court Guard Squads dissolved. Unlike the former King, Aizen had free reign to move rather than be trapped in some crystal. True, many of the rank-and-file Soul Reapers had spoken against her and Squad Twelve attempted to open a gate to the palace so they could storm it but once she and her Espada appeared and crushed a thousand Soul Reapers in the span of thirty seconds, the rest quickly fell in line. At present, only a small armed force was allowed to exist within the Seireitei, led by the lieutenants who were forced to pledge their loyalty to her.

But for a certain captain, she had other ideas.

Aizen raised her left hand and beckoned the person sitting on a large cushion near the wall to come closer. Knowing what was expected of her, Unohana, dressed in a plain white robe with a seal on her back just like her comrades, poured her a drink. Unohana had become Aizen's personal servant, catering to her whims whenever she desired.

And I mean _all_ of them. Unohana had lost count of the times where Aizen had called for her at night and had some fun with her, often taunting her by asking her if she should call her Ichigo. To Aizen, it was a fitting role. Such a terrifying warrior brought to heel was quite enjoying, especially since she employed the same ink on Unohana's body that the woman had used on Ichigo to teach Unohana her place when she started to get uppity.

Speaking of which, when she'd surrendered, Aizen had asked what Unohana's punishment would be. Despite her deplorable treatment to him, Ichigo didn't do anything to Unohana, stating that he had done enough and that Unohana was only acting out of pain; she didn't make him suffer out of spite like her comrades. However, when Aizen pressed him to do at least something that would at least take her pride down a notch in order to punish her for her sin,, Ichigo had an interesting idea.

Unohana saw her reflection in the large mirror that Aizen had created on the far wall of her new throne room and frowned every time her eyes stared at her orange hair. Her elegant black locks had now been replaced by bright orange, giving her a very strange and bizarre look to everyone who knew her. It was an odd punishment but it did its job. Unohana had always taken great care of her hair and for her color to be turned into a grotesque orange was insufferable; she'd have rather Ichigo have just made her bald.

For the rest of her days, Retsu Unohana could never understand how Ichigo or Orihime managed to live with orange hair. She would live out her life at her new Queen's whim looking ridiculous, the substitute having a small amount of revenge by marring her beauty….

 ** _Soi-Fon's Fate: Lex Talionis  
_** **Shortly after the Winter War….**

"Lady Yoruichi, please!" Soi-Fon begged as her former mentor dragged her down the white hallway of Las Noches. "Not this! Anything but this! _PLEASE!_ " She struggled against the chain connected to the collar around her throat but with her arms tied behind her back, she could do little but struggle pointlessly as the Flash Goddess dragged her closer and closer to the throne room.

"How many times did Ichigo beg?" Yoruichi asked, not even bothering to turn around and look at her former friend. "How many times did you ignore his pleas for mercy? I thought I once taught you, Soi-Fon: You reap what you sow." She turned around and gave the woman a scathing glare. "I thought you were better than that. I was wrong."

"And what about you?!" Soi-Fon demanded. "You preach but here you are doing the same thing!" she retorted.

"Perhaps. But I am not taking my anger out on a teen boy who'd suffered enough. I'm giving a woman whose soul became full of venom her just desserts." The woman, clad in her white Arrancar outfit, reached the throne room and knocked. "Your Majesty!" she called out. "It is I, Yoruichi!"

"Enter," came a gruff voice from within.

As the doors opened up, Soi-Fon's blood turned cold when she saw the figure sitting on the throne: Barragan Louisenbarn. "No…" she muttered, trying again in vain to pull away from the chain.

With Yoruichi's permission, Orihime had healed much of Soi-Fon's injuries, unable to bear the sight of her once promising pupil a charred lump of meat. Soi-Fon's hair was starting to grow back but she was constantly in pain despite Orihime's treatment; the girl had only healed her so much. After waking up chained to a chair, mocking her earlier treatment of Ichigo, Soi-Fon was dressed by Yoruichi in a dancer's outfit, a small breastband keeping her petite breasts from behind exposed and a loincloth that just barely covered her crotch and ass, leaving her legs and hips exposed. After putting the outfit on, Yoruichi had put the chain around the Seki-Seki collar around her neck and dragged her all the way to Hueco Mundo.

As Yoruichi dragged her prisoner towards the king of Hueco Mundo, she gave the old man a courteous bow. She hated Barragan and bending knee to the old man made her want to throw up. However, she was wise enough to know that she was as little a match against Barragan as Soi-Fon had been and knew not to upset him. After becoming queen of the Soul Society, Aizen fulfilled her promise and returned the throne to Barragan. The old man commanded the other Espada, including those resurrected by Orihime; Stark would've ruled but he was too lazy.

The old man stared down from his throne, interested in what his ally was doing here. "Yoruichi Shihoin…" he said in his gravelly voice. "You have some nerve, showing yourself here." His eye narrowed in anger as he stared down at the werecat. "You once insulted me; that is an unforgivable offense."

"I am aware, Your Majesty," Yoruichi said with faux respect.

Barragan casted his gaze upon Soi-Fon and his eyebrow rose. "Oh? What is this? A tribute?"

"Yes," Yoruichi replied before pushing Soi-Fon forward, keeping her still when she tried to struggle. "I've brought you an offering to do with as you please." Forcing Soi-Fon to her knees, Yoruichi planted a heel into her back and kept her down while staring up at the king.

 ****Barragan looked at the frightened Soi-Fon for a moment before laughing boisterously, his booming voice echoing throughout the throne room. "Ahahahahah! How amusing! You offer me the very enemy you took away from me?" He gave Yoruichi a slow nod. "An amusing gift but satisfactory nonetheless. She will make a fine concubine."

"WHAT?!" Soi-Fon screamed. "NO! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" she pleaded, facing a fate worse than death. She turned to Yoruichi one more time with tears falling down her face. "Lady Yoruichi! Please! You can't do this!"

"An eye for an eye," Yoruichi merely replied.

"Hmm…" Barragan inspected the small captain before holding a hand up. "She will require training before being suitable to serve me." He snapped his fingers and two of his Fracción appeared. Both Ggio and Findor had been slain in the battle but had been resurrected by Orihime's at Barragan's request (or demand, depending on perspective). "Get her ready for me," Barragan ordered his men.

"NOOO!" Soi-Fon screamed as the two men dragged her away, her life as Barragan's sexslave beginning. "SAVE ME! YORUICHI! SAVE MEEEEE!" She reached out for Yoruichi, praying that she wouldn't let them do this to her, but Yoruichi did nothing as the two men pulled her into their quarters.

Yoruichi looked away as Soi-Fon continued to scream until the door closed behind them, leaving the captain to her well-deserved fate. She bowed before Barragan one last time before turning around. "Goodbye, Your Majesty." She left the aged king and exited the throne room. It wasn't until the doors slammed shut behind her that she finally let the tears fall down her face. With her sensitive hearing, she could hear the sounds of her former friend being violated nearby but knew she could do nothing to save her. She could only leave Soi-Fon to her fate.

"Goodbye…my little bee…" she whispered before opening up a Garganta and leaving the accursed castle….

To be continued….

 **A.N.: Couldn't quite think of a suitable punishment for Unohana so I decided to take a cheap shot. Final chapter will involve everyone not mentioned in this one.**


	34. Epilogue: The Victorious

Final Epilogue: The Victorious

 **A.N.: This is a request by Mart-kos99. This will be the final chapter of this long epic and I must admit: never had I ever thought it would be so long and so grandiose.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_So were the fates of the captains who'd tormented Ichigo and Orihime so. Byakuya Kuchiki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, his homunculus daughter and their deplorable commander, Genryusai Yamamoto had all felt the sting of retribution at the hands of The Defeated. Their fellow comrades made to feel the humiliations the two were made to feel._

 _But what of the others who'd lost but had found purpose in their defeat? And more importantly, what of those who won? True, Souske Aizen had achieved her goal and obtained godhood but what of Ichigo and Orihime? What of their sacrifice?_

 _For them, their redemption came when Aizen fulfilled the final loose end of their deal that they made; the deal that had cemented the road they walked. For both Ichigo and Orihime, the resurrection of their slain friends would be one that comforted them in their private moments…._

 **Aizen's Fate: The King is dead, long live the Queen !**

 _ **Shortly after Aizen became Soul Queen  
**_ **Soul King's Palace**

Ichigo and Orihime followed Aizen as she directed them to the cocoon-shaped palace hanging in the sky. They were the only ones that Aizen had brought up from the Soul Society, leaving Kisuke, Isshin and the others behind so they may finish their deal in private. As they walked past the wooden rampart they saw the bodies of the slain Squad Zero members, the Soul King's last line of defense.

Finally, after minutes of walking in silence, they made it to the throne room. Discarding the large crystal lying in the middle of the room, Aizen waved her hand and constructed a throne for herself. She would not simply become entombed like the former King. Sitting down on it, Aizen smiled with her bizarre, strange eyes looking at the two teens. "Ichigo, Orihime." She smiled with all the praise of a kind teacher to them. "You have performed admirably. The two of you have shattered all of my expectations. For that, you're to be commended."

Ichigo took hold of Orihime's hand and squeezed. "Aizen, you know what you promised us…" he started, wondering if this was where Aizen would turn on them.

The new queen nodded and sat up straight in her throne. "I did. I never renege on a bargain once struck. I made you a promise and now it is time I fulfilled it."

Ichigo and Orihime wondered why Aizen tilted her head back and closed her eyes when they felt something bizarre around their feet. When they looked down they gasped as streams of white reishi flowed around them. "Aizen? What is this?"

"This," the queen spoke as she stretched out her hand. "These are the remnants of your fallen friend's reishi. When they perished their bodies disintegrated and became reishi they flowed into the atmosphere. Thankfully, their lingering thoughts and memories still remained in the reishi. And now…" she opened her eyes and smiled. "I shall give form to these thoughts and memories, restoring the bonds that unraveled when death came for them."

The stream of reishi diverged in front of Ichigo and Orihime to form six pillars of light. As seconds passed, outlines formed inside them until Ichigo and Orihime could make out the features of their friends. One by one the lights faded and revealed the newly resurrected figures. Tears ran down both teens' faces as they saw their friends alive and well.

Uryu.

Chad.

Ganju.

Hanataro.

Renji.

Rukia.

The six blinked as they realized they were all alive and looked around. "Where…where are we?" Uryu gasped as he took his first breaths. "I…" he looked down at his hands and remembered the horrifying recollection of choking to death on Mayuri's toxins. "I'm alive?!"

Ganju rubbed his neck, wondering why his head felt light. "What the hell? Where are we?"

Rukia looked around and couldn't figure out where she was. She remembered the Sokyoku incinerating her and then nothing. She was about to say something when she was wrapped in a big hug. "Rukia!" Orihime cried, tears streaming down her face. "You're alive!"

"I'm…alive?" she repeated confused. She looked past her and saw Ichigo, wearing a white outfit and crying tears of joy as well. "Ichigo?" she muttered. The last thing she remembered about Ichigo was the Head-Captain telling her he'd be put to death after she was killed. "I don't understand."

"I expect so, considering the six of you all came back from the dead."

The six turned around and gasped in mixed responses when they saw the figure on the throne. Renji squinted and could just recognize his former captain. "Captain Aizen? You're alive?"

The woman chuckled before nodding. "Yes. Now then…" she turned to Ichigo and Orihime and smiled.

"I believe your friends have some things to fill you in on…."

 _Aizen kept her promise that day and after reuniting Ichigo and Orihime with their friends returned them to the World of the Living. Taking Kaname Tosen and the few Espada who were genuinely loyal to her, she would go on to rule the Soul Society until the sands of time ran dry._

 _The Soul Society would see a massive change under its new ruler. Gone was the random distribution of Souls when they entered the Soul Society. The old archaic laws and regulations of Central 46 were swept aside after Aizen eliminated them for a second time. Now, families were reunited thanks to better record keeping and those who spent their Human lives were thrown into the dregs rather than letting mere chance decide a Soul's fate._

 _There was a great purge of Soul Reapers who tried to rebel against her but was put down swiftly. Now, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were dissolved and reorganized as simply the Court Guard Squad, led under the advisement of Nanao Ise and Shuhei Hisagi. The defeated lieutenants were forced to bend knee to their new queen and keep the rebellion in check._

 _As for the Ichigo and Orihime's newly resurrected friends, they had to quickly adjust to life under the new queen's rule…._

 **Hanataro's Fate: Comforting hands**

 _ **One year after the Winter War  
**_ **Soul Queen Aizen's Palace; Unohana's quarters**

Unohana sat on the edge of the bed and tried not to shudder in disgust. She'd been called to service her queen again and Aizen had learned all forms of ways to get under Unohana's skin. This time she made Unohana sit down in a mirror and stare at her changed self, her vibrant orange hair on display. She knew this was Ichigo's punishment towards her but she honestly wished he had just decided to humiliate her the same way she humiliated him.

Even though she was resigned to her own personal hell, Ichigo did give her a saving grace.

A hand touched her shoulder and Unohana saw Hanataro sitting next to her, a comb in his hands. "May I?" he asked timidly, gesturing to the brush. Smiling, Unohana kissed his forehead and told him to proceed. Unohana hummed softly as Hanataro combed her hair. Despite everything she'd lost, she'd been given back the boy she'd viewed as a son and she thanked Ichigo in spite of everything for that.

Once Ichigo had explained his and Orihime's actions after his death, Hanataro merely nodded and turned to his new queen, asking him to please spare Unohana from her wrath. When Aizen left the decision to Ichigo on how to punish her, the boy decided to spare her any physical retribution for his sake.

The reactions of the others were mixed. Both Uryu and Chad were completely shocked by how changed both Ichigo and Orihime had become and were even more stunned by the dark turn of events since they'd died. Chad looked at the two with a wary look before telling them he understood, hugging Orihime in thanks. Uryu noted how good Ichigo looked in white and thanked him for avenging his death, only to be stunned further when Ichigo explained how it was Orihime who avenged him. Uryu told the two he approved of their actions and understood that they were in a no-win situation and he would've done the same in their shoes. Ganju as well was glad that Ichigo had taken down the corrupt Soul Reapers, noting how strong the boy had become.

Renji was horrified to learn of the squad's defeat. He'd wanted to save Rukia but he was still loyal to his friends. Still, knowing that what was done couldn't be reversed, he was forced to accept the new world he was reborn in.

Rukia, on the other hand….

The news that Ichigo killed her older sister stunned her and Orihime had to hold her as her legs gave out from the shock. Ichigo told her that he was sorry for what he'd done but Rukia had stopped him from speaking further.

"No…" she'd said, standing up on her feet. "I should be angry at you but…I'm not." She looked away distantly as she remembered her ice-cold sister. "She only took me in out of obligation to her wife. None of the Kuchiki clan ever considered me to be family. I was an outcast and my sister never once looked at me, not even at my own execution." She looked down at the ground with sad, tired eyes. "I'm sorry that Byakuya is dead but…I cannot truly say that I ever had a sister."

Ichigo walked over and wrapped his arms around her and patted her head. "You're wrong. Before she died, Byakuya told me to tell you she was sorry. She truly loved you; she was just bad at showing it."

While Rukia cried it out in Ichigo's arms, Hanataro turned to Aizen, who'd remained sitting on the throne. "Um…Aizen? Can I ask for something?" When Aizen asked what his request was, Hanataro asked if he could stay by Unohana's side. It was a request that Aizen willingly allowed.

Letting the boy comb her hair, Unohana found a small measure of comfort. When the boy finished she pulled him close, like a mother would to a child who'd come home after being missing for a long time. "Hanataro, thank you," she whispered into his ear before laying back. 'Thank you for staying by me."

"You're my captain," Hanataro said as he hugged her in return. "And you'll always be my friend."

Smiling, Unohana turned out the light and fell asleep with Hanataro in her arms, the two finding purpose in giving each other happiness….

 **Ganju's Fate: Homecoming**

 _ **Shortly after the end of the Winter War….  
**_ **Shiba Home**

The wind whistled past Ganju as the large man made his way back home. His hand would go occasionally to his neck, to the spot where Byakuya Kuchiki had decapitated him, and he'd grimace from the morbid memory. But he was thankful to his friends for giving him a new life.

He didn't see any sign of Kognaihiko or Shiroganihiko anywhere and found it to be an odd sign when he found his home; he was even further perplexed to see that firework launching pad was in disarray. Opening the door, he went downstairs and heard sobbing coming from his sister's room.

He opened the door and saw his sister sitting on her cushion, her eyes streaked with tears as she chugged a bottle of sake. The fireworks master was a wreck. Her clothes were ragged and her hair was a mess. To her right was her pipe, broken in half while on her left was a large pile of empty bottles. It was clear to Ganju that in his absence Kukkaku had become an even bigger alcoholic. As carefully as he could, Ganju closed the door and called out to his sister. "Sis?" he said in a low voice. He was expecting for his sister to turn around and slug him or to chew him out.

Instead, when Kukkaku turned her head and saw her brother, whom she'd thought to be dead for so long since the failed mission, standing before her alive and well, she dropped the jug and wept. "Ganju?" she cried as she stared at the young man in front of her. "Am I hallucinating again?" she asked out loud, having seen her younger brother several times when she was in a drunken stupor.

Ganju gave Kukkaku a weak smile and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and put a hand on her leg, letting her know he was real. "Nah, it's me, Sis. I'm back," he said with a confident smile.

Kukkaku, who'd been all alone since dismissing her servants after Ganju had died, threw her arms around her brother's neck and cried. "You…dummy!" she choked as she hugged him. "Why'd you go and leave me all alone?"

The younger brother held his sister and soothingly ran a hand through her hair. "It's alright, Sis. I'm back."

Pulling back, Kukkaku smiled at her little brother. It was the first smile she'd had since she'd heard the news of his death at the hands of the barbaric Byakuya Kuchiki. "Welcome home," she whispered before hugging him again.

Ganju merely smiled and hugged her in return. "It's good to be home, Sis…."

 __ _For Uryu and Chad, they returned to the World of the Living along with Ichigo and Orihime. Together the group that was all that was left of Karakura Town relocated to Naruwaki City, where they, along with their saved families, would live out their lives peacefully without fear of retribution from the Soul Society._

 _But they were not the only ones to follow them to their new home in Naruwaki City. Unlike Kaname Tosen, Gin Ichimaru had opted not to join his leader in ruling the Soul Society. His vendetta fulfilled, Gin decided to come with Ichigo in making a new life in the World of the Living. And he didn't go alone either…._

 **Gin & Rangiku's Fate; The Elusive Fox**

 _ **One year after the Winter War….  
**_ **Naruwaki City; Gin and Rangiku's home**

In a quiet suburb, near a certain clinic, Gin walked into his home and saw his girlfriend waiting for him, the woman wearing an apron as she took out some muffins. "Hey, Rangiku, good news! I just got back from the publisher!"

Rangiku looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me, they actually agreed to publish another of your books?"

Grinning from ear to ear, the foxy rogue reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a book that read _Foxy Tactics._ "Yep! I think this'll be a bestseller too!"

Rangiku merely chuckled at her boyfriend's enthusiasm. After relocating to their new home in Naruwaki City, Gin had laid down his sword and found a new calling in writing. Rangiku supported him but to a certain orange-haired boy's dismay, Gin found his creative aptitude in the field of erotic writing.

Gin opened up the book and wrote his signature on the first page. "Heheh, I know what to give Ichigo on his next birthday now…."

Smiling, Rangiku walked over to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. It'd been hard to accept the facts that'd been laid bare to her but she knew she would be alright as long as she had Gin. Unlike her captain, Rangiku still retained her powers for when Gin wanted to have some public fun and nobody could see them. She would often go to Kyoraku's teashop to check on her captain and was at least hopeful when she saw him adjusting to life as a normal human. For her, she'd gotten a job at a bakery alongside Orihime and the two had become good friends despite any lingering animosity.

Gin grinned from ear to ear as he leaned in close, whispering into Rangiku's ear. "So, Rangiku. What do you say we go and find some…artistic inspiration?" he suggested, his hand going southward to her rear. One of his favorite hobbies was turning into a Soul Reaper and spying on people for inspiration (or so he claims).

The strawberry blonde kissed Gin and smiled. "There's no turning you down when you want to go being a voyeur, is there?"

Gin's eyes opened up, revealing the loving blue orbs that Rangiku had fallen in love with. "Never."

 _And what became of Ichigo's kind captor, Jushiro Ukitake? Unlike the others she took her banishment with grace and, like Kyoraku, had found a new calling in her exile…._

 **Ukitake's Fate: The White Nurse**

 _ **One year after the Winter War  
**_ **Naruwaki City; New Kurosaki Clinic**

"Jushiro!" Isshin called out from his exam room. "Could you bring me another bag of ice? Her swelling's coming back."

The depowered captain entered the room, wearing a nurse's outfit with complimented little girl with a sprained ankle. She smiled at the girl and in return the girl smiled back. Walking out of the room, Ukitake closed the door and sighed.

Like her best friend, Ukitake had been put into a Gigai and had been sentenced to life as a normal human. Though she missed being a captain she had become accustomed to her work in assisting Isshin at his new clinic.

After relocating to Naruwaki City, Isshin and his family had moved into a new home which was converted into a clinic like their previous one in Karakura Town. Thankfully Isshin had some backing by Ryuken, who was away from Karakura Town during the invasion, and it seemed that with his son's resurrection whatever bad blood between them had ended. Ukitake would find the former captain and Quincy chatting outside on the patio while the latter had a smoke.

Ukitake would sometimes check on Toshiro and Kyoraku at the man's tea shop, stopping by every now and again to have tea with her best friend. She was pleased to see that the man was taking exile well, especially with how well his tea business was booming.

But what surprised Ukitake the most was when Ichigo and Isshin offered Ukitake to stay with them after Aizen banished her. Isshin offered her a job to be a nurse at his new clinic since they were going to need help settling in to their new community. Because of her time under Captain Unohana's care, Ukitake knew a bit about medicine and gladly offered him her aid. She was a welcome addition to the Kurosaki family and after a time both she and Isshin grew close to where both Yuzu and Karin started to wonder behind closed doors about them.

Despite everything, Ukitake was thankful for Ichigo's mercy, the boy responding to her kindness in kind and was happy to just be alive….

 _Ukitake wasn't the only new addition to the Kurosaki family. Keeping to her promise, Orihime had brought Yachiru with them to their new home. Aizen had put several restrictors on her to contain her powers but at Ichigo's insistence did not completely seal them away. Though saddened by the death of Kenpachi, Yachiru would soon come to call Ichigo and Orihime her father and mother…._

 **Yachiru's Fate: A New Shoulder to Occupy**

 _ **Six months after the Winter War….  
**_ **Naruwaki City**

"YAYYY!" cheered Yachiru Kurosaki as she sat on Ichigo's shoulders, her newly adopted father carrying her as they walked through the Ban Festival. Yachiru wore a bright pink Yukata and had a ball of cotton candy in her hand. "This is fun, Ichi!"

Ichigo looked up and smiled at the happy girl, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. Yachiru had been angry at Ichigo at first for the death of Kenpachi but after a few days she started to talk to him and after spending time with Yuzu, Karin and Isshin had warmed up to the family. Yuzu and Karin were delighted at their new family member, Yuzu calling her "A cute ball of cotton candy" while Karin was more or less shocked that Ichigo and Orihime were adopting her; though that was nowhere near the shock of learning their home was destroyed or that Orhime was pregnant with Ichigo's child.

Ichigo and Orihime had inquired to Kisuke about whether or not Yachiru could materialize Kenpachi again but they became deeply saddened by the news he gave them.

 _"Unfortunately," Kisuke said, having set up a new Urahara Shop near the Kurosaki home, "Yachiru subconsciously created Kenpachi in a desire for safety and companionship. Now that she knows that Kenpachi isn't real, she can't manifest him anymore. And even if she did, it wouldn't be the Kenpachi Zaraki who saved you two," he said with a sad expression. "Further, now that the two of you have adopted her and taken on the role of her mother and father, Yachiru's need for companionship has diminished." He took off his hat and sighed. "All I can tell you is to make Yachiru feel as comfortable as possible."_

To that end, Orihime had strived to become a role model for Yachiru, even as she gripped with the looming concerns over her own pregnancy. After a few weeks of spending time with the kind Orihime, Yachiru had come to call Orihime the mother she never had and treated Yuzu and Karin like her sisters.

Setting Yachiru down from his shoulders, Ichigo sat down on a bench at the park and smiled as Yachiru took a bite out of her cotton candy. Only he and Yachiru had gone to the Bon festival as everyone else was busy. "You okay, Yachiru?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Uh huh…" Yachiru stared at her cotton candy forlornly before looking up at Ichigo. The young man had noticed that Yachiru had been uncharacteristically quiet through most of the trip to the Ban Festival. "Um…Ichi?"

"Yeah, Yachiru?"

The little girl blushed before taking hold of Ichigo's hand. It was quite the cute scene, the girl's tiny hand holding his. "I had a dream about Kenny last night…."

Ichigo blinked, nervous about where this might go. Yachiru had refused to talk about Kenpachi in front of Ichigo ever since he killed him. "What happened?" he asked out of concern.

"He…he told me that he had a good fight with you…and that I shouldn't be mad." She looked up at Ichigo and her red eyes started to cry. "Ichi…I miss Kenny…."

Ichigo wrapped an arm around Yachiru and hugged her. "I miss him too, Yachiru."

"Ichi?"

"Yes?"

"Can…can I call you Daddy?" the little girl asked timidly. She'd gone to a normal school and while it was hard for her to adjust at first the one thing that had lingered over her was when she heard her classmates talk about their parents. "I think Kenny would like it if you were my Daddy…."

Pulling the little girl into his lap, Ichigo hugged her tightly and smiled lovingly at her. "Nothing would make me happier," he replied, satisfied that Yachiru had finally overcome her anger towards Ichigo. He wiped the tears from her eyes and gestured to the festival. "Wanna play some games?"

"Sure, Daddy!" Yachiru squealed, hopping off Ichigo's lap and darting towards the festival.

Chuckling, Ichigo got up and followed his adopted daughter, taking hold of her hand as he led her away from the bench…..

 _Rukia and Renji found themselves in a Soul Society they no longer recognized. After some deliberation, the two decided to follow Ichigo and Orihime and live in the World of the Living, keeping stray hollows at bay. For them, the choice was painful. Due to Rukia's "lawful" execution and Renji's attempt to stop it, they found themselves ostracized by their former friends, the surviving lieutenants, who wanted nothing to do with them. Truth be told, Rukia was glad to no longer be in the Kuchiki Clan; Aizen purged them after they helped instigate the rebellion, which made little difference if she was accepted there or not._

 _Leaving the Soul Society for good, the two moved into a new home next to Ichigo's house. There, Rukia took up a new last name…._

 **Rukia & Renji's Fate: Red Monkey and the White Rabbit**

 _ **One year after the Winter War….  
**_ **Abarai House**

Rukia Abarai hummed happily as she scribbled away, her studio filled with cartoonish drawings of Chappy. Much to Ichigo's annoyance, the small woman had found work as a graphic artist. Apparently, her childish drawings were a big hit for children and she worked to create more art.

On her desk, next to the piles of drawings she'd sketched and the photo of her wedding day with Renji was a photo of her sister, Byakuya. Every now and again Rukia would glance at it and frown. She may not have felt loved by her sister but Byakuya had taken her in and gave her a home. Part of her missed her older sister but knew that Ichigo did what he had to. Even she could tell that her sister's moral compass had spun out of control by the time she was put to death.

The door opened behind her and her husband walked in. Renji had also gotten a job as a designer for sunglasses, which were a surprise hit for the public. "Hey," Renji greeted, walking over to his wife and putting a hand on her shoulder. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just drawing," Rukia said, looking away from Byakuya's photo.

Renji saw the picture and frowned. Unlike Rukia, he truly hated Byakuya. The woman never treated him with much respect and had cut him down without listening to him at all. It still chilled him the way he remembered being cut to ribbons by her Bankai. Privately, he told Ichigo that he approved of what he did, stating that Byakuya was too cold blooded to ever be a captain.

Ignoring the photo, Renji looked down at the drawing and chuckled. "You know, even with all your fame, your drawings are still terrible."

When everyone saw the black eye Renji had the next day, they all said the same thing: he had that coming….

 _With his shop now part of a massive hole in the Soul Society, Kisuke Urahara relocated along with everyone else to Naruwaki City. Setting up a new Urahara candy shop, he settled into the slow life he'd gotten accustomed to during his exile. Yoruichi, after reuniting with her brother in the Soul Society, moved in with him along with Tessai, Ururu and Jinta. Yoruichi would often pop on by Ichigo's house to see if he and Orihime were doing okay, sometimes for a little something more._

 _But they were not the only ones to move into the new shop. As a final "Screw you" to his former subordinate, Kisuke had new experiment and Yoruichi soon found herself in a similar position as Orihime…._

 **Kisuke & Yoruichi's Fate: Humble Shopkeepers**

 _ **One year after the Winter War  
**_ **Naruwaki City; New Urahara Shop**

The babies cries woke Kisuke and Yoruichi, the two sleeping together on a cozy futon. "Your daughters need you," Yoruichi groaned as she rolled over.

"Before sunrise, their your daughters," countered Kisuke, who chuckled before sitting up. Throwing a robe around him, he walked into the infants room. He went to the crib on his right and picked up the girl inside. "There, there, Nemuri," he said softly before grabbing the baby bottle to feed her.

After listening to Orihime's tale of how she defeated Mayuri, Kisuke felt a bit saddened by the loss of his daughter, Nemu. For all intents and purposes she was Mayuri's masterpiece and he'd so casually thrown her away. Out of pity and out of a desire to get one last insult in at his deceased former friend, Kisuke restarted Project Nemuri and developed Nemuri Hachigo. She'd be put into a Gigai so that her powers would be suppressed, at least for the time being. But he cared for his new creation with equal care that he felt for Ururu and Jinta, who already adored their new sister.

Putting Nemuri back into her crib once she fell asleep, Kisuke move crib on the right and picked up Yoruichi's daughter, Soi-Fon. Named after Yoruichi's fallen friend, the tiny baby cried before Kisuke refilled the bottle and fed her.

Though she had her mother's dark complexion and purple hair, there was a bit of contention as to who her father was. Isshin could swear that this was Ichigo's baby while Tessai in the kids thought the child resembled Urahara more. It didn't bother Kisuke that Yoruichi had a few steamy nights with Ichigo; he wasn't exactly in a committed relationship with her. Still, he cared for the baby and would love it as his own. He thought about doing a paternity test but decided against it, figuring it didn't matter.

Once Soi-Fon had fallen asleep, Kisuke put her back in her crib and went back to sleep, another day of keeping his shop running ahead of him….

 _As for Ichigo and Orihime, their road reached the end of its bloody path shortly after they relocated to Naruwaki City with his family. Their classmates were all confused as to how they escaped the destruction of Karakura Town but accepted Ichigo and Orihime's lie. Tatsuki was shocked at Orihime's return and was even more shocked to hear that she was pregnant with Ichigo's child. She and her family had also moved to the city, where she stayed close to her best friend's side._

 _Deciding that he should own up to his responsibilities, Ichigo proposed to Orihime, who readily accepted it. But they were never truly free of Aizen, who'd routinely summon them to her palace to briefly chat with her two protégés or indulge in a night of debauchery, which much perplexed the couple since they didn't quite fully understood why a goddess would indulge in the pleasures of the flesh. The two became married and waited for the fateful day to arrive, the day they'd both longed and dreaded for…._

 **Ichigo and Orihime's Fate: And Baby makes Three**

 _ **Seven months after the Winter War….  
**_ **Kurosaki Clinic**

The clinic was closed for the night but that didn't mean it was not active. Isshin and Ukitake had their work cut out for them when Orihime started to go into labor, moving her to a comfortable room. Yuzu, Karin and Yachiru were told to wait outside while he and Ukitake delivered the baby.

Ichigo stood by his wife's side, holding her hand as she went through wave after wave of pain, her contractions making her wail from the agony. Orihime knew that childbirth was painful but nothing prepared her for this. Throwing her head back against the pillow, Orihime cried out as she clutched Ichigo's hand in a grip so tight Ichigo could feel his bones crack.

"Push!" Isshin told his daughter-in-law. "I can see the head!"

"Grahhhhhh!" Orihime shouted as she pushed with all her might.

"Hang in there, Orihime!" Ichigo told his wife. "You're doing fine!" His father had told him there should be no complications when Orihime gave birth but he was still scared for his wife and child.

Just when everyone thought their ears were going to bleed from Orihime's screams, a new sound filled the room. "It's a boy!" Ukitake told them as Isshin wrapped the newborn in a blue blanket. The infant took its first cries into the world, much to the delight of everyone.

Carrying his grandson over to Orihime, Isshin handed the baby to her. "Here, Orihime. It's your son."

"A boy…" Orihime breathed as she stared at the child in her arms. The baby looked up at his mother and reached for her with his tiny hand. "He's so precious…" she said, tearing up from the joy. She'd suffered so much and had endured nightmares that had scarred her deep inside. But the sight of the baby in her arms made all of the pain she'd endured melt away in an instant.

"He's beautiful," Ichigo said as he sat next to Orihime, looking at his son. "What should we name him?"

"Kazui," Orihime replied, holding the baby close. "Little Kazui Kurosaki."

Husband and wife hugged each other as they blessed their newborn baby. They'd both suffered tremendously and had sacrificed much. But in the end, they'd earned happiness and would live out their lives as happily as possible….

 _ **The End**_

 **A.N.: This is the end of the Defeated. What happened to everyone else? Who cares, I'm in need of a nap. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me feedback. Mart-kos99, I hope you're satisfied. Till next time!**


End file.
